My baby sister
by MaraMystic
Summary: The famous Arendelle sisters used to be close but Elsa grew cold with years. Everything Anna wished was to have her Elsie back. How will she cope with her sister's rejection? What will it take for Elsa to see that her baby sister needs her more than ever? I DO NOT OWN FROZEN!
1. Chapter 1

The tale of two sisters

Anna's POV.

There was a time when my sister and I were close and shared a strong bond. Elsa was eight years older than me, I always admired her. She is very tall and beautiful with her blonde platinum hair and icy blue eyes. Me, I was a small thing which is why my best friend likes to tease me by calling me munchkin. I was less pale than Elsa. My hair were strawberry blonde with a streak on the right side of my head that is the same color as Elsa's hair. My eyes were blue as well but not as dark as my sister.

So I was saying...we were really close as kids. Elsa was the best big sister in the world, very loving and caring. Sometimes she was a bit too over-protective... or maybe a lot but it didn't matter, I knew she was this way only because she loved me and I loved her just as much. We were so happy, I never thought it was possible to break us apart. Oh I was so wrong and now it's sad to think that it's all in the past.

FLASHBACK

10 years earlier, the Arendelle family was spending Christmas in Norway and it was also the first time Anna ever saw the snow. The little girl instantly fell in love with it.

'' Elsie, wakey wakey! '' A very excited five year old Anna squealed as she jumped on her sister's canopy bed only to receive a muffled groan from the older girl who turned on her side. '' sissy c'mon, wake up, wake up, wake up! ''

Elsa opened one eye to peek at the clock on her nightstand and groaned. What was her sister doing up at 5 in the morning? Sighing, she shifted to lay on her back and patted the spot next to her.

'' Anna come here and get some sleep '' She mumbled, closing her eye again hoping her sister would listen to her.

'' But I just can't '' Elsa 'oompfed ' when she felt Anna's body on top of her '' the sky is awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play ''

'' Go play by yourself '' Elsa shoved her sister off her causing the little girl to fall off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

'' Ow ''

Elsa's eyes snapped open when she realized that Anna just fell from her bed and she practically jumped to gather the girl into her arms and scooped her up before sitting back on the bed with Anna on her lap.

'' Oh my god, baby are you okay? '' She asked, fearing that her little sister was hurt.

'' M'yeah... '' Anna replied a bit confused at Elsa's panicked tone.

'' You sure? ''

'' Yes '' she nodded.

Elsa sighed in relief, hugging her sister before placing a kiss on her temple '' Thanks God, I'm sorry Anna ''

'' Can we go play now? It's snowed '' The little girl asked completely ignoring her big sister's apologies '' Do you wanna build a snowman? Please Elsie, I wanna build one with you... pleaaasssseee. ''

'' Oh Anna we can build one later, the sky isn't awake yet ''

'' Yes it is ''

'' No snowflake, it's not and you know that '' Elsa said in a knowing and yet gentle tone.

Anna huffed, she does'nt like when Elsa was right but instead of arguing, she just crossed her arms and pouted.

'' Aw don't do that '' Elsa whined. Pouting should not be allowed, it's too cute. It was hard to resist Anna's pout '' look Anna, why don't we go back to sleep. I'll wake you up to build a snowman okay? ''

'' But the snow- ''

'' - will still be there when we wake up and we will make that snowman '' Elsa finished Anna's sentence.

'' You promise? ''

''I promise '' Elsa nods.

Anna seems to be thinking a short moment, then she sighed '' I sleep with you?'' Elsa smiled and laid her sister down on her bed before laying next to her '' Sissy, you hold me? ''

'' come here snowflake '' She cuddled the girl and tucked Anna's head under her chin. Anna smiled at the comfort hef sister's arms provided. Best place in the world. Soon enough, the sisters both drifted to sleep. They woke up two hours later and Elsa kept her promise. They built a snowman...

END OF FLASHBACK

I enjoyed every moments with my sister, that was the time when we were inseparable and nothing else mattered besides being togeter. Only it didn't last. Elsa made new friends, some of them I knew. Rapunzel and Kristoff were really nice and would often invite me to hang out with them but Hans was a different story. He was a real asshole. I'm not sorry for my language because he is a total dutch. I don't even know how my sister could be friends wih him.

He would make fun of me and insult me in front of my sister and while I waited for Elsa to take my defence, she did nothing. I remember how everything fell apart as if it was yesterday. I could never forget that day and I will probably remember it for the rest of my life.

FLASHBACK

6 years later

It was a sunny saturday and Elsa and her nine year old sister went to the park since it was a short five minutes walk from their mansion. As they walk, they spotted an ice cream cart a few feet away from them.

'' Oh! Oh! Elsie can we have ice cream? Can we? Can we? '' Anna tugged on her sister's skirt jumping up and down.

'' Sure '' Elsa laughed at Anna's antic, she always found it endearing.

Elsa bought herself a snow cone and a cup of chocolate ice cream for her little sister which Anna didn't waste a second to dig in.

'' Slow down Snowflake '' Elsa chuckled '' Your ice cream isn't going anywhere ''

'' Why people always say that? It's not like ice cream have legs, I know they can't go anywhere because if they could, that would be weird and... and well, it's weird ''

Elsa looked down at her sister and blinked.

'' You're silly ''

'' but you love me ''

'' More than anything '' Elsa smiled fondly at the innocent look the girl was giving her.

'' More than chocolate? ''

'' so much more ''

'' More than mama and papa? ''

'' Well yes but don't tell them ''

'' More than- ''

'' Anna? '' Elsa interrupted her sister placing a finger on her small pink lips.

'' m'yeth? '' Anna replied against her the blonde's finger.

'' I said more than anything ''

Anna blinked and a grin reached her face as she stood on her toes to kiss Elsa's cheek. The older girl pulled Anna in a hug.

'' Elsie? ''

'' hmm...''

'' I love you more than you love me '' The strawberry blonde said.

Elsa pulled away from her sister and smirked '' that's impossible '' she said pinching her nose earning an adorale giggle from Anna.

The sisters went to the swings in the playground and Elsa pushed Anna. They were having a good time, mostly Anna. Since Elsa was in high school, her big sister was often busy and she spent less time with her, now she was a junior at Corona high. Elsa was aware of that, this is why they made sure that as soon as she has time to spare, she spends it with her baby sister.

'' Punzie! '' Anna yelled when she saw a brunette girl with short brown hair coming their way and jumped off the swing to run towards her. Elsa smiled when she saw her friend from childhood.

'' Hello Anna'' Rapunzel laughed as Anna launched herself into her arms for a hug.

'' What about me?'' A blonde tall boy with brown eyes cleared his throat, a brow raised and a playful grin tugging at his lips.

'' Krisroff! ''

Anna let go of Rapunzel and gave the boy a hug as well.

'' You guys are so pathetic'' another boy groaned. Anna pulled away from Kristoff to look at the new person that just joined them. It was a boy with chestnut hair and green piercing eyes. She frowned when she recognized Hans Westergard.

'' Babysitting the baby Arendelle?'' He told Elsa.

'' I'm not a baby '' Anna mumbled glaring at Hans. She never liked the boy, he was meanie and snoby. He likes to pick on people, she heard that he causes a lot of trouble at school.

'' Hi Hans '' Elsa smiled at him mssing the small huff Anna let out '' I'm just spending time with my sister ''

'' Boring '' The boy rolled his eyes '' why don't you hang out with us? ''

Anna scoffed. Elsa was with her first.

'' Yeah sure '' Elsa shrugged.

Wait, what?

'' But you don't get to bring the girl ''

'' Excuse me? '' Elsa looked at Hans confused. Why couldn't Anna hang out with them? He can't be serious.

'' Of course she can hang out with us '' Rapunzel snorted at Hans.

'' Yeah I don't see why not '' Kristoff shrugs. Anna smiled at them and the blonde boy winked at her.

Hans let out a frustrated sigh '' Look we're supposed to be cool which means we can't let her hang out with us. She's a kid and kids are annoying. It's not like we're leaving the park anyway, we'll just stay around''

Kristof rolled his eyes and walked away followed by Rapunzel who didn't forget to glare at Hans. Not that he cared anyway.

'' Anna do you think you can handle yourself? You heard Hans, we'll be in the area. Whu don't you go play by the slide with the kids over there? ''

'' but-''

'' I thought you said you weren't a baby '' Hans told Anna who furrowed her brows at him. She wanted to stomp on his foot for taking Elsa away fom her but she fought the urge and turned to face her sister.

'' Okay, stay here. I'll be back soon '' Elsa beamed as Hans took her hand and led her away where Kristoff and Rapunzel were before Anna could protest.

The girl couldn't believe it, Elsa blew her off, her own sister for Hans. Tears suddenly well up in her eyes at once and she looked at the cup between her hands not feeilng like eating her ice cream anymore. Stomping towards the trash can, she threw her cup away and decided to walk home alone since Elsa would rather spend time with her friends.

It's been two hours since Anna went back home, the girl was sitting in her bed listening music while drawing in her sketchbook , for a girl who doesn't like boring things such as history, she found Art interesting and quite entertaining. Thanks to the portrait of Joan of arc in their portrait room.

Anna heard the front door open and slam close, but she shrugs and returned to her drawing. Elsa burts in the room they both share and rips her sister's earphones.

'' Hey! '' Anna protested

'' What the hell Anna! '' Elsa yelled, she looked furious '' why did you leave the park without telling me? I was worried something happened to you.''

'' Well you weren't that worried to leave me for your friend '' Anna snapped not lifting her eyes from her sketchbook only to have Elsa ripping it from her hands too.

'' Elsa! ''

'' Why did you leave like this? why didn't you wait for me?''

'' Apparently you were too busy having fun with your friends to spend time with your lame sister ''

'' Is that so? ''

'' We were supposed to spend time together ''

'' that's what we did ''

'' Yeah until your friends arrived. I don't mind Kristoff and Punzie but Hans is stupid. I don't like him ''

'' I don't care if you don't like him Anna, the thing is you left the park without telling me ''

Anna stood up, anger boiling in her now '' I wouldn't have to leave if you didn't leave me in the first place. I'm not the one who decided to dump my sister to hang out with some stupid friends '' she yelled.

'' At least I have friends and they are not weird like yours!''

'' My friends are not weird! And they certainly don't have stupid sideburns like Hans''

'' You are just jealous I'd rather spend times with my friends than you because you're actually annoying and frustrating ''

'' wh- what? '' Anna felt tears in her eyes as she listened to Elsa's hurtful words.

'' You heard me! And you're not the only one that makes me happy, there are others too. ''

'' Fine! Go with that dumb friend of yours, I don't care anyway ''

'' Hans was right. I'm better off without you and I don't even know why I waste my time with you when you are obviously not worth it ''

'' I hate you!''

Elsa gasped when she heard Anna's harsh words. Her brows furrowed together and she took a step back. Anna realized what she had said when she saw the look in Elsa's eyes. Anger, betrayal... was that hurt?

'' Els- ''

'' Save it Anna! '' Elsa cuts her off sharply and glared at her '' that's fine. I don't care what you want to say, I'm done with you.'' with those last words, Elsa stormed out of the room.

'' Elsa please I'm sorry! '' Anna ran out of her room and darted towards where her sister was heading.

'' Go away Anna. '' Elsa snapped,walking faster down the stairs when she heard her sister's footsteps behind her.

'' But Els- Aaaaahhh! ''

Elsa stopped when she heard the distressed sound of Anna's voice and before she could turn to look back, the little girl tumbled passed her and down on each steps like a ball before ending her course at the bottom.

Anna moaned at the pain searing through her small body. She felt like she has been thrown into a wall of stone. She knew her head hit something... something hard. As she lost consciousness, Elsa was by her side and she was being lifted into her sister's arms. Elsa was speaking but Anna couldn't make out her words. The frightened look in her eyes was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

END OF FLASHBACK

After my accident in the stairs, Elsa changed. She was different, cold even. I guess she was still mad at me.

Words... Just words and yet some of them hold deep meanings. Once you spoke them, they can't be taken back nor be forgotten. Telling Elsa that I hate her was the dumbest thing I've ever said but I was hurt too. Hearing her say that she'd be better off without me was like a strike because it would mean that she agreed with Hans which I never thought was possible.

Hans bullied me and I don't even know why. Elsa was my sister and I might be selfish here but I was hoping she'd chose me instead of Hans but it was him she chosed of course. My hopes were shattered when Hans shoved me off the trampoline when Elsa's friends came over and she did nothing. I sprained my ankle and she didn't even feel bad about it.

My Elsie was just not the same anymore, I miss my sister.

Our parents built the Aren Academy years ago in L.A which holds Aren high school where I am a sophomore and Aren university where Elsa is spending her last year before graduation. I thought that it was cool because that would mean spending more time with Elsa. Wrong! We were total strangers, our relationship was so screwed up. But I still wish that we could be close again or at least to the point where we're not some strangers anymore.

My Elsie was just gone

* * *

 **Author's note: Wow this is actually my first fanfiction and I made it... So I hope that was good for a first. I'm french and still learning english, so I'm sorry for my mistakes but hey, we all make mistakes right?**

 **Anyway, reviews are welcomed, good or bad, I'll take them. This was the first chapter, so.. good? Bad? Or something?**


	2. Another year at Aren Academy

Another year in Aren Academy

Normal POV

Today was a special day, it was the first day of school. Ariel was waiting for her friend to arrive in front of the school, this is their sophomore year so she was excited. Fortunately she didn't have to wait too long because soon enough, a black Escalade pulled into the parking lot. She watched as the driver went to open the door of the backseat and beamed when she saw Anna climbing out.

'' Anna!''

Anna turned her head toward the voice and she grinned when she spotted a girl with bright red hair running towards her. She quickly waved a goodbye at the driver before he pulled the car out of the parking lot and opened her arms in anticipation in time to greet her friend into a big crushing hug. The girls squealed happily and started laughing madly.

'' I missed you Red ''

'' Missed you too Arendelle ''

'' Oh my God, you look awesome!'' Anna pulled away, cupping Ariel's shoulders to have a better look at her outfit. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with a pair of white flat.

'' I return the compliment '' Ariel said taking a step back to look at her friend. Anna was wearing a black denim short with a neon green loose shirt that had a black heart printed on the front and also had a black pair of vans on her feet with neon green lace. '' I love your shoes. ''

'' yeah I know right? ''

'' Still with the pigtail braids huh? '' Ariel tugged at one oh Anna's braids.

'' What else, it's my signature '' Anna said sheepishly, fixing her white holllister tote bag on her shoulder '' did you get a tan?''

'' yes, daddy took the familly to the caribeen for the summer, I went to the beach every single day. The sun is heavenly there ''

'' Sounds fun ''

'' Here, I got them for you. '' Ariel handed her a small bag. Anna looked inside and pulled out a little mermaid on a key ring. '' I got the same mermaid on my key ring too. ''

'' Oh thank you Ariel, I love it. '' She hugged her friend again before pulling a small bag out of her bag for her friend too. '' For you. '' she grins.

'' Oh you got me something too?''

'' Yep, there was this nice shop in France and I just thought about you. ''Ariel squealed when a new pink Iphone case with ' Je vois la vie en rose ' written in black letters.

'' It means ' I see life in pink '. '' She translated the small sentence. '' I knew you had this thing with France and french people. Pink is your favorite colour right? ''

'' Yes. '' Ariel nodded quickly. '' I love it! I think I'll change my Iphone case now. ''

'' Suit yourself. ''

Ariel wasted no time to switch her case before kissing Anna's cheek. '' Oh my God, it looks great! ''

'' It does. '' Anna agreed.

'' So, you went to France for the summer? I always wanted to go there, how was it? ''

'' France was fine, we traveled a lot, mostly for business '' Anna said slumping her shoulders '' My dad wanted to introduce Elsa to the many corporations he works with since she will start to run the company with him after graduation at the end of the year. ''

Anna's parents were the owners of the famous Arendelle worldwild and they own more than a hundred five stars hotels and palaces which is why they were also known as one of the wealthiest family in the world but Anna wasn't really interested about their crazy wealth. She only wishe done thing and it was definitly not money.

'' Why does it sound like it was boring? ''

'' It was all about meetings and complicated stuff. Oh and I also got lost in India and almost got arrested because I didn't take off my shoes in a temple. ''

'' Meh, seriously? '' Ariel asked incredioulously.

'' Yeah and china was just horrible. I got lost a in the big crowd more than three times, thanks to the fit I threw when someone tried to rob me, my mom heard my screams. After only six hours in town, she considered having me on a leash and I had to wear a bracelet with a GPS. ''

'' You're kidding right? ''

'' I got stuck with two bodyguards, it was horrible. ''

'' Come on, it couldn't be that bad. You at least did some shopping. ''

'' Yeah next time you go to china, try to do shopping in a shop where no one speaks english at all, then you can tell me about it.''

'' Could things get worse? ''

'' Did I forget to mention that I got kicked out of a hotel in Rome? ''

'' Wouldn't be the first time. '' Ariel shrugged..

Anna scoffed.

'' It was the freaking Arendelle Palace!They thought I was a thief or something like that, can you believe it? They didn't know I was Anna Arendelle. ''

'' What happened next? ''

'' My dad wasn't happy that a man tried to drag his princess out of her own hotel. '' Anna smiled. '' He's such a daddy bear and while my mom was close to firing the man, I was Elsa's intertainment. She kept making fun of me the whole summer. ''

'' Well, talking about her.'' Ariel nodded towards the parking lot a few feet away from them where a black Porsche Cayenne pulled in.

'' Looks like Elsa arrived '' Anna sighed.

'' Is it cold suddenly? ''

'' Haha really funny. ''

'' I was kidding duh! '' Ariel rolled her eyes. '' How comes that she can look formal and hot at the same time, I'm jealous '' she gasped when Elsa stepped out of her car.

The twenty-three years old young woman looks gorgeous dressed in a white blouse that was neatly tucked into a black tight high waist skirt that showed her perfect legs and a black pair of flats. Her one side braid hang loosely over her left shoulder.

'' Yeah terribly hot for a Snow queen '' Anna mumbled.

'' Ironic '' Ariel snorted.

Elsa looked briefly in their direction but her facial features were emotionless when she met Anna's eyes. It was as if they didn't even know each other like strangers. Anna saw someone else coming into the parking lot and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at Hans. So did Ariel.

'' Ugh sideburns alert '' The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust, just like Anna she didn't like Hans.

'' C'mon, let's go ''

'' yeah ''

Anna and Ariel arrived in the main hallway of the school and the front entrance. Everyone waved 'hi' to the was pretty popular, not just because she was Anna Arendelle and her familly was insanely rich but people like her for her friendly attitude and bubbly nature. She was just a sweetheart. Of course not to mention that the Snow queen of the campus was her big sister.

'' Ah it feels kinda good to be back '' Ariel sighed contently, winkink at a random boy who was eating her with his eyes as they found their lockers. They were glad they had the te same lockers as last year.

'' Yeah, I'll miss sleeping in late though. ''

'' You're such a sleeping beauty ''

'' You must be mistaking me for Aurora '' Anna chuckled. Aurora was one of her friends in the cheerleading squad and that girl was just always sleepy.

'' still '

'' Wait until you see my giant mane in the morning and we'll see if I'm still a sleeping beauty ''

'' Take it as sarcasm then. Outch! '' Ariel pouted when Anna punched her arm.

'' Hey wath that hottie '' Two girls that were walking down the hall squealed.

'' Is that Sven? '' Ariel said looking passed her friend. Anna turned to see a rather handsome brown haired boy walking towards them with his oval ball in one hand.

'' Hi ladies '' He stopped by the girls and leaned against Ariel's locker.

'' Hi Sven'' They both replied and gave him a hug.

'' whoa, I'm happy to see you too '' He laughed as they released him '' Miss me that much?''

'' I was practicing '' Ariel shrugs.

'' Probably for Eric ''

'' What? ''

'' Anna! '' Ariel gasped slapping Anna's arm while Sven raised a brow and looked questioningly at the two '' Don't listen to her, she missed her cup of coffee ''

'' Yeah right, I don't drink coffee '' Anna rolled her eyes.

'' Hush you ''

'' Wait Eric as my buddy?''

'' Nope ''

'' Yes ''

Sven couln't hold his laughter as Ariel once again slapped Anna's arm, making her pout and stuck her tongue at the red haired girl. He shook his head... Girls.

The boy finally cleared his throat '' So, who do you girls have in homeroom class? ''

'' We didn't pick our schedule yet '' Anna shrugs.

'' Let's go then '' Ariel said hooking her arm with Sven's right arm while Anna latched onto his left and they walked towards the front office. As they disappeared down the hallway, you could hear them talking about how they hope not to have Ms. Gothel as their homeroom teacher.

At lunch, Anna was happy to see her friend. Ariel was sitting in the outdoor court. The air was cool and they didn't waste their time sharing conversations about their morning. While Anna was satisfied with most of her teachers so far, it wasn't the case for everyone.

'' Ugh, I have Ms. Gothel '' Ariel groaned stabbing her steak forcefully.

'' Oh I'm sure she isn't that bad ''

The girl snorted '' You obviously never had her as a teacher ''

'' My bad. ''

'' Mind if we join you '' The girls were interrupted by Sven, Eric and another boy who stood there holding their tray.

'' Sure '' Came the imediate response from Ariel. Anna chuckled at the red head, knowing about her crush on Eric and she believes that the boy has a thing for Ariel too since he was blushing madly.

Eric sat next to Ariel, across from them, Kristoff was on Anna's left and the other boy sat on her right. Anna didn't know him, so she decided to make the conversation.

'' Hey, you're new here? I've never seen you around '' she asked curiously.

'' Yeah I'm Oliver but you can call me Olaf, everyone does '' he said shyly.

'' Nice to meet you Olaf '' She smiled '' I'm Anna. ''

'' Anna? As the Arendelle Anna? ''

'' Yup. ''

'' Wow! Your family is- ''

'' I know, I know... let's not make a big deal okay? I'm just Anna and the red head over there is Ariel '' she introduced her friend.

'' you can call me Red '' Ariel said before she added '' or whatever you want as long as it's not fish tail. ''

Olaf made a face, obviously confused. Why fish tail? Apparently Ariel didn't miss the look on his face because she added '' I'm on the swimming team, so figure. '' she smirked.

'' Oh ''

'' So Olaf, are you a freshmen?'' Anna asked.

'' Sophomore, I got transfered from Dalton High, it's a school in New York ''

'' Cool, I love New York '' Anna squealed, eyes sparkling at the mention of the Big Apple. '' Sometimes my mom and I take the family private jet to go shopping there ''

'' You're kidding right? '' Olaf gasped.

'' No joke, man '' Sven shook his head.

'' What brought you here in Cali anyway? '' Eric asked, joining the conversation.

'' My dad is a lawayer and we had to move because of his job. We were looking for a nice school and Aren high was at the top of the list ''

'' You bet. '' Anna smirked.

'' Welcome to the club then '' Eric said.

Olaf smiled at his new friends, they were really nice.

'' Your family own the school right? '' He asked Anna.

'' Kinda. ''

'' Does that mean you can do whatever you want? Like skipping or being late for class? ''

'' You're kidding? My mom will be the first to know if I'm skipping class, not because I am Anna Arendelle means I can fool around. Quite the opposite. ''

'' Oh. ''

As they continued with the talking, a brunette girl and a blonde girl stopped by.

'' Hey Meg, hi Cinder '' Anna greets them.

'' Hi Anna '' Meg smiled as Cinderella waved happily and they nodded at the girls were both junior. Megara was the captain of the cheerleading squad Anna was in and Cinderella was her right hand. Never one without the other.

'' Wanna sit? ''

'' Thank you but we just came to tell you that coach Reagan said you need to show up at the gym after school ''

'' I thought that practice doesn't start until early next month '' Anna frowned.

'' We're recruiting and we need another good judge with us ''

'' Me? ''

'' Of course you. ''

'' Oh whoa! Okay well, yes I'll be there '' Anna said a bit stunned that their coach chosed her in all of the other cheerleaders for the auditions.

'' Great, don't be late '' Meg winked, before walking away with Cinderella.

'' I thought the squad recruits during summer '' Eric told Anna.

'' Nah, we're not like the football or basketball team '' she shook her head '' talking about practice, hey Ariel. ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' You said you'd quit the swimming team rigtht? ''

'' Uh huh, I'll audition for the show choir. They're really good ''

'' Okay, but why don't you try out in the cheerleading too? ''

'' Dunno, we'll see. The girls in the squad are very... '' Ariel trailed off.

'' Fancy? ''

'' Whiny? '' Both Sven and Eric suggested.

'' I'd rather say, snobby '' Ariel shrugs.

'' Hey I'm none of those things '' Anna pouts.

'' You're kinda whiny though '' Sven said thoughtfully, earning himself a painful kick in the leg from under the table.

'' Ouch! What the hell Anna, it hurts ''

'' And I'm the whiny one? '' she smirked.

'' No offence Anna, nothing against you but some of the cheerleaders are well... S.L.U.T.T.Y I may say. I mean did you see that girl, what was her name? Ludmila or was that surfala? Is that even a name?''

'' Ursula '' Anna grumbled. Ariel deserves credits on that one, Ursula was really a... whatever Ariel called her.

'' Yeah that '' Ariel nods '' And that Snow White girl is like a real bitch to anyone who is not on her friends list which I feel awfully concerned ''

'' She's really cool when you know her. ''

'' Which I don't. ''

'' Fine '' The strawberry blonde girl huffed and crossed her arms. Too much for wanting her best friend with her in her team, ugh! '' what about you Olaf? Did you practice a sport at your old school ''

'' Yes football and I passed the test during the summer '' Olaf said.

'' Yep good wide receiver '' Sven patted his shoulder '' Welcome to the team man ''

'' Thanks guys ''

'' My my, it's Annie and her creepy friends '' A male voice sneared causing the small group to turn towards the owner of the voice.

'' What do you want Hans '' Anna asked annoyed. She was spending a good time with her friends and he had to break their fun now?

The boy shrugged '' I just thought I'd be polite and say hi '' Anna snorted. Hans? Polite? That must be the joke of the year or the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.

'' I'm suprised to see you without Elsa '' she replied flatly '' Did you lose her sometimes on your way here? ''

'' Feisty aren't we? '' He laughed bitterly and flashed a smirk that Anna would gladly punch off his face if she could '' but no, she just didn't want to waste her time with something as unworthy as saying hi to her little sister. ''

If what he said made Anna upset, she was definitely good at not showing it because she smiled and said '' Well that's not something new ''

'' You must understand her Annie, she had to support you the entire summer. She said she was so happy to get rid of you ''

Olaf frowned, this Hans boy was being mean to his new friend and Anna doesn't look like she wanted to deal with him '' Why don't you leave her alone? ''

Hans scoffed and looked at the boy next to Anna

'' Olaf it's okay '' Anna shook her head, not wanting Hans to have a new target.

'' And who the hell do you think you are weirdo? Do you know who I am? '' Hans glared at him.

'' No and honestly I don't care but unlike you I'm a human being who know how to treat people ''

'' You son of bitch '' Hans growled, bending down to grab Olaf's colar but Sven stepped between the two and pushed him away.

'' Leave my friends and go bother someone your age coward? '' Sven said throught his greeted teeth.

'' What would you do if I don't? Punch me? '' Hans asked in a mocking tone.

'' No, but I will '' Another voice shimmed in. Anna groaned, seeing Kristoff standing behind Hans. Making a scene in the middle of the food court was the last thing she needed.

'' Big bro' to the rescue, pathetic '' Hans rolled his eyes '' Can't defend your sorry ass orphan? ''

Kristoff growled at that and roughtly grabbed Hans's shoulder.

'' Call my brother an orphan again and you're a dead meat Westergard ''

'' Chill Bjorgman, I was only playing with the kids geez '' Hans raised his hands in mocking surrender.

'' Leave ''

'' Fine '' He laughed and smirked at Anna '' You won't always have your friends with you Annie '' He said darkly before walking away through the crowd.

'' Thanks bro' '' Sven told Kristoff.

'' You okay Anna? ''

The girl looked at Olaf and smiled '' I'm fine. I'm used to Hans's cowardness, I'm not new to this. ''

'' He's such a dick '' Ariel huffed.

'' Next time he annoys you, tell me '' Kristoff told her. He knows Anna for a long time now and he really likes te girl, she was like a little sister to him too.

'' Thanks Krist but I can handle him '' She waved him off.

'' I insist ''

Anna only nods but she knew there was no way for her to tell Kristoff anything, she wasn't afraid of Hans. She could handle him for years, she wouldn't stop now.

If she runs to her friends everytime Hans picks on her, that will make her a coward and she didn't want that. She's Anna freaking Arendelle after all.

When she followed the direction Hans walked off, she caught Elsa staring at her. They stared at each other a moment before the blonde broke eye contact and walked away as well.

'' Was that your sister? ''

Anna looked at Olaf and nodded. '' Yeah. ''

'' She looks intimidating. ''

'' That's because she is the Ice Queen. '' Ariel replied.

'' Why do you call her that? ''

'' Because she is as cold as ice. '' Anna answered quietly. Olaf stared at her with confusion and she sighed. '' Long story. ''

The boy didn't try to understand, something tells him that talking about her sister was upsetting Anna. He heard a lot about the Arendelle family and he's seen them a few times in magazines. They all looked happy but were they really?

By what he witnessed, it doesn't look like... Was it a façade?


	3. Chapter 3

Friendship and broken bond.

Two months and a half already passed since the first day of school, it was the middle of november and things were going well for Anna, despites the few times Hans would pick on her. Elsa was with him and she wouldn't even move a finger but stand behind him with a look that says she would rather be anywhere but near her sister. It pained Anna but she said nothing, she pretends that it didn't affect her.

'' Good job girls, tomorrow we will start with the new choreography. You are all dismmissed ''

'' Thanks coach '' The cheerleaders said in chorus as they started leaving the gym. Anna shouldered her dufflebag and grabbed her flask. She found Ariel walking out of the auditorim on her way out.

'' Bye Anna, see ya tomorrow '' Snow yelled, waving at her and briefly spared a glance to the other red head.

'' Bye '' Anna waved back.

'' Ugh. Too much for her liking '' Ariel wrinkled her nose in disgust '' whatever, how was practice today? ''

'' cool, you? ''

'' I've got the part in the musical we're working on ''

'' Really? '' Anna squealed clapping in her hands. Ariel barely had the time to nod that she was pulled into a big crushing hug '' Congratulations!''

'' Wow even I didn't react this way when our director told me I've got the lead '' she chuckled.

Anna pulled away and shrugged.

'' I knew you wanted the part so much and you worked so hard to have it ''

'' True '' Ariel nods walking besides her '' you know, you could join the choir sometimes. It's free for everyone ''

'' Me? You're kidding, right? ''

'' I've heard you sing and you're amazing, trust me ''

Anna knew she could sing and she knew she sounds good too. When she was little, Elsa loved singing with her, Anna did too. She used to sing and play piano during the balls her parents gave but since everything fell appart with her sister, she just stopped singing. At least in public.

'' I dunno, we'll see '' she sighed.

They both shivered when they walked out of the school's front doors. It was onle six in the evening and they could tell it was going to be a chilly night. Anna clung to her varsity jacket and looked for her ride.

'' Where's my car, Kai should be here already '' She frowned when she didn't see the black SUV in front of the school.

'' Isn't that your sister there? ''

Anna followed her friend's gaze and she narrowed her eyes when she saw that it was indeed Elsa. Her sister was standing in the parking lot by her car with her arms crossed, staring directly at her... or should she say scowling is the right word.

'' What is she doing here? She already finished ''

'' Dunno but judging by the look on her face, it's like she's silently telling you to go see her '' Ariel shrugs and quickly hugs Anna '' well my car is here so... ''

'' Right, see you tomorrow '' Anna nods and watched the girl walk away. With a sigh, she returned her gaze to her sister and decided to see why she was here.

'' Finally '' She heard Elsa say once she reached her '' I thought I'd have to drag you here myself ''

'' What are you doing here? '' Anna asked.

'' Picking you up, obviously ''

'' Excuse me if it's not that obvious for me since I'm not used to you picking me up '' she rolled her eyes but made no move to get in the car '' and why this is not Kai who is picking me up ''

'' Not now Anna, I'm not in the mood ''

'' And when is Elsa Arendelle in the mood?''

'' Well, mom called me to pick you up on my way to the Mansion. I have to stop by the house to talk business with dad. Now get in the car '' Elsa pressed, not bothering to hide the fact that she was annoyed.

'' I'd rather walk home because you were obviously forced to come and get me. I don't want my sister to waste her time over something as worthless as me ''

Anna didn't miss how Elsa's eyes twiched as her body tensed. She wondered if her words hit a nerve. Probably.

'' Well you're waisting my time now so just get in that car at once '' Elsa said with a tone that leaves no room for an argument. Anna wanted to argue but she was freezing and it was getting dark, so with a huff, she climbed in her sister's car.

Elsa shook her head and climbed into the driver seat '' seatbelt '' she told the girl when she saw she wasn't buckled.

'' I was going to do that '' Anna lied not wanting to make Elsa appear to be the smart one.

'' Whatever. ''

On their ride home, no one dared to talk so it was a silent ride. After a while, Elsa turned her stereo on and Kelly Clarkson's song the sun will rise played. Anna was stiff in her seat because of the uncomfortable tension. She could feel Elsa glancing at her sometimes but she didn't care, so she glanced around to give herself something to do.

I can see the wait there in your eyes

I can see the torn in your side

Your knuckles are bruised from a loosing fight...

Anna noticed that Elsa's car was highly clean, the seats were white leather. She couldn't help but cringe at the thought of spilling a drink and stain them. That would make Elsa want to pull on her hair since she was a neat freak who might have OCD.

The sun will rise

The sun will rise

When you've lost your lights

The sun will rise

It'll be alright

It'll be alright

Elsa started to hum along with the song and Anna strangely found it soothing. Soon she felt herself relaxing and a small, yet sad smile graced her lips. She remembers when they were younger and she couldn't sleep, Elsa would sing or hum a random song or a lullaby to get her to sleep. And she never failed because soon Anna would be asleep.

I've been in stuck in a storm before

Felt the wind raging at my door

Couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't find a way out

Somehow my clouds disappeared

Somehow I made it here

Maybe just so you could hear me say

Elsa glanced down at her sister who had her head against the window.

'' Anna? ''

She turned the volume of the song down a bit and frowned when the girl made no move. She kept looking between Anna and the road to make sure to stay on the right side of the road..

'' Anna... ''

Nothing.

Still frowning, she reached a hand out to touch her shoulder. Anna's head dropped to the side and only then, she realized her sister fell asleep. Oh well...

The sun will rise

The sun will rise (The sun will rise)

When you've lost your lights

The sun will rise

It'll be alright (It'll be alright)

It'll be alright

It'll be alright

It'll be alright

When Elsa pulled the car in the driveway, she turned the engine off and glanced down at her sister. Time to wake the girl up. With a sigh, she slightly shook her awake.

'' Anna! ''

'' Hmmm what?! '' Anna groaned, shoving the hand that was bothering her slumber away.

'' Ugh get up, we're home ''

'' G'away! '' she mumbled, trying to turn over only to have her head colliding with something. Someting hard and cold. She opened her eyes in confusion and came face to face with a glass or more precisely a window '' huh? ''

''You're in my car. '' she heard Elsa '' you fell asleep ''

'' Oh '' The girl blinked. Did I really fall asleep? I wasn't that tired, was I? '' thanks for the ride, I guess '' she swiftly unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag before climbing out of the car.

Elsa watched as she ran into the massive house towering in front of her and finally followed suit.

'' Anna darling, stop running in the house '' Elsa heard their mother yelling from the sitting room as she entered the house.

'' Sorry momma! '' Anna yelled back, her foodsteps thundering through the house. '' Papa I'm home! '' she disappeared into their father's office.

'' That girl '' Elsa grins, hearing her mother muttering under her breath while shaking her head. As if Anna ever listened when their parents told her to stop running in the house.

'' Hi mom ''

'' Oh hi honey '' Idun smiled at her eldest from where she was sitting on the couch and went to hug her '' thank you for picking your sister up ''

'' It's fine. '' Elsa shrugs and gently pulled away from her mother '' How was your trip in Egypt? ''

'' Long and very tiring but everything went very well as usual '' Idun said '' You know your father ''

'' And what's that supposed to mean '' Agdar asked walking down the stairs, still dressed in his black business suit. He was carrying Anna when he joined his eldest daughter and wife. Anna was such a tiny little thing, you could easily carry her.

'' Nothing dear. '' Idun waved a hand off. '' Honey, you'll have to stop carrying her like that, she is not a baby anymore. ''

'' You weren't saying that yesterday. '' Agdar mumbled.

'' But I love being carried. '' Anna pouted cutely. Even Elsa couldn't deny her sister's cuteness, who wouldn't melt at the sight of Anna's puppy look.

'' And that's your father's fault. ''

'' You're never too old to be carried. ''

'' Don't worry Anna, she only says that because she doesn't get to carry you anymore. '' Adgar whispered, winking playfully. '' She is just jealous. ''

Idun let out an exaggerated scoff. '' I might no be in my early twenties anymore but I sure can still carry my daughter. ''

'' Yeah right. '' Both daughter and father said in unison. Elsa barely held her laught, she almost forgot what it was like to be with her family.

'' Here, give her to me. ''

'' Mom, I wouldn't try... '' Elsa tried to reason her mother but shuts up when Idun glared at her. Wow, okay... Mom's glare is quite scaring. '' Nevermind. ''

'' Honey what are you trying to do? ''

'' Proving you that I can carry Anna. ''

'' What? ''

'' You heard me. Now give me my daughter. '' Idun reached her arms out to welcome the girl from her husband's arms'.

'' And drop me? Nuh huh, no thanks. '' Anna shook her head and clung onto her father like a koala.

'' Oh come on, I'm not going to drop you silly. '' the mother rolled her eyes and smiled innocently. '' Don't you love your mommy? ''

'' I do but I don't trust your skills. '' Anna tightened her arms around her father's neck while Idun huffed, crossing her arms.

This time, Agdar laughed with his two daughters. His wife was really something, she easily gets offended for the smallest thing but he loved her for that. He did marry her after all, because deep down she was a real sweetheart.

Anna slided out of Agdar's arms and stood between their parents.

Finally, Agdar looked at Elsa, who was now the same height as her father and as beautiful as their mother... He couldn't believe she was a woman already. '' Hi Darling. ''

'' Hi papa. '' Elsa smiled. Agdar smiled as well and hugged her.

'' I'm glad to see you here, it's like the more you grow and the less we see you. ''

Elsa grimaced at the statement but she quickly covered it with '' Study ''

'' Of course '' He nodded.

He was proud to know that Elsa focused on her study but it saddened him and his wife to see that she grew up too fast. She was a woman already, at least their youngest still embraces her youth and kept her childish spirit which he thinks is better this way.

'' So, you said you wanted to see me to talk about business? '' Elsa asked wondering if there was something going on with the company. '' Did something happen in Egypt during the trip? ''

Anna rolled her eyes when she heard the topic of their conversation. Always the company.

'' Oh no, Arendelle worldwide is absolutely fine. I wanted to know your opinion about the plans of the new hotel under construction ''

'' Which one? ''

'' Arendelle Palace in Hawaii. We thought about a new building with an architecture that stands at least 861 feet based on standard height measurement. ''

'' Well, where are the plans? ''

'' In my office but we can talk about it after dinner if you want ''

'' Yeah , you can stay for dinner. '' Anna said hopefully.

Elsa seems to consider it a moment before she shook her head '' I'm sorry but I'd rather see them now, I had a long day and I can't wait to go back to the penthouse and be done with my work. ''

'' Are you sure? I made this new receipe of lasagna with Gerda '' Idun asked hoping that would make her daughter change her mind.

'' No but thank you mom ''

'' Alright '' She sighed sharing a brief look with her husband '' I'll save you some though, so you can eat it at later. ''

'' I'd like that '' Elsa smiled and followed her father towards his office.

Idun noticed how sad her younger child looked, she really hated seeing her children sad. She knew Anna missed her big sister too. She wasn't stupid, she was their mother and she saw her girls growing apart. The fact that Elsa left the mansion doesn't help either and Anna suffered the most... even if she hides it well.

'' Anna sweetie, how about you show me your homework while your father and Elsa talk in the office? ''

'' I've done my homework at school. '' Anna sighed, slumping her shoulders. '' I think I'm gonna take a bath now. ''

'' Oh, okay. Be down at seven. ''

'' Yeah. ''

Idun watched sadly as her youngest walked up the stairs with her head downcast. '' My poor baby. ''

That night, when Anna came back downstairs after her bath, she was disappointed to see that Elsa has left but then again, she wasn't that surprised. She was used to this. Having her parents leaving for business trips more often, she spends more time with the servants of the house than any member of her familly. But it didn't mean that she was totally fine with this, on the contrary, she hates it. It sucks...

The next morning, Anna ran down the hallway, her purple and golden cheerleading skirt swinging widely back and forth along with her ponytail.

'' Shit I'm late! '' she cursed under her breath, increasing her speed towards her classroom. Once she reached her destination, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

'' Come in '' She heard the teacher's voice.

'' Hi Mr. Pabbie, I'm sorry for my lateness '' she started her ranting as soon as she stepped in the room making wide gestures with her hands '' My alarm didn't went off on time or more pricisely I set it on 6 PM instead of 6 AM and then I couldn't find my flask for cheerleading practice which I sill didn't find it yet and then I was stuck in the traffic because a driver wrecked his car into a pôle and there was that old lad- ''

'' It's fine dear, please breath. '' said the old history teacher in a teasing tone while her classmates giggled.

Anna blushed, a bit embarassed but she eventually takes a breath and mumbled '' I'm sorry ''

'' Just don't make it a habit alright? '' Mr. Pabbie said mentionning for her to take her seat.

'' Yes sir '' She nods, relieved that she wasn't in trouble, maybe the fact that she was Mr. Pabbie's favorite student was an advantage.

During the short pause between her second and third period, she stopped by her locker to retrieve some books for her next class. When she was done, she closed her locker and jumped in surprise when she came face to face with Elsa and dropped her books.

'' What the- geez Elsa don't do that! '' She gasped, bending down to pick her things up.

'' What now? ''

'' That!'' Anna gestured a hand toward her sister '' You can't just appear like that and scare the daylight outta me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what? ''

'' Or what. ''

'' That's not funny ''

'' who said it was? ''

Anna just rolled her eyes and shook her head '' If you're here to tease me, you can back off. I have Hans to assure the job '' she snapped.

'' I just came to return your flask, you forgot it in my car '' Elsa sighed holding out Anna's flask. The younger sibling suddenly felt bad for snapping at her sister like that.

'' Oh Elsa I'm sorry ''

'' Whatever '' The blonde girl turned on her heels and started walking away only to have Anna grabbing her elbow '' what are you doing? ''

'' Elsa we need to talk, I can't go on like this ''

'' What are you talking about? ''

Anna winced at her sister's icy tone and the scowl on her face. She knew Elsa was feigning ignorance but she doesn't understand why though.

'' You know what '' Anna sighed softly looking up into her cold blue orbs '' I miss you, why are you like this? ''

'' Like what? ''

'' Like you are right now. We were fine during the summer... well I mean, you weren't that cold and bitter ''

Elsa narrowed her eyes and stared down at the girl, her scowl never leaving her face.

'' There's nothing to talk about little sis, you're being ridiculous '' She replied with a sarcastic laught that sent shivers down Anna's spine. That laught reminded her of Hans. That bastard!

'' Are you doing this to fit in? Was that all about being a part of a group and popularity?''

'' what? '' Elsa said a bit too harshly than she intended to.

'' Because if that's the case, there are other ways to be known ''

'' Oh yeah? Tell that to yourself. Don't forget that when you started high school, you've made yourself a name because you were the Snow queen's little sister. You are popular because of me, so you didn't need to work hard to fit in ''

'' People respected me because they were scared of you being all Icy queen on them but they didn't like me. I had to earn their respect and I managed without my title of the Snow queen's little sister, thank you very much ''

'' But it served you right, admit it ''

'' Yes it did and still does, Only if they knew that my big sister truly doesn't care ''

'' Uh huh? Are you done? '' Anna could tell that Elsa was annoyed.

'' You still hold a grudge against what I said years ago? Despites all the times I came to your door knocking and crying my apologies. I was a kid, damn it and kids say stupid things. I told you I was sorry. Why can't you accept this? ''

'' Whatever '' Elsa shook her head and started walking away again.

'' So this is how it's going to be? '' Anna called after her, not caring about the looks some students gave them. She didn't want to start a fight but she also needed answers '' You'll keep ignoring me as if I was a pure stranger? How long will it last Elsa? ''

'' Why does it matter? You said you managed without me ''

'' Elsa ''

'' You know what Anna? Just quit it and leave me alone ''

This time, Anna didn't go after Elsa as she walks away struck by her sister's words. She thought they could speak but the truth is, they can't even start a conversation without ending in an argument.

'' It matters because I care Elsie '' She whispers hugging her books close to her as if they could provide her some comforts and made her way to her next class with her eyes downcast.

By lunch time, Anna wanted to be alone. Her friends asked her if she wanted to join them at the sushi bar of the campus but she just told them that she bought her own lunch. Olaf proposed to stay with her which she was extremely grateful for but again she said she was fine. Another lie... after that, she went to the football field and sat on one of the bleachers enjoying the silence.

Sighing, she took her sandwish out and took a bite wrinkling her nose at the taste of tuna. Why did I even buy this sandwish? I don't even like tuna. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at her own stupidity.

'' Hey look, it's little Annie '' A snarky voice coos breaking her lonely time '' Aw, no friends to sit with? '' Obnoxious laughters joined too.

She looks up and growl '' Shut up Hans! ''

'' Calm down puppy ''

'' I'm not a puppy! Leave me alone '' she glared at him as one of the two boys that were with him kicked her bag on purpose.

'' Why are you alone princess? No one want to be with you right? Your friends finally realized what a waste of time you were? No one want to be with you, not even your sister.''

'' Shut up! '' She stood up and almost jumped at his neck if it wasn't for the other boy who pushed her back down.

Hans laughed and bent down to her level, cupping her chin in his right hand. Anna glared at him with disgust and squirmed her chin away from his hand but he only squeezed harder to force the girl looking at him.

'' Tsk tsk tsk, look Anna I'm just trying to help you see the truth. Face it, no one likes you, they all just pretend ''

'' You should tell that to yourself '' she snorted smirking at the boy '' You think that your friends like you? Who could like a bully like you? ''

'' watch it brat! ''

'' What about you two? '' she turned her head towards the other boys, shoving Hans's hand away from her chin '' Do you like being treated like some slave puppies? Do you think that Hans cares about you? You do the dirty work but once you get caught, he's nowhere to be seen. If you think so low of yourselves to befriend a guy like him, go ahead but I won't fall for this shit ''

She stood up and this time, the two boys didn't stopped her but stared at the girl speechless as if she has just spoke another language. Anna smiled, knowing she just said what none of them had the balls to say and picked up her bag that was tossed aside.

'' This '' Hans stood in front of her and snatched her lunch '' is mine now ''

Anna only rolled her eyes and shrugs '' I don't like fish anyway '' she said and walked away. She could hear Hans roaring at the boys telling them why they stood there like some idiots. Poor boys she thought.

Finally, she decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have lunch with her friends, so she went to the sushi bar.

'' Hey Anna, over there ''

She spotted Olaf waving widely at her from their table. They all look happy to see her and that's when she realized that her friends were always there for her. No matter what Hans believes, her friends will always be there.

'' Let me order you a coke '' Olaf said standing to walk over the bar before she could say something.

'' Wanna share with me? '' Eric asked as she sat next to Ariel '' I won't finish it ''

'' Okay, thanks. '' she miled. The boy slided his tray towards her, allowing her to pick in as well. She grabbed a sushi with no fish and eats it.

'' It's cool that you came '' Ariel said, glad that her best friend joined them '' Thoses three kept talking about football, it's not my cup of tea ''

'' Hey '' Sven whined '' football is cool ''

'' Yeah right ''

Anna laughed.

'' I think you're all in lack of vitamin Anna '' she said, grinning as Olaf came back with her coke and sat across from her.

'' We sure are ''

'' You didn't have to get me a drink ''

'' It's fine ''

'' Thank you '' Anna couldn't help but smile when they all get engulfed in their conversation '' Did I ever tell you that I love you guys? ''

Everyone turned to look at her and they eventually grin '' You don't need to tell us, you show it everyday '' Ariel replied giving her a smile of her own.

The group of friends simply laughed and returned to their small talks.

Friendship was important to Anna, her friends were like a second family. Maybe they were more family than her real one actually and she wouldn't trade them even for all the gold in the world. Without them to remind her that she was loved, she would certainly go crazy and believe Hans's words. But he was wrong... so wrong.

* * *

 **So this is the chapter three, I hope it was good. I will try to update at least two or three times a week if I can. I almost have everything written down. The story will contain more than twenty chapters.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think in that little block on the right side of your screen hehe. Peace my lovely readers...**


	4. Does she really care?

'' Mom why should I wait for Elsa to pick me up? '' Anna whined, following her mother into the kitchen and hoped on a stool at the counter. Gerda, the servant, placed a bowl of fresh milk in front of her with her cereal.

'' Sweetie she's taking you to school, I already told you that '' I dun replied simply while writing something on a notepad.

'' But why can't Kai take me? ''

The girl didn't want to go with Elsa after the conversation they had last time and Kai is always the one who takes her to school anyway.

'' Kai is taking your father and I to the airport in one hour and he will accompany us during the trip. We will need his services. ''

'' Ugh, that's so unfair. '' The girl groans slumping her shoulders in defeat.

'' And what is so unfair to my babygirl this morning? '' Agdar came in the kitchen carrying his briefcase. The man placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and went straight to the coffee pot.

'' I don't wanna go with Elsa to school. ''

'' And why not? ''

'' Because she hates me. ''

Both Idun and Agdar shared a concerned look. Of course they noticed how their daughters were acting but they just thought it was because they were growing up but they never thought that Anna would think that of her sister.

Idun sighed and laid her pen down.

'' Baby, Elsa doesn't hate you. She could never hate you ''

'' Yes she does, I know she does. ''

'' Anna why do you say that? '' The girl looked up to meet her father's grey eyes and shrugged, not wanting to talk about why her sister hated her so much. '' Did Elsa tell you that? ''

'' what? No! '' She just shows it.

'' Then why do you say that? ''

'' Because she thinks I'm annoying. ''

'' You? Annoying? '' Agdar laughed at her silly answer '' Annabelle, you are not annoying. In fact, I think you're the sweetest girl in the world, don't you think so dear? '' he asked his wife.

'' Of course she is '' Idun smiled fondly at the girl and turned to look at the servant '' Isn't she precious Gerda? ''

'' Yes ma'am, Ms. Anna surely is a sweetheart. ''

'' See? '' She told her daughter who rolled her eyes. Her parents were so ignorant, though she couldn't help but appreciate their efforts. She knew her parents love her, they love both their daughters and always did.

'' Why can't I just have my own car? We have a ton of cars in the garage ''

'' Those are from a collection dear. ''

'' So what's the point in having cars if we can't drive them. Elsa had her first car at sixteen. ''

'' That's because she needed one and you're not even sixteen yet to have a license. ''

'' Fiiiiiinnnee. ''

'' Come on Annabelle, show me that pretty smile of yours. ''

'' Papa, I'm gonna spill the milk. '' Anna groaned when her father poked her cheek to make her smile.

'' We don't want such a thing to happen right? ''

'' Nope. ''

'' Then give me a smile. '' Agdar tickled her in the side and it finally worked. Anna was in a giggling fit, desperately trying to do the same with her father.

'' Papa stop! ''

Idun found herself watching her daughter and husband playing their silly game. If Anna was childish, it was definitely because she inherited it from Agdar.

'' Mom you can at least help me! ''

'' Mama can't help you. '' Agdar replied deviously.

'' Ah haha no-hoho papa sto-hohop! ''

'' Sometimes I wonder who is the child here. ''

'' You were saying dear? '' Agdar turned to look at his wife.

'' Gotcha! '' Anna roared, jumping at her father's neck to get her revenge.

'' Gosh, you'll end up brea- ''

CRASH

'' -king something. '' Idun closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose when Anna's bowl of cereals was knocked off the counter and broke to pieces. Milk was spilled all over the floor and onto Anna's cheerleading top.

'' Oh... '' Anna looked sheepishly at her mother.

'' What am I gonna do with you two. ''

'' Oup's... sorry. ''

'' At least it wasn't your grand-mother's vase. '' Agdar mumbled but immediatly cowered under his wife's dirty look. '' Umm... ''

'' I'm uh... gonna change my top. ''

Anna jumped off her stool and she felt a little smack on her bottom as she passed by Idun to run up to her room.

'' Mom! '' She turned around with her mouth agape and scowled.

'' Yes daughter. ''

The smile on her mother's face kinda freaked Anna out and her scowl quickly vanished.

'' Nevermind. '' She continued her way out of the kitchen.

'' That's what I thought. '' Idun muttered, looking back at her husband. Gerda came in the room with a broom and mop to clean up the mess on the floor. '' Ah ah Gerda. Leave it to my husband. ''

'' What? '' Agdar gasped.

'' But- ''

'' You're not cleaning this up. ''

'' But Ma- ''

'' Gerda. '' Idun cuts her off again, using a serious tone. '' It's an order. ''

The servant stood unmoving in the middle of the kitchen, wondering what to do next. Idun gave her husband a look that caused Agdar to dash for the items Gerda brought and started cleaning the mess. Once he was done, he threw the broken glasses in the trash and looked at his wife.

'' Happy? ''

'' Very. '' Idun smiled triumphaly. Suddenly, the loud sound of a horn interrupted them and Gerda went to the window to see who it was.

'' Ms. Elsa is here. ''

When Anna came out of the house, her parents were talking with Elsa.

'' Anna come on. ''

'' Coming. '' She made her way towards where the car was parked and hugged her parents before climbing in the backseats, not wanting to be too close to her sister.

'' Elsa, you'll drop your sister at school and pick her up after practice alright? '' Agdar said.

'' I know '' she nods. Her mother already told her that on the phone last night when she called.

'' Anna behave okay? ''

'' Yeah '' the younger replied vaguely.

'' Alright '' Their mother nods and stepped back '' Take care, call us if there's an emergency. ''

'' Yup. ''

'' Anna I said an emergency. ''

'' Mom I know. '' Anna rolled her eyes.

'' Having your stash of chocolate empty is not an emergency. ''

'' That was once. '' she huffed.

'' Okay, okay. '' Agdar chuckled at his youngest. '' We'll be back soon, we love you girls '' he smiled.

'' Love you too. '' Both sisters replied before Elsa finally pulled the car out of their big driveway, rounded the fountain and was off to school.

Anna put her earphones and turned her Ipod touch on. Neither of them talked the entire ride and Anna was out of the car as soon as they were in front of the school. She went her own way while Elsa went the opposite way, once again acting like two strangers.

During her free period after lunch, Anna went to the library to work on some homework due for the next day. She found a good place on one of the many couches.

'' Hey Anna '' She looked up from her laptop to find Olaf standing in front of her, holding a biology book in his hands.

'' Hey Olaf. ''

'' Do you mind if I sit with you. ''

'' Of course not. '' she gigled scooting over to make him some place.

'' Thanks. ''

She smiled at him but quickly her smile turned into a frown when she saw a bruise at the corner of his left eye '' What happened to your eye? ''

'' Ah, Hans and his friends threw me in the dumpster just for the pleasure, thanks God I had spare clothes for football practice ''

'' Wait, what?'' She felt her fists clenching by her sides. That son of bitch!

'' Don't worry, nothing biggie ''

'' Nothing biggie? '' she scoffed '' Olaf, of course it's a big deal geez! And why would he do that to you? ''

'' Oh just because I crossed his path, you know? '' He chuckled shrugging his shoulders.

'' It's not funny '' she shook her head.

'' Hey see the bright side, it could be worse. '' He smiled '' It doesn't hurt that much anyway. ''

'' You're crazy, you know that? ''

'' Yeah '' He nods, making a serious face before they both burst.

'' Ahem. '' The librarian cleared his thoat.

'' Sorry. '' They muttered chuckling lightly.

'' So anyway, I saw you talking with this boy yesterday in the hallway. '' Olaf said, changing the subject. Anna nodded slowly with a bush. '' Ariel told me there might be a thing between you two ''

'' She did what? '' Anna scoffed turning to look at Olaf with wide eyes. Somewhere in the back of her head, she made a note to talk with Ariel about that.

'' She said that there mi- ''

'' No I heard you, sorry. '' Anna cuts him off.

'' Well... so umm is it true? ''

'' Is what true? ''

'' You and the boy. ''

'' Me and Adam? Dunno, I like him but I don't think we're a thing. '' she shrugged.

'' Anna do you know him? ''

Anna gave him an incredulous look '' Of course I know him, he's Adam Scott, he's popular and he just throws the best party ever. Everybody know him ''

'' No I mean personally. ''

'' Yeah, we've been working on a project art last week and he was my partner. He's really cool. '' she quickly added.

'' He has a Don Juan reputation too. '' Olaf bashfully added.

'' What's that supposed to mean? '' she narrowed her eyes slightly.

'' With all the things I've heard about him, I'm just worried. That's all. ''

'' About me? ''

'' Yeah you, silly goose. '' Olaf rolled his eyes when he saw the grin forming on her lips.

'' Aww that's so sweet Olaf but you don't have to worry, I mean he just asked me if I wanted to go on dinner with him someday. It's not like he proposed. ''

'' We never know. '' He grumbled '' You're aware that if he hurts you, he'll have to deal with Sven, Eric and me right? And quite possibly Kristoff too, he really cares about you. ''

'' I never thought of you as the violent type. '' she teased.

'' No but I can hold the camera while he gets his ass kicked by Sven. '' He smirked.

'' Well duh. ''

'' No one mess with you and Ariel. ''

'' Aw. '' Anna laughed elbowing the boy in his side causing Olaf to nudge her back.

Sooner, the two were pushing each other, laughing madly like some kids not caring if what they were doing was librarian sighed loudly to catch their attention and gave them another look, silently telling the two to calm down.

Anna cleared her throat trying to hold her laughter and apologized again '' sorry. ''

Olaf just found the siuation funny which didn't help because he started to laught more loudly and it was not good because then, Anna couldn't hold herself anymore and she laughed again.

Of course, they were both thrown out of the library after that. Literally.

When Elsa picked Anna up after school, the girl didn't expect to see Rapunzel with her sister but she was happy nonetheless.

'' Hey Munchkin. '' Rapunzel squealed, pulling the girl into a hug.

Anna laughed at the nickname Rapunzel gave her years ago, it stuck apparently. '' Hi Punzie, how are you doing? ''

'' Same old, same old '' The brunette replied as they climbed in the car. Elsa didn't say anything and Anna went to sit in the backseat again while Rapunzel took the passenger seat.

'' Gosh I just love thoses seats so much. '' Rapunzel sighed contently, leaning into the comfort of her leather seat and closed her eyes.

'' You won't fall asleep in my car too huh? '' Elsa spoke. Anna squirmed behind them having a feeling that her sister said that because of her since she fell asleep the other day.

'' I wouldn't dare ''

'' Yeah right. '' Elsa grins, starting the car. As soon as they were on the road, Rapunzel shifted in her seat in order to look at the girl on the backseat.

'' So Anna, how are you? ''

'' Fine. ''

'' I've seen you at practice the other day on the football field, you were really great! ''

'' Thanks. '' Anna blushed a little '' We're practicing for the game friday. This is a big game, so it's gonna be crazy. ''

'' Yeah I know, Eugene got us tikets. We couldn't miss it ''

'' Of course. '' Anna smiled.

'' So anyway, how does it feel like to be a flyer? ''

'' It's amazing, practice is a bit tiring but it's fun. ''

'' Aren't you afraid to be tossed in the air and doing figures that could give you a backache in the morning? '' Rapunzel asked, sounding a bit concerned.

'' No it's really fun. You dance, cheer and when you're in the air, you can feel the adrenaline rising within you and this is what I love the most. ''

'' You're a crazy kid right? ''

'' So I've heard. ''

'' I'd like to feel that kind of rush though, even if it's for a second but I think I'll just die from a heart attack. ''

'' You won't die Punzie '' Anna rolled her eyes and quietly added '' unless you fall on your neck. ''

Rapunzel's face paled at the statement.

'' This is not something to joke with Anna. '' To her surprise, it was Elsa who just spoke. To her. Totally unexpeted...

'' Look who just woke up from her slumber. '' The girl mumbled, ignoring the glare her sister gave her through the rear view mirror.

'' She's always been a taught one, right Elsa? '' Rapunzel glanced at the blonde.

'' When she's not being clumsy and reckless. ''

Anna rolled her eyes. Whatever she does, it's never enough for Elsa.

'' Well, she wouldn't be the Anna I know if she wasn't those things. '' Rapunzel shrugged, winking at Anna '' Besides the fact that I don't like her being hurt, I can't imagine her being too careful and not running into a vase or something like that. It's just weird. ''

'' And what's that supposed to mean? '' Anna raised a brow at her.

'' Simply that a normal Anna would be boring, don't ya tink? This is why you shouldn't change a bit ''

'' Funny that's what Kristoff told me once ''

'' I knew he wasn't that dumb. '' The brunette giggled. '' By the way, do you you have a boyfriend? ''

'' No but there's that boy, his name is Adam and he's a junior. ''

'' Wait what? '' Elsa blurted out of nowhere as she turned around to look at the girl, subsonsciously letting go of the wheel at the same time.

'' Shit Elsa, eyes on the road! '' Anna lets out a high pitch squeal as Rapunzel reached over to grip the wheel and brought the car back into their line. Elsa immediatly looked back on the road and took the control of the car again.

'' Fuck Elsa, what the hell was that? ''

'' Sorry. '' she told her friend.

'' And I'm the reckless one. '' Anna said still a bit shoked by what just happened.

Elsa didn't respond to that comment '' Are you okay? '' instead she asked, her eyes never leaving the road. She really felt bad for what she did, she was never that reckless. Never...

'' You mean physically or mentally? Because, either way, I don't have a clue. Might be traumatized for the rest of my life. ''

'' I guess you're fine then, your sarcasm is back. '' Elsa concluded.

'' It's a family thing, I guess. ''

'' Siblings '' Rapunzel shook her head. If Elsa and Anna don't talk to each other that much, when they do, they're always bickering and rolling their eyes.

'' Though, if I was to date someone, it would be my choice. '' Anna said as they finally pulled into their hallway.

'' No way you're dating someone, you're still a kid. '' Elsa snapped.'' And definitely not this Adam Scott. ''

'' I'll date whoever I want to date, you don't have any control on my life. '' Anna replied feeling defensive as she swiftly unbuckled her seatbelt '' and Adam is a nice guy. ''

'' You're only fifteen. '' Elsa didn't miss to remind her sister, turning her head to look at the girl on the backseat.

'' Almost sixteen. ''

'' Eight months is far from almost and even then, you're still too young to date and yes I know Adam, he doesn't have the best reputation to be honest. ''

'' Why do you care if I date someone or not huh? It's not like you ever cared before. '' Anna eyed her sister and yet again there was something in Elsa's eyes. Something she couldn't put a finger on, that's when a question popped up in her head and a smirk appeared on her lips '' That's because you care right? ''

'' Just promise me that you won't date Adam '' Elsa sighed.

'' So you care. ''

'' Promise me. ''

'' Admit it ''

'' Anna. '' came the warning tone that will sonner turn into a frustrated one.

'' Fine geez, I won't date him. '' Anna shook her head, grabbing her things and jumped out of the car. She doesn't even know exactly why she decided to agree but a part of her always wanted to have Elsa's blessing. Doing something that wouldn't dissappoint her big sister for once. So that was it. '' Goodnight. ''

'' Bye Munchkin, '' Rapunzel waved '' maybe we could go to the cinema someday. ''

'' Sure. '' Anna smiled, waving back and ran into the Mansion. Elsa didn't pull out until Anna was completely in the house.

'' She's growing up Elsa and you're missing all of it. '' Rapunzel told her friend, knowing full well their situation.

She doesn't know why Elsa was pushing Anna away. The girl was such a sweetheart she wants and while everyone wants to befriend the girl, her older sister was trying to avoid her like the plague. It was ridiculous.

Elsa however didn't say anything. She was not in the mood.

As Anna made her way into the house, she was greeted by Gerda '' Good evening Ms. Anna, it's good to see you back. ''

'' Hi Gerda ''

'' How was school? ''

'' Good, thank you. ''

'' Why don't you go and take a bath while I prepare the dinner. '' The servant suggested.

'' I think I'll have a dive in the pool. What's for dinner? Can we have pizza? Mama and papa are not here so... '' Anna trailed off.

'' I don't know Ms. Anna. ''

'' Please, please, pleeeaaasse... '' The girl begged, giving the old woman the puppy look

Gerda sighed, knowing she wasn't able to say no to that face..

''Alright but don't tell your parents I'm letting you eat pizza behind their back. ''

'' Not a word. '' Anna nodded her head firmly and zipped her mouth before running upstairs to change into a bathing suit.

Her eyes fixed the night sky as she stayed affloat in the pool, only her face wasn't submerged by the water, unlike the rest of her body. She was thinking about Elsa's reaction. The look of horror that crossed her sister's face at the mention of her having a boyfriend. Even Rapunzel seemed surpised.

Why would Elsa react this way? So far, she just showed Anna that she doesn't care about her or anything she does but was it really the case? The way she looked was as if just the thought of Anna dating would be the end of the world.

It was just weird and confusing for the girl. Elsa seems to have two personnality, both of them being cold but one being less... bitchy? She noticed that when Elsa was around Hans she would totally ignore her or even tease her but when the bastard was not in sight, Elsa would at least talk to her. Maybe she doesn't always say nice things but at least she talks.

'' You are a mistery Elsa. '' Anna sighed, closing her eyes before she doved and let herself being entirely submerged by the cold water.


	5. Time to spare

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the followers and of course the favorites. I'm really happy that someone is reading my story. It's not that amazing but it's something right? Anyway here's chater five.**

RIIIIINNNNNNGGG...

'' Ah thanks God, another minute and I'm sure I'd pass out '' Anna sighed in relief when the bell rang, anouncing the end of girl wasn't really fond of biology, her face practically turned green at the sight of a frog being dissected.

The girl shuddered as the picture flashed in her head again and quickly gathered her things. As soon as she stepped out of her classroom, she met Rapunzel who was apparently waiting for her.

'' Hello Anna pie '' The brunnette girl squealed happily, wasting no time to pull her into a tight hug.

'' Punzie. Can't. Breath '' Anna grunted as her eyes widened at the force of the hug.

'' Oh sorry '' Rapunzel immediatly let go of her with a fainted giggle '' You're just so cute, I always want to hug you. ''

Anna blushed lightly and bit her lip not knowing that the simple gesture only made her look more adorable.

'' I'm not cute ''

'' Whatever you say cutie '' Rapunzel shrugs, wrapping one arm around Anna and walked beside her.

'' Hmm... where is Elsa anyway? ''

'' Oh yeah she had to go to the company real quick and she asked me if I could take you home since I've got my car back. ''

'' It happened a lot lately '' Anna mumbled not surprised that Elsa had to go to the company. Since she has turned eighteen, their father started to take her with him, so she'd have a foretaste of what her future life will be as the CEO of Arendelle Worlwide '' So you're my ride then? '' she looked at Rapunzel.

'' Yeppie and I thought that you and I could have lunch together since we don't have class for the rest of the day. That's why I love wednesday so much! ''

'' Hooray! I'm quite hungry, so yes '' She agreed, smiling brightly. The girls both headed towards the parking lot and loaded in Rapunzel's car.

'' So where do you want to eat? ''

'' Oaken's snack? '' Anna suggested without hesitation the restaurant where she and her friends often hang out when they go to the bowling next door.

'' Oaken's snack, that is '' Rapunzel laughed.

The restaurant was a barely short five minutes ride so, it wasn't long before they parked in front of Oaken's snack. As soon as the car stopped, Anna was out and waiting for Rapunzel to come out.

'' Punzie you're so slow. '' She whined, tapping her foot on the pavement impatiently.

'' Okay okay, I'm out. '' Rapunzel giggled, climbing out of the car with her wallet and locked the car '' there, let's go. ''

'' Finally. ''

The door of the restaurant made a ringing sound when they entered. A pleasant smell took over their nostrils and the cool temperature brought a smile to the customers' faces.

'' Yoohoo Anna! It's good to see ya dear '' A very tall and fairly big man in his mid-forties behind the counter said with a weird accent Rapunzel thought was funny '' brought a friend with ya? ''

'' Hello Oaken, good to see you too. '' Anna beamed at the man '' So this is my friend Rapunzel. ''

'' Hello dear '' The big man waved at the brunette.

'' Hi '' she replied in a small voice, waving back shyly.

'' Aww who is cute now? '' Anna teased the older girl '' no need to be intimidated, Oaken is a big softy. '' she whispered in her ear. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Anna away.

'' So what will you have today? '' Oaken asked the girls.

'' I'll have a wrap sandwich with roasted chicken, eggs, bacon with french fries and a coke. Oh! And add one- no, two slices of chocolate cake. '' Anna said quickly now being acustomed to order the same thing regarding the countless times she came here '' what about you Punzie? ''

Rapunzel blinked, weirded out by Anna's order but she quickly snapped out of it and ordered her lunch.

'' Uhh I think I'll have... '' she paused a moment to look at the menu above their head '' the classic turkey club sandwich and a bottle of apple juice. '' she concluded, opting for something more healthy.

'' Alright '' Oaken nodded '' just sit and I'll bring yer lunch. ''

'' Thank you '' Rapunzel nodded before the girl grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards a booth where they both sat. '' This is a nice place '' she smiled looking around.

'' You never came here before? ''

'' No, I usually go to subway or Tiana's place but I never came here. ''

'' Well I come here with my friends when we want to play bowling, plus it's open 24/7, so it's cool whenever we hang out. ''

'' There is a bowling? ''

'' Yeah, totally not the kind of place Elsa would go to. '' Anna giggled along with Punzie '' She's more of those fancy restaurants' customers ''

'' I give you credits for that. '' Rapunzel said, knowing axactly what Anna was talking about. Elsa followed a strict diet and she sure doesn't eat such things as bacon or burgers. '' though, are you sure you'll manage to finish what you ordered? ''

'' Yeah why not? I always order the same thing ''

'' And you manage to stay in shape? '' Rapunzel gasped '' How is that possible. ''

'' Ah it's a good question. I have my secrets '' Anna replied vaguely with a thoughtful expression that made Rapunzel wonder what was in her head at the moment.

'' Tell me your secret? ''

'' Nope. '' Anna shook her head grinning.

'' Please? ''

'' Nuh huh, you don't want to know. '' she kept shaking her head. Rapunzel was about to disagree when Oaken came back with their lunch, so she just grunted and gave up.

'' There you go. ''

'' Thank you Oaken. ''

'' Yer welcome, enjoy your meal. '' The man smiled brightly at the girls and took his leave.

Anna immediatly digged into her wrap, a moan escaping her lips at the delightful taste. Rapunzel shook her head letting out a chuckle before taking a bite into her club sandwich. She wasn't dissappointed.

'' Hmm this thing is really good '' She sighed contently.

'' Yesh ya bet. '' Anna replied with her mouth full, happy that Rapunzel didn't scold her to spoil her fun like her parents or Elsa would.

'' He probably puts something in it because this is the best turkey club sandwich I've ever ate. '' she aggreed. She couldn't scold the girl because she also wasn't any better with manners. Just like Anna.

'' Wanna try mine? ''

'' M'yeah, why not? '' she shrugged and took a bite out of Anna's wrap. Her eyes suddenly widened at the taste and she moaned in great pleasure just like the girl did a minute ago. '' Gawd! This. Is. Heavenly... ''

'' Here. '' Anna splitted her wrap in two and handed her the other half. Rapunzel didn't reject it and they even shared the french fries. The brunette started to concider coming here more often.

'' Thank you for taking me here, I don't regret it. ''

'' I'm glad you like this place. ''

'' Hey Anna. '' A male voice broke their small conversation. A tall boy with short black hair and hazel eyes stopped by.

'' Oh! Hi Adam. '' Anna beamed. '' What are you doing here? ''

'' Hanging out with some friends. '' He replied, nodding at the a booth a few feet away where she recognized some of the kids and a few girls from the cheerleading squad. Snow saw her and waved in her direction.

'' That's cool. '' She waved back at Snow.

'' Wanna join us for a bowling? ''

Anna smiled at him but shook her head '' No I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for a bowling right now. Maybe another time. '' she kindly rejects his proposition.

'' Yeah and she is with me in case you didn't realize '' Rapunzel reminded him giving the boy one of her unnoticeable fake smile. Only her tone gave out the fact that she was being sarcastic. She didn't like the boy for some reasons.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously and nods '' Alright it's cool so... umm I think I'm gonna go now. I'll see ya around okay Anna? ''

'' Yes, of course. '' she blushed madly when he bent down to kiss her cheek. Rapunzel cleared her throat, staring at the boy who quickly pulled away and shuffled towards his friends a bit intimidated by her.

'' Alright, you can hide your claws now mama bear. '' Anna told the other girl with an amused smile on her face.

'' Anna you promised Elsa you won't date Adam. ''

'' I kept my promise, we're not dating. '' she shruggged returning her attention to her food '' We're just friends. ''

The brunette rolled her eyes '' He really looks friendly and that kiss- ''

'' Totally friendly. '' Anna quickly said, raising her hands defensively '' I swear I told him I don't want to date and we agreed to stay friends. Elsa didn't tell me I couldn't befriend him. ''

Rapunzel nodded in agreement '' You're right, we're just worried about you that's all. ''

'' Thank you Punzie even if I don't believe that worried is how my sister really feels but it's always good to know that someone cares. '' Anna smiled.

'' Of course I care and Elsa does too, your sister is just being silly and weird, ya know? ''

'' If you take me to the movie after we're done here, I swear I'm not gonna tell her that you called her silly and weird. ''

'' You wouldn't. ''

'' Oh yeah? Wanna test me? ''

'' The movie you said? deal. ''

'' Yay! '' Anna squealed before taking a sip of her coke. Once she was done, she cleared her troat and put on a serious face '' You know, I love my sister like there's no tomorrow but I just don't understand her and more than anything, I don't understand her friendship with Hans. ''

'' Elsa had trouble to fit in when we started high school because everyone thought of her as her parents' goodie two shoes and being friends with Hans was an easy way cause he was quite popular for being a troublemaker. So this is how it started ''

''Yeah I figured that out too. '' she sighed, leaning back into her seat '' Now that she is like the most popular girl in the campus and even made a name of herself, I just feel like Elsa is a completly different person from the sister I used to know. ''

Rapunzel gave her a sympathic look '

'' Elsa loves you Anna- ''

'' You don't know that! '' Anna cuts her off.

'' I do. '' Rapunzel replied. '' She just doesn't know how to show her feelings. I know you are confused but don't give up on her, Elsa really cares about you. Why do you think she almost wrecked the car the other day when you told us about Adam? ''

'' Yeah she freaked me out. '' Anna laughed remembering what happened two days ago.

'' One advice, never mention your boyfriend in the near futur while riding with Elsa. ''

'' Noted. ''

The girls finished their meal and shared the two slices of chocolate cake Anna had ordered earlier. When Rapunzel's phone rang, Anna immedaitly took the oppurtunity to go to the bathroom.

Onca she was in the bathroom, she made sure that no one was in there and finally locked herself in a stall. Kneelind down in front of the cabinet, she digged two fingers down her throat and threw up all her lunch. The feeling was horrible but she was used to it now. If only Rapunzel knew what was happening inside, Anna would be doomed.

It was sickness but it was her new way of getting relief, another way of dealing with her insecurities. Maybe she wasn't smart or didn't know everything like her sister, but at least she could stay in shape. Have a perfect body... What a fool she was, even if she tried, she'll never be as perfect as Elsa. Nowhere near her beauty...

'' Anna? '' Rapunzel's voice startled her and she quickly stopped what she was doing.

Shit. Shit. Shit... What now? Anna started to panick. As fast as she could, she stood up and flushed the toilet before stumbling out of the stall, almost crashing into Rapunzel.

'' Anna? Are you okay? '' Rapunzel asked, seeing a distraugt look on the girl's face.

'' Huh? ''

'' Did you just throw up? '' she frowned. She was sure she heard something that sounded like someone vomiting and if that was the case, it could only be Anna as she was the only one in there.

Anna kept a placid face, not to betray the real storm within her as she was crushing her mind to find an excuse. A plausible one, if that was possible.

'' Yeah I was feeling a bit sick, I think I had too much calories for now. '' she joked, laughing nervously '' But I'm fine now '' though she started to feel a little dizzy and she almost lost her balance but Rapunzel quickly caught her arm to keep her steady.

'' Whoops. ''

'' Anna! Are you sure you're okay? '' she asked worriedly not letting go of her arm just for good measures. Anna nodded, splashing some water on her face to fight the dizziness.

Rapunzel grabbed some paper towels and handed them to the girl.

'' I'm okay '' Anna smiled, wiping her face off. '' Can we go now? ''

'' Don't you want to sit a moment? I'll call Elsa and tell her that we'll be a bit late at the theater. ''

'' Really? She's coming? '' she asked with a big smile.

'' I was on the phone with her, she is done at the company and she'll be joining us for the movie ''

Saying that Anna was surprised was an understatement, Elsa spending the afternoon with them was hard to believe but she couldn't deny the fact that she was happy nonetheless.

'' Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. '' She excitedly dragged Rapunzel out of the bathroom and towards the counter to pay for their lunch.

Despite her worry, Rapunzel was glad to see that Anna felt more better, so she didn't ask further questions.

'' So what movie do you want to watch? '' Rapunzel asked once they loaded in the car and headed to the theater.

Anna took out her Ipad and looked online for a movie '' What about unfriended? Ariel and Eric went to see it, they said it was good. ''

'' Scary movie? ''

'' Uh huh... oh! I know, what about Annabelle? ''

'' Haha I know what you're doing here but don't you think you're too young for scary movie? ''

Anna scoffed. '' You're kidding? I'm fifteen duh and it's just a movie. Anyway, which one? Annabelle or Unfriended? '

'' I dont know, the choice is yours. ''

'' Umm... Unfriended. '' she concluded, shutting her IPad off.

'' Alright. ''

'' You think Elsa will really come? ''

'' You're still surprised that she is going to watch a movie with us right? '' Rapunzel asked knowingly with an amused look on her face.

'' Yeah '' Anna admitted looking down at her lap. For some reasons, she was a bit nervous to see Elsa. What if Elsa doesn't like the movie? What if she gets bored?

'' I can almost hear your thoughts, you know? '' Rapunzel chuckled softly, taking a hand off her wheel to ruffle Anna's hair '' She'll come around, you'll see. ''

Anna simply hummed smiling up at the brunette, feeling less nervous already.

When they arrived at the theater, Elsa was there as she said she would be. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, she was dressed into a fancy suit and her hair was up in a bun.

'' Whoa! I'll always be amazed by the formal Elsa. '' Rapunzel stared at Elsa, mouth agape as they got out of the car.

'' I've seen her a few times dressed formally and I'm sill not used to see her like that. '' Anna whispers. Elsa looked up from her watch in time to see her sister and her friend walking towards her.

'' Hi Elsa. ''

'' Hi Punzie, thank you for picking Anna up for me. ''

'' It's okay, we had fun together. ''

'' Yep '' The girl nodded still staring at the beauty in front of her that was her sister. Elsa probably noticed how her little sister was staring at her because she frowned.

'' Why are you fixing me like that? Is there something wrong with my attire? ''

Anna just smiled tenderly and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist which took the blonde by surprise. Elsa's body stiffened but she didn't budge to push her sister away nor return the hug as her arms stayed firmly by her sides when the smaller girl tucked her head under her chin. Though she was tempted to push her.

Rapunzel saw how troubled Elsa looked, so she gave her a warning look, daring her to push Anna away. Elsa rolled her eyes and decided to leave her sister be, causing the other brunette to smirk proudly.

'' You're perfect Elsa '' Anna sighed pulling away and took a step back, blushing lightly '' I'm just glad you joined us '' she wasn't disappointed that Elsa didn't return the hug but rather relieved that her sister didn't reject her in the first place.

'' Yeah '' Elsa said dryly, clearing her throat before turning around and leading the way in the theater.

'' Come on pumpkin pie. '' Rapunzel winked at Anna, circling one arm around her shoulders and walked besides her following Elsa.

As planned they bought tikets for Unfriended. Anna was really into the movie, so was Rapunzel. Elsa also seemed to be interested and focused as well and she didn't even complain once which was good. Anna sat between the girls, holding the popcorn in her lap, though she's the one who ate most of it.

At least, they made it through the whole movie without trouble.

'' Ah, that was a good movie '' Anna said, stretching her arms after having to sit through the movie for almost two hours.

'' The story was good. '' Elsa shrugs. '' But all of this could have been avoided if they haven't put the video online. ''

The girl sighed '' Its crazy how judgement can affect people. ''

'' Yes. '' Rapunzel added '' It wasn't really scary but I loved it. ''

'' Well, I have to admit that I enjoyed it '' The blonde nodded.

'' My God Anna, where do you store all that food? '' Rapunzel asked in disbelief, seeing the girl munching on another chocolate bar as they walk out of the theater.

'' My stomach duh. ''

'' You have one big stomach in such a small body ''

'' If you only knew. '' Anna replied to no one in particular ignoring what Rapunzel had just said and checked her phone '' Whoa! four in the evening already ''

'' Oh whoa! '' Rapunzel said surprised and checked her watch '' Sorry girls but I have to meet my dad at the city hall, so I'll see you around ''

'' Alright '' Elsa nodded.

'' Thanks for eveything Punzie, we can do something like that again if you want to. ''

'' Of course. You can call me if you need anything or if you need company at Oaken for lunch. ''

'' Okay.'' the girl nodded her head '' say hi to the mayor ''

'' Won't forget '' The brunette yelled back, rushing towards her car.

Anna and Elsa watched as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Elsa finally broke the silence.

'' So, do you have something to do before going back home? Have some errands to run maybe? ''

'' Nah '' Anna shook her head '' but I do have homeworks, so I'll just head home. ''

'' Okay '' Elsa nodded, pulling her keys out of her purse '' let's go then ''

The girl followed her sister towards where the car was parked and Elsa took her home. Anna was tempted to make a conversation during the ride but she just didn't know what to say. It wasn't natural to talk casually with the blonde, so instead of saying something she'll regret, Anna simply stayed quiet until they arrived at the mansion.

'' Thanks for the ride ''

'' Anna you don't have to thank me everytime I take you home. '' Elsa said, watching Anna grab her bag from the backseat.

'' I'm just trying to be polite and it's the least I can do since mama and papa literally force you to be my ride for only God know how long till they come back... ''

'' Well, it's not necessary. ''

'' If you say so '' Anna shrugged opening her door and climbed out before shutting it close '' Thank you for joining us at the movie '' she told her sister, smiling lightly.

Elsa stared at the girl a moment and nods briefly. '' See you tomorrow Anna '' she finally said and drove out of the driveway without another word.

'' See you Elsie '' Anna whispered to herself a bit sad.

It's like everytime that she thinks that she could get somewhere with Elsa, the older sibling immediatly takes a step back and returns to avoiding her little sister. Like that, it was hard to believe Rapunzel's word about Elsa caring for her but it doesn't matter. Anna wasn't going to give up on her sister even if Elsa gave up on them years ago, she just couldn't do that. At least, not yet. Not without giving a try again.

* * *

 **So this was the chapter five, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **FrozenFan16: Don't worry I had the same thing in mind but let's not spoil the fun alright?**

 **Guest: I know that Elsa is not really eight years older but well... in my story, she is. I needed her to be older, I hope you understand my choice. Thanks for giving a look to my story anyway :)**

 **For thoses who expected (still expect) an Elsanna story, I'm SO sorry but that's not gonna happen. Just to let ya know...**


	6. Game and bad news

**Hi guys, it was a long week but I'm still here for an update... so here's chapter 6.**

Sven and Anna were both sitting on the couch in the boy's living room, holding the steering wheel controller of the wii with their fingers tightly, trying to win the race that was on.

'' Who's winning? '' Kristoff asked, walking in the living room to watch the game between the kids. When he heard a groan coming from his brother, he knew Anna was wining.

'' You're cheating! '' Sven grunted when Anna released a red shell to hit his kart before running into an items box.

'' Am not ''

'' Are too ''

'' Am not ''

'' Anna! '' The poor boy complained again as Anna used her golden mushroom, gaining more speed than needed since she was already far in the front.

Kristoff laughed at the scene because he was having fun watching them fighting over a game. Anna was always a prone when it comes to Mario kart, he doesn't even understand why Sven was convinced that he could beat the girl.

After a few minutes of watching the race, he checked his watch.

'' I think your little contest will have to end now, it's 5:30 pm already '' He told the two. Tonight, the football team is having their game against the Sea Lion from Hilton High, their main rivals and the kids have to be at school to get ready.

'' Alright '' They nodded turning the TV and Wii off. Anna grabbed her pompoms and dufflebag while Sven ran upstairs to his room and came back with his football gear.

'' Catch '' He threw his ball at Kristoff.

'' Got it '' The blonde boy held the ball triumphaly with one hand and grabbed his keys and jacket '' Mom, we're leaving. '' He yelled to his mother. Bulda appeared a few seconds later from the kitchen with a box of chocolate cookies.

'' Okay, good luck with the game. '' The woman smiled at the small group.

'' Mom you never wish good luck before a game or else we'll lose. '' Sven shook his head '' you say break a leg. ''

'' Well logically, you lose the game with a broken leg. '' Bulda pointed. She doesn't understand teenagers' logic these days, they use weird words that make no sense.

'' That's where it's interesting '' Anna giggled '' It's not logic but more like a game, it's more funny this way. ''

'' Of course '' The woman laughed softly. '' So break a leg then and cheer my boy to the victory. ''

'' Always. ''

'' Alright, here I made them for the ride. '' She handed Kristoff the box of cookies which the kids didn't waste time to grab some '' Be safe and call me if you come back late. ''

'' Yummy. '' Anna smiled munching on her cookie.

'' Yes ma. '' Kristoff nodded, ushering his brother and Anna out of the house, so they could get going. When they arrived at the school, Anna met the cheerleading squad in the gym and Sven met his own team in the boys dressing room. Kristoff went straight to the bleachers to save the seats for his friends. The band was already playing.

'' Hey Krist '' Ariel was the first to join him twenty minutes later. She had a purple scarf that had the words AHS printed in golden with the logo of their team which was a reeinder on each ends. He had the same one around his neck.

'' Hey, you're here soon '' He smiled as she took a seat on his right.

'' Yeah I came with my sister Harmony, she must be somewhere with her boyfriend ''

'' Oh ''

'' Did you see Anna? I haven't seen her yet ''

'' Yeah she's with the squad '' He replied '' Oh look, talking about her. '' He nods towards the edge of the field where the cheerleaders came doing cartwheels and handsprings.

They were all dressed in their uniform which was a short purple high-waist skirt with black and white strips on the edge and a purple tank top that had AHS printed on the front in black letters. Their ponytail were tied with golden ribans that hang loosely down their scalp.

The crowd started to cheer.

'' Oh yeah '' she beamed turning her head towards the field. The bleahers were slowly getting crowdy and the rush was starting to rise.

'' Thanks for saving us seats '' A voice caught their attentions.

'' Hey dude. '' Kristoff patted Flynn's back playfully. The boy grins and waved at his girlfriend a few feet away. Rapunzel waved back and made her way towars them with Elsa in tow.

'' Hi Ariel ''

'' Hi Punzie '' The red head girl hugged the brunette and gave Elsa a small smile with a nod '' Hi Elsa. ''

'' Hi. '' The blonde nodded back. The three just sat in front of Kristoff and Ariel waiting for the game to start.

'' The boys are in good shape, I've seen their practice. It's going to be an easy win. ''

'' Yeah but the Sea Lions lost the last game against us, so they might have a thirst for revenge. '' Kristoff said.

'' Oh man, don't spoil the fun. ''

'' I think our team has everything to win. '' Ariel stated '' I mean they didn't lose a game since the begining of the season and they are well prepared. ''

'' Damn right Red. '' the boy turned around highfiving her.

'' Guys, isn't Anna the cutest of them all? '' Kristoff asked, staring at their favorite strawberry blonde haired girl down the bleahers with the cheerleading squad.

'' Oh yes, she definitely is. '' Ariel nodded.

'' She also looks hot. ''

'' Eugene. '' Rapunzel said in a warning tone while Elsa glared at Flynn.

'' I'm joking, relax babe '' Flynn grins poking his girlfriend in the cheek '' Cool, Arendelle '' he winked at Elsa.

'' Watch it Flynn ''

'' Noted. ''

Elsa rolled her eyes at him and decided to focus on where her sister was standing.

'' Who is up for a hot cup of chocolate? '' Rapunzel asked everyone '' It's chilly tonight, so I thought we could all use something warm in our system ''

'' Good idea '' Ariel agreed.

'' A coffee for me please '' Elsa handed Rapunzel ten dollars.

'' I'm good '' Flynn shook his head.

'' Make it two coffee, put it on Elsa '' Kristoff smirked at the blonde '' I'm sure it's not going to ruin her. ''

'' Fine. '' Elsa shrugs.

'' Come with me Ariel? '' Rapunzel asked the red head.

'' Sure ''

As the two went to get their orders, Krisroff cleared his throat nudging the girl sitting in front of him with his leg.

'' I'm surprised to see that you actually came Snow queen, I thought that you didn't like football. ''

'' I came because I told my parents that I'll come to see Anna. Usually it's either one of them or Kai that comes to the games but they're not here so...'' Elsa replied with a boring tone '' And yes I really don't like footbal ''

'' No way you don't like football! '' Flynn scoffed dramatically and stared at Elsa as if he was told to jump off a cliff.

The blonde shrugs '' Where's the point in running into each other and risking a twisted shoulder for a ball. It's ridiculous ''

'' It's not '' The boys said at te same time.

'' Where do you come from? Or should I say, what planet do you come from? '' Flynn asked causing Elsa to roll her eyes at the joke '' So, you really never saw you sister perform with the squad? ''

'' No ''

'' What? Geez Elsa, Anna is a great performer. I mean she performs as if she was born for this ''

'' So I've heard. ''

'' Yep that's true '' Kristoff agreed '' She's actually the first girl the squad recruited as a freshmen last year and she went directly to the flyer spot. There are cheerleaders in their senior year that are not even as good as Anna ''

'' How do you even know that? '' she asked the boy, giving him an incredulous look. She had to admit that she was quite surprised that her friends knew more about her own sister than her, although she shouldn't be since she hardly pays attention to Anna or whatever the girl does.

'' The question is, how do you not know that '' He corrected '' Everybody know about it, we're on the same campus duh! Even the squad of the university planned on recruiting her in a few years ''

'' Well I didn't know, we don't live together anymore in case you forgot ''

'' Still, she's your sister ''

'' It doesn't mean that I have to know everything about her '' She replied simply. Kristoff groaned deciding to lay off and not upset her majesty.

'' Here's the drinks '' Rapunzel squealed as she came back with Ariel. The red head was carrying hers and Rapunzel's chocolates while the other girl carried Elsa and Kristoff's cups of coffee.

'' Thanks '' Came the replies.

'' The game will start '' Ariel clapped in her hands excitedly.

'' Ladies and gentlemen '' Rang the principal Weaselton's voice into the mic above the band's drumming '' Welcome to our guests. Tonight the Reindeers from Arendelle High will confront the Sea Lions from Hilton High for the match. ''

There were loud cheers as the old man spoke.

'' This is going to be an unforgetful night with two wonderful teams. The Reindeers are ready and have planned on winning! '' He announced.

More cheers...

Anna cheered along with her teamates as the principal made his speech. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she smiled widely when she spotted her friends in the third row on the bleachers. Her smiled, however turned into a big grin when she saw the last person she expected. Elsa. Her sisters actually came, for the very frst time in forever. She came... Unbelievable.

'' Girls in line! '' Meg yelled to the cheerleaders, preparing for the announcement of the football team.

'' Everyone please, give it up for the Reindeers! '' Weaselton barked in the microphone '' Here they come! ''

More and more cheers.

The Arendelle players shredded the Reindeer picture paper as they ran through it and onto the field.

'' GO BRO! '' Kristoff yelled to his brother. Sven held his helmet in the air and gave his brother a thumb's up making his way towards his practice position.

The music suddenly started to play through the speakers. Rapunzel didn't waste a minute to take her camera out when the cheerleaders started their first performance while the players practiced. Anna stood right in the middle of the front line, you couldn't miss her. She practically owned the spotlight.

'' Thats my bestie '' Ariel said proudly standing on her feet and yelled '' GO ANNA! YOU'RE THE BEEESSSTT ''

Anna actually heard her bestfriend's voice which caused her to blush at her number one fan, this little display startled her a bit, almost causing her to lose her balance but thanks God, she quickly covered it as she got ready for her first aerial acrobatic.

'' Damn girl! Isn't she amazing? '' Kristoff whistled, nudging Elsa again.

'' How are the girls not cold in these outfits that barely cover their skin '' The blonde commented. Seeing the cheerleader in their uniform at school during the day was a thing but seeing them wearing it tonigth with this chilly temperature was a completly different story.

'' Oh will you just watch the performance? '' Rapunzel rolled her eyes '' Oh my God! Did you see that? '' she gasped when Anna was tossed high up in the air and made a perfect aerial figure. A thunder of applauses was heard right after the girl was safely caught by the bases and carefully dropped onto the ground.

Elsa actually felt her heart flip drastically when she saw Anna being tossed like a ragged doll in the air and her hands subsconsciously went to pressed against her chest. She couldn't deny the fear she felt in the lapse time her sister was in the air.

'' Amazing eh? '' Flynn winked at her.

'' Doesn't look safe '' Elsa replied with an edge in her voice, a frown forming on her face. Ariel glanced at the blonde and saw something she could definite as concern. It was something she never saw on Elsa's face since Anna's sister always looked so emotionless. So witnessing it, was a first. Maybe the Snow queen wasn't so emotionless afer all. Maybe...

A few cartwheels and aerial figures later, the performance ended in a pyramide with Anna being one of the three flyers on top. A huge standing ovation errupted from the crowd as the girls ran off the field towards their spots in front of the bleachers.

Anna waved at the crowd and blew a kiss at her friends. She laughed when Kristoff pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. She briefly glance at her sister before turning to look at the field.

Elsa was indeed impressed by the performance, it was the first time she has seen Anna performing. No wonder why she became popular so fast and she was admired by many students. The clumsy sister who is always running into poles or bumping into things, if not people was very skillful in cheerleading. Odd but impressive nonetheless.

'' Do you understand what I mean now? '' Kristoff asked her.

'' I do '' She nodded, not even trying to deny it.

The game eventually started and so far Elsa wasn't really into it to be honest. By the happy cheers and squeals coming from her friends, it wasn't hard to tell that they were winning but her eyes were stuck on the tiny cheerleader who was yelling at the top of her lungs, waving her golden pompoms in front of her to cheer their team.

The way Anna's ponytail swings back and forth with her skirt as she jumped excitedly while beaming proudly reflected her childish features. The strawberry blonde just looked like an adorable happy little girl. Anna has always been full of energy, being in the cheerleading squad was exactly what she needed to chanel all this energy. And she was always good at cheering people up and light up her friends' mood.

'' Ouch! '' Rapunzel gasped somtimes in the middle of the game, snapping the blonde from her thoughts as the crowd 'booed' loudly. Then she noticed the look of horror on Anna's face as she stared at the field where a player from their team was laying on the grass.

Did she miss something?

'' What happened ? '' she asked her friends.

'' A player from the other team charged into Olaf and knocked him down '' Kristoff explained not lifting his eyes from te field.

'' He cheated that dumbass '' Flynn grunted.

The silence took place as the coach went to check on Olaf with a medic. Eric spotted the guy who charged into Olaf and he immediatly grabbed his helmet pulling the boy towards him. Back on the bleachers, they could hear the boy yelling at his rival but they were too far to figure out what he was saying.

'' What's happening over there? '' Ariel whispered frowning.

Next thing they know, the guy shoved Eric away only to have him coming back to return the shove. Sooner the two teams tried to separate them before it ended into a blowing mess. Fortunately, the two boys didn't get into a fight, more to everyone's relief.

'' Hell if I was Eric, I would have kicked the jerk's ass '' Flynn said througg his greeted teeth.

Elsa snorted '' I don't think that would be a smart thing to do for the team's benefit. ''

'' Hey look, he's rising '' Rapunzel pointed towards Olaf. The boy was indeed standing on his feet and he pounded his fist in the air to show that he was fine.

The crowd started to cheer again.

Anna lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw that one of her best friend wasn't injured. Olaf was fine, it was a relief.

'' WHO IS GOING TO WIN? '' Megara barked in the megaphone at the crowd on the bleachers. It wasn't the first time she did this, so she felt at ease in public.

'' Reindeers! ''

'' WHO IS GOING TO WIN? ''

'' Reindeers! ''

'' AND WHO'S THE CHAMPION? ''

'' REINDERS! REINDEERS! REINDEERS! '' The crowd said at the rally-pep, making Anna proud that their audience was really supporting.

The game eventually continued and everyone was glad that what happened to Olaf didn't phase the players. On the contrary, the Reindeers were more than ever ready to beat the other team and they didn't dissappointed their supporters. Twenty five minutes later, Sven scored their last touchdown 24-17.

'' We won! '' Flynn yelled proudly lifting his girlfriend in his arms before kissing her on the lips.

Elsa shook her head at the lovers '' Get a room '' she groaned, though there was a small smile ghosting over her lips.

Anna hugged the few cheerleaders, savoring their new victory before she felt herself being scooped up in Sven's arms.

'' Nice touchdown, Svenny '' She giggled, patting his covered shoulders '' We won this one again ''

'' As if you didn't know '' he smirked, setting her down.

'' Without a doubt ''

'' Hey guys, I like warm hugs too ''

Anna beamed at the owner of the new voice '' Oh Olaf, you did great buddy '' she hugged her friend happy to see that he was totally fine from the blow he got earlier '' You really scared me ''

'' I'm tougher than I look '' Olaf chuckled.

'' I'm just glad you're okay '' she pulled away and grimaced, wrinking her nose '' Well boys... I love you, I really do but you kind of stink, so... ''

'' Oh '' Sven sniffled the his shirt and shrugs '' guess a bath is needed, see ya Anna ''

'' Yep '' Olaf waved at her, walking away with Sven. Shaking her head, she walked back to the squad and went back to the bathrooms to take a shower. Afer that, she met her friends in the parking lot.

'' Anna! '' Adam caught up with her at the entrance of the school.

'' Hey Adam, I didn't know you were her '' She smiled keeping walking besides him.

'' But I saw you, you were amazing tonight ''

She was glad that it was the night, so he won't see that she was blushing '' Umm... thank you. So were the other girls ''

'' But you were the best '' He insisted '' So anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come at my house tonight. I'm throwing a party ''

Anna seemed to think about it a moment before she sighed '' I'd really love to Adam but I'm tired. '' It wasn't a lie.

'' You sure? Because I can tell it's going to be crazy and I can take you home after the party unless you want to sleep over, that would be fine too ''

'' Sorry, not tonight ''

'' Oh alright then '' he sighed smiling at her '' Just to let you know, you're always welcome to my parties in case you ever feel like blowing the house or getting high. ''

'' High? '' she frowned at him '' what do you mean? ''

'' You know what I mean '' He whispered into her ear and pulled back winking playfully.

'' Oh ''

Of course she should have known. She's heard a few cheerleaders talking about it. Snow even came to practice one day completely wasted after spending a free period at the bleachers with her band which Adam is the leader. Alcohol was involved but apparently there was more included, some sticks of all sorts. Anna doesn't even want to know how he got them.

'' Anna you're coming? Kristof has to wait for Sven, so I'm taking you home '' Elsa called, walking towards them.

'' M'yes '' she nodded at her sister and turned to look at Adam '' Sorry again, maybe another time okay? I mean the party, not the... you know '' she said quietly.

'' Sure, goodnight Anna '' He smiled and glanced briefly at Elsa, shrinking lightly under her cold glare. If a look could kill, he'd probably be six feet under already.

'' Goodnight '' Anna said softly bofore making her way over to her sister.

'' What did he want? '' Elsa asked, tearing her eyes from Adam.

'' Oh he just came to congratulate our performance and say goodnight. '' she lied shrugging her shoulders.

Elsa eyed the girl as if to decide wether to believe her or not because in case Anna failed to notice, Elsa heard a small part of the discussion even if it was barely audible, she wondered what was her sister talking about...

'' Wanna grab something to eat before we head back? '' she finally asked, shoving her questlions in the back of her head.

Anna yawned into her hand and shook her head '' No I'm tired, just take me home please ''

'' Okay, come on ''

The sisters drove back to the Mansion. It was really late and Anna suggested her sister to stay over but Elsa simply replied saying she was fine and it wasn't a long ride back to her place anyway.

'' Alright, goodnight then ''Anna sighed a bit dissappointed and leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Elsa looked at her with a questioning look, obviously startled by the affectionated gesture '' I'm just happy that you came tonight, it means a lot to me. '' she simply said.

'' Goodnight sis '' Elsa replied, strangely her tone was softer than usual, it warmed Anna's heart. Elsa would normally use the term 'sis ' in a sarcastic way but there was no sarcasm this time.

The girl smiled and started to climb out. However before she could step all the way out, they heard the front doors of the Mansion as Gerda bursted through them and came running towards the car. The woman looked completely agitated and horrified. Elsa immediatly climbed out alerted.

'' Gerda why are you running? What's going on? '' Anna asked nervously seeing the servant's state.

'' Miss Anna, Miss Elsa! I've been trying to reach you, oh my God! Did Kai called you? Did you hear what happened? Did yo- ''

'' Gerda! Gerda, please calm down.'' Elsa interrupted the freaked out woman, ushering her back into the Mansion, telling Anna to get some water which the girl complied '' I don't understand, what's going on? '' she asked again, this time hoping to have an understandable answer.

'' Here '' Anna rushed back into the livingroom with a glass of water and sat next to the servant on the couch '' Gerda what happened? ''

Gerda took a sip from her glass and took a breath '' Oh dears, so you don't know? ''

'' Know what? '' Anna asked impatiently and confused. What the hell is goin on?

'' I- I received a call from Kai and... ''

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Yeah I know I'm cruel but maybe you can guess what happened. I hoped you liked the chapter, see you next update and don't forget to review to let me know what you think. Peace lovely readers!**


	7. Becoming a memory

**Hi guys sorry for making you wait but I'm back. Thank you for the reviews, reading my story, the favorites and the followers. The chapter seven is here... finally. Self harming "TRIGGER WARNING"**

The sisters stared anxiously at the maid as she tries to find the proper words to tell them what she was about to say.

'' Gerda what about Kai? what is wrong, is he okay? '' Anna pressed.

'' Anna will you just shut up and let her speak? '' Elsa sighed in frustration.

'' After a meeting, your parents decided to explore the ocean of the caribeens with a group of tourists but there was a s-storm and... ''

'' And what? ''

'' Their craft was found empty. ''

'' Wh- what? '' Again, Anna couldn't help but ask. Elsa didn't scold her this time, too busy trying to convince herself that nothing bad happened to their parents.

'' Gerda what do you mean by empty? Where were our parents then? ''

'' It's been two days since the researches started and Kai didn't call not to worry us but the patrol said that there's ninety five percent of chance that your parents, along with the thirteen other tourists didn't survive. '' Gerda said the last part with a shaky voice.

'' You mean they are lost? ''

'' No darling. '' Gerda told Anna.

'' Then you mean... '' The girl trailed off.

'' Dead. '' Gerda nodded her head sadly.

DEAD...

The word echoed in their head over and over again. Anna stared at Gerda, mouth agape as tears started to blind her vision. DEAD. Their are dead.

Gerda pulled the girl into her arms and whispered '' I'm sorry for your lost '' This simple gesture was enough to make Anna burst to tears. '' I know sweetie, I know. ''

'' Wh-hy? ''

'' I don't have the answer to that but you must know that now you have two angels to watch over you. ''

'' NO! '' Elsa snapped, standing from the armchair and started pacing '' They can't be dead. It's not true, they can't be dead ''

Anna looked at her sister tearfully as Gerda gently pulled away and stood up as well to calm the young woman down '' Miss Elsa, I'm sorry but it's tru- ''

'' NO! '' The blonde shook her head furiously, startling both the servant and her sister who was sobbing helplessly now '' It can't be true, they're not dead. How dare they? They are our parents, they can't do this to us. They can't leave us. ''

'' Oh dear, I know it's hard but you have to be strong. For you and your sister. You are her only familly now and we will always be there to help you get through this ''

 _Anna._ Elsa thought.

If her parents were really dead, what about Anna? She is still a child, does that mean that she will have take over her parents' role? She didn't sign for this, why her? And then there is the company, the worst. Why? Why did they die? Why now?

'' I can't do this '' Elsa said shaking her head.

'' Elsie. '' Anna reached out to her but Elsa kept shaking her head.

'' I- I have to go. '' With that, the blonde backed away and darted out of the house, leaving her sister crying and a sad looking Gerda.

For the next two days, Elsa busied herself between paperworks and lawyers to avoid thinking too much about her parents. She arranged everything for the company and Anna's custody before the funeral that took place in the garden of the chapel their parents built a few years ago. It was a private ceremony where only a few people close to the family were allowed to attend.

Elsa sat next to her sister who was leaning into Kristoff's chest, the girl's eyes reflecting the nothingness as she stared at their parents' pictures blankly. Strangely she wished she could take Anna in her arms to take her pain away but she stayed still instead. This is why she was grateful to have Kristoff to give Anna some comfort... something she couldn't find the strenght in her to do yet.

The rest of the funeral was a blur and before they knew it, it was finally time to leave.

'' Anna I'm deeply sorry for your lost. Your parents were two amazing people who changed so many lives. '' Ariel's father said as he stood with his two daughters.

'' They will be missed. '' Harmony nodded.

Anna, who was no longer in Kristoff'sd arms, stood for what feels like hours with her hands tightly clasped in front of her over the soft material of her black dress.

'' Thank you. '' she smiled but Ariel saw right through it. She brought Anna into a hug and squeezed her lightly.

'' I love you munchkin. '' She whispered and managed to get a small giggle from her friend.

'' I'm not a munchkin. ''

Ariel finally pulled away and smiled. '' I love you too would have been enough. ''

'' I love you too Red. '' Anna replied, giving Ariel one last hug before she left with her father and siste.

Kristoff, Sven and Bulda said their goodbyes making her know that she was welcomed at their house anytime, although she already knows that. Even her favorite history teacher, Mr Pabbie came. Rapunzel and Flynn were finally the next in the line and also the last.

'' Hey Anna pie '' Rapunzel cupped her face between her hands, smiling sadly down at the girl. She could tell that the ginger girl was exhausted despite her small smile. Poor girl '' You know that whenever you need me, I'm here right? ''

'' Yes cutie '' Flynn nodded reaching a hand out to mess with her hair a bit, hoping to light up her mood even if it didn't seem right at the moment '' You have all your friends. You can always count on us. ''

Anna nodded allowing herself to be hugged by the couple. '' Thank you, it means a lot to me '' she whispered pulling away.

'' Anytime '' Rapunzel replied before looking over to where Elsa stood, listening to other people's condolences. It felt so wrong, Elsa should be standing with her sister and grieve with her.

'' It's okay Punzie '' She heard Anna say as if she knew what the brunette was thinking. '' Elsa is trying to deal with the lost of our parents her own way ''

'' It doesn't change the fact that you need her too ''

'' She needs me more '' The girl sighed, glancing at her sister '' Elsa suddenly has a lot of things dumped on her shoulders, she is dealing with the lost the best she can. ''

Rapunzel smiled at her and kissd her cheek '' You're a good little sister '' she said before taking her boyfriend's hand and walked away.

Anna watched them leave for a moment and whispered '' I'm trying to be. '' Her gaze finally went to the two tall stonegraves of her parents that towered over her like shadows, though she knew they weren't burried underneath them.

Still... they are gone.

she would never hear them watching a movie late at night. Never hear her mother's giggling when she was being kissed by her husband affectionately. Never find her at her vanity as she gets ready for the day. Never hear the playful bickering their parents did over the tiniest things. They were really something.

But now they were just gone.

'' Miss. Anna '' Kai's soft voice was heard from behind her as a hand fount its' way to rest on her shoulder. '' Your sister is waiting in the car '' He announced.

The girl breathed out shakily, staring a minute at the graves where a tons of red roses laid on the ground.

'' Goodbye mommy, goodbye daddy '' she whispered, kissing her right hand and placed it on her mother's grave. She did the same to her father's. '' I love hou both. May you watch over us, till we meet again. ''

Kai smiled sadly at the one he considered the little princess of the Arendelle family. He too, lost his parents at a young age and he knew what it was like to lose the ones you love dearly. But instead of crying over it like he did maybe three decades ago, Anna is trying to stay strong for her sister and he admired her for that.

'' Alright, let's go Kai '' She nodded at him as he leads the way towards the black limousine. Two cops cars would escort them back to the mansion to assure their security. The Arendelle family was well known and a lot of people tried to sneak in the chapel to attend the funeral, so he insisted on having cops just in case.

'' There you go '' He opened her door.

'' Thank you '' She replied climbing in the back of the limo. Kai closed her door and told the cops that they're ready to go back to the mansion before climbing on the front with the driver.

The sisters stayed silent as their ride started to move. Elsa was wearing a black dress that looks a lot like Anna's. Only Anna's sleeves were longer and she Elsa wore gloves. Her face showed no emotion, her eyes only reflected a void and her posture was straight just like always. Unlike Anna her face wasn't stained with dry tears, even now she looked regal.

'' Elsa '' The girl spoke breaking the silence. She didn't like the uncomfortable tension clouding over their head '' Elsa '' She tried again when the blonde didn't answer '' Please talk to me, we haven't talked much since Gerda told us. You've been silent for two days, talk to me... ''

'' To say what? '' Elsa replied coldly with a scowl on her face '' What am I supposed to say Anna? They are dead and that's it, whatever comes out of my mouth won't bring them back. ''

'' I know. ''

'' So what's the point in talking? I just enjoy the silence for now, so quit it. '' She snapped at her little sister.

Elsa felt betrayed. Betrayed by their parents for leaving her and Anna. For being so selfish to die on them leaving all the responsability on their oldest daughter. She was only twenty one and now she was the new Matriarch of the family. A role she wasn't ready to assume yet.

'' I know you're suffering but I am too. I know how you feel- ''

'' Do you? '' Elsa quirked an eyebrow '' You don't have to worry about anything, you're still a kid. You don't have to worry about being the new CEO of the company, at least not yet. You don't have to worry about perpetuating what our parents made. I wasn't ready for this, so you don't understand. ''

'' Nobody is ready for something like this, you can't never expect something like this. '' Anna said, though her voice was still very soft '' I might be a kid but I understand and I'm here for you. ''

'' It's easy to say, why would you be there for me? I wasn't even there for you all these years. So why do you insist on being there for me? It's ridiculous ''

Anna sighed '' You're my sister and I love you. I don't need more reasons, do I? ''

'' This is not how it works. ''

'' And why not? I want to be there for you, I want to help you get through this. I want you to be happy. Why is it so hard for you to accept it? ''

'' You want me to be happy? Stop talking and leave me alone!''

Anna shook her head lightly sniffling and wiped a single tear that flowed down her right cheek with her sleeve.

'' I'm sorry. '' she whispered staring down at her lap.

Elsa huffed, running a hand through her hair as the limo stopped. Neither of them noticed that they arrived at the mansion until now '' Damn it. '' Elsa hissed, climbing out of the car before Kai or the driver could open the door for her and stormed into the house.

Anna climbed out too and slowly made her way towards where her sister went. As she slipped through the double doors of the mansion, she heard a door slamming upstairs.

Gerda stood in the sitting room at the bottom of the spiral staircase. '' Hello dear '' The maid greeted the girl smiling sadly at her '' Did you have another argument? '' she asked even though she had an idea of what the answer would be.

'' Yes '' Anna nodded looking up the stairs as if she could imagine Elsa storming up to her room. '' She won't talk to me, I don't know what to do. I'm worried about her. ''

The woman felt bad for the girl, she was trying to be strong for her big sister even when Elsa was pushing her away. '' How are you doing dear? ''

'' Me? '' Anna blinked. What about her? She was so focused on Elsa that she didn't think about her at all. '' I've been better, I think I'll be fine. '' she replied dumbly.

'' Are you sure? '' Gerda asked, feeling concerned from the moment the girl hesitated to answer. It looked like the she wasn't even sure of the answer herself.

'' Yeah. '' she said sounding a bit evasive.

'' I think you should get some sleep, '' Gerda suggested '' you look tired ''

'' I will. '' She agreed rubbing her face and made her way up to her own room. She decided to change into something more comfortable. Dumping her dress on her bed, she grabbed a yoga pants and a Reindeers sweatshirt Sven gave to her.

As she laid down on her bed, the two sleepless nights she spent caught up with her and she was knocked out with one las thought to her parents.

 _'' Anna sweetie, why are you crying '' Idun asked her three year old daughter._

 _With her husband, they took their daughters to the zoo but they only turned their back for one second or two and the little princess was laying flatly on the ground crying._

 _'' Aw what happened booboo '' Agdar picked his little girl up and kissed her head._

 _'' Owie daddy '' Anna wailed into her father's chest._

 _'' What happened baby? '' Elsa asked confused as to why her baby sister was crying. She was fine a minute ago._

 _'' He pushed baby Ah-na '' Her little sister pulled away from their father enough to point a boy a few feet away from them with his friends._

 _Elsa frowned upset with the boy. Who does he think he is to hurt her sister like that. She wasn't happy at all and pushing Anna is NOT okay!_

 _'' You've got an owie? '' Idun coed lovingly earning a nod from her youngest who pointed at her scratched knee '' Aw my poor baby '' she rubbed her daughter's back._

 _'' Mommy hurts '' The girl hiccuped, her chubby cheeks covered with shushed her while bouncing her on his hip._

 _Idun looked through her purse for the baby wipes she always carry with her. You never know what could happen with their daughters._

 _'' Mommy will clean your knee up, okay sweetie? ''_

 _The girl whimpered shaking her head. She knew it will hurts '' Nooo mommy I no like it ''_

 _'' I know babygirl but I have to clean it up so it you will be all good '' Idun tried to assure her little girl._

 _'' There, there '' Her husband sat down on the nearest bench with Anna on his lap._

 _'' You'll be okay snowflake '' Elsa stroked her sister's hair._

 _''Owie '' She sniffled hiding her face into Agdar's shirt as he held her tightly against his chest when Idun started to clean her injured knee. He felt his daughter tense, a few whimpers escaping her lips._

 _'' It's okay princess, such a good girl '' He whispered._

 _'' Elsie '' The girl cried when the cold baby wipe touched her skin._

 _'' I'm here baby '' Her big sister said softly kissing Anna's forehead '' Elsie is here ''_

 _'' See? '' Idun smiled '' all done. Mommy is so proud of you ''_

 _'' Done? ''_

 _'' Yes, you are such a good girl '' she nodded stroking her knee '' Want me to kiss it better? ''_

 _'' Uh huh ''_

 _'' Alright, there you go '' The woman leaned in and kissed her daughter's clean knee earning a cute giggle from the girl. Agdar finally sets her on her feet as Elsa took her small hand in hers._

 _'' You okay now? ''_

 _'' Mhmm '' Anna smiled at her big sister, feeling better already._

 _Elsa smiled back and looked up at their parents '' Papa can we go buy a stuff bear over there? ''_

 _Idun and Agdar glanced over at the souvenir shop and smirked, knowing it was more for Anna the gilr asked knowing the little girl wanted the big plush in the shop which was a white polar bear._

 _'' Alright '' Agdat replied '' let's go ''_

 _The family walked into the shop and Elsa spotted the boy who has pushed Anna earlier. With a smirk, without her parents' notice, she made her way towards him._

 _Anna jumped happilly when her dad placed her the big plush in her arms. Idun turned around to ask her eldest which stuff she wished to have, only to find her gone._

 _'' Elsa sweetheart, where are you? '' She called out scanning the shop._

 _'' What's the matter? '' Agdar asked seeing his wife's worried look._

 _'' Elsa is gone ''_

 _Suddenly, a loud cry caught their attention and they saw the boy from earlier wailing from the corner of the shop. It looked like a few toys fell from a shelf and directly onto his head._

 _'' Elsie! '' Anna squealed when she spotted her big sister walking towards them with a grin on her face._

 _'' I'm here '' She scooped Anna up in her arms squeezing the bear between them and nuzzled her face._

 _'' Honey where have you been ? '' Idun asked._

 _The blonde shrugged simply glancing brielfy over the crying boy and said '' Got to take care of something '' She winked at Anna._

 _'' Eh...'' Agdar looked at his wife who raised a brow at their daughter._

 _'' Elsa, did you do this? '' she asked suspisciously._

 _'' What? '' the girl asked innocently, placing her sister back on her feet. Though her mother knew she was not that innocent._

 _'' Elsa '' Idun used her warning tone which had no effect on her dauhter at all._

 _'' No one mess with my baby sister '' came the answer and Elsa didn't feel guilty. Not when the boy deserved it._

 _'' That's my girls '' Agdar laughed picking Elsa up with a twirl and puts her on his shoulder. Idun rolled her eyes at her husband and scooped Anna up in her arms as well as tey walked out of the shop but not before she glanced at the little boy to see if he was okay._

 _'' Mama, can we have ice cream? '' The blonde asked. Idun was about to say that Elsa wasn't going to have any ice cream soon because of what she did but Agdar beat her to it._

 _'' Ice cream that is, race you to the cart '' He told his wife darting towards the ice cream cart with Elsa giggling happily as she bounced up and down on his shoulders._

 _Idun facepalmed '' I wonder if I'm not raising three kids instead of two '' she shook her head in frustration._

 _'' Mommy ice cweam! '' The girl in her arms whined._

 _'' Okay, okay... we're going babygirl '' She kissed her nose and joined her husband and other mishievous daughter. So much for an ice cream..._

Anna's eyes snapped open as she found herself staring at the ceiling of her canopy bed. Frowning, she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around. She glanced at her phone on the nightstand, it was six in the evening already. She slept three hours.

'' It was a dream '' she whispered dissappointed to be back in the reality. A reality where her parents didn't live anymore. It was such a beautiful dream but also more than that, she realized. It was a memory of one of te best days of her life with her family.

Sighing she slipped out of the bed and walked out of her room and down the hall to her sister's. There was no light coming from underneath the door. She slowly raised her hand in front of her and took a deep breath.

Here we are again. She thought.

Knock... knock... knock-knock... knock.

'' Elsa '' she called softly waiting for an answer, though she wasn't surprised when she got none in return '' Elsa, please let me in ''

she waited... still no answer.

'' You know, I had a dream '' she continued leaning her back against the door and slided to the ground tucking her knees under her chin '' Well it was more like a memory. Do you remember when we went to the zoo in San Francisco? I remember when I scratched my knee because of that boy and then you and papa tried to calm me down while mama was cleaning my injurie. I'm sure you remember it too. I know you do ''

Anna stared at the pattern on the wall in front of her. She heard shuffling noises behind the door. She noticed there were always small noises all the times she came here before... as if Elsa was listening. At first she thought she was hallucinating but now she was sure it was not an hallucination.

Elsa was here... she always was.

'' You weren't happy with the boy and you made him cry because he made me cry too and you know what? I felt so proud to have you as my big sister and the years didn't didn't change anything. I miss my sister, now more than ever. Mama's not her to bring me back to health when I'm sick, papa's not here to carry me to bed when I pass out on the couch. It's just you and me. I miss you Elsie ''

'' Go away Anna! '' Came the sharp reply.

The strawberry blonde haired girl let out a sob as she burried her face in her knees. Why was Elsa rejecting her? Why? What has she done to deserve this? It hurts... so much more than a scratched knee.

Standing on her shaky legs, Anna ran back into her room slamming her door behind her and stumbled into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess. Now she was somewhat glad that Elsa didn't open her door because her hair looked like she got stuck in a hurricane, her face was all scrunched up and her eyes red and puffy. A real mess. Elsa would probably get scared and slam the door back in her face...

She splashed some water on her face and stared at the razor laying on the black marble counter next to the sink. It was taunting, she promised herself that she will never use it again but she remembers how it felt two days ago. The feeling of the blade piercing her skin was strangely soothing.

'' I can't '' she told herself shaking her head but her mind said otherwise.

She started to fill her tub and took off her clothes. Her fingers went to gently touch the fresh thin scars on her left arm, she did this to her skin. She didn't like it because she knew her parents wouldn't either and she hates herself for doing this but it felt so right. So... good. The temptation was too hard to resist.

Sighing she grabbed the cold razor blade '' I'm sorry '' she said to no one in particular and slided into the tub, A little scratch won't hurt.

That's what she tried to convince herself. Just a small cut...

This is how it starts. A small cut and then she won't do it again but who is she trying to fool? She had a feeling that it won't be the last time either but it doesn't matter, for now, a small cut would do. Or maybe two...

Unknown to Anna, back into Elsa's room, the blonde was also crying. Still in the same position she has been since Anna came to her a few minutes ago, sitting on the cold floor with her back against the door. Rejecting Anna was the hardest thing to do to be honest, she thought she would get used to it but she never did.

After the accident in the staircase six years ago, Elsa took the blame even if it wasn't truly her fault and she swore to never hurt her again even if it means pushing her away. What she failed to notice was the more she distanced herself to her baby sister, the more they were hurting.

They were both hurting...

* * *

 **And that was chapter 7, was it good or whatever? Please tell me what you think or if you have suggestions.**

 **I know Elsa is acting cold and she might be for awhile. This chapter was darker than the others, I had trouble writing this one. And Anna... well let's just say she has her own way of dealing with her parents' lost and it's not about to get better soon but it eventually will. I promise.**

 **Sorry for the wait again and see ya chapter 8. PEACE my lovely readers.**


	8. Deal the way you can

**Hi guys I had a busy week but I'm still here to update at least one chapter per week. So here's the chapter eight.**

At school, everyone knew about Agdar and Idun's death, heck the whole world knew and a lot of people mourned with the remaining heirs of the Arendelle Worldwide. Students smiled sympathically at Anna as she walked down the hallway, some would pat her shoulder or simply nod in respect. In return, she smiled back gratefully.

A simple gesture but it took her all her might to make something as simple as a smile.

'' You don't have to do that, you know? ''

'' What? '' She looked at Ariel confusely.

'' Smile when you don't feel like it '' the red head replied softly. Anna shook her head and continued down the cafeteria with Ariel following close.

'' I don't know wat you're talking about. ''

To Anna, it was just natural to smile, she does that everytime even if the the heart is not here. What was she supposed to do other than smiling? She didn't want her friends to worry about her, that's why she decided to put on a brave face.

'' I'm just saying that it would be understandable if you don't smile. You've just lost your parents Anna. ''

The ginger girl frowned. '' So you want me to dwell on this and act all miserable? '' She asked, looking at her friend incredulously.

'' I never said that. '' Ariel sighed slumping her shoulders '' I want you to be yourself for once, people won't judge you because you're not smiling. Just... please Anna, tell me if you're not okay, I'm here if you need someone to talk to. ''

Anna smiled genuinely and pulled the girl in for a hug '' I know you're here Red, you've always been there for me. And you know I'm here for you too. ''

'' I'm the one who is supposed to be comforting you, silly. ''

'' You being here is enough '' she said pulling away. The girls went to grab their lunch and sat at a table with Sven and Olaf. Today was burger with french fries and usually Anna would be eager to dig in but she was not that hungry.

'' You're picky, not hungry? '' Sven asked looking at her plate.

'' Yeah. ''

'' Never thought I'd see this day. '' he chuckled trying to light up the mood and it worked... a bit.

Anna giggled with a playful roll of eyes while Ariel fowned and Olaf laughed awkwardly.

'' If you want my french fries, you just have to ask '' she replied teasingly.

'' I'll gladly spare you that trouble. It's a hard task, you know? ''

" Of course. ''

'' Hey guys '' Eric joined the group of friends.

'' Hey buddy, sit with us? '' Olaf said.

'' Sure. '' he nodded, placing his tray down '' Is she okay? '' the boy asked the others while glancing at Anna briefly.

'' I think she's good for now, at least she's talking. ''

'' Even teasing. '' Sven agreed with Olaf.

'' Seriously? '' Anna rolled her eyes. Her friends were talking about her as if she wasn't even there. Do they think she was that miserable? Honestly she was but it couldn't be that obvious. Could it?

'' Sorry. '' Eric apologies, giving her a quick hug '' We're just worry about you. ''

'' I'm fine. '' She replied, more to herself than the boy.

'' Alright '' He smiled, pausing a moment and cleared his throat '' Umm...I'd like to talk with you Ariel. ''

The red head looked at him surprised '' Me? '' Eric nodded but made no move to sit with them, silently telling her that he needs to talk with her in private '' where? ''

'' The auditorium? '' He suggested knowing practcally no one use the auditorium at the moment.

'' Okay. '' She stood up and followed the boy.

The other watched them leave until they were out of sight before Anna spoke '' Ten dollars, he'll ask her out. ''

'' Twenty, he won't. '' Sven replied.

'' I thought he already did. '' Olaf said confused, looking betwen his friends.

'' Nope but he will. '' Anna smirked as if she already knew, well at least she hoped.

'' He won't. '' Sven insisted '' Eric is a romantic, I think he would probably invite her to the restaurant or something like that before asking. Not the auditorium ''

'' Exactly, it's the auditorium duh. ''

'' I don't see your point. '' He frowned.

'' You guys are really going to bet on it? '' Olaf asked.

'' Wanna bet? '' Anna asked him.

'' No thank you. '' the boy shook his head.

'' Get your twenty dollars ready Bjorgman, he'll ask her out. '' She concluded. Sven snorted before picking into her plate again.

Anna sighed, scanning the cafeteria, the outdoor court wasn't full as usual. It was the middle of the fall season and the days seem colder, it was understandable why the indoor court was crowdy. As she continued to scan the area, she caught a sight of Elsa sitting with her own friends.

'' Hey guys, I'm going to see my sister. '' She told Sven and Olaf.

'' Kay, we'll just stay here. '' Olaf smiled.

Nodding, she made her way towards her sister's table. Kristoff, Rapunzel and Flynn were in the middle of a conversation while Elsa was talking with Hans. She decided to ignore Hans as she approached the table, knowing he won't do anything when Kristoff is around.

'' Hey feisty pants. '' The blonde boy smiled at her and as she expected, Rapunzel was immediatly off the bench to give her a big hug.

'' Hi there sweetie. '' Rapunzel beamed pulling away.

'' Hi guys. '' She smiled back at everyone and stopped briefly to glare at Hans.

'' How are you doing cutie? '' Flynn asked, concern obvious in his voice. People used this tone with her a lot lately, how bad was it? She knew they were worry but it doesn't mean she has to like the look of pity everyone was giving her.

'' I'm fine. '' Judging by the looks she got from them, she knew it was more like they didn't believe her but she shrugged it off and turned to look at her sister '' Elsa can we talk? ''

She watched as her sister stared at her a moment as if to decide if she should talk with her or not '' Fine. '' the young woman sighed giving Anna more relief. She thought her sister would reject her in front of her friends. Though she knew Elsa did that only to avoid making a scene.

Elsa stood up and leads the way outside where there were less people.

'' What is it? '' She asked, crossing her arms clearly annoyed that her little sister bothered her.

'' You didn't talk to me the whole weekend during the funeral, and when I woke up this morning, you were gone. ''

'' Because there was nothing to talk about and unlike you I had some duties at the office. '' Elsa replied simply '' And I was supposed to be gone, I'm going back to the penthouse. ''

'' Oh '' Anna looked down at the floor '' I thought you'd stay a bit longer '' she mumbled.

'' I've never planned on staying at the mansion, it was only for the funeral and now that Kai is back, I'm no longer your ride so...''

'' Do you have to be so cold when you talk with me? '' she asked.

'' If you don't like the way I talk with you, then why do you insist that I talk with you? I don't get it. '' Elsa shook her head.

'' Is it bad if I want to have a decent conversation with my sister? There's so much to talk about Elsa and you know that. ''

'' Like what? ''

'' What about us? The futur? Are we going to act like nothing happened? I thought that now mama and papa are gone, we'd be more close. I know that's what they'd want us to be. They'd want us to be there for each other. ''

'' And what do you know about it, huh? Nothing's going to change and what if I don't want you to be there for me? I just want you to leave me alone. ''

'' But- ''

'' Back off Anna! '' Elsa hissed through her greeted teeth not caring if she was being loud. The girl took a step back at the sudden rise of Elsa's voice. Her lips started to quiver and she could feel the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes but she held them back.

'' What did I ever do to you Elsa? Why do you hate me so much? ''

'' Damn it, you're never done. Are you? '' Elsa rolled her eyes.

'' No, I want to understand. Just tell me what I did to you, I can't live like this anymore! ''

'' Then leave! '' Elsa snapped, throwing her hands in the air.

'' Hey! '' Someone yelled, catching the blonde's attention. Only then, Elsa noticed Olaf standing behind her with a look of pure shock upon his face.'' What the hell is fucking wrong with you? ''

It wasn't in his habit to be rude with people but after what he witnessed, he couldn't help it. Anna was one of his best buddies and he didn't like the way Elsa talked to her, big sister or not. Elsa looked shocked as well, however before she could answer, she heard her sister's footsteps as Anna stormed out hot in her heels without looking back.

'' Is it how you treat the only person that loves you more than life itself? ''

'' This is none of your business Olaf. '' Elsa sighed, shaking her head and turned around.

'' Maybe not but Anna is my friend and unlike you, I care about her. ''

Elsa froze on the spot and her eyes widened. Slowly, she spins around again and looked at the boy. '' Excuse me? '' she asked in a low voice. Her tone would normally make anybody cower in fear but Olaf stood straight, facing her.

'' I said that unlike you, I care about Anna. '' He bravely repeats. Elsa thought that either he was insanely brave or stupid.

Maybe both...

'' Because you think I don't? You are no one to tell how I feel, you don't know anything about me nor my relation with my sister. ''

'' I don't need to know anything to see through her smiles that she is suffering and yes, Anna told us about your relation. Honestly I don't care about what happened between you two but I know that it's hurting her. ''

'' I don't have to listen to you and I don't even know why I still do. ''

'' You can play the ignorant but don't be surprised if one day you wake up and realize that Anna is no longer the same. You will only have yourself to blame. '' Olaf said before walking away.

It took Elsa a moment to recover from what just happened and with a frustrated sigh, she headed back towards the food court.

Anna didn't exactly know where to go, she just walked away. It didn't matter where as long as it was away from her sister. Eventually she stopped when she realized that she landed at the football field. Sighing, she went to the bleachers and just as she was about to sit, Adam appeared out of nowhere with Snow and Aurora.

'' Hey Arendelle. '' Snow said.

'' Please leave me alone Snow. '' She retorted annoyed that she couldn't find some space to herself.

'' Aw we can't do that Anna, you're our friend. '' Aurora pouted, sitting down and pulled the girl with her as well. Anna was startled at first but she didn't say anything and sat next to the blonde instead.

'' We saw what happened in the hallway. '' Adam spoke.

Snow nodded fiercely and took Anna's hands in hers '' What your sister did was not cool. ''

'' It's okay, I'm used to this. '' Anna admitted looking away.

'' I don't like to see you sad. '' The boy said kneeling down in front of cupped her right cheek.

'' I can't help it at the moment. ''

'' We really like you Anna and I think you're cool. We want you to hang out more with us. '' Aurora told her. She looked at Adam and Snow, both nodding in agreement.

'' You do? '' She asked, looking at the girl '' I mean you're cool and well... I'm a me.''

'' So what? '' Snow cuts her off '' What's the big deal? ''

'' Well some people think I'm annoying '' Anna mumbled, refering to her sister and Hans. She was grateful that they wanted her to hang out with them but she didn't want to be too overbearing and annoy them as well.

Adam scoffed.

'' You're not annoying duh. Didn't you hear Aurora? We think you're cool and you're really hilarious ''

'' You really think that?''

'' Get your shits back Arendelle '' Snow rolled her eyes '' You're our friend, end of story. ''

'' And we have everything to make you feel good '' Aurora giggled, nudging Adam. The boy nodded in understanding and pulled something out of his pocket.

A joint.

'' Want some? '' He asked offering the stick to her.

Anna stared down at the joint. She had never done drugs before and right now, she couldn't turn down a new experience. It's not like she has her parents supervision anyway, they were gone, so it couldn't hurt anyone.

'' Believer me, it really makes you feel better. '' Snow encouraged her. Anna eyed the joint and shrugged.

'' Sure. '' She took it.

One hour later, Snow took Anna back to he Arendelle mansion because the girl was stoned her head off and it was safer to take her home than go to class.

'' I feel reaaaalllyyy funnyyy...'' Anna slurred as Snow helped her out of her car.

'' I think you had too much of that joint. '' The raven haired girl muttered under her breath, supporting Anna up to the large front porch and rang the doorbell waiting for someone to open. Thanks God, she wasn't heavy and barely weight a pound. '' Okay Anna, remember our deal? Let me do the talk and not a single word from you. ''

'' Kayyy. '' Anna giggled not feeling like doing the talk anyway. She was too busy being happy in her own little world.

Finally the door opened and Kai was surprised to see Anna back so soon.

'' Miss. Anna? '' He looked at the girl who was leaning on another girl. '' Are you okay? I thought I was to pick you up at four this afternoon. ''

'' I'm her friend, Snow. '' Snow spoke for the girl '' I took Anna home because she said she was sleepy and didn't feel really good and I thought it would be best if she has some rest. You know, with everything that happened... '' She trailed off.

'' Of course '' Kai nodded, stepping to the side to let the girls in '' please come in. Let me take her ''

'' No it's okay, just show me where her bedroom is and I'll help her. ''

'' That is kind of you but I ca- ''

" please sir, I insist. ''

'' Oh alright '' The man nodded leading the way upstairs.

Snow tried not to be too amazed by the fancy interior of the mansion. Her own house was a mansion but the Arendelle mansion was definitely the best so far. Everything was so clean and expensive. And that chandelier... Shaking her head, Snow followed the man until they were in front of a white door with pink beautiful patterns on it.

Kai opened the door for the girls and left.

'' Okay, let's get you in. '' Snow walked in with Anna, trying not to be too impressed by the size of the room. She chuckled when the girl threw hersel on the bed and was practically knocked out as soon as she hits her pillow.

'' Thanksss... '' Anna mumbled, subsconsiously kicking her shoes.

'' You're welcome Arendelle. '' Snow replied with a grin '' Nice room by the way.''

Anna hummed in response, turning on her side. Snow shook her head and quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the girl in a peaceful slumber. She met Kai downstairs.

'' She is asleep, don't worry for her classes. I got it covered. ''

'' Alright, thank you Miss. '' The man bowed and walked her to the front doors. Finally Snow left the mansion.

Next day.

'' Where the hell were you yesterday Anna? '' Sven asked the girl when he met her at her locker the next morning with Olaf.

'' I was busy, I had something to do at home. '' she lied easily. She thought that if she acted normal, no one would suspect anything was wrong.

'' Well, is everything okay? '' Olaf asked concerned.

Anna couldn't help the smile on her face, remembering the feeling the joint provided her yesterday. She felt happy and she didn't feel that way for awhile.

'' Perfectly fine. '' She beamed, closing her locker and looked down the hallway to see Ariel coming towards them, and she wasn't alone. Eric was with her, holding her hand '' I hope you have you twenty dollars ready Bjorgman, because you lost the bet. ''

'' What are you talking about? ''

'' Oh crap. '' Sven groaned seein,g the couple behind him.

'' Hey guys. '' Ariel announced with a big smile upon her face.

Sven glared at Eric as he shoved twent dollars towards Anna '' Man did you have to ask her out yesterday? '' he grumbled.

'' Wait, how do you know? '' Ariel frowned turning to look at Eric '' Did you? ''

'' Nope.''

'' You guys made me lost my money for lunch. '' Sven huffed while Eric looked at him confused.

'' And how did we do that? ''

'' Ignore him, congratulations ''Anna hugged the new lovers '' You guys are amazing, thank you. '' she sai, pulling away and snatched her due in Sven's hand.

Ariel blinked at her clearly confused '' Umm... you're welcome? '' she said smiling at her friends awkwardly.

'' Though, if you hurt her, you're a dead meat. '' Anna told Eric who gulped at her threat '' Well guys, I gotta go. See you later '' she announced more cheerfully.

'' Where are you going? '' Asked Eric.

'' See my friends. ''

The boy pouted, pretending to be offended '' You have other friends? What about us? ''

'' Yes Sherlok, I have friends. '' Anna rolled her eyes '' Why are you complaining? You have your girlfriend to entertain you. ''

Eric didn't have a come back for that as his cheeks turned into a crimson color.

'' Alright dear friends of mine, see ya! ''

'' What's gotten into her? '' Olaf asked.

Anna smiled and simply skipped down the hallway, oblivious to the weird looks her friends shared. They had a feeling that something was off with Anna. The girl looked genuinely happy, not that it bothers them but she looked a bit too happy regarding the pevious events. What was up with Anna? They wondered.

Little did they know, the girl was looking for a certain person that could give her some relief before she could start her day.

* * *

 **Ah that was a tough one. Tell me what you guys think and please be honest with me. I like to know your opinion. Peace my lovely readers!**


	9. The girl in red

Anna was aware of what she was doing, she knew that doing drugs was not good and she doesn't think she was addicted to them either but she just loves the feeling of being high. She was happy during those moments and it felt like the pain she was living from the loss of her parents just disappears.

So there she was again, at the bleachers with Aurora and Snow, getting a little high and talking about all and nothing.

'' I'm flying high, defying gravity. '' Aurora giggled, leaning her head on Anna's shoulder and handed her the joint.

'' Wicked much. '' Snow said, rolling her stick between her fingers.

'' I saw the musical in Broadway, I love Elphaba. '' Anna giggled. '' She's green. ''

'' I love green. '' the blonde mumbled with a yawn.

'' Are you're always sleepy? '' Anna chuckled, examining the joint in her hand.

'' Nah, it's just that my nights are quite agitated with Phillip lately. He is a real God. ''

'' Eww gross, shut up! '' She groaned.

'' Virgin ears. ''

'' I said shut up! ''

'' Sooo... '' Snow interrupted the two girls and adressed to the strawberry blonde girl next to her '' There's this party Adam is throwing friday night.''

'' Again? ''

'' Yep and everyone is invited. Wanna come? ''

A party. With drinking and no thinking. That could be fun. In fact, everthing that could help her to get Elsa off her mind was welcome with open arms, so without a second thought, she agreeds.

'' Hell why not? '' Anna grins, figuring that she could have some fun. Truth be told, It was another treatment to forget about all the pain she still felt. '' But I don't think my sister will allow me to go. ''

'' Do you always listen to the Snow queen? '' Aurora snorted.

'' Well she's still my big sister. ''

'' Anyway, it's not like she has to know '' Snow said already coming up with an idea in her head '' You say you have a sleepover at my house and that's it. No one will find out. My parents are out of town. ''

'' I like the idea. '' Anna nodded in agreement '' Definitely going to work. ''

'' So you're in Arendelle? ''

'' Sure. '' Anna nodded as she finished her smoke.

'' Oh and tonight we're going to Oaken play bowling, wanna come? ''

'' Absolutely. ''

As the bell for the sixth period rang, Elsa and Rapunzel walked down the hallway, both looking for Anna. Elsa received a call from Kai yesterday, telling her that her sister came home early because she didn't feel well. So she decided to check today to see how she was doing.

'' What class does she have now? '' Rapunzel asked.

'' She has science after the pause. I just want to check on her to see if she is okay. ''

'' I'm sure that if she is not feeling well, she will tell you. ''

'' No she won't. '' Elsa replied as they took a turn. '' She never admitted that she was sick whenever she had the flu or got a fever. ''

Rapunzel smiled. '' And what if she is sick? ''

'' I'll have to call her doctor for an appointment. ''

'' I'm really glad that you take your big sister job more seriously... even when you sometimes act like a heartless bitch. ''

Elsa glared at her friend.

'' I mean come on, you have to admit that you always act like you don't care about her. Maybe you should start showing her more of the real Elsa I know. ''

'' It's for her own good Rapunzel. ''

'' Make amend with your past Elsa, her accident was not your fault and pushing her away won't resolve anything. ''

Elsa didn't respond to that. Partially because she didn't want to but also because something caught her attention.

'' Is it? ''

Rapunzel followed her gaze and frowned when she saw what Elsa was looking at.

'' I think it is. ''

There was Anna, at her locker and the girl looked totally fine. Even happy. She was giggling, almost flirtting with a boy. Well she was giggling while the boy was flirting with her.

Wait, is that Adam? The boy was leaning against the locker and he had his hand on her hip.

Seeing red, Elsa walked towards them and slapped the boy's offending hand.

'' Elsa? What are you doing? '' Anna asked startled by her sister's sudden apparition.

The blonde scoffed.

'' What am I doing? Are you serious? ''

'' Well, yes. ''

'' What the hell are you doing with him Anna? '' Elsa scolded and turned her head to glare at Adam. The boy almost cowarded under her icy glare but he held onto what was left of his dignity and stood straight besides Anna.

'' Leave now. '' Rapunzel ordered.

'' It's okay Adam, I can handle 'em '' Anna said not, lifting her eyes off her sister.

The boy nodded and was about to give Anna a kiss on the cheek but he soon realized that he also didn't want to die at the hands of the snow queen today, so he simply walked away, leaving the girls alone.

'' Speak. What were you doing? '' Elsa told her, expecting an answer. A good one.

'' We were talking? '' Anna crossed her arms and shrugged '' You know, when two people share a conversation or joke together. Yeah that's what I was doing, wanna give a try? ''

'' Don't be a smartass with me. ''

'' It's a family thing, don't you have it in you dear sister? I guess it skipped a generation. Too bad. ''

Anna didn't know if it was that thing she smoked earlier that was speaking for her but damn, she couldn't help being sassy. And it felt good, somehow.

'' Anna, he was practially flirting with you and you act all innocent as if nothing happened. ''

'' whoopsie. '' she giggled.

'' Anna, are you alright? '' Rapunzel asked, eyeing her carefully sensing that something was off '' Your eyes are bloodshot. '' she noted.

'' I'm fine Punzie, I'm just tired. '' she lied and looked up at her sister with an innocent smile '' So Elsa, wanna talk? ''

'' Will you tell me what is wrong with you? '' Elsa snarled.

'' Good question, I could ask you the same, you know? ''

'' Aren't you supposed to be in class anyway? ''

'' Ah yes. I forgot to study for the test, so I just skipped '' the girl shrugged as if it was no big deal '' Oh and I love your clothes by the way, where did you get your jeans? Abercrombie and bitch? Sorry I've found that quote on google and it appeared to be the best opportunity to say it. ''

'' What? ''

'' The one who made that quote deserves an award, really. Do you want one too? You could easily get one for your sense of fashion. ''

'' Oh God. '' Rapunzel whispered.

'' Or maybe you could win the award of the big sister in the world. ''

Elsa frowned when Anna giggled. '' This is not funny. ''

'' No it's not. I was only being sarcastic. ''

Rapunzel's eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her lips. Was Anna trying to get Elsa to strangle her? She could almost tell that steams were coming out of Elsa's ears and the blonde was probably imagining different scenarios in her head about how to strangle the girl with her bare hands.

'' I really couldn't help it. '' Anna laughed, spins around and waltz away like a boss. That stick she smoked was a bitch. A real one...

Though, with her back towards them, Rapunzel and Elsa couldn't see the look of sadness that crossed Anna's face. She was tired of being ignored by Elsa but she didn't want to give her sister the pleasure to see her hurt, so she just plays dumb and acts like everything was perfectly fine even though, nothing was right.

Sooner she took another turn and slipped into the bathroom. Making sure that nobody was around, she locked the door, took the razor blade she hided in her bag and lifted the long sleeve of her varsity.

Elsa clenched her jaw with a scowl on her face, obviously angry.

'' Can you believe it? '' Elsa scoffed in disbelief.

'' Actually yes. '' Rapunzel replied, still staring towards the way Anna had just stormed off. She was concerned for the girl's well being, of course, but a part of her was proud of Anna. That would serve Elsa well.

'' what? ''

'' Elsa, you rejected Anna when she needed you the most. What did you expect? You can't push people away and expect them to stay when you need them, things just don't work that way. '' she shook her head.

Elsa didn't have a come back for that, knowing that Rapunzel was being honest and the cherry on top was that she was telling the truth. Ugghh...

'' Good evening Miss Anna '' Gerda gritted the girl as she closed the door of the Mansion.

'' Ah Gerda, do we have any mountain dew left? I'm thirsty. '' Anna asked, walking towards the kitchen.

'' Would a glass of lemonade do? '' The maid asked not really friendly with the drink Anna asked.

'' No duh, I want something that could give me some peps. '' she replied with her head in the fridge '' Ah, found it. I think we'll need to buy some more, there's only one left. ''

'' Dear, thoses drinks are considered as corrosive. You must go slow with them. '' Gerda said, watching as Anna unscrew the bottle of mountain dew and gulped down the liquid like it was water and smiled in relief once she was done.

'' Big words give me headaches Gerda. ''

'' What I mean is that thing you're drinking isn't healthy. ''

'' A few gulps won't kill me. '' Anna rolled her eyes and went to look in one of the drawyers at the island of the kitchen, pulling out differents menus.

'' I'm up for a three cheese pizza or maybe a pepperoni. What do you think Gerda? ''

'' I thought I could make a nice meal with a salad. ''

Anna nodded and continued to look through the menu '' If you want to make something, please suit yourself. Just don't bother yourself for me, I'll order a Basquaise pizza. ''

'' Dear, you ate a pizza two days ago and you haven't eat anything last night. Don't you want something more hefty than a simple pizza. ''

Anna's phone rang announcing she received a text. '' No finally, I'll eat at Oaken. My friend will pick me up. We need to work on a project, I'll be back around ten. '' she said after reading Snow's text.

'' Miss, would't it be bett- ''

'' I'm going to change. ''

Anna quickly said, running to her room and came back a few minutes later wearing a pair of short jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt with black strips. Snow picked her up and they were off to the bowling. They met Adam, Aurora and a few jocks from school there and to her surprise, she had a lot of fun.

She even had a few bottles of beer and a small joint. Her excuse was ' I smoke a joint to get high because this world is so low '. And that, she did. Around ten, she finally got back home, tiptoeing all the way up to her bedroom and giggling at herself when she tripped.

'' Miss Anna? '' Gerda's voice made the girl jump. Anna yelped, stumbling backwards in the process and fell on her butt with a thud.

'' Ow! '' she moaned, looking up at the old maid '' Gerda, tha'ss not hiccup nice... ''

'' Oh dear, it wasn't in my intention to scare you. '' Gerda hurried to her side and helped her up. The undeniable smell of beer made her cringe as she held the girl's waist.

'' Ugghh... '' Anna rubbed her butt with a hand.

'' Oh my God! Have you been drinking young lady? '' she asked once she was sure Anna was steady on her feet.

'' Nosh. '' Another hiccup came from Anna and the girl giggled.

'' Of course you did. '' Gerda sighed, shaking her head.

'' So? '' Anna asked, not really caring if Gerda was happy or not. She wanted to have fun and that's all she cares about.

'' What would your parents say if they see their precious little one that way? ''

Anna frowned at the mention of her parents and it's like everything suddenly came back to her at once. Her parents would be so disappointed and she would probably have a sore bottom at her mother's hand. It was ironic because for the first time, she'd rather want to face the wrath of Idun and her spanking than go back home to a Mansion with no parents.

She misses them and now, even in her state, she couldn't help the feeling of emptiness in her heart. It's so unfair.

'' Why does it matter? '' She mumbled quietly, Gerda could barely hear her. '' They are not here anymore, they can't say anything. ''

'' But this is not a reason to act this way dear, you know better. '' Gerda told her in her usual soft tone.

'' I'll go to bed. '' She finally said, wanting to end the conversation there.

'' Alright but I will have to tell your sister about your little escapade. ''

'' Do whatever you want, I don't care and I don't think Elsa does either. '' Anna shrugged, looking away. '' Goodnight Gerda. ''

'' Goodnight dear, sweet dream. '' The maid replied, watching sadly as the girl walked away and stumbled towards her bedrrom until she was completely out of sight. '' Poor little one. '' she whispered.

Anna had thrown up again before she got ready for bed in the bathroom. She changed into her PJ's and stared at herself in her mirror like she oftenly did lately. Her left wrist was wearing the fresh scars from the cuts she had made ealier that day. She was glad that their coach gave them their new long sleeve lycra top and running pants for the winter season. The top hides her scars which is good, she didn't want anyone to know.

'' What's wrong with you? '' she asked her reflection, it was as if she was staring at a stranger. She couldn't recognize the bubbly Anna in the mirror, all she could see was a stranger in her body. The girl who used to be so full of energy was fading away '' Why are you doing this? ''

'' Because you need this '' Her mind was screaming.

'' I'm better than this '' she told herself but she started to wonder.

Was she?

Granted, her parents would be disappointed, it was wrong but it felt so right. Cutting gives her a new relief, it makes her forget about the pain she felt with the loss of her parents and her sister's rejection but she was afraid that it would become a routine.

'' It's the only way '' came the voice again.

Sighing, she walked out of her bathroom and sat on her bed. On her nightstand, sat a picture frame of her parents. The look in their eyes was full of joy and love, the way they sparkled made her heart ache and warm at the same time. She missed them and everything about them. But she has yet to figure which was the worst.

Missing her death parents or missing someone she sees everyday.

Oh Elsa... Why are you so cold?

Elsa was the biggest mystery, an unfixable puzzle. She keeps acting like she doesn't care about her but Anna could tell her big sister is still there. The protectiveness Elsa had showed in front of Adam was a proof. So why pretending? Ironic Anna thought. If Elsa was really pretending, she wasn't in the good place to judge because she wasn't any better. While she acts like she was fine, she was actually falling appart.

How long will I have to do this? Will it ever stop?

With that last thought, the tired girl turned off the lamp on her nightstand and laid down closing her eyes. It didn take long for her to fall asleep.

Gerda entered the room a few minutes later to check on the girl. Anna was curled up in her bed, fast asleep. The girl looked so peaceful and younger like that and anyone would tell that the little angel was a happy growing girl. It saddened the maid to see that Anna had troubles dealing with her parents' death.

'' Poor thing. '' Gerda whispered and lowered the air conditioner before adjusting the girl's blanket around her. Once she was sure that everything was good, she left the room and went back to her own room to make a call.

One thing sure, Elsa is not going to be happy.

* * *

 **Hatesolstice: Yes I know I made mistakes, I kinda expected that as I mentioned in my profil. I think that English is a wonderful language and I sometimes feel bad that I'm not doing it justice. Two months for learning a new language was a real challenge but I hope I will do better. If you feel like giving me some tips or advices, please do... as for Anna's age, I just needed her younger for the story. Unleash your imagination right?**

 **Anyway thanks to anyone who is reading my story, I know it's not that good which is why I'm surprised that someone is reading it to begin with. I will try to update regularly every week. Don't forget to review okay?**

 **Until next time... peace lovely readers.**


	10. Trouble comes

'' Hey guys where's Anna? '' Ariel asked Sven and Olaf as the boys sat at their usual table with their tray. Their strawberry blonde haired girl wasn't here yet.

'' Didn't see her since yesterday. '' Sven shook his head.

'' I saw her in Math this morning, she came in late. '' Olaf said.

'' Strange. ''

'' I thought you two shared fifth period. '' Eric told his girlfriend.

'' Yes but she disappeared as soon as the bell rang. '' Just as Ariel finished her sentence, the topic of their conversation appeared.

'' Hello friends! '' Anna sang sitting next to Olaf with a brigh smile on her face, though it was forced. '' How are you guys doing? '' she asked, trying to sound happy.

'' Good. '' Sven answered before adding '' Just that we never know where you are. Where have you been? ''

'' Hanging around with Snow and Aurora. '' She replied simply, laying her elbows on the table and cupped her face in her hands.

'' You hang out with the them now? ''

'' It's not like I never did before, I mean we practice everyday with the squad. ''

'' Why are your eyes red? '' Eric asked curiously .

Anna shifted in her seat nervously and shrugged. She'll have to do something about that. If she keeps walking around with red eyes, they will be suspiscious.

'' I guess I didn't have a lot of sleep. ''

'' Your eyes weren't red during fifth period. '' Ariel frowned.

Anna was thinking about what she could say, however before she could speak a word, a sneering voice beats her to it.

''Aw it's the poor orphan. '' Hans smirked.

'' Who are you calling an orphan Hans? '' Anna raised a brow at him.

He snickered. '' I'd say your little friend over there. '' Hans nodded at Sven '' but then again, I could say the same about you now that you have no parents anymore. ''

'' I'm not an orphan! ''

'' Leave her alone. '' Olaf groaned while Anna clenched her jaw and glared at him.

'' Why poor thing? Too miserable to speak for herself? '' He laughed mockingly '' Did your parents take your voice with them too? '' the look on his face made Anna want to vomit.

'' You're such a jerk, what the hell is fucking wrong with you? '' Sven gritted his teeth but Hans promptly ignored him as he continued to look at Anna who was silently fuming.

'' You look like a helpless wounded puppy, Elsa said that since your parents died, you've been a dead weight on her shoulders.

 _He is lying, Elsa would never say that. A_ nna tried to convince herself but the voices in her head were so confusing.

 _Of course she would! You're a burden to her._

'' Don't listen to him Anna. '' Ariel told her friend when she saw that Anna wasn't going to respond.

'' Instead of your parents, it's you who should have died.'' Hans added axpecting a reaction from the girl but there she was sitting still '' Hey, I'm talking to you little brat! '' He snarled, grabbing her wrist.

''Ow '' Anna winced when his hand wrapped around her bruised wrist but before she could pull away, Olaf came to her help and forcefully pushed him away. Hans stumbled backward and knocked a trashcan over, covering himself in a smelly mess.

As the students 'Ooed', Hans stood up but ended up slipping on a peel of banana. Everyone in the food court started to laugh and the boy was so humiliated that with another successful attempt, he ran away as fast as possible.

'' That was quite a show. '' Eric said, bursting into another fit of laughter. Everyone was laughing so hard, everyone except Anna.

The girl suddenly stood up and walked out of the food court only to bump into the last person she wished to see.

'' Ah Anna, I was actually looking for you. '' Elsa snapped angrilly and shoved a paper in the girl's face '' what is that Anna? ''

Anna frowned when she saw the note from the principal and shrugged, playing the ignorant. '' A paper. ''

'' I was called by your principal and he told me that you've been skipping classes. ''

'' So? '' Anna glared at her.

Elsa scoffed.

'' Where have you been monday in the afternoon? Or wednesday before your classes ended and what about this morning? Kai dropped you in time, why were you late? Oh and by the way, don't think that I don't know about last night, what were you thinking?! ''

Being assaulted with questions only got Anna worked up even more than she already was, so she snapped back. '' None of your business. ''

'' It is my business because I am your legal guardian now?''

'' Well, you don't act like one. ''

'' What would people say, I have a reputation Anna. ''

'' Then it's your problem, not mine. '' The girl huffed, trying to walk past Elsa but the blonde caught her by the back of her top and pulled her back.

'' Anna! ''

'' What!? '' Anna groaned, spining around to face her again.

'' Saturday, we're going to visit the orpbanage together. Don't forget about it. ''

'' No. ''

'' Yes you're coming. ''

'' And why do you suddenly need your lame sister? ''

'' I don't. '' Elsa replied sharply, not wanting her sister to get too high on her horses. '' But it was our mother's charitable foundation, so you have to be there as well. ''

'' No I don't. ''

'' You'll be there and that's final. ''

'' Whatever. '' She rolled her eyes and walked away, also pushing another boy out of her way. She was so pissed that she didn't care less what poeple thought about her. Who does Elsa think she is to patronize her around and give orders like she was some puppy.

When she needed Elsa, where was she?

Nowhere to be seen...

Elsa lets out a loud and angry sigh as she grew frustrated with her sister's behavior. Something wasn't rounding round in Anna's head. Maybe the loss of their parents affected her more than she thought. Still, it wasn't a reason to act out and... were her eyes red again?

What is wrong with you now? Elsa wondered.

The next day, Anna took an overnight bag and packed some clothes for her 'sleepover' at Snow's house, so she could put it in her car when she arrives at school. She was still pissed at Hans and Elsa and she was just eager to have some relief at the party tonight.

'' I hope you grabbed something nice to wear for tonight. '' Snow asked as Anna puts her bag in the trunk of her car with a grunt.

'' Of course and I even grabbed this. '' Anna smirked, unzipping her bag and opened it slightly for Snow to look in discretly.

Snow peeked in the bag and gasped when she saw the two magnum bottles of Jack Daniel with a bottle of grey goose.

'' Damn, no wonder why you had trouble carrying this. And I thought you were being over-dramatique when you said it was heavy. ''

'' You bet and I had to be careful not to make too much noises in the car. ''

'' And how did you get them? I know that even with a fake ID, you can't fool anyone. Don't get me wrong but you're such a tiny thing, you barely look twelve. ''

'' Thanks, duh '' Anna rolled her eyes '' I got them from my father's cabinet. He wasn't one to like alcohol but he kept his personal stock for the guests. He was more fond of italian wines anyway. ''

Snow grabbed one bottle of Jack and unscrewed the cap. Anna gasped, looking aroung to see if they were being watched.

'' Hey what the hell are you doing? ''

'' Just taking a sip before the day start. ''

'' No we shouldn't. ''

Snow ignored her and took a small sip. '' Here have some. ''

'' To tell the truth, I've never had one drop of alcohol before. '' Anna admitted, she felt so lame.

'' No way! Never? ''

'' No. ''

'' Well then,'' Snow handed the bottle to Anna '' why not starting with a nice bottle of Jack? '' she smirked.

'' What about the smell? '' Anna asked unsure. She didn't want to show up in class with the strong smell of alcohol.

Snow shook her head '' One sip won't make you smell silly. Unless you got it on your shirt. '' she chuckled.

Nodding, Anna grabbed the bottle and brought the tip to her lips, taking a good sip. Her eyes widened as the hot stinging sensation in her throat almost made her spill the liquid back out but she managed to swallow it. She shoved the bottle into Snow's hand who was now laughing.

'' Shit, that thing is disgusting! '' she coughed, her voice sounding hoarse.

'' You my dear, don't know what quality is but you'll get used to it eventually. '' Snow winked, putting the bottle back into its' place and closed her trunk.

'' I hope so. '' Anna said still panting and followed Snow towards the entrance of the school. When she saw Ariel at her locker, she waved at her.

'' Well, I'll see you later. ''

'' Wait. '' Snow stopped Anna and gave her a confused look '' Where are you going? ''

'' Ariel is waiting for me ''

The raven haired girl couldn't fight the urge to roll her eyes '' I thought you would skip this period and hang out with us. ''

'' I'd really like that but I'm not skipping Mr. Pabbie's class and I want to see my friends before the bell rings. ''

'' C'mon, you don't need them anymore. '' Snow said, annoyannce obvious in her voice '' You have us, we're your friends remember? ''

'' They're still my friends as well. '' Anna sighed.

'' But- ''

'' Snow please. '' Anna gave her a pleading look.

'' Alright. '' Snow grumbled with a huff. '' I'll let you go with the fish tail and I'll go look for Aurora. ''

'' Her name is Ariel '' Anna rolled her eyes. She doesn't understand why she dislikes Ariel so much. She never understood that.

'' Yeah whatever. ''

'' That's my line. '' She mumbled quietly as they splitted and she went to meet Ariel.

'' Anna. '' Her friend immediatly pulled her into a big hug as if they haven't seen each other for a month.

'' Ariel, shocking... can't breath '' Anna gasped, having difficult to breath. As much as she wished to return the hug, she couldn't because her arms were stuck by her sides.

'' Sorry '' Ariel apologized, pulling away '' I was just so worried when you walked away like that yesterday. ''

'' Yeah sorry for that '' Anna felt guilty that she had her best friends worried about her. The others were probably just as worried '' I just needed fresh air. ''

'' What Hans said was out of line, I could have beat him for that. Thanks Karma, the garbage got in the way. ''

'' Eric was actually right, that was quite a show '' Anna chuckled. Thinking about what happened to Hans yesterday was funny but it doesn't mean that what he said could be erased. It was still working in her head like a song stuck on repeat and it hurts.

'' Honestly Anna, I don't believe a word he said. ''

'' Well I don't know and it doesn't matter anyway. '' she shrugged.

'' You shoul- '' Ariel stopped mid-sentence when she saw someone coming from behind Anna '' Oh! ''

'' What? '' Anna frowned not understanding why she had stopped mid-sentence. When Ariel didn't reply, she followed her gaze and gasped wen she saw Olaf with a bruise on is face like the one he got the last time. But this one was larger and in a nasty shade of purple at the corner of his right eye and there was a cut on his lower lip.

'' Oh Olaf, what happened? '' Ariel asked conerned.

'' Huh? ''

'' The bruises. ''

'' Ah I bumped into a... pôle '' He replied hesitantly before nodding firmly '' Yeah that's it, a pôle '' he laughed.

'' You're a bad liar. '' Anna shook her head, brows furrowing as she cupped his right cheek.

'' Or it must has been a wicked pôle and he at least bumped into it twice. '' Ariel said matter of fact.

'' Don't lie Olaf, who did this? '' Anna asked tilting his head slightly '' Was it... '' She trailed off not wanting to say his name.

''Anna. '' he sighed

'' Did he hit you? Was it because of me? Because you took my defense? ''

'' Whoa! whoa! Wait, what are you guys talking about? '' Asked a very confused Ariel. She had no idea what or who they were talking about and obviously, Olaf didn't bump into a pôle. It was a silly excuse anywway.

'' It was not because of you, he just has something against me '' He tried to reassure Anna.

'' So it was Hans. '' she gritted her teeth angrilly.

'' Hans? '' Ariel gasped.

'' He'll pay. '' Anna hissed, stomping down the hallway looking for a certain chestnut haired boy with green eyes. She heard Olaf and Ariel calling after her but she didn't stop.

Fifteen of hunting later, still no Hans in sight.

'' Anna stop, I'm fine '' Olaf ran after her and grabbed her shoulder.

'' Well, I'm not. '' she replied, shrugging his hand off and continued her haunting in the third floor of the West wing, her two friends still in tow. Though, the massive building was so huge that they quickly got tired.

'' C'mon Anna, he's not even here. '' Olaf said once she's stopped to take a pause, she was strangely out of breath. Did she run that much?

'' Here drink this. '' Ariel handed her a bottle of water which she gladly accepted '' feel better? ''

'' No. '' Anna groaned, tossing her ponytail backward '' Where is that jerk? ''

'' For all that we know, not here. '' Olaf shrugged.

'' Okay let's go back before the bell rings. '' Ariel told Anna hooking her right arm under the girl's letft arm.

''Fine. '' She nodded more to Olaf's relief but it doesn't mean she would stop there. Hans has taken this too far. Insulting her was a thing but harming her friends physically was another story. And she was not okay with that. No way!

At lunch Eric took Ariel out of the campus, so Anna, Olaf and Sven decided to eat at the sushi bar around the campus again. Anna and Sven both wanted to stay with Olaf in case Hans would be tempted to hurt him again.

So the boys both ordered a menu while Anna had a bag of chips she grabbed from a vending machine with a can of coke.

'' Are you sure you don't want to grab a sandwich before we leave? '' Sven asked for what seems to be the third time '' You only had a bag of chips. ''

'' I'm good. '' She repeated, answering a text she received from Snow as they walk back to the campus.

'' Is it me or you lost some weights. '' Olaf asked curiously.

'' Did I? '' Anna asked sounding hopeful. Sven looked at her up and down before tilting his head.

'' Looks like it. '' He nodded in agreement with the boy.

'' So I guess it's okay if I grab a bar of chocolate from the vending machine at school. ''

'' What about real food? '' Sven suggested '' You'll get sick with all that junk food in your system. ''

Anna rolled her eyes '' You guys sound like old ladies '' she laughed, slipping her phone back into the pocket of her varisty jacket but her laught abruptly died when she looked up. Hans was in the parking lot with Elsa by her car. He was apparently carrying something for her.

Sven bumped into her back not expecting her to stop.

'' Hey! What are you- '' Before his sentence was complete, Anna dropped her backpack and darted at full speed towards where Elsa and Hans were before she charged into the boy.

'' Anna! '' Elsa gasped when Hans was forcefully shoved backwards. He winced as his back hits her car.

'' What the fu- Arggh! '' Anna cuts Hans off with a powerful blow in the jaw. The anger she felt this morning when she saw Olaf's bruised face came back at once. Just thinking about it made her blood boiled.

'' Take it, you piece of shit! '' She growled. Hans cried in pain and clutched his nose.

'' Anna stop that! '' Elsa went to grab her sister but Anna jumped back at Hans on the pavement, craddling his waist with her legs and rammed her fists in his face repeatedly until she felt herself being picked up completely by Elsa.

Wrong move. Anna kicked her legs and she hits Hans in the face...Again. The poor boy rolled over, spitting blood. Damn, she was good.

'' Enough Anna! '' Elsa kept her arms firmly around her little sister as Sven and Olaf finally arrived.

'' Let me go! '' Anna squirmed in Elsa's arms, kicking her legs.

'' What is wrong with you? Are you insane? '' Elsa scolded.

'' Said the girl who is hanging around with that bully! '' Anna snapped back at her sister, struggling to free herself from her strong grip. She was so light that Elsa easily scooped her off the ground.

'' You're making a scene, stop making a fool of yourself and fix you. I don't want people to think that I have a crazy psychopath as a sister. ''

'' Me? A psychopath? '' Anna scoffed '' Are you fucking serious? ''

'' Anna calm down. '' Olaf placed a hand on her shoulder.

'' NO! '' She shook her head furiously '' That bastard had no right to take it out on you! ''

'' And by doing what you're doing now, it's making you a bully too! '' He reminds her.

The girl glared at him, fire burninng in her eyes.

'' Anna you told me once that you can't fix violence with violence? You're doing exactly what he did to Olaf. '' Sven tried to reason her.

'' He deserved every punch thrown at him! ''

'' Maybe but don't turn into him or he'll win. Don't give him that satisfaction Anna, you're better than that. ''

'' Am I? Maybe I'm really just a psychopath. '' Anna roughtly shoved Elsa's hands off her waist and grabbed her bag which Olaf had picked up when she dropped it earlier.

'' Where are you going? '' Olaf asked concerned seeing her walking away.

'' Where that jerk isn't breathing the same air as me. ''

'' Anna '' The boy sighed but the girl shook her head and made her way back into the building of their school.

Hours later at her penthouse, Elsa was still working on some paperworks for the company. It was not anything difficult, business holds no secret for her because her father taugh her everything she needed to learn. He had to make sure the future of his company will be in goood hands once he is gone and apparently he did a great job with Elsa. However she couldn't deny the fact that it was tiring. But the paperworks were the last of her concern because soon her phone rang on her desk.

She glanced at the clock on her wall and wondered who would call her at eleven thirty. At the fouth ring, she sighed and answered.

'' Hello? ''

'' Elsa thanks God, it's Kristoff. ''

'' Kristoff do you know what's time is it? '' she asked annoyed.

'' Yes I kno- ''

'' And why is the music so loud? ''

'' I'm at Adam's party and guess who I found completly wasted? ''

'' Just spill it already. ''

'' Anna. ''

A gasp was heard from the other side of the line and then a pause... almost twenty seconds later, Elsa said it a low and dangerous voice that almost made Kristoff feel slightly bad for a certain strawberry blonde haired girl for calling Elsa in the first place.

'' She is dead. ''

The line ended with a sharp bip.

 **Another cliffhanger. My bad, Anna is really dead. How will she react to her big sister's wrath and how will Elsa deal with the girl? Well only one way to find out and it's in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time. Peace lovely readers.**


	11. She only whishes to be happy

**And finally, chapter eleven is here. Sorry for the wait, this week was really hard for me with all the things going on in Paris, between trying to stay calm and hoping my friends and family were fine.**

 **Phew...**

 **Anyway, back on the story. I tried to make this chapter longer and there will be a big rollercoaster of emotions for our favorite sisters. WARNING self harming included.**

The party was going wild and so were the teens in the house. Red cups filled their hands and people were everywhere, the front yard, the living room, the kitchen, the staircase and also the pool in the back yard. The music was blasting loudly through the speakers and the volume seems to increase with passing hours.

Somewhere in the middle of the crowded living room full of drunken teens, was our famous strawberry blonde haired girl. Anna lost the count of empty red cups she had since she stepped in and just as she finished her vodka, another cup was shoved in her hand.

'' ARENDELLE IS IN THE PLACE! '' A boy from the football team yelled over the loud music as he came from behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

'' HEY! '' Anna turned around and pulled the boy in a crushing hug. She didn't really know him but it didn't matter because tonight, they were friends.

'' YOU'RE HOT! ''

'' WHAT? ''

'' DANCE WITH ME! ''

Smirking, Anna took his hand and pulled the boy closer. Soon they were both dancing and grinding against each other, something Anna would not do if she was sober. Snow and Aurora seem to be having fun too as they were both dancing on the bar.

'' WOOHOOO! T.G.I.F! '' Anna yelled, holding her cup in the air. Everyone copied the girl and raised their cups in the air as well.

'' T.G.I.F! '' They yelled in chorus.

Anna yelped when the boy she was dancing with lifted her up onto the billard to place her on the green mat. The crowd followed them and gathered around.

'' SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT BABE! ''

'' YEAH! ''

A tall blonde boy pushed his way through the crowd with a loud grunt, cursing at one of the teens that spilled his drink on his shirt. He gritted his teeth when he saw Anna on the billard, swinging her hips in a sensual way while everyone whisthled, obviously enjoying the show.

'' ANNA! GET DOWN NOW! '' He yelled.

'' CHILL MAN. '' A boy said and shoved a red cup into Kristoff's hand.

'' DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CHILL! '' Kristoff yelled, shoving the cup back into the boy's hand and returned his attention to Anna.

Elsa was going to kill the girl.

The music was too loud for Anna to hear anything. She just kept dancing and enjoying herself, stretching a hand towards the crowd when she spotted Snow and pulled her up on the mat with her. Adam climbed up too and was soon sandwitched between the girls. Anna snatched a superman snapback from one of the boys in the crowd and placed it on her head.

'' MOVE YOUR HIPS BABE! ''

'' Shit. '' Kristoff cursed under his breath. It's been twenty minutes since he's called Elsa which means she will be here soon.

Indeed, Elsa will be here soon. In fact she was walking- no! she was actually running the short distance from where she left her car to Adam's house. There were just so many cars in the driveway and in front of the house that she had to park somewhere else. Once she was there, she slipped through the open doors. The indeniable strong smell of alcohol and maryjuana made her cringe and the thought of Anna being here horrified her.

She needs to get her sister out of this house and quick.

She walked in and noticed the crowd gathering in what she assumed was the living room. The only lights were the purple light tubes on the walls and she realized that the crowd was surrounding something... or someone?

Three persons were dancing on the billard but one of them immediatly caught her attention. A girl dressed in a white cut off jean shorts that Elsa considered way too short to be wore with a neon pink crop top. She had a pair of leather cow girl boots on her feet, her familiar hair was down, flying freely and wildly in the air as she danced.

'' What the- ''

Elsa gasped when she realized who was the girl. With a loud exaggerated sigh, she walked towards the DJ and ripped his headphones off.

'' HEY! '' The DJ jumped in surprise and spun around to see who is the fucking idiot who ripped his headphones but his eyes widened when he came face to face with an angry looking Elsa.

'' TURN THAT OFF NOW! '' She ordered. He didn't need to be told twice, he immediatly obliged.

'' BOOOO! '' Groans echoed in the house as the music abruptly stops. They all turned to give the DJ a 'what the hell' look.

'' THE FUCK! WHY D'YA STOP DA MUSIC? '' To Elsa's surprise, it was Anna who just spoke. She furrowed her brows and stepped forwards for her sister to see and placed her hands on her hips. The room was suddenly quiet, you could almost hear the crickets outside.

'' Shit Anna, get down. '' Kristoff hissed at the girl but she was too busy freezing on her spot while fixing Elsa with wide eyes.

'' We're doomed. '' Snow gulped.

'' Uh oh. ''

'' Anna? '' Elsa looked at her little sister with an implacable glare.

'' Hi sis' '' Anna giggled, earning a raise of brow from her big sister. She was the only one that doesn't seem to be phased by Elsa's presence nor intimidated.

'' You're doomed. '' Snow corrected herself and jumped down the billard.

Elsa walked towards them, her heels clicking against the floor. People parted automatically to let her pass and the room seems colder suddenly, Kristoff noticed.

Or maybe he was hallucinating...

'' Elsa let me expl- ''

'' Save it. '' Elsa cut Snow off.

'' What the hell! '' Adam snapped, standing by Anna's side. '' You can't come in here and crash my party. ''

Elsa didn't once acknowledged the boy but kept staring at the girl next to him.

'' Anna get down this instant, we're leaving. ''

'' Whassa matter Els? '' Anna slurred her words and placed a hand on Adam to lean on him. '' Ya need ta cool down. ''

'' And you need to get down. ''

'' Uuhh nah I'm fine. '' Anna waved a hand lazily to decline the offer.

'' It was not a request, it's an order. ''

'' Oh I'm soooo scared... '' she rolled her eyes in a mocking way.

Elsa knew Anna was testing her limits but she decided to stay calm and conceal the storm in her head. For now.

'' You have to the count of three to come down. ''

'' Or what? ''

'' One... ''

This sent Anna over the edge and she clumsily got down the billard, stumbling towards her sister. She didn't like the fact that Esa showed up and ruined the party. She was finally having fun and just when she managed to forget about her, she has to face her again. To stare in the coldness emaning from her dark blue orbds, the ones that haunted her even in her dreams.

She hates it.

'' Why are ya here? Why do ya need ta haunt me everywhere? ''

'' I'm here because I care. '' Elsa replied calmly but her tone was firm.

'' No you don't! ''

'' I do. ''

'' Lie! '' Anna pointed an accusing finger in Elsa's chest. She balanced unsteadily on her feet and Kristoff had to hold her in place. '' Lie. '' she repeats quietly.

'' Hey you're okay? '' Kristoff asked.

She shook her head and and shut her eyes tightly to fight the dizziness before opening them again. Tears welled up in her eyes and she hates it even more. She doesn't want to be weak, not now. She should really hate Elsa for playing with her. For every single voice in her head that kills her a little more each day but she just couldn't bring herself to hate her big sister.

Because she loves her. She loves her Elsie and always did... probably always will.

'' I don't feel well. '' Anna whispered, staring at the floor as she uses Kristoff to support herself.

'' Let's go. We will go back to my place. '' Elsa spoke softly. '' We don't have to talk about this tonight. We can talk tomorrow but right now you need to rest. ''

Anna didn't listen to her. She heard Elsa but wasn't paying attention.

Kristoff glanced at Elsa and sighed before sliding one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He scooped Anna up, allowing the girl to lean her head on his chest. As she closed her eyes, he noticed a tear running down her temple and he wished he could wipe it away but someone else did it for him.

Elsa reached a hand out and used her finger to wipe the single tear away, her own eyes reflecting a hint of sadness in all that anger and maybe regrets but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

She looked up at Kristoff.

'' Can you take her to my car? ''

'' Of course. ''

'' Let's go. '' She nodded.

They walked towards the door and the room soon filled with whispers coming from the remaining people. Elsa almost forgot about them. She stopped at the door and spun around to face Adam.

'' I see you near my sister again and you will regret it. ''

'' Wha- ''

His sentence was cut short by the slam of the door.

When Anna woke up this morning, she found herself laying on an unfamiliar bed in a room she's never been before. Of course, she started to panick at the thought of waking up in a stranger's bed but then the events of the previous night came back, making her pale at the sudden realisation.

She is at Elsa's penthouse.

'' Oh no. '' She muttered, rubbing her face. She really didn't want to wake up at her sister's place with a hangover. She didn't want to wake up here at all.

With a pounding head, she tried to slip out of the bed, planning on sneaking out without her sister's notice if that was possible but her attempt failed as her feet got tangled between the sheets, causing her to trip and fall flatly on the floor.

'' Arggh! '' She moaned, slamming her fists against the floor and kicked her feet in frustration.

'' You look like a toddler making a fuss, you know? '' Elsa walked in the room and grabbed a remote on the nightstand to open the curtains of the large panel windows. '' My floor hasn't done anything to you. ''

'' Close 'em. '' Anna grunted, burrying her face in her arms when the light hits her.

Elsa crossed her arms, glaring down at her sister.

'' Get up and take a shower, you are a huge mess and I don't appreciate the smell of alcohol. ''

'' I'm not staying here. '' Anna mumbled, struggling to stand up. Her legs were weak and she felt dizzy. Suddenly she felt the sickness in her stomach and her face paled slightly.

Elsa noticed this and her eyes widened in horror, knowing what was coming. As fast as she could, she lifted Anna up in her arms, ran into the bathroom and knelt down with the girl in front of the toilet where her sister wasted no time to throw up.

'' See now the consequences. '' The blonde sighed, rubbing Anna's back and held her hair in her hands. The only response she got was a grunt as the girl emptied her stomach. They stayed like this a few minutes before Elsa stood up to get a wet washclothe. She came back, cupping Anna's chin in her hand and tilted her head, proceeding to clean the girl's face and mouth.

'' It's cold. '' Anna whined, moving her head back and forth to avoid the wet towel.

'' Stop fussing, you wouldn't be in this position if you didn't went to a party and got drunk. '' Elsa chastised '' I'm very disappointed in you. ''

Anna frowned and snatched the rag from her sister's hand '' Not that you were proud of me before. You wouldn't have to deal with me if you didn't show up last night. ''

'' You couldn't even stand on your feet. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't show up. What would people think of you and the family? Our last name is respected by the world and it won't change because of my selfish and reckless sister. ''

'' Oh great! '' Anna cheered, her tone sarcastic. '' Now I can add selfish and reckless to my already long list of nicknames. Thank you Elsa, I'm touched. ''

'' We are watched closely by journalists since mama and papa are gone, you will end up on a tabloid? ''

'' Who cares? ''

'' I do. ''

'' Of course, I should have known that you only did this to save the paparazzi some gossips. '' She rolled her eyes.

'' You could be dealing with a severe hangover right now if I didn't get you out of there soo- ''

Meow...

Elsa's ranting was cut short when she felt something rubbing against her leg.

Meow...

Anna blinked at the small sound and tilted her head to the right. There was a big furry white cat by her sister's feet. Again, she blinked and furrowed her brows.

'' You have a cat? ''

Elsa looked down at the 'little' ball of fur and back at Anna. '' Yes, I have a cat and you have a hangover. Now let's get back on the topic. ''

'' Since when you have a cat? ''

'' That's not the point. ''

'' He looks like an oversized marshmallow. '' Anna mumbled, reaching a hand out to pet him but she immediatly took it back when the cat scratched her hand, sinking his claws into her skin.

'' Fuck! '' She cried out, clutching her hand and nursed on the small cut.

'' Language! '' Elsa scolded.

Anna glared at her sister and swatted the cat, sending him sliding a few feet away across the floor. The poor thing screeched and hurried back, snuggling against Elsa's legs.

'' Stupid pet! Your cat is awful and stupid. ''

'' He doesn't like strangers. ''

'' Well, the feeling is mutual. '' Anna mumbled, rubbing her temples and closed her eyes. '' Ugh my head hurts... ''

'' I hope it does, so maybe you will think twice before drinking next time. ''

'' I'd do it again, I don't regret it because I had a lot fun last night. ''

'' I don't regret it, I had fun last night... until you showed up. ''

'' Alcohol poisoning is serious. Getting that much alcohol in your system could've led you to a severe poisoning. ''

'' Are you a doctor or what? ''

'' It's an obvious thing. ''

'' Well duh! ''

'' Anna! ''

'' Look I'm okay, so chill! '' Anna snapped, gripping the edge of the tub and leaned on it to stand up. She felt like crap and a lecture was the last thing she needs right now

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. '' What are you doing? ''

'' I need my phone, I'm going back home. ''

'' No you're not and I had Kristoff to grab your things at Snow's house along with your phone. It's in my purse, you'll have it back later ''

Anna groaned, that sucks.

'' And in case you forgot, we're going to visit the orphans in two hours, so you better get ready, starting with a shower. ''

'' What? No way! It's the weekend, so I'm going back to the mansion and sleep the day away. '' She shook her head, stumbling out of the bathroom to grab her shoes.

Yep, she was going to walk back home if she has to.

Elsa followed her sister out of the room and watched as she roamed around the penthouse, getting more and more frustrated when she realized that she didn't know where she was going.

'' God! Where is that damn exit? Why is this place so huge? '' Anna abruptly spun around, bumping into her sister's chest '' Uggh '' She moaned, pulling away and rubbed her nose.

'' You're not going anywhere Anna! '' Elsa crossed her arms in front of her '' I got Gerda to prepare some clothes and I also got you a decent dress that isn't showing your legs or make you look like a- '' she cuts herself off, not wanting to say the word that was on the tip of her tongue.

Anna rolled her eyes '' I don't have virgin ears Elsa, you can say the word. ''

'' Anyway, either you're taking a shower now or I'm going to give you a bath myself. ''

'' You wouldn't dare '' Anna smirked. There was no way her sister was going to give her a bath, she wouldn't go that far.

'' It's nothing I haven't seen before, I changed your diapers in case you forgot. ''

Anna's cheeks were almost as red as the colour of her hair now. '' That was many many many years ago and don't you dare use it against me. '' she huffed.

'' I'm your big sister and who do you think changed you last night? ''

It was only now, Anna realized that she wasn't wearing the same clothes from the party but her underwear and a black oversized ' I LOVE NY ' shirt that was long enough to reach her knees. She assumed it was Elsa's shirt.

Wait did she see her scars?

Anna quickly glanced at her wrists and noticed that the many wrist bands and bracelets she wore were hiding the cuts. She sighed in relief and glared at Elsa.

'' Still, you can't give me a bath. '' She insisted, crossing her arms and walked away. However the blonde thought otherwise as she pulled Anna towards her and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

'' Fine, I guess I'm gonna bath you myself then. ''

'' Hey! Hey! '' Anna yelped and backed away, panicked at the thought of her sister seeing her scars.

'' I warned you. '' Elsa replied, walking over to her little sister who kept backing away with a look of pure terror on her face. '' Anna you're acting silly, get over here now!''

'' You're the one acting silly, I'm not a baby. I can shower myself! ''

'' Are we going to do it the hard way? '' Elsa raised a brow.

'' No, please don't '' Anna raised her hands in front of her instantly. '' I'm going to take that shower and I'll even put on that stupid dress you got me but please, stop. '' She begged.

Elsa eyed the girl confused when she saw the look on Anna's face, it was as if she has just seen the most horrifying thing in front of her eyes. Nodding, she stepped aside and Anna rushed back into the room almost eager to take a shower.

Anna's POV

I didn't want to be stuck with my sister but here I was in the passenger seat of Elsa's car with my arms crossed, staring outside the window. We left the penthouse after Elsa was sure I ate something and drank a lot of water. Just the sight of food made me sick, partying is amazing but man, the hangover is a real bitch. Of course, I felt better after the shower but I would never admit it because then, Elsa will get all 'I know better' on me.

'' We're here '' Elsa said, pulling her car in front of the orphanage '' let's go '' She patted my leg as she grabbed her purse by my feet.

'' Can't I just sleep in the backseat while you play mother Theresa? '' I asked annoyed that I have to deal with kids in that state. I don't hate kids, in fact love them but I'm so tired.

'' You could sleep if you didn't decide to go to a party and wake up with a hangover. Now get out of that car if you don't want me to drag you there myself. ''

'' You really want to deal with a grumpy sister? I'm not in the mood and I'm no fun when I'm like this, so don't tell me I didn't warn you '' I huffed, unbuckling my seatbelt and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind.

I was about to walk towards the building but Elsa grabbed my elbow before I could make another step. She bent down to my level and hissed '' You better behave and not do something stupid, do you understand me? ''

'' Crystal clear. '' I snapped through my gritted teeth, yanking my elbow from her grip.

'' And smile. '' she added.

I rolled my eyes at that and followed her as she made her way towards the orphanage. A young woman greeted us at the entrance, so I did as I was told and put on a show. I didn't feel like smiling, it felt weird suddenly. I couldn't understand what was happening with me, smiling was something so natural before but now it's like I was only good at faking it.

'' It's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Arendelle '' The lady, what was her name? Oh yes, Belle. She smiled and shook Elsa's hand.

'' The pleasure is mine. '' My sister replied genuinely with such professionalism. She was always good at that kind of thing. Posture, figure and formalism. Unlike me.

'' Hi litttle one, you must be Anna. ''

I cringed at what Belle called me, I really felt like correcting the lady but the look Elsa gave me was enough to keep me quiet '' Yes '' I nodded keeping that awkward smile on my face.

'' Aw you are so precious dear. '' She gushed over me, pinching my cheeks slightly. I heard Elsa chuckling and I couldn't help but scowl at her once Belle let go of my face.

'' Yes she is. '' She said, shrugging my glare off and turned to look at Belle. She was really mocking me '' So Belle, how are the kids doing? '' Elsa asked as we started to make our way in the building.

'' Ah, they are doing well to my own surprise and they are excited because we're near december and Christmas isn't far. '' Belle explained '' A couple visited two days ago and they decided to adopt the baby we've found one month ago. ''

'' The boy? What was his name again? ''

'' Robin '' Belle said '' and yesterday, Amanda was adopted by another couple which was the most beautiful gift for the girl since it was also her birthday. ''

Wow Elsa was well informed, I wonder if she often visits.

'' This is great. '' Elsa smiled '' I'm so glad to hear that. ''

'' Your mother is the main reason of these children's happiness. She gave them a home and a place to fit in. I think she'd be glad to see the results of the hard work she did. ''

'' If she was alive. '' I mumbled under my breath, fighting the stinging pain in my heart. Everytime our parents were mentioned, I always feel so sad and it's depressing. I hate this feeling.

'' I know she would. '' Elsa replied simply.

We continued to visit the food court along with the indoor playfround for the kids' was a grand garden with swings, slides and two trampolines for the bigger children. The nursery was well equipped, the winnie the pooh stickers on the walls making the room happier. The dorms were large and surprisingly clean, I felt so proud of my mother's achievements.

While my sister talked with the staff, I played with my phone but I quickly got bored and I just wished to have a bed to lay on and sleep. We finally went back to the garden, the children were there, playing and running around happilly.

That just depressed me even more.

'' Are we finished yet? '' I yawned behind the back of my hand as I looked up at my sister.

'' For the fifth time Anna, no! ''

'' But I'm sleepy and they are so loud. My head hurts. '' I complained dramatically. I wanted to get out of here '' Can't you just call Kai and tell him to pick me up? ''

'' No. ''

'' Yes call him now. ''

'' I said no and that's final. You're being difficult, it's ridiculous. '' Elsa scolded me.

'' But I'm tired and I wanna go home now! '' Iinsisted, stomping my foot and crossed my arms.

'' Anna stop this tantrum now! ''

I scoffed.

'' I'm not throwing a tantrum! ''

'' Oh someone is grumpy '' I heard Belle say while looking down at me '' You can take a nap in one of the guest rooms if you want. '' I furrowed my brows and huffed.

'' I'm not grumpy '' I mumbled. '' and I'm not a toddler, I don't need a nap. '' It was a big lie because I was terribly tired and I could feel a headache coming.

'' But you just said you were sleepy. ''

'' Well- ''

'' Belle! Belle! '' I was cut off by a little boy that couldn't be more than eight years old as he came running towards us, giggling as he did so '' Would you read us a story again like yesterday? '' he asked, stopping in front of he woman.

'' Of course I will. '' Belle smiled down at him '' But later today, okay? ''

'' Oh okay. '' He said, slightly disappointed '' Would you at least play with us then? ''

'' I will, '' she nodded '' once I finish talking. I promise. ''

'' You know you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. '' I immediatly kicked myself after the words left my mouth. I never meant to say it out loud, it just came out as a blurt.

Elsa glared at me while Belle looked confused.

'' Excuse me? ''

'' Umm no I was... umm thinking loudly. Yes that's it, don't think before I speak, sometimes I just say silly things. '' I laughed nervously.

'' She tends to do that a lot. '' Elsa joked, patting my head but deep down, I know she wasn't being funny.

'' Oh alright '' Belle smiled.

'' Hi I'm Elsa, what's your name? '' Elsa asked the boy, smiling tenderly at him. I felt a strange feeling when she did that because that was the kind of smile she used to give me when we were kids.

'' David. '' The boy said shyly.

'' David. '' Elsa repeats for good measure, I guess '' I'd like to play with you. Would you like to show me your friends? ''

WHAT ?

David's eyes grew wide with awe and he nodded eagerly, latching onto Elsa's hand. My jaw dropped as I looked at Elsa, stunned.

'' Wait, what? '' I shook my head in confusion '' A kid asked to play and you just give in like that? And on top, it wasn't even to you he asked. ''

Elsa shrugged and turned to look at him '' Well, I'd like to play with David and his friends, you could join us. ''

'' Uh huh. '' David nodded, smiling at me. '' We have swings and slides. Oh and we have a treehouse also but we can't play in it without an adult to watch us. We'd like to swim sometimes but we don't have a pool. ''

Elsa smiled and stood straight. '' Well I think we could arrange that. ''

'' Really? ''

'' Yes. '' she nodded and looked at me. '' So Anna, will you join us? ''

'' Thanks but no thanks '' I replied maybe a bit too harshly than intended but I burried my guilt and glared at Elsa. '' I agreed to come to this stupid visit to say hi and bye, not to playpretend with some kids. ''

'' Anna! ''

'' I'm being honest Elsa, you can't blame me for that. My parents taught me not to lie. '' I wrinkled my nose at the irony because I lied a lot lately but hey, I need something for my defense.

'' You don't want to play? '' David asked. God I feel like the worst person in the whole world right now for being a bitch but I just couldn't help it.

'' No I don't. '' I told him.

That's it. I just won the award of the biggest bitch in the world, congratulations.

'' Maybe Anna will play later. '' Belle said softly, strocking his hair.

'' No! '' I spat in frustration, they don't get it '' I won't play at all. Not now, not ever. Geez, I didn't even want to come here. ''

'' Belle, could you please take David? '' Elsa asked her calmly '' I need to talk with my sister. ''

'' Okay. '' David smiled, placing his hand into Belle's and walked away with the woman. I felt Elsa glaring at me and I glared back, daring her to speak, which she did.

'' What's wrong with you Anna? Why do you always have to ruin everything? The boy was being nice and he only wanted to play, he even invited you. ''

'' Well too bad I don't want to play. And how comes that he only had to ask once to play and you say yes? For years I've been trying to get you to play with me and you never did. ''

'' Because I felt like it. '' She shrugged. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that took over me. I was jealous of a boy... what the actual hell? '' and seriously, was it necessary to be rude? What were you thinking? ''

'' I wasn't. ''

'' Could you drop the sarcasm for once and be serious? ''

'' Well maybe. '' I shrugged.

'' Stop it! Just stop it! '' Elsa snapped, grabbing my elbow and dragged me away from the children and out of earshot. '' First you act out at school, skip classes, attack Hans and your last achievement, you got drunk at a party. I'm tired of your attitude, why are you acting like this? ''

'' Maybe because this is who I am and if it's not up to your expectations, it's your problem. Not mine! ''

'' I only asked you one thing. To come visit the orphanage with me because that was something mom held dearly to her heart. Every year she would hold a charity ball for the foundation and I thought you could honor that for her but apparently, you don't care. ''

'' I do care but you know I didn't want to come today, you know I wouldn't be easy and you just ignored me like you always do. '' I hissed angrilly.

How dare she say that I don't care. I would help her for the charity ball but why can't she understand that I didn't wish to come today.

'' I'm so disappointed. '' She shook her head

'' I'm sorry I'm not perfect. ''

'' Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, you always surprise me. My bad, what have I done to have a sister like you? ''

'' What's that supposed to mean? ''

'' You're so hard to deal with and handle. You always have to be selfish and screw everything up. My life would be so easy if you- ''

'' Didn't exist ? '' I cut her off.

'' Don't make me say things I didn't say. '' She said in a flat dangerous tone but I just shook my head and let out a sarcastic laught.

'' But this is what you think '' I replied '' I know yout wished that I was dead instead of mama and papa. '' I finally spilled the been.

'' What? '' She gasped and surprisingly, she looked extremely confused to the point I tought she was a good actress.

'' Yes Hans told me everything. At least he had the courage to tell me the truth, unlike you! ''

'' I never EVER said that! ''

'' Stop lying Elsa, just the way you act with me shows how much you despise me. ''

'' Anna stop being stupid. ''

'' Now I'm stupid. Well scratch that, stupid is leaving! '' I turned around to leave the building.

'' No you are not! '' She tried to grab my arm but I backed away.

'' You think you're the only one tired? I'm fed up too Elsa! I have enough of you pushing me away! And now you suddenly need me? ''

'' We're not talking about this now. ''

'' And why not? '' I raised a brow at her '' Afraid that people see that the perfect Arendelle familly wasn't so perfect? Afraid people will find out how screwed up your little sister is? ''

'' I don- ''

'' You shut me out when I needed you the most. You always tell me to leave you alone, so I'm leaving! ''

'' Fine but don't come back crawling once you realize that you are wrong and don't even think about talking to me. ''

'' I know that tape but it's fine. I'd rather have the silent treatment than listen to your hurtful words anyway. I hope you'll be happy when I'm gone. ''

'' What's that supposed to mean? ''

'' I'm done. '' I said the last words.

I knew words could be hurtful but this time was too much. I'm sure that if I was stabbed in the stomach, it would hurt less. Elsa was so cold and I just couldn't handle this feeling of rejection anymore. Don't I deserve to be happy too? I can't handle it anymore. I want the pain to stop. I want it to stop now!

Tears were flowing freely down my face now as I ran and as if it wasn't already unfortunate, I bumped into a man and fell flatly on the pavement.

'' Hey! Watch where you're going. '' The man snapped at me, muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'kids these days'.

'' Sorry '' I apologized, standing on my feet and stumbled backward glancing briefly at the nasty bruises on my knees and elbows. I started to cry harder when the memory of me and my family at the park came back hitting me at full speed.

'' Hey, are you okay? '' The man asked noticing my bloody elbows and my tears. The look of anger, now replaced by a look of concern '' You're bleeding, let me help you. ''

'' No, I'm fine. '' I lied, taking off running again before he could say more.

The mansion wasn't that far, so I ran as fast as I could, only stopping twice to throw up on the sidewalk. I had to slow down a bit when my breathing was getting sharp but it didn't stop me. When I finally arrived home, I ran past a stunned Kai and continued my race upstairs.

I locked myself in my room and immediatly went to look in my closet, shoving my clothes to the side until I found it. I grabbed the joint Adam gave me two days ago, slipped in the bathroom and light it up. It never deceived me before, it always took my pain away and things seemed brighter. It's an illusion but I don't care.

I'm happy at least... for the last time.

A sharp blade shined on the counter and it never looked so inviting, it's just too hard to resist. Impossible to ignore until I felt its' coldness against my skin and I know it will soon end. As I slowly drift away, I think I hear my name repeatedly but maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe it's only in my head.

I don't know.

I don't care.

* * *

 **And that's it! Elsa of course is clueless about what's goin on but not for too long. Let's just hope that she will not be late!**

 **The next chapter is a bit short but I will publish it with the chapter 13, so you'll have two chapters in one day. They will reveal Elsa's true personality and how she truly feels about her sister. Don't miss them!**

 **Please let me know what you think, it's really important to me. Till next time... peace lovely readers.**


	12. Pet names and white roses

**Hey I'm back and this time, it's really the chapter 12. Sorry for the repost thing, my tablet was bugging and I had to take care of it. I finally have it under control... Well I hope I do. WARNING! Self harm included!**

* * *

'' Ms Elsa! Look at what I can do. '' David called from his spot on the swing.

'' I'm watching. '' Elsa smiled at the little boy.

'' I can go up really really high. ''

'' Be carefull David, I don't want you to fall. You will hurt yourself. ''

'' I'm a strong boy, I will not hurt myself. ''

'' Listen to Ms. Elsa David. She is only trying to keep you safe. '' Belle told him with a stern, yet gentle tone. The boy slowed down and looked up at Elsa with a cheepish look.

'' I'm sorry miss. ''

'' It's alright little man, just be careful. '' Elsa nodded before glancing down at her phone. She's tried to call Anna but the girl wasn't answering her phone. It was seriously starting to worry her, her sister's last words still echoed in her head like a mantra.

 _I hope you're happy when I'm gone..._

 _I'm done._

What did she meant? It only frustrated Elsa more.

'' Ms. Elsa? '' A little girl tugged at Elsa's blouse. She had one hand behind her back as she looked at the tall beautiful blonde shyly.

'' Yes? '' Elsa asked, bending slightly to her level. The girl pulled her hand from behind her back and handed Elsa a white rose. '' For me? ''

'' Mhmm... ''

'' Oh thank you so much, what's your name sweetie? ''

'' Annalise. '' The girl answered politely.

Elsa stared at Annalise with a rather surprised look. '' Really? What a beautiful name, just like you. '' she tweeked her nose, earning a giggle from the girl.

'' Though my friends like to call me Anna... I don't like it. ''

'' Why? Anna is a beautiful name. ''

'' But my name is Annalise, not Anna. '' The girl said in a tone close to a whining one.

Elsa laughed at her point. Kids get upset by the smalles tlittle things, sometimes it's really funny.

'' You know, I have a little sister and her name is Annabelle but everyone call her Anna and you know what? ''

'' Huh? ''

'' She likes it. '' A frown settled on the girl's face, so Elsa continued. '' She even prefer Anna than Annabelle. It's easier to pronouce and sometimes people use this affectionate term to show their affection. ''

'' Oh! Like a petname? ''

'' Exactly. ''

'' And you think it's a good thing? ''

'' Well yes. It means that your friends are comfortable enough around you to call you by this term of endearment. ''

'' Endrerearr... I don't understand what you say. '' Annalise frowned. She really reminded Elsa of Anna. Her sister hates complicated words, they always make her cringe.

'' A petname, that's it. '' Elsa nodded to make things easy for the girl.

'' That's cool. '' Annalise grinned widely. '' That means Annabelle is your Anna and I am my friends' Anna? ''

Elsa tilted her head to the side as if to think and gave a small nod after a while. That was one interesting way to put it into words.

'' Yes she is my Anna. '' she smiled. Annalise officially decided that Anna was a beautiful name and guess what?

She likes it too.

'' Anna you come play with us on the slide? '' A group of children called the girl

'' I'm coming! '' She yelled back. '' Bye Ms Elsa. ''

'' Bye. '' Elsa waved as she watches her run towards the big slide. Her smile slowly faltered and a soft sigh escaped her lips when once again, Anna occupied her mind,

Her Anna as the girl said.

She wasn't serene since she left, despite all the times she tried to distance herself from her little sister, she couldn't deny the tingling in her stomach for everytime Anna was in trouble. She couldn't help but worry about her.

'' You are really good with kids. '' Belle's voice startled her.

'' You think so? ''

'' Of course, I can tell that they like you already. ''

'' Hmm... ''

Elsa looked at the white rose Annalise gave her and carefully tucked it in the pocket of her blazer. When she looked up, she stared at the children in the playground with a distant look as if she was lost into space.

'' Elsa? ''

'' Yes? '' She turned her head towards the other woman.

Belle gave her a knowing look. '' Something is bothering you, is it your sister? ''

'' Yes. '' Elsa admitted with a soft sigh. '' We had an argument before she left and now I'm worried about her. Maybe I shouldn't have let her leave. ''

'' You had an argument? ''

'' Yes. She wasn't feeling well and she was just cranky from the lack of sleep but I think I went a bit overboard. ''

'' Did you try to call her? ''

'' I did but she is not answering. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want to talk with me. ''

Belle raised a hand to her chin as if to think and hummed softly. '' Well I think you should go and check on her then. ''

'' Are you sure? I didn't have the time to speak with all the members of the stafff and the children- ''

'' - will be fine. '' Belle cuts her off. '' If you feel like something is not right with Anna, you should follow your instinct. I will keep you inform about the children, don't worry. ''

'' Thank you Belle, please call me if you need anything. ''

'' Thanks to you Elsa for everything you've done, drive safely. ''

Elsa finally left the building and drove straight to the mansion as soon as she was on the road. She didn't know why but there was a knot in her stomach, it was an uneasy feeling she couldn't ignore and it only got her to speed, burning two red lights in the process. That would probably cost her tickets and her license but she didn't care right now.

As soon as she arrived at the mansion, she pulled her car in the driveway and climbed out, running in the house, not bothering to close her door or turn the engine off.

'' Anna? '' She called, frantically running towards the kitchen hoping to find her sister there but there was no luck. She ran back into the living room '' Anna? ''

Gerda came running through the stairs '' Ms. Elsa? ''

'' Gerda where is Anna? '' She asked, closing the gap between her and the old woman.

'' Oh dear, thanks God you're here! Kai told me that your sister seemed troubled when she came home and I tried to get her out of her room but she won't let us in. She is not answering to our calls either. ''

'' Did you try to open the door? ''

'' It's locked. There is a spare key but I don't know if invading her privacy would be a good id- wait Ms. Elsa! what are you... ''

Elsa didn't listen the end of the sentence as she was already racing through the stairs, cursing under her breath because for once, the house seems too big and her sister's room seems so far. But eventually, she reached her destination and without a second thought, she twisted the handle of Anna's door only to find it... locked?

Just like Gerda said.

'' She never locks her door '' The blonde whispered, getting more and more worried. Anna hates locked doors. '' Anna? '' she called, knocking a few times.

She waited but got no answer.

'' Anna! '' She tried again knocking more loudly. Finally she heard footsteps and she couldn't help but feel relieved to hear her sister from the other side but then, there was a loud thump followed by more noises. The sound of broken glasses alarmed Elsa.

'' Anna I know you're here! Open the door now! '' She shouted, pounding her fist on the mahogany door. What was going on in there? '' Anna open the door! '' She yelled, growing frustrated.

This was scaring her.

Giving up on knocking, she headed towards her own bedroom and came back a few seconds later with the spare key of Anna's room and wasted no time to unlock the door.

Elsa entered the room and found the bed empty. There was a smell lingering in the air and when she recognized the smell of marijuana, she couldn't help but feel her anger raising. She heard noises coming from the bathroom and she figured that her sister was in there. She stomped towards the half open door, ready to explode.

'' Anna! I can't belie- '' Elsa stopped in her track and froze when her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened in horror and she had to keep a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob.

Oh no!

'' Oh dear lord! '' She heard Gerda gasp from behind her, stopping at the door.

Anna was laying by the cabinet, surrounded by items that had sat atop of it and shattered glasses. But that wasn't what made her sick. No. What made her sick was the sight of the small girl wrapped in a fluffy white crimson stained towel, blood flowing from the cuts on her wrists and dripped onto the floor. A razor blade laid next to her.

'' Els? '' Anna whispered blinking slowly, her eyelids getting heavier as the seconds passed by.

She was still conscious, Elsa realized. Conscious but barely.

Elsa immediatly rushed to her sister's side and picked her up before carrying her to her bed '' Call the 911 '' She ordered Gerda, ripping her blazer off and pressed it to her sister's cuts.

'' You silly girl, why did you do this? '' Elsa whispered.

Anna stared at her big sister in awe like she was an angel and for a second, Elsa thought she could see her five year old sister again. Those big blue eyes, the most beautiful orbs she's ever seen. They used to light up just like that when she was little and looked up at her big sister.

'' Hi Elsie. '' The girl smiled tiredly '' You look like an angel. ''

'' Shh it's okay, I'm here but I'm not an angel. '' Elsa replied in a shaky voice, fighting her own tears. Never a second, she would imagine her little sister taking her own life. Not even in her worst nightmare. '' Stay with me Anna. '' she pleaded, holding her blazer on the cuts.

'' I'm not going anywhere silly. '' Anna lets out a small laught '' I want chocolate. '' she giggled, obviously light headed. Elsa knew it was because of the effect of the drug.

'' You can have all the chocolate you want if you just keep your eyes open. '' Elsa told her, holding the girl close to her.

'' But whyyy? '' she whined sleepily.

'' Because I need you to keep them open for me baby. '' Elsa replied, not able to hold her tears anymore when her sister struggled to keep her eyes open '' Can you do that for me? Please snowflake, stay with me. ''

'' Snowflake. '' Anna smiled, hearing the nickname Elsa gave her when she was little. '' Dat me. ''

'' Yes that's right honey. '' Elsa tried to smile through her tears but it was too hard. '' That's you, my precious snowflake. ''

'' Yo-oursss? ''

'' Yes mine. ''

'' Why you crying Ess-ie '' Her sister slurred, her head dropping drastically to the side, she was so tired.

'' I need you baby, please don't sleep. Stay with me! '' Elsa started to sob, burrying her nose into Anna's hair. It was her fault if Anna was like this.

'' The ambulance is on the way. '' Gerda said in the background, her voice mixed with sorrow and pain.

Elsa didn't cry when her parents died, she loved them dearly but she didn't cry because she had her rock. Anna was her rock but now, her sister was dying and she couldn't bear it. A lot of things were not said, the most important things were not said.

It's so wrong.

'' I wanna stay with Elsie '' The girl said, fighting the sleepness, though it was harder than she thought.

'' Then stay. Stay with Elsie. ''

Anna's blood stained the expensive blazer that was pressed on her wrists and Elsa's hands as well but she didn't care.

'' Okay... '' Anna finally whispered, still smiling as she blinked again. '' Do you wanna build a snowman? '' She asked, barely audible.

The question broke Elsa's heart into one million pieces as she sobbed loudly. Even when she was dying, Anna still wants to build a snowman.

'' Of- Of course I want to build a snowman with you. We will build as many as you want. ''

Elsa decided that if Anna ever make it, she vows to make a snowman. Even if there is no snow at all, she will take her sister somewhere, to the end of the world if she has to, to build that snowman.

The girl nodded, her smile growing as a single tear flowed down her temple at the corner of her eyes. She finally got the answer she wanted to hear for so long '' Thank you Elsie. '' She breathed out as her eyes finally closed and her body went limp in her sister's arms.

'' No! Open your eyes! Please stay with me Anna. '' she cried holding the girl against her chest, not caring if her suit will be stained with all the blood Anna has lost. '' Snowflake, please don't leave me. ''

The sound of the ambulance could be heard in distance.

'' Anna don't leave me. Please wake up, the sky's still awake. '' It souds stupid but she was so desperated and saying that the sky is awake was the only thing that could wake Anna up when she was little.

But it didn't work this time.

'' Ms. Elsa. '' Gerda spoke placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder causing her to cradle Anna's head more into her neck as if to protect her from the harm. But the harm was done already '' The ambulance is here. ''

'' Anna, wake up now! You got to wake up, damn it! '' She shook her sister again, hoping for a sign but Anna was not responsive at all.

She was unconscious. Deadly unconscious.

More footsteps were heard as two EMTs entered the room. Gerda gently grabbed Elsa's shoulders, praying her to let go of Anna but the young woman would have none of it.

Elsa stood up with the bundle carefully cradled in her arms and looked at the two men that had entered the room. Understanding her silent request, they quickly led her downstairs where the gurney for her sister was waiting. An air mask was placed on Anna's face as she was wheeled out of the mansion.

'' Ma'am you can come with us but we can't take more than one person. '' An EMT told Elsa.

'' I'm coming. '' She said, climbing in the back of the ambulance.

'' I'll get Kai and we will join you at the hospital. '' Gerda said, running back into the mansion. The ambulance left for the hospital.

Elsa held her sister's hand the entire ride while the EMTs worked on Anna. There were too much beeping sounds and she knew it would be a miracle if Anna makes it through. Her blazer was entirely soaked with blood and as she looked closely, she noticed something poking out of the pocket. Reaching a hand out, she grabbed it and a sob escaped her lips.

'' Oh Anna. ''

It was the white rose Annalise gave her, only it was not white anymore but red. Red and stained with blood as well. It looked like it was bleeding, just like Anna was bleeding.

Like her own heart was bleeding.

'' I never got to tell you how much I love you. '' She whispered, kissing her sister's forehead.

Lie!

The truth is, She's got many chances to tell her but she never took them.

She never told Anna. Only now, almost too late, she realizes it.

Another chance... It's the only think she is asking for.. Elsa never prayed before, she didn't believe in God but for the first time in forever, she prayed. She prayed God to let Anna stay with her, so she could shower her with love. All the love she denied her and make up for her mistakes.

She only needs a chance.

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **I want to thanks once again all the readers, followers, favorites and also thanks all of you for the reviews. You don't know how much it means to me and there were a few ideas I got from you guys and honestly, they are very interesting. They gave me a few tips as well, so thank you very very much!**

Next chapter is coming very soon like I promised.


	13. I'm sorry

Elsa has been sitting near Anna's hospital bed for the past hour. She has changed into a new top Gerda brought for her and Kai also brought her car on her request. Anna has been in intensive care for three hours and she didn't wake up since she was moved to a room. Anna's face had never been so pale. Her long hair were flat for once which was odd and she was wearing a ridiculous hospital gown with tiny little Teddy bears.

Right now, the girl looks so... unlike Anna.

Everything was quiet aside for the beeping sound of the machines in the room until she heard her phone ringing. Standing from her chair, she walked out of the room but left the door ajar, so she can keep an eye on Anna from the hallway.

'' Hello? '' she answered the phone.

'' ELSA! What happened? Is it true? '' Rapunzel's voice boomed in her ear, making her wince.

'' Zel you don't need to yell. ''

'' Oh sorry. Please tell me what they say in the news is not true. ''

'' I don't understand, what's going on? ''

'' The news! They say that Anna attempted suicide at the mansion today and was brought to the hospital. ''

'' What? '' Elsa gasped. How did it happen? '' How is that possible? Nobody knows besides Gerda and Kai. ''

'' So it's true? Oh my God! Oh my God! OH. MY. GOD! I can't believe it, oh Anna... how is she? she is alive right? tell me she is alive. ''

A nurse walked by and looked at Elsa, silently telling her that he needs to check on Anna. Elsa nodded in understanding and let him in the room before replying to Rapunzel's question.

'' She is alive, we made it to the hospital in time. She is still unconscious but the doctors said she will wake up. ''

Elsa heard a sigh from her friend which she assumed was a sigh of relief.

'' Thank you, I'm so glad to hear that. ''

'' Yes, I was so scared. I thought I'd lose her when I found her, she lost so much blood. I still can't believe she made it through. ''

'' I can't imagine how you feel, I couldn't believe it too when my mom called me in the livingroom to watch the news. Did something happen today? ''

'' We... we had a fight and- oh and please God forgive me for what I did but I said horrible things to her. ''

'' You think the fight was the cause? ''

'' She's been cutting herself and I never noticed, I mean she must have been feeling really miserable to harm herself and me being all ice queen on her only pushed her to her limits. ''

'' Els- ''

'' And on top, I told her not to come crawling back to me and not to talk to me before she left. I should have known by her last words that she was up to something. ''

'' Oh my, what were her last words? ''

Elsa fought the tingling in her eyes and blinked a few times to keep her tears from falling.

'' She said that she hopes I'm happy when she is gone and that she is done. ''

There was a loud gasp.

'' Elsa when someone says something like that, it's a call for help. You can't just ignore it! ''

'' Don't you think I know that? You have no idea how mad I am at myself. I had a bad feeling and yet I didn't go after her, I let her go. I hate myself so much right now. ''

'' And I hope you're gonna be there for her after that. If you tell me that you will distance yourself from her again, I will kick your ass so hard that I will send you flying straight to China! ''

'' I won't do that mistake again, I will be there for her from now on. ''

'' And just remember that it's okay not to be perfect. Anna doesn't need you to be the perfect sister, she only needs you to be her big sister. ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' Good. '' Rapunzel sighed heavily.

Something was still bugging Elsa about a detail. How did Anna's attemp slip out the hospital's walls. Kai and Gerda would never let something this serious slip, they are the most trust worthy persons she knows that will never break her trust.

'' Zel what do they say in the news about Anna? ''

'' They say she tried to kill herself and was found bathing in her own blood in the bathroom. ''

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose... as if Anna didn't already have enough to deal with, now there are the gossips. It must be a slip from the hospital, its the only thing she could think about.

'' I will have to take care of it, Anna doesn't need this. ''

'' You are right. '' Rapunzel agreed. '' Please when she wakes up, tell her that we all think about her and if I can, I will visit her as soon as possible. We'll stay in touch. ''

'' Thank you and don't worry, I will tell her. She will need our support. ''

'' And she will have it. You know I'm glad you're finally taking your role as her big sister seriously because she needs you. She always did. ''

'' I know. '' Elsa replied quietly as she hang up. '' I know. ''

'' Miss your sister is waking up. '' The same nurse that had entere the room said as she walked back in.

Elsa sat back on the chair next to her sister and reached a hand out to brush a strand of hair with the tips of her fingers and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Anna, despite her slumber, felt something on her forehead. It was soft and strangely pleasant and the feeling was enough to make her stir, slowly waking her from her long sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she had to blink a few times to adjust to the light in the room. She was dizzy and the first thing she noticed was that litterally everything around was... white. Too white and too bright for her eyes.

'' Wher' mm I? '' She said groggily, frowning as she stares at the white ceiling.

'' Hi snowflake. ''

'' Mama? ''

Elsa smiled sadly. '' No it's not mama. It's me, Elsa. ''

'' Mmm I dead? '' Anna mumbled as her vision slowly came back, fighting the blur. That would explain why everyting is so bright and blinding.

'' No, thanks God you're not. '' Elsa sighed in relief '' You're in the hospital. ''

Anna recognized her voice and she finally came back to her sense when her vision fully recovered from te brightness. She stared at Elsa a moment before her eyes darted around the room, taking in the walls, the machine which was the cause of this annoying beeping sound and then her arms. Which were covered with bandages.

A man with a white blouse appeared in her sight and Anna assumed it was a nurse. The man checked on her, did the swinging flashlight test and during the process, she tried to remember what happened. why is she here?

It suddenly hit het like a ton of bricks. The last events came flooding back in her head fastly. The fight, her attempt... everything.

'' Everything is fine. '' The nurse said after a while. '' There is nothing wrong but she will feel sleepy due to the medecine we gave her but nothing to worry about. ''

'' Thank you. '' Elsa replied, less worried.

'' You're welcome, please call me if you need anything. '' The man said before leaving the room and the sisters alone.

'' Anna are you okay? '' Elsa asked when she saw the look on her face. She wondered what was going on in the girl's head.

'' No '' Anna replied staring back at the ceiling.

'' Do you need something? ''

'' What time is it? '' she asked.

Elsa looked at the screen of her phone '' Half past seven in the evening '' she replied looking back at the girl '' You were out for nine hours ''

'' That much '' Anna sighed.

 _It wasn't enough,_ she thought. _I wanted to sleep and never wake up._

'' The doctor said it's because you've lost a lot of blood and the effect of the drug you were under. '' Elsa cringed at the last part of her sentence. She should have known that Anna did drugs, that must explain all the times her eyes were bloodshot and her odd behavior. After all, she started to hang out with Adam's band, it just makes sense.

'' When will I be able to leave? ''

'' I don't know yet. '' Elsa admitted. There was a certain process for those cases like Anna. She will probably have to pass a few more , it was the last thing that bothered Elsa at the moment

Anna stayed quiet for a while and Elsa thought that the girl was going her the silent treatment until...

'' Why did you do it? ''

This question was to be expected coming from Elsa but to everyone's surprise, it didn't came from her but Anna.

'' Do what? '' Elsa frowned.

'' Why did you have to show up? Why did you save me? Why couldn't you just let me die? ''

Elsa gasped and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

'' How could I let you die? You are my sister, the only family I have left. ''

'' Now I'm your sister? '' Anna scoffed.

'' You always were. ''

'' Like hell I was. ''

'' Ann- ''

'' Oh and by the way, why are you even talking to me? Weren't you the one who told me not to talk to you back at the orphanage? ''

'' I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I was angry and I know it's not a reason to snap at you like I did but I'm truly sorry. ''

'' Don't be sorry for the way you feel, I know you hate me. Hans even said it. ''

'' I don't hate you '' Elsa shook her head '' I never did. I love you and I regret that I didn't tell you sooner but I love you with all my heart ''

'' Yeah right, this is why you pushed me away? '' The girl mumbled.

'' It has nothing to do with you '' Elsa said '' You deserve all the love in the world, it's me who didn't deserve it. That's why I pushed you away, I didn't deserve you. ''

'' Of course I believe you. '' Anna rolled her eyes as she picked at the tube connected to the IV bag.

Elsa gently took her hand and unlatched it from the tube she was holding.

'' It's true. Anna I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you but... just tell me why you decided to end your life like that? ''

'' What's the point in living when I have no reason to? ''

'' Anna. ''

'' Was it too much for me to ask for happiness? '' Anna asked in a small voice, looking up at her sister '' I wanted to be happy but I know I couldn't be happy in this life without you. So I thought it was a win. You'd finally get what you want with me gone and I'd finally be free. ''

'' Oh Anna... ''

'' But then you had to save me. I was supposed to die. ''

'' No, I don't want you to say that. Do NOT say that! ''

'' But it's true. ''

'' I can't imagine what would happen if you didn't make it. I was... I was so scared ''

'' Of what? ''

'' Of losing you. '' Elsa admitted. '' Anna, you have to believe me when I say that I regret it. I never wanted to hurt you like this. ''

The girl scoffed

'' Hans has been bullying me for the past six years and you knew it but yet, you haven't done anything before to help me. I needed you, I needed my sister. '' she said harshly.

'' I know '' Elsa whispered ashamed '' I hate myself so much right now. '' Anna didn't look like she was going to say something, so she decided to move on the next topic '' Do you remember our first real fight? When we were little? ''

'' Do I really need to answer to that? ''

'' Well, that day when you ran off, I was scared that something bad had happened to you but when I realized that you only went back home, I got angry. ''

'' More like pissed. ''

'' Pissed. '' Elsa repeated in agreement '' That day you told me you hated me in the middle of the fight and this is how it started. I shut you out and pushed you away. ''

'' Despite the countless times I told you I was sorry and that I never meant it. '' Anna said, her tone cold.

'' This is why I pushed you away. ''

'' What? '' Anna gave her sister an incredulous look '' It doesn't even make sense. ''

'' Yes it does, I didn't deserve your apologies. When you said you hated me, I realized that you were right. You had every right to hate me because that day, you fell down the stairs because of me! ''

'' I was running after you- ''

'' Because I refused to hear you out. You were in hospital for two weeks because of a concussion and ever since that day, I hated myself. I didn't want to hurt you again. ''

'' So you rejected me. '' Anna whispered understanding what Elsa meant.

The blonde nodded and continued '' I pushed you away and I thouht that with times, you will manage to hate me but no matter what, you never gave up on me. And now I see how my rejection infected you. I'm so sorry Anna. '' Elsa said squeezing Anna's hands.

She could feel the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes but she held them back. Anna stayed silent for a moment, taking into her sister's revelation.

'' It doesn't change the fact that you told Hans that you wished me dead instead of our parents ''

Elsa shook her head. '' I never said that to him. ''

'' But he- ''

'' He lied. I know after everything that happened between us, it's hard to believe but I never told Hans that. He was lying. ''

'' Actually it's not hard to believe. It's Hans after all. '' The girl sighed, slipping her hands from the the blonde's grip.

'' You believe me? ''

'' I don't know what to believe and it doesn't matter anymore. '' She sullenly said, flipping to her side with her back to Elsa.

'' Yes it does, please give me a chance. Let me prove you that I can be there for you, let me show you how much I love you. I want to be there for you. ''

'' I don't want to talk about it anymore. ''

'' You'll eventually have to. ''

'' But for now, I'm done with the talk. '' Anna snapped.

'' Baby please- ''

'' Elsa! '' The girl cuts her off sharply '' Can you leave me now? I'm still tired, you should go home. ''

Elsa eyed her sister a moment, not knowing what to say. Is this how Anna felt everytime she told her to leave her alone?

 _What an awful feeling..._ That only made Elsa feel more guilty.

'' Alright. '' Elsa whispered in defeat.

She didn't want to leave. Not when Anna was like this, infact she didn't want to leave at all but she knew she couldn't argue. Her sister was under watch anyway, and she gave strict indstructions about guarding Anna's room. She even decided to place the girl in one of those special rooms in the VIP section. Of course everything has a price but Anna's safety was priceless..

'' I'll come back tomorrow okay? ''

'' Whatever. '' Anna shrugged.

'' Rapunzel called and she said that everybody think about you, they wish you well and she also said that she will visit as soon as possible. ''

Anna didn't move but she did whispered a barely audible 'okay'. The blonde smiled sadly.

'' I love you Snowflake, sleep tight. '' She rubbed her back and kissed her cheek before standing up. Anna waited silently listening as her sister's footsteps moved around the room until she heard the door close.

Then silence, she was alone again.

She curled herself tightly into a fetal position and summoned the sleepness to take her again. She knew she will have troubles to sleep because first, she hates hospitals and second, the last time she slept at the hospital was when she broke her arm. She cried for hours because it hurted and it's a horrible memory she did not wish to remember.

As Elsa drove to her penthouse, Anna's words echoed in her head. Everything was so wrong and now that she was finally ready to let Anna in, the girl was shutting her out. What was she expecting? Of course Anna will shut her out but she didn't want her to. Because, she was bottling her feelings up and building a wall. It couldn't be good. Not for her sister... but there was apparently another thing bothering her.

Hans.

Feeling her blood boiling up again, Elsa pulled on the break to make a drastic spin, ignoring the honks directed at her and drove back to another destination. Stopping in front of the Westergard's Manor, Elsa ran up the front porch and hit the doorbell repeatedly before banging her fist on the door.

'' Coming! '' She heard a voice followed by footsteps running from the inside before the door opened and a tall man appeared. It was Hans's older brother. '' What the hell is- Elsa? '' the man blinked when he saw her standing there.

'' Hi Alexander. '' Elsa nodded '' Is Hans there? '' she asked frantically. Obviously, by the scowl on her face, he could tell that she wasn't happy.

She looked pissed.

'' I think my brother is upstairs. '' He replied, stepping to the side to let her in. '' Hans, come downstairs, Elsa is here!'' he yelled towards the stairs and turned to face Elsa '' What did he do now? '' he frowned.

'' You'll know soon. '' she said crossing her arms '' Though, will you put me in jail if I arrange his face a little bit? ''

'' That bad? '' Alexander chuckled, feeling bad for his brother. But he knew Elsa for years and the young woman wasn't the violent type, Hans probably did something really bad to piss her off '' I thought Anna fixed his nose already. ''

Elsa smiled, remembering the day her sister broke Hans's nose at school even though, she also remembers being angry at Anna at first. If she knew what was really going on, she would gladly have helped Anna hitting Hans.

'' Well, might as well rearranged te rest of his face as well. ''

He laughed at that before clearing his throat '' I heard what happened to Anna in the news, rumors are spreading fastly. Is she okay? ''

'' No, not really. '' She sighed.

As if there weren't enough drama, Paparazzi had to put their nose where they shouldn't. She has to protect Anna from them too, she won't allow them to use her sister to feed people with gossips.

'' Well, I hope she'll get better. '' He told her sincerely before yelling again. '' Hans! Are you deaf or what? Get your ass down here and today please! ''

'' I'm coming geez, no need to yell dumbass. '' Hans groaned, coming down te stairs.

'' Well don't forget that the dumbass is the one paying the bills of that damn manor. '' Alexander snapped at his brother.

Hans ignored him and looked at Elsa confused. '' Hey Arende- ompff! '' He was abruptly interrupted by the stinging pain in his left cheek. The sound of her hand colliding with the side of his face echoed through the manor.

'' Did you just slap me? '' He gasped, hoding his cheek in his hand as he stared at her in shock.

'' That was for telling my sister that I wished her dead instead of my parents which was a fucking lie! '' She hissed angrily before kicking her foot in his nuts, right where it hurts. Hans's eyes almost bursted out of their sockets as he fell on his knees.

'' Damn! '' Hans cried, clutching the front of his pants.

'' Oh mother Mary. '' Alexander winced. Though he couldn't help but think that Hans deserved it.

Why would he tell Elsa's little sister such a lie? He made a mental note to never get on the blonde's bad side.

'' It was a joke! '' Hans grunted which was the wrong thing to say since it only added oil to the fire.

'' A joke? My sister tried to kill herself! '' She shouted at his face, her tone filled with nothing but anger and disgust.

'' Well, I'm not surprise with all the drugs she took, might have taken a toll on her brain. '' He mumbled under his breath. Elsa surely heard him and she stumbled backward at the revelation.

She shook her head in confusion, her brows furrowing '' You knew? My sister was drugging herself and never a second, you thought about telling me? ''

'' It's not like you were interested. '' He snorted.

Elsa stared at the boy shocked because she realized that even Hans knew about it and she didn't. And what could she say? He was right, it's not like she has showed interest in her sister's life.

'' You are right on this but you knew how I truly felt about her. '' she spats her venom again '' You knew that I truly cared and you certainly knew that I love my sister more than anything and that I would never wish her dead? ''

'' I'm sorry okay? I just... I just thought it was fun to mess around a bit but I never thought she'd take it seriously. It wouldn't be the first time I mess with your sister. '' He said, throwing his hand in he air to show his frustration.

'' No, you're not sorry for what you did. '' Elsa shook her head '' You're only sorry because you got caught. ''

Hans stared down at the floor, a look of shame and even guilt flashed across his face for a short second. Elsa's cold glare was piercing through his soul and he wasn't even looking at her in the eyes but he felt it.

'' I know I'm not any better for letting all this happen and even allowing this to go that far but I know my mistakes. I feel miserable but I don't have time to dwell on this because Anna needs me and I will be there for her now. ''

'' Wait Elsa. I'm truly sorry, I- ''

'' Save it. '' She cuts him off, not wanting to hear anymore lies '' I'm done here. ''

'' Please '' He said in a pleading tone which surprised Alexander. Hans isn't the begging type, never in his entire life, he has heard Hans begging for anything. '' Do you think you could forgive me? '' He asked her.

'' It's not me you should ask for forgiveness and I won't lie to you. Honestly I don't think I can forgive you for this. '' On this last note, she started to turn around but in one swift move, she spins on her heels and throw her fist into his already broken nose.

'' Ow shit! '' Hans cried, clutching his bleeding nose '' what the hell was that for? '' He moaned painfully.

'' I just needed to do that. '' She huffed, spinning around and stormed out of the manor leaving a chuckling Alexander and a sore Hans behind.

Only once she was in the car, she clutched her sore wrist in her hand and nursed on the small cut '' Ah! Outch, damn fucking little bitch! It hurts. '' She hissed, wondering how Anna managed to hit Hans over and over again without bruising her hands. The only comfort she had was the thought of Hans going through more pain. Yep, it did make her feel better.

One thing being taken care of, she pulled her car on the road and finally drove straight to her penthouse.

* * *

 **Chapter 12, that was it. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think please :)**

 **Till next time... Peace lovely readers!**


	14. Can you fix me now?

**Sorry for the wait guys, time is torture but I'm ba** **ck with a new chapter. Here it is...**

* * *

The next morning Elsa visited Anna at the hospital, she quietly slipped into the room not to wake her up in case she was sleeping but the girl was apparently awake but didn't notice her yet. Anna was fussing with the remote of the flat screen on the wall across from her bed as she flipped through the channels. She eventually got tired and dumped the remote on her lap with a groan and pouted.

Elsa decided to show up at this moment. '' Hey. ''

'' Oh look, the big sister is here. ''

'' Good morning. ''

'' And she is even talking to me, I thought last night was a dream. '' Anna rolled her eyes.

'' Are you always that grumpy when you wake up? '' Elsa asked, walking over the bed and kissed the girl on the forehead.

'' Well I don't want to be stuck with kids tv-shows. '' Anna huffed annoyingly.

Elsa didn't want to tell her that she also gave the staff orders about banning Anna from watching any channels that could pass her sister's fresh attempt on TV. Apparently her orders were fulfilled.

'' It can't be that bad. ''

'' Oh really? What if I say Cartoon Network and smile of a child? Those are for kids, I'd rather watch Disney channel. ''

 _Disney channel..._ Elsa thought. _Maybe I can fix that._

'' Well technically, you're still a kid. '' She replied smiling lightly, though Anna didn't return it. Instead, she shook her head and looked away. Elsa sighed '' How are you feeling? ''

'' Wonderful. ''

'' Sorry, it was a stupid question. '' she replied, stroking her cheek. Anna noticed the bandage on her sister's hand, she is sure it wasn't there before.

'' What happened to your hand? ''

Elsa snickered. '' Ah... I had a slight disagrement with Hans. ''

Anna raised a brow.

'' Is he alive? ''

'' Unfortunately. '' The blonde mumbled.

'' Do I want to know what happened? ''

'' Probably not. Did you sleep at all? '' Elsa asked, changing the subject.

'' It's not like I had a choice. '' Anna snapped crossing her ams.

'' What happened? ''

'' These assholes of nurses injected me something that knocked me out before I could even give them a piece of mine! ''

Elsa frowned at the girl's language but she decided to let it slip for now as she was more interested about what she has just heard. '' They injected you something? ''

'' As if you didn't know. '' Anna hissed, glaring at the blonde. '' I hate it here, there's nothing good on that damn TV and the food is gross. I wanna get outta here. ''

'' I'll be back. '' Elsa said, standing up and walked out of the room, heading straight to Anna's doctor's office in time to see a nurse coming out.

'' Is Dr. Smith here? '' She demanded in a flat tone. There was no time for formalities and manners now.

The young nurse looked up, instantly intimidated when she recognized Elsa Arendelle, the one and only. '' Y-yes ma'am... I mean Miss. '' she stammered '' bu-but you can't g-go in there ''

'' And why not? '' A raise of brow and the nurse shrunk. '' I need to see him now! ''

'' Dr. Smith is busy. '' she replied bravely trying not to sound shaky.

'' I don't care if he is busy, I will gladly give him something to be busy with. '' Elsa said, walking past the nurse and stormed into the office.

'' What in God's name! '' The doctor looked up from his papers when Elsa bursted into the room like a hurricane, quickly followed by a horrified nurse.

'' Dr. Smith, I tried to tell her that you were busy but- ''

'' It's okay Bridget. '' The tall man told the poor nurse. '' I'll take it from there. '' he assured her. Elsa turned to give her a look that was clearly telling her to leave.

Not wanting to be a part of whatever trouble was coming, Bridget eagerly exited the office, almost happily. That Arendelle woman was something...

'' Is it in your habit to intimidate probationers and barge into offices Miss Arendelle? '' the doctor asked, leaning into his chair and looked up at the fury in front of him who was practically fuming.

'' Why nobody in that hospital informed me that my sister needed an injection last night? I was strict on keeping me updated about Anna's treatment, what happened? '' she demanded.

'' First, I will tell you to calm down and take a seat. '' Dr. Smith said calmly, mentioning the chair across from his desk. Elsa let out a frustrated sigh and sat down, waiting for him to continue.

'' So? ''

'' Well '' He began '' your sister apparently had some troubles sleeping. The nurse that was currently checking on her went to inject some fluids in her bloodstream but he noticed that Anna was tossing in her bed. ''

'' She was having a nightmare? '' Elsa wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. The last events must have taken a toll on her poor Snowflake.

'' Probably. '' The man assumed '' However, her heart rate increased and we needed to calm her down. We had to sedate her but she happened to wake up during the process and she panicked. ''

'' She always hated needles. '' Elsa muttered.

'' It was nothing major Ms. Arendelle, of course I've planned on keeping you updated which is what I was going to do before you barged into my office. '' He continued, sounding amused.

'' My mistake, I am so worried about my sister and I absolutely want to be informed about everything. '' Elsa admitted.

'' I understand. '' he nodded assuringly '' I'm not new to this. ''

'' Thank you for understanding. '' she smiled, feeling a bit better now that something was clear, though there was another thing she'd like to talk about '' Doctor, have I misunderstood or did you mention that the nurse went to inject fluids into my sister's bloodstream? ''

'' More precisely, vitamins and minerals. '' He nodded, clasping his hand together. '' I've noticed that your sister was underweight. ''

'' How bad is it? '' Elsa asked worriedly.

'' Based on the BMI scale, she is severely underweight. It's close to drastic to be honest. ''

'' Oh. ''

'' She is in lack of vitamins and she will have to follow a diet. '' He explained, pausing a moment to eye her before asking. '' Does your sister have eating disorders? ''

Elsa blinked in confusion '' What do you mean exactly? '' she knew there were different types of eating disorders.

'' Anorexia, bullimia or binge-eating disorder... '' He cited a few of them.

'' No. I don't think so. '' Elsa frowned.

True, she also noticed that Anna has lost a lot of weights lately which was weird because the girl could eat an elephant and still be hungry after that. She was always enthousiastic when it comes to food, it amazed Elsa to see that her sister managed to stay as thin as a needle.

'' Alright, we will have to keep an eye on her diet just in case. Have you heard of Ensure? ''

'' Anna was on pediasure when she was two because she was a very energetic toddler. I guess that Ensure is a similar nutritional drink. ''

'' That's right. '' The doctor nodded. '' Ensure provides a balanced nutrition with the essential vitamins and minerals your sister needs. I'd recomment it as a supplement in addition to her meals, of course she should avoid junk food and soda. ''

'' She will not be happy to hear that. '' Elsa mumbled.

The doctor smiled. '' I'm sure she won't and I am not telling you to forbid her from eating those, she is still a kid after all, just avoid it and opt for something more healthy. Nutritional drinks are very helping when you're on the go but when you have time, try smoothies with natural products such as fruits, it's way better. ''

'' Of course. ''

'' And vegetables should be added to her meals as well. ''

'' Naturally. '' Elsa knew it would be a hard task to make Anna eat vegetables, just the mention of a salad makes the girl cringe. '' Okay, I'll personally take care of it. '' She agreed with him.

'' Very well. '' He concluded '' Now what if we visit that sister of yours? ''

'' Sure. ''

Elsa and the doctor both made their way back to Anna's found the girl laying on her bed and starring at the ceiling. Anna heard their footsteps and she quickly turned her head towards them.

'' Hey. '' Elsa smiled.

Anna didn't look at her, she didn't even acknowledged her sister. Instead she just stared at the man behind Elsa.

 _He looks familiar._

'' Hi Anna. '' He said, smiling at the girl and held his chart in his hands '' I'm the Dr. Smith. I don't think I properly introduced myself last night ''

'' Hmmm... '' She hummed under her breath, still staring at him expectantly. She finally recognized him, he was there when the nurses sedated her. She had to keep herself from spitting her venom and profanities at his face for what they did last night.

'' How are you feeling this morning? ''

'' Fine. '' she lied not caring if her tone obviously said otherwise.

'' Do you feel any pain? How are your wrists? ''

'' Fine. '' she repeats, shrugging. '' When can I leave? This place is depressing '' she asked him.

The doctor glanced at Elsa briefly and sat down on the bed next to Anna. '' There is a process to respect first. You will have to see a therapist- ''

'' I'm not crazy, I don't need a therapist '' she snapped, gritting her teeth.

'' I never said that. It's the normal process for the cases like yours. ''

'' But I'm fine, it was just one time. ''

'' There were recent scars on your arms aside from the ones you had when you were brought here which prove that was not one time ''

 _Damn it._ Anna mentally cursed.

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat when she heard that. Since when did her sister start to harm herself ? How many times has she done it? Was there a moment she has seen the scars but wasn't paying enough attention to notice? Maybe she could prevent it from happening... Elsa feels so bad and angry at herself.

'' Do I have a choice? '' Anna asked quietly, knowing there was no way she could deny the truth.

'' I'm afraid not. ''

'' I just want to leave. ''

Elsa looked at the doctor.

'' Listen, '' He cleared his throat '' you will be able to leave in two days- ''

'' Fuck that! Two days? '' Anna gasped, cutting the doctor off.

'' Anna! '' Elsa chastised.

'' I will be stuck in this place for two days? ''

'' Yes. It depends on how fast you recover, if your therapist thinks you're free to leave, then we'll release you. ''

'' What if he decides otherwise? ''

'' Then you'll be hospitalized for a longer time. ''

'' I don't wanna. '' Anna sniffled, shaking her head. Elsa took it as her cue to sit next to her and pulled the girl in her arms.

'' Sweetie, it's for your own good '' she told her gently but Anna squirmed away from her, pushing her hands into her chest.

'' You don't know what is good for me. '' Anna said sharply, forcing Elsa to let go of her. She didn't want her pity, she knew Elsa is only here because she feels bad.

'' Anna, calm down. '' The doctor said. '' If everything goes well, you have nothing to worry about. You will be released and you will only have to attend your sessions with the therapist. ''

'' Nobody wants to hurt you. '' Elsa said to reassure her.

 _Of course no, I'm doing a great job all by myself_... Anna thought.

'' Well, as long a I get out of here... '' Anna mumbled, turning her back to Elsa and the doctor.

'' Doctor, may I discuss with you a moment? '' Elsa asked.

'' Of course. '' The two adults left the room and Anna finally rolled over and turned the TV on with a huff.

It's only a few hours later, in the middle of watching one of those ridiculous TV show that a dark haired woman walked in the room. She was dressed casualy in a jeans and a yellow blouse and was holding a notepad. Anna teared her eyes from the screen and eyed her curiously as she took the seat next to the bed and sat with crossed legs.

'' Hi Anna. I'm doctor Foster. '' The woman introduced herself. '' But you can call me Jane. '' she added, considering that formalities weren't necessary.

'' Let me guess, you're the therapist. ''

'' That's right. '' she nodded.'' I'm here to help you. ''

'' Hmm... ''

'' This is our first session and everything that will be said will stay between us in this room. You can tell me anything and I will do my best to help you in return. ''

'' What's that? '' Anna asked, pointing the notepade in her hands.

'' It's for me, don't mind it. '' Jane smiled, waving a hand dismissively.

'' How much does my sister pay you to get informations from me? '' Anna raised a brow at her but she just felt bad when she saw the look of confusion on Jane's face. She sighed '' Sorry, that was uncalled for. ''

'' It's alright. So tell me Anna, how are you feeling? ''

'' Fine. '' the girl replied automatically.

'' I truly want to help you but in order to do so, you will have to be honest with me. How do you really feel? ''

'' I don't know. '' Anna admits. She felt so many things at once, she didn't know how she feels at all. Jane smiled, Anna was cooperating at least.

'' Is anything bothering you? ''

'' I'm the one bothering everyone. '' she whispered.

'' What makes you say that? ''

'' Because that's true. I'm a weight for my sister, if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have to deal with this situation. Nobody wants to have a little sister like me with issues. ''

Jane wrote down on her notepad and looked up at Anna. '' You think you're a weight for your sister? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Why do you think that? ''

'' Because that's all I've ever been even if she doesn't want to admit it. She never cared about me, for years we were strangers and after I try to kill myself, she finally wants to be there for me? ''

'' How does that make you feel? ''

'' I'm not used to this, to all the attention she is giving me. It's just weird, it's too good to be true. ''

'' Did you talk to your sister about it? ''

'' No, not really. ''

'' Seems like your relationship with your sister is really bugging you. ''

'' Yes. She rejected me so much and when I was finally able to let go, she wants to be there for me. It's so frustrating. ''

'' Tell me about it. ''

'' Seriously? '' Anna raised a brow and crossed her arms. '' Why do you want to help a stranger and listen to his ranting?. ''

'' Well- ''

'' -wait! I know, because that's your job right? Of course that's why. ''

'' This is one of the many reasons but I think I would have done the same thing for my friends or anybody else even if I was not a therapist. ''

'' We're not friends. ''

'' We could be. '' Jane closed her notepad and set it on her lap. '' I see anger in your eyes. So much anger and it's clouding all the many things that are there as well. ''

'' There's nothing there but a void. ''

'' I don't believe that. ''

'' You don't know that! '' Anna gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. Jane took her reaction as a sign of defense. She wrote it down on the notepad as well before replying.

'' I think I do. I see a kind girl with a heart full of love and good intentions, she is beautiful, strong, smart and the list goes on. You are a good person Anna. ''

'' Not everybody thinks that. ''

'' Then they must be oblivious. '' Jane smiled. Anna didn't know why but there was something about Jane that made her feel at ease.

'' Can you be honest with me doctor? ''

'' Of course, what is it? ''

'' Why are you really helping me? I mean I know many therapists that will only do that for money and stuff. ''

'' I guess I'm doing this because I would have wanted someone to be there for me as well. ''

'' I'm really confused. '' Anna admitted as Jane grabbed her notepad once again to write something down.

Anna watched as the doctor kept writing in her notepad, she was anxious. Maybe she was really crazy after all. Jane contemplated her work for a moment and finally sets her pen down.

'' Tell me Anna, do you like to write? ''

'' Not really, I'd rather do some sketching and listen music... It's relaxing. '' She replied simply.

 _It just wasn't enough to help me deal with my insecurities. I had to seek comfort in a joint and a lovely blade. I'm so pathetic..._

'' Is there something in particular that you like to draw? ''

'' Horses. '' Anna answered without hesitation, a small smile appearing on her pink lips as if she was remembering something. That caught Jane's attention, the woman was genuinely interested.

'' What is so special about horses that makes you like them? ''

'' They are wild and so carefree. They make me wish that I could run with no destination in mind. Just run and never look back. They're free with no rules, no limits... no expectations. ''

'' This is a great way of describing freedom. '' Jane said with a second thought.

'' Yeah. ''

The smile that was on her face two seconds ago suddenly disappear, letting a distance look taking over. The silence lingered a moment until Jane cleared her throat.

'' Well Anna, sketching is a good way to express your feelings. Writting is a good way also and I highly recomment it. Of course if you feel like doing so. ''

'' Maybe. ''

'' Now. Do you think you could talk to Elsa about your feelings? Do you think you could do that? ''

'' I don't know. ''

'' Nobody is forcing you, only if you are comfortable enough to talk to your sister. If not, I am always here to listen. I will give you my business card, so you can call me anytime. ''

'' Okay. '' Anna mumbled, accepting the small card Jane gave her. Though she didn't know if it will eventually become handy.

'' If you feel like harming yourself, please call me. I'm willing to help you and listen if you need someone to talk to. And I know that I'm not the only one. ''

'' Yeah. '' Anna replied, playing with the card. She truly didn't believe it.

'' I will talk with your doctor and see when you will be released. ''

'' Is it necessary? ''

'' It is all part of a required protocol for your release '' Jane replied.

'' Can you say if I can be released with just one session? ''

'' Sometimes one session is enough, partly because you cooperated. But it doesn't mean this is our last one. ''

'' Great. '' Anna rolled her eyes.

'' We can finish this tomorrow if that's what you wish. ''

'' Whatever. '' she crossed her arms. Jane nodded and stood up.

'' I will see you tomorrow then, take care Anna. ''

'' Bye. ''

When Jane left, she met Elsa with the doctor in the hallway. Elsa looked concerned about the session, she immediatly questioned the woman.

'' How was the session Dr. Foster? ''

'' Surprisingly well. My lips are sealed about what has been said back in there but may I give you an advice Ms. Arendelle? ''

'' You may. '' Elsa nodded.

'' Your sister will need all the support she can have. She will not always be cooperative but give her some times, it will required patience but she needs you. ''

'' I understand, thank you. ''

'' You're welcome. '' Jane smiled.

'' Now about her release, is there another possible option instead of having her hospitalized for a longer time? '' Elsa asked. '' Anna is not at ease in hospitals. ''

'' Like most of the kids her age. '' Jane agreed, considering her options. '' I think she can leave after the seventy two hours are lifted, it's not necessary to keep her longer but I will see her again for our sessions.. '' she told the doctor.

'' Alright. ''

'' If there are things you want to talk about, feel free to call me at anytime. Like I said, it's not gonna be easy and your sister might have troubles adapting again. ''

'' I know and with all the things they say in the news, it's a real problem. I had my assistant to give an interview in the parking of the hospital or the journalists would have never left the hall. ''

'' I talked with the staff and I will have the one who let the informations about your sister's case slip out the hospital to face the director and he will decide abou this fate. '' The doctor said.

'' It's a lot to take for your sister, be patient and she will eventually let you in. '' Jane told Elsa.

'' I hope so. ''

They talked a few more until the two doctors returned to their own work. Elsa went to check on Anna, the girl was fast asleep, so she sat on the couch to read a book to kill the time. Everything was quiet for awhile until a beeping sound alerted her.

Almost immediatly, a nurse came in.

'' Anna! what's going on? '' Elsa asked in a panicked tone as she rushed to her sister's side. Anna was whimpering and kicking in her sleep.

'' Ma'am you need to leave the room. ''

'' No! tell me what's wrong? why is she like this? ''

'' Mmm... mahm- mama nooo... ''

'' Please you need to leave the room. ''

'' Papaaa... hmm. '' Anna cried, trashing around.

'' She is having a nightmare! '' Elsa said alarmed and pushed the nurse away from her.

'' ELSA! '' Anna yelled and her body shot up from the bed. She was breathing heavily as tears threatened to fall. She hugged her blanket against her and looked around shakily.

'' It's okay baby, I'm here. '' Elsa sat on the bed to reassure the scared girl. Anna's eyes widened when she saw the needle in the nurse's hand and she finally let her tears fall.

'' No, no, no! Not again! '' She cried and practically jumped into Elsa's lap. The blonde hugged her sister tightly against her as if to shield her from the nurse.

'' It's okay, shh... he's not gonna hurt you. '' she coed into Anna's ear, rocking her in her lap. Anna clenched her writs around the front of her blouse as she whimpered.

'' Miss I'm asking you to let me do my job, it's for her own good. ''

'' Don't you see? she is scared of needles! '' she snapped at the man.

'' But- ''

'' Put that away from her. '' She ordered, giving him her icy glare. The nurse gulped loudly and stood frozen unsure of what to do.

Elsa laid on the bed still holding Anna and simply rubbed her back while making shushing noise in her ear when the door was thrown open and doctor Smith walked in.

'' What is going on here? ''

Anna's body tensed up and her wailing got loud again, even when muffled by Elsa's blouse.

'' Shh it's okay Anna, I'm here. You're gonna be okay, I'm not letting them get near you. ''

'' Doctor her heart rate is increasing and I need to give her another shot but Ms. Arendelle is not allowing me to do it. '' The nurse explained the situation.

Elsa glared at him. '' She will not get a shot for each time she has a nightmare. My sister is not some kind of animal! ''

'' Elsa your sister- ''

'' Will be fine! '' she cuts the doctor off. '' She just needs some reassurance, she doesn't need a shot. ''

The doctor knew she has a point. Anna's heart rate slowed down and Elsa seemed to handle the situation. He checked the machine and soon, the alarming beeping sound stopped. He finally nodded at the nurse to leave the room.

Anna who was partially awake a minute ago was slowly falling asleep again, her breathing still a bit shaky from all that crying.

'' I'm sorry this happened again. '' Doctor Smith said. '' You were right, your sister will be fine. ''

Elsa didn't respond, she was just glad that Anna willingly seeked her comfort. Elsa was glad that she still could provide her sister the same comfort she gave her when they were kids. It was also comforting for her. She didn't need to say anything but hold the girl for a few minutes, wanting to feel her close.

Now she has hope. Hope that she could fix Anna's heart. Her sister will be happy again, no matter what it takes.

'' You will be a happy Snowflake '' She kissed Anna's forehead. '' and I'll be there every steps of the way. ''

That she will...

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and also for the reviews. They allow me to see what you think and know where I stand, so yeah.**

 **8HP: Thank you for your review and please be honest with me. It means a lot to me :)**

 **Protoestrella: I'm not gonna lie but you were a potential reviewer for me. You reviewed most of the stories I read and never once I'd imagine you reading this, much less liking my story. It's really biggie for me, so thank you. :)**

 **Punk32: My heart broke for them too, is it normal when you're actually the one who wrote it. LoL It's like making yourself cry. Anyway thank you.**

 **Lightning1997: One of the firts reviewers and still here thirteen chapters later. You are one of those who actually made me believe that maybe I was doing something good. I guess it's good if I managed to break your heart, I mean for the story. And I think I understand your feelings for the fights between sisters, spicing their relationship up makes it more interesting.**


	15. Anna got visitors

**Elsa's POV**

'' I can't believe them! '' I couldn't help but shout as I threw the newspapers on my desk. Those stupid journalists were getting on my nerves. I sat on my chair and looked at Kai who was standing straight in front of me. He accompanied me at the company this morning.

'' This is going to get worse I'm afraid. As long as they're not satisfied, they won't stop. ''

'' The news are spreading quickly, at this rate I don't know how we'll be able to hide it from Anna. ''

'' To be honest dear, you can't. '' Kai said. '' One way or another, she will find out and you know the sooner, the better. ''

'' I just don't want her to deal with them, it's already hard enough for her as it is. ''

'' I understand but don't you think she deserves to know? ''

I sighed. This wise man was always right and it was something I really admire in him. Giving advices and considering people's feelings, he was always good at it. But in the moment, I hate that he is right.

knock... knock... knock.

'' Come in. '' I called out when I hear someone knocking on the door. My assistant walked in and stood next to Kai. '' What is it Tamara? ''

'' Ms. Arendelle, I canceled the meeting with the conglomerate as you told me and I received another call from Josh Kelley. ''

'' Again? '' I sighed in frustration, feeling my blood boiling just at the mention of his name.

'' He keep on insisting that you give him an interview for the J.K mag. ''

'' What part of no doesn't he understand? If he calls again, tell him to go straight to hell with the rest of his fellow journalists or I will put charges on them and they will deal with my lawyers. ''

'' Did you consider giving them an interview? ''

What?

'' Why would I even consider it? '' I looked at Kai dumfounded. Did he really ask me that?

'' They will not stop until they have something. ''

'' Are you serious? ''

'' At least to calm the crazy frenzy, just tell them the essential, that your sister is slowly healing and that for her well being, they will need to respect her privacy. ''

'' What if it has the opposite effect and they only ask for more? ''

'' Don't forget that you and your sister just lived the loss of your parents and since then, millions of people have been really supportive. The same people reading those magazines. ''

'' I am really reluctant Kai, I need to think about it. ''

'' It is not a bad idea. '' Tamara retaliated. I snapped my head towards her and raised a brow. Don't tell me she will agree to this, she has to be joking. '' There is a huge wave of fans tweeting every seconds, sending their supports to Anna. ''

'' By any chance, they will turn against the journalists. '' Kai added.

I have to admit, they have a point but I still don't know if I am willing to put Anna through this mess. But then again, the mess is lying on my desk on the first page of the ridiculous newspapers.

It's scandaleous!

'' Fine. They want an interview? I'll give them one and that's it. ''

 **Anna's POV**

I am bored in this hospital, I needed to walk around a bit or else I'll definitely be crazy. I just come out of my therapy session and I found myself tolerating Jane. She was nice and at least she doesn't carry a needle on her like those stupid nurses. I don't really mind talking with her, she is a stranger after all. Cooperating will get me out of here sooner right? I think it's working because I am leaving this place of boredom tomorrow by the way. Better then three weeks.

As I walk in the halls, I arrived in a huge room that looked like a place where patients could hang around. There were children playing in the near playground, so I sat as far as I could away from them on a couch and just stared at them.

'' Too noisy right? I know the feeling. ''

'' Huh? ''

I turned around and spotted a blue haired girl standing with her back against the wall behind me with her arms crossed. Her choice of clothing was really... rebel? She wore a black slim jeans with holes on the knees, a black shirt with a skull on the front and a pair of red converses on her feet.

'' Take a picture, it'll last onger. '' she smirked

'' Do I know you? ''

'' Pshht... I'm never the noticed one but I'm totally okay with that. The spotlight is not for me. ''

'' Hmmm... ''

'' Sorry I didn't introduce myself. '' She walked towards me and held her hand out. '' The name's Macy but you can call me Mac. '' I shook her hand and decided to introduce myself. It's the least I could do.

'' Anna- ''

'' Arendelle, yeah no joke! ''

'' I see you know who I am. '' I frowned slightly, retrieving my hand from her grasp.

'' The question is who don't know you. ''

'' Umm... I'm sorry I don't know you, and I don't think I ever saw you at my school. ''

'' It's a miracle if I can afford a school like yours. '' she scoffed.

'' Oh. ''

She laughed and plopped herself next to me. '' It's okay though, do you guys really own a chain of five stars luxury hotels and malls all around the world? ''

'' Yeah.. ''

'' Wow, must be cool. '' I didn't answer to that. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about my familly's company... well, mine and Elsa's company now. I wasn't in the mood to talk at all.'' I've heard what happened to your parents, I'm sorry for your loss. ''

'' Thanks. '' I mumbled.

There was a palpable silence between us and I thought she was finally done talking until she cleared her throat.

'' So how is it in the VIP section? ''

'' How do you know I'm in the VIP section? I thought it was a private information. ''

Macy snorted. '' Well one thing sure, you're not in the nobody's section. I mean the kind of people like us that don't make a billion dollars per month, the least. It's not hard to figure it out. ''

'' Well, it's white and boring. ''

'' That's what I thought. '' Macy grins. '' You're really cute you know? Even more than in the magazines. ''

'' Magazines? ''

'' Yeah. This is how I first heard about the Arendelle family, though you looked taller in the pictures too. I can't say the same now... ''

'' Gee thanks. '' I rolled my eyes.

'' How can you be so calm with everything they're saying about you in the news, I'd be freaking out if I was you. ''

Okay what mow? It took me a moment to register what she said, did I hear it well?

'' Did you say news? ''

'' Yep, you know about you trying to kill yourself. At first, I thought it was some kind of shits celebrities do to get more attentions but when I saw you here, I realized it was true. '' she replied, eyeing my bandages near the end of her sentence.

'' Damn it. ''

Apparently I was in the news and nobody told me about it. Now it all makes sense why the nurses insisted to keep my windows locked and having the blinds closed everytime. Talking about sun and shits.

Bullshit!

But honestly, I'm not surprised. Elsa warned me about the tabloids if I wasn't being careful and it finally happened.

'' You watch the news right? ''

I snapped my head towards her and snorted. '' I would if I could. Now I understand why I'm stuck with kids TV show. ''

'' You didn't know? ''

I internally rolled my eyes at that. '' Do I look like I knew? ''

'' Oh my God! I'm sorry, I didn't- I mean... '' she stopped talking and bites her lower lip. By the look on her face, she looked concerned. '' Shit I didn't know. ''

'' It's okay, I should have known. ''

'' Are you sure? ''

'' Yes. ''

 _Don't lie Annie, it really bothers you..._

I shoved the voices far away in the back of my head and ignored them for now. Just when I thought that they left, they surprise me. Am I not lucky?

'' So it was true, you really tried to kill yourself? '' Macy asked again.

'' That's what they say in the news? ''

'' Yes and the newspapers. ''

 _Of course. What would a cake be without a cherry on top?_

'' Well that must be it. '' I shrugged.

'' This is ironic. '' she laughed but this time it was clearly not genuine. It confused me but I'm glad she didn't start questioning me like I expected her to.

'' What do you mean? ''

'' While some of us are fighting to live, you are throwing your life away. ''

'' You... '' I trailed off a moment before gathering my thoughts together. '' Why are you here? ''

'' For some reasons. '' She shrugged. '' I'm one of the ones who wished that cancer was just an astrology sign. ''

I stared at her again as her words sunk in. I was actually wrecking my mind to say something, anything but I was just struck by this mysterious girl.

'' Does the cat have your tongue? you're really funny, you know that right? ''

I blinked and shook my head. '' Yo-you have cancer? ''

'' This is the discovery of the year! Yay! '' Macy through her arms in the air in a cheerful manner before chuckling. I frowned. '' Ugh don't give me that look, it's really annoying. ''

'' What look? ''

'' That look you're giving me right now as if you just witnessed the death of your dog. Do I look that bad? I'm not even dead yet. ''

'' You're taking it like it wasn't a big deal. ''

'' It is a big deal but sulking in my corner won't help and let's be honest. My dad is working his ass- I mean he works hard to pay for my treatments and the least I can do is smile for everyone's sake and fight right? ''

'' What does your dad do for a living? '' I asked out of curiosity.

'' One thing sure, he isn't a business man and doesn't wear expensive suits but he does a few small jobs here and there, you know? It doesn't pay a fortune but it's just enough for us. ''

'' What about you? ''

'' What about me? ''

'' Where do you go to school? ''

'' Oh I dropped out. I wanted to find a new job to help my dad, he didn't agree but I didn't give him a choice. ''

Again, I was shocked at how easy she put it into words, as if it wasn't a big deal. She really amazed me somehow.

'' Umm... ''

'' Ms. Anna, we've been looking for you. '' A nurse bursted in the room and I had to glare at him. The nurses were really annoying and I never miss on an opportunity to show them my frustration.

'' Can't I go anywhere in that hospital without one of you chasing me around? ''

'' We received straight orders from your sister. ''

'' Seriously? she can do that? '' Macy whispered, leaning close to me.

'' You have no idea. '' I muttered under my breath and turned back to look at the man with crossed arms. '' What is coming next? Will you chain me to my bed? ''

'' Umm... ''

'' Or force me into a straight jacket? Why not putting me into a cage while you're here huh? ''

'' I don't think that will be necessary? '' Another voice shimmed in and someone stepped from behind the nurse. I couldn't hide the smile on my face when I saw who was the visitor.

'' Punzie! ''

'' Hello pumpkin pie. '' She smiled.

'' What are you doing here? ''

'' Hey now, don't I deserve a welcome hug? ''

'' Oh sorry. '' I stood up from my spot on the couch and walked towards her to give her a hug.

'' Oh Gosh, I'm so happy to see you. I was so so worried about you. ''

'' I'm fine Punzie, I'm sorry that I scared you. ''

'' And don't you dare do that again, do you hear me? '' she slapped my shoulder.

'' Ow! '' I pouted.

'' Hey I could use some help overthere. '' Another person stumbled in the room. I chuckled when I saw Flynn with his arms full of stuffed toys and get well balloons.

'' Oh sorry honey, I almost forgot you. '' Rapunzel said guiltily and grabbed the balloons.

'' I believe you did. ''

'' Who are these people? '' Macy asked.

'' Friends. '' I replied.

'' Helooo Anna friend! I'm Rapunzel and this is Flynn. '' Punzie smiled widely at Macy and pulled out a hand.

I looked over at Macy and she raised a brow at me in return. Are we friends?

'' The name is Macy. '' She finally answered and shook her hand before a woman dressed into a white blouse called out her name. '' Well Anna, it was nice talking with you. I hope we will meet again. ''

'' I'd like to see you before I leave. In which room are you? ''

'' Sixty two, bye cutie. '' She winked at me and walked away.

I found myself watching her leave and I couldn't help but think back on when I was like her. Always living like today was the last and never giving a care about the world or what people say. It never mattered to me but I wonder when it changed.

Because now, they matter.

'' Can we put these somewhere because my arms are going numb. '' Flynn asked, trying to keep the big hello kitty plush from falling over. I took the dog plush from him and we all headed to my prison.

...I mean my room.

 **Normal POV**

It was almost noon when Elsa arrived at the hospital, relieved that she finally got rid of the journalists. As the elevator took her to the sixth floor, she checked her watch and cursed when she saw that the interview took more times than she expected.

'' Rapunzel and Flynn must be here already. '' she muttered, stepping out of the elevator and walked to her sister's room. She met one of the nice nurses that was in charge of Anna on her way, she acknowledged her with a polite smile.

'' Hello Ms. Arendelle, I assume you came to visit your sister. ''

'' Thats right, how has she been today? ''

The nurse let out a small chuckle. '' Well she woke up on the right side of the bed and she was only a bit moody but now that she has some friends to keep her company, she is better. ''

'' Rapunzel and Eugene right? ''

'' Yes miss, these two figure on the list of visitors allowed in Ms. Anna's room. ''

'' Very well. '' Elsa nodded, satisfied that her orders were followed. '' Did she have her lunch already? ''

'' I was actually going to bring it to her with her medicine. '' The nurse mentioned the tray she was carrying.

'' Leave it to me, I will take it there myself. ''

'' Are you sure? ''

'' Absolutely. '' Elsa smiled, taking the tray from the woman. '' The doctor gave me the instructions about her medication, I will take care of it. ''

'' Okay then, thank you. ''

With a nod, Elsa took the tray to Anna's room. She stopped briefly at the door when she heard voices from inside and carefully opened it to find Anna, Rapunzel and Flynn sitting on the bed.

 _Well... aren't they comfortable._ She thought when she saw a board game laying on the overbed tray in front of Anna. She tilted her head when she saw the 'get well soon' ballons in a corner and a huge pill of stuffed animals on the couch. The oversized Hello Kitty sat proudly on the soft rug by Anna's bed.

 _Rapunzel can't seem to stop spoiling her._ She thought.

It wasn't a secret for anyone that Rapunzel has a soft spot for her little sister. Every birthdays, christmas events and even on casual days, it wasn't uncommon to see Rapunzel offering Anna small gifts.

'' Hi everyone. '' She made her presence known.

'' Oh Elsa come on! '' Rapunzel waved happily at her while Flynn grins. Anna was too busy rolling the dices and moving her pawn.

'' Looks like you're having fun over there. ''

'' You can say that. ''

'' For you. '' Flynn mumbled as his girlfriend was the only one truly lucky at this game.

You couldn't say the same about him and Anna.

'' But it's still better than watching a freaking TV show. '' Anna shots her sister a glare. '' I think I at least deserved to know about what they say about me outside of these walls right Elsa? ''

 _She knows._

Elsa froze, frowning when she realized that Anna found out about the news.

 _Of course she knows. It's not like I could hide it forever._

Elsa sighed an placed the tray on the nightstand near the bed before looking back at Anna. She should have known that the girl would find out anyway.

'' How did you find out? '' She looked at Flynn and Rapunzel suspisciously, making the two raise their hands in the air defensively.

'' We haven't said anything. '' Flynn quickly said.

'' It's not them, I have my ways. '' Anna retorted before giving the couple a dirty look. '' And I really hate you guys for not telling me. ''

'' Peanut, we have our reasons for not telling you and I'm sure Elsa shares the same reasons. ''

'' Yes. '' Flynn agreed with his girlfriend. '' And you don't hate us. ''

'' Whatever... ''

'' I didn't want to bother you with that but I've planned on telling you today. I only did that to protect you but you were right, you deserved to know. '' Elsa said guiltily.

'' I sure did. ''

'' The journalists showed up at the company this morning and I gave a speech to calm the frenzy outside but my intention was to inform you as soon as I was done with them. ''

'' Of course. ''

It wasn't hard to read on Anna's features that she hardly believed Elsa. Rapunzel cleared her throat and clapped her hands in attempt to break the small tension in the room.

'' Elsa do you wanna join us? '' she asked Elsa and offered a friendly smile.

Elsa smiled back but shook her head. She had something else in mind. '' No thank you, I'm fine. ''

'' Oh alright, Anna it's your turn. ''

'' Kay, give me the dices. ''

Elsa sat on the couch and watched them from afar. She couldn't help but smile each time Anna's giggles filled the room at Rapunzel's jokes. Apparently the brunette's bubbly nature was good for the girl and Elsa secretly wished she could make Anna smile like Rapunzel easily does, without even trying. So she let them play a few more minutes while keeping an eye on her watch.

'' Aww come on, income taxe. It's so not fair! '' Anna huffed and crossed her arms, watching as Flynn moved his own pawn. He landed in jail and he soon wore the same pout that was on Anna's face.

'' Fuck are you kidding? ''

'' Looks like the jail case really appreciates you. '' Rapunzel giggled.

'' Man this game sucks! ''

'' Flynn I will nicely ask you to watch your language around my sister. ''

Both Anna and Flynn looked up at Elsa and if you were an onlooker, you will be able to see the imaginary ' _Are you actually serious?''_ subtitle above their head.

'' Yes I'm serious. '' Elsa added and moved to grabbed the board game.

'' Hey what are you- ''

'' Time for Anna to have her lunch. '' She cuts Flynn off.

'' But we were playing! ''

'' I'm sorry snowflake but you will have all the time to play once you're done with your meal. ''

Elsa placed the tray of food where the board game previously laid and almost immediatly, Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust. So did Flynn...

'' Well today, it's spinach frittata with white bread, hot vegetables and Jell-O. ''

'' Eww it looks like puke. ''

'' You only say that because you don't like vegetables. ''

'' Elsa it does look like puke. '' Flynn gulped when he received the famous glare from the blonde. '' I mean... yummy! '' he said with fake joy.

'' It looks like a rainbow of tasteless colorful sadness. '' Rapunzel mumbled.

'' I swear I will make you eat this rainbow of tasteless colorful sadness with Anna if you don't shut up. Both of you! ''

'' I don't mind sharing. '' Anna gladly said.

Flynn gagged and dashed for the couch, far away from Elsa. Rapunzel patted the girl's hair playfully. '' Sorry kid, eat your lunch. '' she said before sitting with her boyfriend.

'' But I don't want to. ''

'' Eat! '' Elsa ordered.

'' No! ''

'' Anna? ''

'' No! ''

'' One... ''

'' Seriously? '' Anna deadpaned.

'' Two... '' Elsa continued to count, hoping her sister will get the point that three comes after two and that after three, Anna will not like what comes next.

'' Ugh that's so unfair. ''

'' Two and a half. ''

Anna smirked and defiantly looked at Elsa. '' Three. '' she finished mockingly. Flynn giggled and Rapunzel facepalmed. They continued to watch the sisters, their head movind back and forth between the two.

Elsa's jaw dropped in shock. _Did she just?_

Narrowing her eyes, she wordlessly grabbed the fork, scooped up some food and held it in front of Anna.

'' Open up. ''

'' Eww no! ''

'' You can't escape it, so it's better to get it over. ''

'' Again seriously? ''

'' You wan to test me? ''

'' Why don't you eat it first? ''

'' You're the patient here. ''

'' I can hold the fork, I wouldn't want your hand to get tired. ''

Elsa rolled her eyes. '' Nice try but no! ''

'' Try it first. ''

'' Open. Up. Now! ''

'' Fine, I'll eat. '' Anna sighed, and reached for the fork. Being fed like a baby was definitely not something she wanted, much less by Elsa with Rapunzel and Flynn in the room.

'' I don't think so dear sister, you refused to eat a minute ago. Now I'm feeding you. ''

'' I can feed myself. ''

'' I know you can but you earned it. ''

'' Elsa it's not funny! ''

'' Who said it was? I am serious, now open up. ''

Anna glared at the fork and opened her mouth with a huff to let Elsa know that she was not happy which was not necessary because it was noticeabe from a mile away. Her sister wants to feed her? Fine! But she will make sure that Elsa wishes she never considered feeding Anna once she is done with her.

She swallowed the food with a wince and smirk.

'' Still alive. ''

'' Do not swallow it right away, chew! '' Elsa scolded when she saw what Anna was doing.

'' Oh shut up, I'm the one eating! ''

'' I don't see you chewing your food. ''

'' I know how to eat! ''

Elsa narrowed her eyes until Anna complied. '' See, it's not bad. ''

'' Gosh I hate you. ''

'' Oh, do you really? '' Elsa questioned. Anna looked up with the intention of saying something sarcastic but cuts herself off when she noticed how serious Elsa looked.

She was genuinely confused about how everything turned out. When she thought about having her caring sister back, it wasn't quite the senario she imagined. Elsa was finally here, showing her the love she longed for years, the attention she always wanted but now, it all seems weird... unreal even. As if everything would disappear if she makes a wrong step. It wasn't even the fact that she was being fed that bothers her but the fact that Elsa was the one feeding her. She doesn't want to be so dependant only to be left again when her sister will get tired of her.

She just couldn't trust Elsa easily.

'' I don't hate you. '' She admitted quietly. '' But I don't really like you right now. ''

'' Well... if this is what it takes to make you eat, I'll take it. ''

Anna didn't respond to that but silently kept eating every spoon Elsa fed her with small fights here and there. For the blonde, it was like trying to feed a toddler vegetables... actually even a toddler would have been more easy to feed. The fact that Anna has planned on making the feeding a hard task for her sister did not help Elsa at all, to the point where Elsa almost gave up.

Almost but she didn't... much to Anna's chagrin.

 _Baby steps..._ Elsa kept reminding herself. _Baby steps..._

* * *

 **Phew I was finally able to update. Thank you for reading, reviewing, for the PM you left me and the ideas you give. I hope this chapter was okay and of course, there's more to come.**

 **Anna will slowly heal and things will not be fixed right away. She still has some issues and she is still very insecured but with times...**

 **Until next time... peace lovely readers. XOXO**

 **Oh and don't forget to review. :)**


	16. Moving out or in

**Haya readers! I know you've been waiting for the next update but heck, we have a network problem in Tahiti, so I have to deal with it. But I will make sure to update every weak, I don't want to disappoint you guys, you're all so amazing.**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers for being so supportive, you guys are the best! Anyway here's the chapter 16.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The next morning after eating her tasteless lunch as she likes to call it, Anna started packing the few clothes she had in a small bag. Kai already came earlier to pick the stuffed toys along with the balloons but she found a small panda behind the couch, she assumed Kai didn't see it.

She pulled on a simple yoga pants and a black hoodie, dumping her hospital gown on the bed and grabbed her bag and the stuffed panda before walking out of the room. Elsa was signing Anna's release forms, when she saw the girl walking towards her. She has to admit, the girl looked adorable walking around with a stuffed toy.

'' Ready to go? '' The blonde asked.

'' No. I want to visit someone first. ''

'' Who is it? '' she asked curiously.

'' Macy. She is in the room sixty two. ''

If Elsa was curious to know who was this myterious Macy, she didn't question it but she did wonder if Anna made friends while she was here? She finished signing the forms for her sister's release and accompanied the girl to the third floor where Macy's room was.

'' It's here. '' Anna said, lifting her fist to knock.

'' It is. ''

Knock... knock... knock.

'' It's open. ''

The sisters walked in and the first thing Anna noticed was that the room was smaller than the one she had and it was not really fancy but it wasn't bad either. It looks normal and clean. A dark brown haired man sat on the chair near the bed, he appeared to be in his early forties.

'' Hello cutie, miss me already? '' Macy said from her spot on the bed.

'' Hi Mac! I told you I'd come see you before I leave. ''

'' You leave today? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Well that's good. ''

'' It is. '' Anna nodded.

The man next to Macy cleared his throat, catching their attention.

'' Oh Anna this is my father, dad this is Anna Arendelle. ''

'' Hi sir. ''

'' Please call me Frank. '' He smiled at Anna. '' So it was true. My daughter told me that she met you yesterday. ''

'' Told you so. '' Macy wiggled her eyebrows at her father. '' He thought I was kidding. ''

'' She obviously wasn't. '' Frank smiled. '' And you must be Elsa Arendelle? '' he looked straight passed Anna's shoulder. Anna noticed where he was looking and she realized that she almost forgot Elsa was here.

'' That's right. '' Elsa stepped forward and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

'' Sorry. This is my sister, Elsa this is Macy. ''

'' It's nice to meet you Macy. '' She smiled kindly at the girl that looked a bit older than Anna.

'' Wow! You're taller than I imagined. '' Macy states amazed. Anna rolled her eyes at that, remembering Macy saying something about her being small or something.

'' So I've heard. ''

'' And prettier. ''

'' Thank you. '' Elsa smiled, a light blush taking over her cheeks. '' So you're Macy, how did you two meet? ''

'' Ah your sister looked completly bored yesterday in the play room and I decided to save her from her misery. ''

'' Misery is a small word. '' Anna mumbled.

'' That's nice of you, I'm glad Anna made a new friend. ''

'' Yeah. '' Macy smiled at the girl. '' I thought she was one one those rich whiny brat but she's actually nice. ''

'' Mac! '' Frank hissed.

'' Geez, I'm sorry. ''

'' She does whine a lot. '' Elsa chuckled, earning a small huff from her sister.

'' Do not. ''

'' You sure do. ''

'' Anyway. '' Anna cleared her throat to change to topic. '' When do you leave? ''

'' I don't know, I have a few more tests to run to see if I respond to the treatment. '' Macy shrugged. '' I hope it won't take too long, I have to go back to work or my boss will fire me. ''

'' Aren't you too young to work? '' Elsa asked surprised. She doesn't look old enough to work and does her father agree to that?

'' That's what I keep telling her. '' Frank replied for his daughter. '' But of course, she won't listen. ''

'' I'm eighteen, I think I'm old enough to work. ''

'' I still think you should go back to school. ''

'' Dad I'm not going back and you know why. I need this job to help you pay the bills and my treatment, you can't handle two jobs at the same time. ''

'' It's my job to worry about that, your job is to follow your treatment and be as happy as can be. ''

'' I'm not going back. ''

Frank shook his head and looked at Elsa. '' Told you so. '' Macy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her father. '' I saw that. ''

'' Of course you did. ''

Elsa watched with amusement and wondered if their situation was stable. Frank looks like a caring father who is close to his daughter but from what she's heard, it seems like they have some struggles.

'' I think your dad is right but of course, I can't tell you what to do. '' Anna told her friend. '' I wish you get well soon though. ''

'' Thank you Anna. ''

Anna walked over to Macy and gave her a hug. When she pulled away, she remembered the stuffed panda that was still in her hand and she handed it to her.

'' Here. ''

'' Seriously? I'm not a kid duh! ''

'' Keep it and you can cuddle him when you think about me. '' Anna said in a teasing tone.

'' Man that's cheesy. ''

'' It is but they are the best comfort when you're alone. I know what I'm talking about, believe me. ''

Elsa could read between the lines and she knew there was more behind this simple statement. She wondered how many nights Anna fell asleep seeking some comforts in her stuffed snowman because her big sister couldn't bring herself to give her just that.

Macy eyed the panda a moment before looking back at Anna with this usual grin on her lips. '' Alright. I guess I could use some cuddle times. ''

'' I'm sure you can. '' Anna smirked.

'' I hope I'll see you again Anna. ''

'' I hope too. '' Anna nodded and turned to Elsa.

'' Ready? ''

'' Mhmm. ''

'' Alright. '' Elsa nodded but before they leave, she fished a business card out of her purse and handed it to Macy's father. '' please call me, I'd like to talk with you. ''

'' Of course but... may I know why? ''

'' I will explain everything, I think I might have something for you. ''

Frank didn't know what Elsa wanted from him but he nodded. '' Alright, I will call you. ''

'' Perfect. ''

The sisters bid their goodbye and left the room.

'' What's that all about? '' Anna asked curiously.

'' Nothing for you to worry about. ''

Anna didn't question her sister further, instead she just followed her. Once they got out of the elevator, Anna started walking towards the big hall, ready to leave this place she hates so much.

'' Anna? ''

'' What now? ''

'' This way '' Elsa pointed the opposite side from whereshe was about to go, causing the girl to groan. At this point, Elsa couldn't help but chuckle as Anna walked back towards her with crossed arms.

'' The front doors are this way. ''

'' I know. ''

'' So why are you leading me there? Where are you leading me by the way? ''

'' The car is in the underground parking lot, the paparazzi couldn't follow me there. ''

'' Oh. ''

Anna silently walked behind Elsa until they found the car. They both loaded in and as planned, the path was free from gossip suckers when they pulled out. '' Where are we going? ''

'' My place but we have to stop by the drug store first. ''

Anna didn't say a word during the ride. She was too busy staring at the necklace dangling from the rear view mirror, it belongs- used to belong to their mother and was given to Elsa on her birthday last year. Looking away from the necklace, she rested her forehead against the window and closed her eyes.

'' Can you stay here? I'll be quick. '' Elsa asked when they arrived at the pharmacy.

'' Yeah. '' Anna mumbled with her back on Elsa.

'' Are you okay? ''

'' I'm fine. ''

Elsa noticed the change in Anna's behavior and she could feel something wasn't right with her.

'' You're sure? ''

'' Just go, I'll be fine. ''

Reluctantly, Elsa grabbed her purse. '' Okay. ''

Once the door closed behind her sister, Anna sat straight in her seat again and looked forward and eyed her surounding. People passed by and she noticed a stand selling the newspapers near the area and soon, something caught her attention.

'' What the... '' she gasped seeing her picture on the cover of 'Clash Magazine'.

Jumping out of the car, she dashed towards the stand and grabbed the offending magazine.

 _'' Anna Arendelle suicidal? ''_ She reads.

Turning the pages furiously, she found a rubric with more pictures of her.

 _Anna, the youngest daughter of the former owners of the multi-billion dollars company, Arendelle Worldwild, Idun and Agdar Arendelle, was found almost dead bathing in her own blood at their residence. The fifteen year old girl tried to kill hersel, although the reasons of the unsuccessful attempt remains unknown which lead everyone to wonder: Why a girl as happy as Anna Arendelle would try to take away her own life?_

 _The girl shoud be throwing tantrums for being denied a pony instead of playing with sharp things._

 _A source also comfirmed that Elsa Arendelle, Anna's older sister broke into a party last friday night. The new matriarch of the Arendelle empire was not happy to find her little sister drunk and that is without saying, it seems that the sweet girl was also doing drugs._

 _Elsa comfirmed her sister's attempt but did not wish to give more informations about the rumors. However she did say that her little sister was going through a hard time._

 _'' It's hard since our parents' loss and of course we were not left unscathed. My sister is very young and she had to deal with a lot of things lately... Anna is trying to get up on her feet the best she can and we're getting there. She just needs times and supports. '' Said the the young woman._

 _Is there trouble in paradise?_

 _Though, we all wish that Anna recovers quickly and moves on. Ballons of ' get well soon ' are sent, we only wish the best for our two favorite sisters._

Anna clenched her jaw and closed the magazine just as Elsa walked out of the drug store. She stopped in her track when she saw Anna near the stand with the 'Clash Magazine' in her hands. She made her way towards the girl.

'' Anna? '' she said tentatively with a worried expression on her face. She gently took the magazine from her. '' Did you read it? ''

Anna nodded. '' Stupid journalists. As if they couldn't mind their own business. ''

Elsa caressed her cheek and looked at the man who was selling thoses magazines staring back at them with a look of pure shock. She took a wad of cash from her purse and slammed it on his counter.

'' I want all these magazines off your stand immediatly. I don't know how much they pay you for selling people lives but I will pay you the double if you agree not to sell anything with my sister's face on it. Do we have a deal? '' She said in her best business woman's voice.

'' Uh y-yes of course. '' The man agreed without hesitation, almost greedily and hurriedly took all the magazines off the stand.

'' Very well. '' Elsa nodded and patted Anna's shoulder. '' Come on, let's go. ''

Anna shrugged her hand off, obviously upset and returned to the car. Elsa followed suit with a sigh, her sister's reaction was totally unexpected, honestly she'd rather see the girl freaking out and maybe yelling instead of bottling up her feelings. It was unhealthy for her.

Once they pulled into the private parking lot of the building holding the penthouse, Elsa helped Anna getting out of the car, starting by unbuckling her seatbelt.

'' Seriously? I think I still can unbuckle myself. '' Anna snapped, climbing out of the car and threw her bag over her shoulder.

'' I just wanted to help. '' Elsa sighed, grabbing the bags in the backseat and led Anna into the glassy bulding.

'' Good evening Ms. Arendelle. '' The man at the standard desk greets them.

'' Good evening. '' Elsa smiled. '' I guess you remember my sister Anna. ''

'' I do. '' The man nodded and smiled at Anna. '' Hello young lady. ''

'' Hi. '' Anna mumbled.

'' She is going to stay with me, so you might see her around a lot. '' Elsa said.

'' That's great, I hope you will feel at home here. '' He told Anna.

'' M'yeah. ''

 _I don't think so..._ That was what Anna really thought. As they took Elsa's private elevator, the girl stayed silent while playing with the strap of her bag.

 _Tink!_

The doors opened and Anna was out first. She dropped her bag on the white couch in the livingroom where her stuffed toys were now sitting with the balloons tied to the big Hello Kitty and followed her sister in the large kitchen to store the food Gerda dropped here with Kai. She didn't want to admit it but Elsa's penthouse was perfectly decorated. Not a thing out of place, from the basement to the upstairs and the fancy furnitures look like they were made especially for the penthouse. Obviously, Elsa has good tastes.

 _Just like mom..._ She thought.

'' Don't you feel lonely here? This place is way too huge for a single person. '' Anna asked curiously. To be honest, she would be bored alone.

'' I got used to it, it was my kingdom of isolation. '' Elsa replied, remembering all the years she spent here alone. '' I was fine but... there was always a missing piece. ''

'' A cat? ''

'' No... someone. '' she answered, staring at Anna to point out that she was the missing piece.

Anna bit her lip and looked around nervously. '' What time is it? ''

Elsa looked up at the clock on the wall '' Two in the evening already. I'll make dinner aound four. '' she decided.

'' You cook? '' The girl scoffed, almost mockingly.

The elder of the two frowned '' I don't know if I should be offended... and yes I cook. I live alone for three years now and it was pretty helpful. ''

'' I could order a- ''

'' Pizza? I'm sorry Anna but I talked to Gerda about your eating habits and she told me that Pizza was pretty much what you ate for days in a row. That is without saying all the meals you've skipped as well, so no. I'm cooking tonight ''

'' Well, I like Pizza ''

'' You like everything that is unhealthy.'' Elsa pointed out.

'' And what exactly is her majesty cooking? ''

'' Healthy. '' Elsa said, not wanting to give the hint that the meal will include vegetables. It's going to be fun... '' Why don't you go and unpack your clothes in your room? Kai dropped your things here yesterday. ''

'' Uh... excuse me but I don't have a room here. ''

'' Since you will be staying with me, you can take one of the guest rooms. You have two in the second floor. The one down the hall was turned into my personal office. ''

'' How long will I have to stay here until we go back to the Mansion? You said that you will move back home. ''

'' We just had this discussion yesterday Anna, I know you want to go back there but I have a few things to take care of before I move all my things there. ''

'' I knew you only said that to make me feel better. ''

'' We will move back okay? But I have some forms to sign and with the company, it won't be easy. But I told you that we will move back when everything will be ready. ''

'' Yeah whatever! '' She said, stomping her foot and ran upstairs into the room she slept in a few days ago, deciding that this is where she will be while staying here.

She wanted to return to the Mansion now. Not that Elsa's penthouse wasn't enough for her, far from it, but she doesn't have her repairs and she was familiar with nothing. This place was her sister's cocoon when Elsa shut her out, the Mansion was where they grew up. Together as sisters.

As much as Elsa wanted to go after the girl, she knew that Anna needed times to settle in. It wasn't easy for both of them but she wouldn't have it any other way. She promised she'll be there for her little sister and she has never been so serious in her entire life.

Anna was done with the unpacking and she has just finished with her bath when Elsa came in her room '' Dinner is ready '' she announced '' Anna? '' she called when she didn't find the girl in the room.

'' I'm here. '' Anna replied from the bathroom..

'' What are you doing? ''

'' What do you think I'm doing? '' Came the annoyed tone. Elsa frowned and knocked on the door.

'' Anna, what are you doing? '' She repeats.

The door opened and Anna walked out with her hair put in a messy bun.

'' I wasn't cutting if that's what you wonder. '' She said, knowing full well what Elsa was thinking. The look in her eyes gave it away and now there wasn't one day her sister wouldn't give her that look of concern and guilt. It was so annoying...

'' Just want to make sure... come downstairs, dinner is ready. ''

'' Fine. ''

To say that Anna looked frightened at the sight of the salad she had to eat was an understatement, she looked completely disgusted. She was totally fine with the lasagna which was heavenly but the salad... Not at all. Anna didn't touch it, she didn't even want to look at it.

'' Come on, it's not that bad. You haven't even tasted it yet, I added cheese in it. '' Elsa repeats for what seems to be the fifth time.

'' Thanks but no thanks. ''

'' You'll eventually have to, because you're not leaving the table until you have eaten at least half of your salad. ''

'' Not if I can help. ''

Elsa sighed. '' Do we need a repeat of your lunch yesterday? ''

'' What? '' Anna gasped, not happy that her sister use this threat for a stupid salad. It only made her hate vegetabes even more.

To prove how serious she was, Elsa walked towards her and grabbed the fork.

'' Wait! '' Anna said, stopping her. Elsa raised a brow. '' I'll eat your stupid salad. '' She groaned, glaring at the plate. Taking her fork from her sister, she stabbed a slice of tomato with some cheese Elsa added and reluctantly ate it.

'' So? ''

Anna chewed very slowly at first but surprisingly it wasn't really that bad, she swallowed and tilted her head in a way Elsa thought was adorable.

'' Umm... it tastes good '' she replied.

'' You don't say that just because I threatened to feed you again, right? ''

'' No. '' Anna said truthfully, eating another slice of tomato. '' But I think it's only because you added cheese and did something to the dressing. I tasted something like honey, I kinda like it.''

Elsa nodded, smiling in satisfaction. '' I did add honey too, it's a receipe I found on the net, I'm glad you like it. ''

Anna still a bit reluctant, ate her salad but half was half. No more, no less... She admitted that it wasn't bad but no way she would everything.

'' What will happen now, when will I be able to go back to school? ''

'' You don't have to go back this week, you know? ''

'' What about you? ''

'' I'm advanced on my lessons and I talked with the principal, he doesn't have a problem with me missing a few days. Rapunzel will keep me updated, so it's okay. ''

'' Well, you don't have to do that for me, I'm going back tomorrow. '' Anna concluded, althought Elsa was hesitant.

'' Anna you just got out of hospital, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back so soon. ''

Anna didn't know if she was ready either but she couldn't stay here, Elsa was always watching her like a hawk waiting for the next wrong step. It was overbearing and she just wants to breath, not being suffocated.

'' I want to go back, you can't expect me to stay here all day for the rest of the week. ''

'' Okay, if you're sure but there's one last thing. ''

'' What is it? ''

'' You're off the cheerleading squad. ''

Anna coughed on her glass of water and she starred at her sister with horror. '' What? I'm off the squad, but why? What did I do? I don't understand. ''

'' I told your coach that you won't be in the squad anymore... at least for a while. '' Elsa said calmly, but she didn't miss how the look on Anna's face turned cloudy, a scowl slowly forming. She braced herself for the coming storm, oh here it comes...

BAAMM!

Anna slammed her fist on the table and stood up. '' Why the hell did you do that for? I love cheerleading, I'm a great flyer and... and I have my friends there! '' She shouted.

'' You don't need to yell, I did that for good measures. ''

'' Good measures, my ass! ''

'' Watch your language! '' Elsa scolded her '' I don't want you to hang out with these girls you called your friends along with Adam, I know the bad influence they have on you. ''

'' This is my life! ''

'' That I'm responsible of. '' Elsa reminded her. Anna's glare hardened.

'' They are MY friends and I don't care if you agree or not! ''

'' I certainly know that Adam is the one giving you the drug and I wouldn't be surprised if Snow was in too... They are not your real friends because real friends want what's best for you instead of getting you drunk and stoned. ''

'' But at least they were here for me when you weren't! '' Anna yelled, storming off to her room.

Ladis and gentlemen, Anna Arendelle was officially pissed.

Elsa was stunned at what Anna said, only realizing that while her little sister's so called 'friends' were a bad influence, they were indeed there when she wasn't. It made her sick because if she has been acting like Anna's sister, the girl wouldn't have to seek comfort in drugs and selfharming.

'' It's my fault. '' She cried, burrying her face in her hands.

In the meantime, Anna was emptying her stomach in the toilet again. She was angry and so confused, her thoughts were like a knot of tangled mess. Nothing was right and her life was so screwed up, she couldn't bear having Elsa taking control of everything just like that.

Flushing the toilet, she brushed her teeth. A part of her was wondering if she wasn't too hard on Elsa. Granted her sister was a real pain right now, but she also knew Elsa did that because she was worried. Remembering her that she hasn't been there when she needed her probably made her feel even more guilty.

'' Uggh. '' Anna rolled her eyes, walking out of the room to see her sister only to freeze halfway through the stairs when she heard quiet muffled cries. The girl sat on a step, realizing that it was Elsa crying in the dining room.

Because of her...

'' Why do you have to be such a bitch. '' She whispered, mentally kicking herself.

She stayed here, listening to her sister crying until the cries stopped and she heard her moving around. Quickly, Anna silently slipped back into her room, her heart heavy with the guilt of making her sister cry. Once again, Anna knew she won't be able to sleep... Elsa's cries was stuck in her head and it was the most painful thing she has ever heard...

* * *

 **So that's it.**

 **Anna is living with Elsa but the road is bumpy... might be for awhile.**

 **Anywhay, why do you think Elsa wants to talk with Macy's dad?**

 **Do you think Elsa is taking her big sister role too seriously? Or does she need to be more firm with Anna?**

 **Should Anna forgive Elsa?**

 **What do you think?**

 **Till next time, peace lovely readers. :-)**


	17. Life with Elsa

**Thanks to all of you for the reviews, reading, all the favorites and followers. I'm repeating myself but I really want to thank you guys. Honestly.**

 **So now, here's the chapter 17 and please, forgive my mistakes.**

* * *

 **Anna's POV.**

I woke up this smorning with the weird feeling of something soft tickling my nose. I could feel it as it runs over my cheeks and then it was all over my face. I thought I was hallucinating, so I ignored it... until I felt a weight on my chest and something tickling my neck.

 _Purrrr... Purrrr.._.

At the weird noise, I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them tiredly, letting a yawn escape my lips in the process. When I had them fully open, I almost jumped out of my skin as I found a pair of clear grey eyes staring back at me. They were litterally into my face.

'' AAAAHHH! WHAT THE- '' My body shots up from the bed so quickly that it even surprised me and I ended up falling on the floor... again... for the second time at Elsa's place. '' Ow. ''

 _Meow..._

I lift my face from the floor and groaned. Elsa's cat sat there with his head tilted to the side, almost like he was mocking me. If I could speak the cat, I would have believed that he called me stupid.

 _Meow..._

'' What kind of alarm clock is that? ''

'' ANNA! '' Elsa bursted in the room with horrified look on her face and a spatula in her hand.

Wait, what the hell is she doing with a spatula?

'' Joy. '' I mumbled annoyingly.

'' What happened? I heard you scream and- why are you on the floor? ''

'' Your cat decided to stop by and say hi. '' I sighed. She helped me standing on my feet and picked up the pillows that fell from the bed with me.

'' Did he also decide to lay on top of you and watch you sleep? ''

'' M'yeah. ''

'' Sorry, Duchess has the tendency to do that...a lot. ''

'' You named your cat Duchess? ''

'' Yes, why? ''

'' Nothing. ''

Duh... I thought Duchess was a boy. Oh well, she certainly doesn't have the manners of a duchess nor look like one.

'' Did you sleep well? ''

'' Yes. '' I lied. I had trouble sleeping, Elsa's cries were stuck in my head and I couldn't get them out of my mind. Isn't she supposed to be mad or something?

'' I was actually about to wake you up but since you are already awake, why don't you get ready and join me downstairs huh? ''

'' Why do you have a spatula with you? ''

She held the spatula up and shrugged. '' I made pancakes with chocolate chips, your favorite. It's still your favorite right? ''

I inwardly winced at the mention of pancakes, saying that they were not my favorites would be a lie but all the calories... Gosh I can already feel the uneasy feeling in my stomach. Should I say no? Argh Elsa made them just for me, the least I can do is accept.

'' Yes. ''

'' Good, see you downstairs then. ''

She smiled and walked out of the room. How can she smile after what I said to her last night? It only makes me hate myself even more. Shaking my head I walk in the bathroom to get ready. I picked a pair of black knee length short with a simple white long sleeve V-neck and slipped into a pair of flat. Once I was done with my braids, I skipped downstairs and found Elsa in the kitchen.

'' Hey. ''

'' Hey. ''

'' It's odd not to see you in your cheerleader outfit. ''

'' Yeah? And whose fault is that? '' I said under my breath.

'' I have your medecine on the counter, I need you to take them first. '' I sat on a stool as she placed a huge glass in front of me. '' Orange juice or apple? ''

'' Do you have mountain Dew? ''

'' You will not have one soon, I'm sorry. And it's not an option. '' She shook her head.I rolled my eyes but picked the orange juice anyway. She poured me some and I took my pills. '' I'm glad you are cooperating and not complaining. ''

'' Yet. '' I mumbled, looking away from the look she gave me.

'' Do you have your things ready for school? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' You know you're not forced to go back today, right? ''

'' I want to go back, I don't want to change my routine because I tried to- I mean because of what happened. ''

'' I see. '' She nodded, placing a plate of pancakes in front of me with a bowl of slices of fruits. '' There you go. ''

'' Thanks. '' I stared at my plate nervously and opted for the fruits. Elsa made herself a cup of tea and sat on a stool across from me.

'' Don't you like your pancakes? ''

'' I do. '' I forced myself to eat them to satisfy her. They were good, really but I was hoping to get out of here soon and empty my stomach. I won't get anywhere near perfection if I keep stuffing myself.

'' How are your wrists? '' She asked, noticing that I took the bandages off.

'' I'll cover them up once I'm done. ''

'' I'll be back. '' She said, walking out of the kitchen. I looked around and saw Duchess wondering around in the kitchen.

'' Hey little kitty, come see Anna. '' I grabbed a pancake and held it out for her. She made her way towards me and scratched my foot with her paw. I checked around to see if Elsa was coming. No Elsa in sight.

 _Meow... meow._

'' Easy girl, here. '' I gave her the treat. I discretly fed her my breakfast. '' My Gosh, you're just like a big marshmallow. ''

 _Meow..._

'' What? Done already? '' I kept feeding her until I heard footsteps. '' Hush Elsa's coming. '' I gently pushed the cat with my foot. Duchess left the kitchen just as Elsa came back.

'' Hey you're done already? '' I turned around in time to see her re-entering the room with the aid kit.

'' Yes. '' I lied again.

'' Come here. '' She mentioned the stool. Again, I complied and she gently took my wrists, setting them on the cold surface of the counter top. Carefully, she started to tend to my cuts and I watched as her delicate slim fingers did the work, only wincing when I felt the cream on my deepest cut. '' Sorry, does it hurt that much? ''

'' No, that tickles. '' I couldn't help the sarcasm, I was so used to it that it stuck.

'' I'll try to make it quick. '' she replied, proceeding to wrap my left wrist with a new clean bandage before repeating the same process with the other.

'' I could do it myself. '' I told her quietly.

She looked up and smiled. Why does she have to always smile? Is she trying to make me feel even more guilty for what happened last night?

'' I wanted to do it. '' She replied, wrapping the bandage on my right wrist. '' Alright, all done. You've been a good girl. '' she kissed my forehead and winked.

'' I'm not a baby, you can drop the act. '' I shook my head, hopping off the stool and made my way in the living room.

'' I know what you're doing. '' I heard Elsa say as she leaned against the archway that separates the dining room and living room, cup of tea in her hands.

'' What are you talking about? '' I asked, sitting down on the couch and turned my iPad on to avoid looking at her.

'' You're pushing me away like I did with you. ''

'' Still don't know what's the deal. '' I lied.

'' You're pushing me away and doing everything I did when I shut you out.''

'' Are you going to tell me that you can read minds now? ''

'' No, but I know. I know from experience and it took me years to realize that it was not good for me... same for you. ''

I snorted.

'' Can you blame me for that? I can't help if I feel the need to keep my walls up all the time because I'm afraid to be hurted again? ''

'' You're subsconciously hurting yourself, maybe not physically but still. ''

She was right. The only thing I wished was to yell, throw things at a wall to see them crash and break into million pieces like I was broken and let everything burst out of my chest but I can't. I can't allow anyone to see me weak, to see the real Anna.

Much less Elsa.

I'm so depressed. The mention of my parents makes me depressed. The sight of a happy familly hanging out at the Zoo makes me depressed. The sight of two siblings together makes me depressed. The sound of laughters makes me depressed. Everything is depressing and it hurts.

But I can't show it.

'' Sweetie, talk to me. ''

The soft voice of Elsa was the only thing comforting and I couldn't show that too. It's strange how I always want to feel her next to me but everytime she is there and shower me with love, I'm always so upset. I'm totally fucked up. I hate my life, I hate it. I hate how everything turned out.

'' I'll wait upstairs until you're ready to go. '' I simply replied and walked upstairs to empty my breakfast in the bathroom. I have a feeling that my new cocoon of isolation will be my new room and I can tell that I'll spend most of my time there.

* * *

The ride to school was quiet, like most of the rides I had with Elsa lately. I tried to busy myself with my phone. Ariel has been texting me since yesterday and for now, it was a good distraction, at least for the time being. We finally arrived at school and as I climbed out of Elsa's car, I could feel eyes on me everywhere. Students stared at me like I was some strange thing they see for the first time. I know they think of me like the bubbly girl that turned out as a psycho who tried to kill herself, and now they are looking at me as if I was some kind of broken china doll.

'' Are you sure you still want to go? If you've changed your mind, I can take you back home if you wish. '' Elsa whispered.

'' You mean your home? ''

'' Anna please, not now. ''

'' Alright, but I'm not changing my mind. I can handle it. '' I said firmly, earning a long sigh from Elsa. I assume she was hoping I'd tell her to take me back to the penthouse.

No way.

'' If you say so. '' She said '' let's go. ''

We both headed towards the building and for some reasons, I felt like it was the first day of school, as if everything was new. I didn't see things the same way they were before and I'm pretty sure the whole school won't look at me the same. They say you never care about people talking until they are whispering and that's what I was hearing.

Whispers.

'' Are you okay? '' Elsa asked, placing a hand on my shoulder as she walks beside me.

'' I've been better. ''

'' You'll tell me if you are not comfortable, right?

'' I guess. ''

It was a lie, I was internally freaking out, trying to get myself together but backing off now would just prove Elsa that I'm weak which I don't want it to happen. As we approahed my locker, I was surprised to see my friends there. Kristoff, Flynn and Rapunzel were here too.

'' You told them you were coming back? '' Elsa asked.

'' I told Ariel but I guess she couldn't help it and she told the others. ''

'' I'm sure they couldn't wait to see you. ''

I didn't reply to that but stopped in front of them. Before they could assault me with questions and jump at my throat, I stared at the group.

'' I know what you may think of me or what I did and honestly I had my fair amount of lectures and therapies. Yes, I'm sorry for scaring you. No, I'm not suicidal... at least not anymore '' I began, grimacing at the end of my sentence. '' It's a chapter I want to forget, I'm not gonna dwell on this and neither should any of you. So, no need for guilty looks and speech of comfort. I'm fine. ''

Fine... What a beautiful lie.

I stood on the spot when I finished and waited for their reaction. No words were said for a moment and I started to get uncomfortable... However this moment of discomfort was cut short when Olaf made the first move.

'' I'm just glad you're back in one entire piece. '' He said, greeting me in a hug. I was taken aback at first but I eventually recovered from the shock as I slowly returned it and before I knew it, I felt more arms around me.

Everyone joined the hug.

'' Don't do this ever again. '' I heard Ariel whispering in my ears as I finally pulled away. Kristoff ruffled my hair like he does all the time but my eyes fixed the floor.

'' Life is beautiful Anna, '' Rapunzel spoke, causing me to look up and make eye contact with her. Her eyes weren't judging, I noticed. Not like the ones I saw when I stepped through the entrance. '' there are ups and downs and when you feel low, just tell yourself that it will eventually get better. ''

It's easy to say... I wanted to say but I nodded instead and forced a small smile, just for the pleasure of their eyes. '' I'll keep that in mind. ''

'' I'd really like that. ''

'' It's good to see you Feisty pants. ''

'' It's good to see you too. '' I told Kristoff.

'' You know, I was really tempted to slap the hell out of you. '' Ariel said. I looked down but she cupped my shoulders in her hands and chuckled. '' But I know I would have felt bad afterwards and then I'd beg for you all day to forgive me. So I thought, let's just skip the drama and give her a hug. ''

'' I'm sorry. ''

'' Enough of that, you're here now and it's all that matters to me. ''

'' Yeah. '' I whispered.

My friends shared their supports and the whole time I was in a second trance... They were all worried and I was selfish. Selfish to decide to leave this world because I didn't want to face my fears but I was partially glad that I've done it. It made me think about a lot of things and realize the most important thing.

Elsa cares.

A week ago, it was all I needed to know. She admitted it but the memory of her rejection is still fresh to turn the page so quickly. I should be grateful, I know but now I have troubles trusting people and that is another one of the many insecurities I have to deal with. I guess I'll have to learn again but how can I do this when I don't even trust myself?

 _Riiiinnnnngggg..._

The sound of the bell ringing brought me from my thoughts and back to the reality.

'' Well, see you guys later. '' I finally spoke, unintentionally cutting Eric off. I'm not even sure of what he was talking about. I quickly fixed my backpack and turned around, heading to my first period before they could say a word.

They were probably giving me that look of confusion I know so well. Peeking over my shoulder briefly, I was right. Then I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, I pulled it out and opened the message from Elsa.

 _-I love U Snowflake_

I hesitated to reply but after second thought, I texted her back.

 _-Me too..._

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and made my way into the classroom. The looks I was given by my classmates were almost too hard to bear and I seriously started to be annoyed.

'' What? '' I spat harshly at a boy who was watching me intensively. I heard him gulp and he quickly adverted his eyes. Shaking my head, I sat in the back of the room.

It was only the morning and I could tell this was going to be a long and interesting day.

 **Normal POV.**

Elsa was smiling all the way to the lab for her first period when she saw Anna's reply. Sure, her little sister didn't say word by word that she loves her back, but she did say that the feeling was mutual. Sort of... and it was enough for the moment, she didn't want to push Anna too much.

'' Elsa wait! ''

The blonde turned around when she heard her name being called and her smile quickly turned into a scowl when she realized it was Hans. Rolling her eyes, she entered the lab and took off her blazer and put on a white blouse before taking a sit next to a random boy whose name she assumed was Jason.

Jason looked at her surprised that Elsa, the Snow queen choosed to sit with him.

'' I won't bite, you know? '' Elsa raised a brow, causing the boy to look away and blush because he was caught staring at her.

'' I uh... I'm just surprised that you don't sit with Hans... ''

'' Talking about him. '' Elsa mumbled as Hans walked in and directly went to look for her.

'' Move '' Hans told Jason in a commanding tone.

'' No, he stays '' Elsa snapped at Hans, stopping Jason from gathering his things. '' I want you out of my sight, I don't wish to see your face. Definitly not when you look like Batman with the mask you're wearing. ''

'' This is a cast, not a mask. '' Hans groaned in annoyance because Elsa was actually the cause of that thing he had to wear for his nose.

'' Uh huh? Good for you, now move. ''

'' Come on Elsa, I said I was sorry. ''

'' Do I look like I care? ''

Jason looked between the two, feeling uncomfortable. He shifted his eyes back to the equation he was trying to solve, not wanting to get involved into their situation.

'' I know I made a mistake and I really regret it. Please Elsa, you are the only real friend I have, I mean it. ''

'' Apologize all you want, I don't give a crap. You mess up with my baby sister, you deal with me. I vowed to make everything right for her and you sticking around won't help it. '' Elsa said firmly.

'' What do you want me to do to prove you that I mean it? If you want me to apologize to Anna, then I- ''

Elsa abruptly stood up at the mention of Anna's name and grabbed Hans with one hand by the collar of his shirt.

'' Don't you dare go near my sister Hans. '' She cuts him off, glaring at him. Her tone was threatening which made Hans afraid of what could happen if he ever dares going near Anna again. Even if he only had good intentions.

'' But- ''

'' I don't want you near Anna, I don't even want you to look at her. If I hear that you did something, whatever it is, your nose won't be the only thing left broken. Do you understand? ''

'' I- ''

'' Do you understand? '' She asked, pulling Hans down to force him look at her in the eyes, filled with anger. It sent shivers down his spine.

'' I understand. '' He quickly nodded, raising his hands in surrender. Nodding, she let go of him and sat back next to Jason. Hans wasted no time to sit somewhere else, ignoring the few snickers that were mocking him.

If Hans was known as a bully and troublesome that scares most of the students in the campus, he was nothing compared to Elsa. And that is an understatement... Elsa is icy, she could freeze anybody with a look. She was probably as cold as an ice cube but that is only for those who try to mess with her and the one person that means the univers to her.

Anna...

'' Wow, that was quite a show. '' Jason spoke almost in awe but he immediatly wished to take it back when Elsa turned her head to give him a look '' Uh I... cough* I mean that ah... ''

'' I told you I won't bite. '' She shook her head before taking her things out. Though, it didn't made the boy feel better.

* * *

Anna walked out of her last period with her head downcast. Today was weird because she felt like an animal in a cage with everyone watching her every move. Can you imagine walking into a noisy food court only to find it silent as soon as you step in? Anna thought it was the most frustrating thing that happened to her today, aside from Elsa forcing her to finish her lunch. If only Elsa knew that right after she was done, she threw up all her lunch in the bathroom.

Granted, big sissy wouldn't be happy with her.

'' Hey Anna!''

The girl lifted her head and saw Aurora walking towads her holding her pompoms in her hands.

'' Hey '' She smiled lightly at the girl and closed the gap between them. She was surprised when Aurora pulled her into a hug,

'' Ah I'm so happy to see you, I heard that you came back today. Oh my God, I was so worried about you. '' Aurora said pulling away but a frown formed on her face when she noticed the look Anna was giving her. '' You don't really look happy to see me... ''

'' What? No! '' Anna shook her head '' I'm just surprised that's all... aren't you mad at me? ''

'' And why would I be mad at you? ''

'' Why wouldn't you? I mean, I ruined everything at the party with my sister breaking in and being all Snow queen and stuff... ''

'' I don't care about the party and everyone said the dance on the billard was the best thing that happened that night. And honestly, I'm just happy that you are okay. Heck, what happened? ''

'' I don't want to talk about it, sorry. ''

Aurora smiled sadly and nods. '' I understand, it's okay. ''

'' Thanks, so... you're not mad? ''

'' No, I'm not. ''

'' But I am. '' Another voice caught Anna's attention. Snow came from behind her and crossed her arms. '' It was supposed to be our night. ''

'' Snow. '' Anna whispered.

'' Just get over it already. '' Aurora rolled her eyes.

'' Oh and do you know that your sister called our parents because she found out that we did drugs? '' Snow told Anna, not giving a shit to what Aurora said.

'' What? ''

'' Yeah and on top, I'm grounded for two weeks! Thank you very much! ''

Anna looked at Snow with wide eyes and her mouth agape. Elsa did that?

'' But I didn't know, she never told me. ''

'' Actually, I think it's a good thing. '' Aurora spoke, her soft tone contrasting Snow's who snorted at her. '' You know, my parents made me see a therapist monday and he made me realize that drugs don't do us any good. I mean, it feels right at the moment but that's the thing. It only feels but it doesn't make things better. ''

'' Oh shut up. '' Snow rolled her eyes.

'' Excuse me? '' the blonde scoffed.

'' I don't need your dumbness, so back off! ''

'' You really need a therapist and a good one that could teach you how to handle your bitchy attitude! ''

'' My bitchy attitude? Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? ''

'' I'm your fucking friend Snow, don't give me that shit! ''

Snow huffed, tilting her head up '' I don't need a therapist and your sister is a damn bitch! '' she spats at Anna.

'' My sister is not a bitch!'' Anna surprised herself by taking Elsa's defense.

'' Yes she is. Because of her, my parents won't lay off my back for awhile? ''

'' I know she did that for your own good, so don't you dare call her a bitch. ''

'' Then tell your sister to mind her own business and above all, tell her to mind her crazy little sister who tried to kill herself! ''

'' Snow! '' Aurora gasped, glaring at her while Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to hold her tears.

Crazy... that's what people think she was? Crazy? Wow that hurts... Anna would rather be slapped, it would hurt less. Snow's eyes widened for a moment, realizing what she said but it quickly disappeared as she turned around and walked away.

'' Anna I'm sorry you had to hear that, I'm sure she only said those terrible things because she was upset. '' Aurora told her.

'' It's okay. '' Anna replied quietly. '' I deserved it, I'm so sorry. ''

'' Don't apologize. As I said, it was a good thing for me to see a therapist because it helped. Snow is just being a brat but she'll eventually open her eyes. ''

Anna exhaled loudly and wordlessly pulled Aurora into a quick hug. '' I have to go, have fun at practice. ''

'' I can't wait until you come back. You know you're always welcomed to watch the practice, you're still a cheerleader and a part of the team after all. ''

'' I'm planning on coming back as soon as I can. Maybe I'll watch someday. ''

'' Alright, where's your sister? ''

'' She had a meeting but I think she's already here to pick me up. ''

'' Okay, see you tomorrow. ''

'' See you. '' Anna nodded, walking towards the exit of the building.

Elsa patiently waited for Anna in the car, a few minutes passed and she was starting to worry but she felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders when her sister appeared. Anna climbed in the passenger's seat.

'' Hey. '' She greets, smiling down at her and took her backpack to put it in the backseat. '' seatbelt. '' she reminded as she started to pull the car out of the parking lot. Anna groaned pulling on her seatbelt quite roughtly before buckling herself.

Elsa raised a brow seeing the change in her sister's mood but decided to let it slide, thinking she was just tired.

'' So... how was your day? Did some students cause you any trouble? ''

'' No '' came the short reply. Though, with a sister like Elsa, it would be surprising if someone wanted to cause her trouble. They will have to deal with the Snow queen's wrath.

'' Do you have homeworks? ''

'' Done.'' Anna mumbled, sounding a bit annoyed as she watch something on her phone. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she wasn't interested into sharing a conversation with her sister and Elsa felt it.

'' Did something happen today? ''

'' No. ''

Elsa was definitly sure that the sudden change of Anna's mood wasn't only due to her tiredness, something else was bothering the girl. And she will find out what it was.

'' Anna tell me wh- '' Elsa cuts herself off when she saw that her little sister had her earphones plugged and was staring out of the window. Sighing, she decided to let her be and wait until they got home.

Anna's plan was working, she thought that she could get Elsa off her back if she pretends to listen some music. At least until their arrive at the penthouse, even though, she had no intention to talk to her yet.

As soon as they arrived at Elsa's place, Anna hurried towards the staircase. '' I'll be upstairs doing my homework. '' She announced.

'' Hold on a minute. '' Elsa called out, stopping the girl before she could escape.

'' what? ''

'' I thought you said you did your homework. ''

'' I did. '' Anna nodded. '' My homeworks for tomorrow are done but it doesn't mean that I don't have more for friday. ''

'' Alright then, it can wait. Would you mind telling me what happened at school? ''

'' Whatever do you mean? ''

'' Anna. ''

'' What?! ''

'' Tell me what happened. '' Elsa demands in that usual soft tone that showed her concern but it only made Anna frustrated because Elsa sounds so innocent when she was not.

'' Why didn't you tell me that you've called my friends' parents? '' Anna hissed.

'' Ah, I see. '' Elsa replied, walking closer towards her sister. '' I didn't tell you because I just didn't think that was necessary and honestly, I had more important things to take care of. Like you. ''

'' You had no right to do this! ''

'' What? Taking care of you? ''

'' Telling their parents! ''

'' I did this for their own good and they parents actually agreed with me. '' Elsa explained, not seeing the problem at all.

'' Of course they would! ''

'' Why are you so upset about it? '' Elsa cupped Anna's shoulders.

'' Arggh! Do you know what you have done? I lost a friend because of you. ''

'' I believe that Aurora didn't complain since she actually came to see me earlier to tell me how grateful she was. You see Anna, that's the kind of accomplisment I'm proud of- ''

'' But I'm talking about Snow! '' Anna snapped, stepping backwards and pushed Elsa's hands off her shoulders. '' She is mad at me and now, she won't even talk to me! ''

'' This is not a reason to be rude. ''

'' Oh, and do you think I care? ''

'' Honey, if I did that, it's because I knew you like them but I refuse to let my sister befriend people that do drugs. So I thought that they could see a therapist and find a good balance to get rid of this need. I would be less worried to know that your friends are clean. ''

'' I was one of them and even if I wasn't addict, I certainly know that old habits die hard. '' Anna shook her head and turned on her heels running upstairs.

Elsa's eyes narrowed at that. What was that supposed to mean?

''Anna I'm not finished! '' She yelled only to hear the slam of a door. Another second passed before she heard the door open.

'' Well, I am! '' Anna yelled and slammed the door... again.

'' Tough. '' Elsa sighed in frustration and decided to start making dinner.. It would at least take her mind off the latest argument. She was getting tired of the attitude, It like she was collectioning fights with Anna. It's only when she was done with dinner, she decided to go see Anna in her room.

'' Anna? ''

'' What do you want? ''

Elsa watched her sister sitting in the middle of her bed, staring directly at the wall across from her.

'' We need to talk. ''

'' I don't want to talk with you. ''

'' Why not? I only want to help you. '' Elsa said. She didn't want her little sister to shut her out, which is ironic since she just did the same but she knew how it feels when you shut people out and Anna was too precious and young to live the pain Elsa lived. '' You are not alone, you can talk to me. ''

'' That's the thing! I just want to be alone but no one seems to understand that. '' Anna brought her legs to her chest and circled them with her arms as if to shield herself from something. It was a posture Elsa used a lot during her childhood.

'' It wasn't a request, we are going to talk. '' Elsa sat down next to her.

'' I want to sleep. '' Anna laid down and turned on her side, so her back would be facing Elsa. The blonde wanted so bad to just pull Anna out of her shell and hug her but she was afraid it will just push her farther away.

'' You don't. '' Elsa said firmly, pulling Anna up once again. '' I know you and I still have to adjust but I'm the adult and you're the child, so I'm in charge.

'' What's that supposed to mean? ''

'' It means that I will not tolerate this attitude anymore. I know you're upset but I promised that I will not give up on you. You're living with me, so you follow my rules! ''

'' Rules? ''

Anna noticed the change in Elsa's tone. She felt like she was listening to their mother talking.

'' You will respect me and do as I say. ''

'' What if you tell me to jump off a cliff? ''

'' I'm serious Anna! I'll take you to school and pick you up everyday. If I'm not available, Kai will be there. You will NOT skip class, I want you to do your homework and I will gladly help you if you need me, you will eat what I cook and it's straight to bed after nine. ''

'' Nine? It's too early. '' Anna whined.

'' It's either nine or eight, you choose. ''

'' Nine. '' She quickly agreed.

Elsa nodded. '' The weekend you can stay up a bit late, not too late though. A girl needs her beauty sleep. ''

'' Next rule? ''

'' I do not want to hear cursing words coming from you, do you hear me? ''

'' As if you don't curse. '' Anna mumbled.

'' I'm the adult. '' Elsa reminds her.

'' Lame excuse. ''

'' You said? ''

'' Nothing. '' Anna replied quietly. '' What about sleepover? Ariel and I often have sleepovers. ''

'' Well... if you're good, she can come over and I might even let you sleep at her house but you better keep the attitude in check, I was serious about this one. And above all, I forbid you to drink one single drop of alcohol and do drugs. Break any of these rules and you will be sorry. ''

'' What's the risk? ''

'' Well you will have all of your electronic devices taken away from you and you don't want to find out what I'll do to you if you break the last two rules. ''

'' Are you done? '' Sure the threats did scared Anna but she was hiding it very well. Elsa could really be scary.

'' Do you need me to add more rules? ''

'' No. ''

Elsa took her hands and looked at her sister in the eyes.

'' Baby I really want us to work it out, at least we can try. If after awhile you are really not happy with me, well... I will let you choose if you want to stay here or go with Kai and Gerda. ''

'' What do you want? ''

'' I want you to stay of course and it will break my heart if you choose to leave but if it's your choice, I'll let you go. But it doesn't mean that I will forget about you because I will always be there for you. ''

'' Okay. ''

'' Okay? '' Elsa shook her head in confusion.

'' Okay. You wanted to talk and we talked but I need to think about it. ''

'' Alright I'll give you times but as long as you live here, the rules are to be followed. And since it's dinner time, you know what it means. ''

'' I'll be downstairs, just let me take a shower. ''

'' Okay. See you downstairs. '' Elsa replied softly and kissed Anna's cheek before heading back in the kitchen.

Her baby sister was isolated herself and it kills her. When she thinks that they are making a step forwards, they make two steps back and it was just another thing that kills Elsa because it doesn't get better.

She wonders what their parents would do if they were still here and she hopes she was doing something good for Anna.

* * *

 **Voilà! Chapter 17 done, finally. I hope you guys enjoyed it... so that's it. Now you know what to do in that little case at the bottom, leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Anyway... Christmas is near, so I wish all of you to spend a happy Merry Christmas. May happiness and love be with you. XOXO**

 **'Till next time. Peace lovely readers...**


	18. Elsa knows

**Normal POV**

'' So it's settled. ''

'' It is. ''

Elsa closed the folder and handed it to Tamara. '' Please I need a few copies for Mr. Howell. ''

'' Right away. '' The assistant nodded and made her way out of the office.

'' Ms. Arendelle, I can never repay you for this offer. Thank you so much. ''

Elsa smiled at the man in front of her. '' You're welcome Frank and frantically, it's the least I can do after you rejected my first offer. ''

'' It's very kind of you but I can't let you pay for my daughter's treatment. I am the father and this is my job, you did enough by convincing her to go back to school. ''

'' You know, you remind me of my father. ''

A small chuckle was heard from Frank as he shook his head. '' Oh Ms. Arendelle, your father was a noble man with a strong posture, I'm nothing like him. I'm just a simple man. ''

'' My mother comes from a wealthy family and she grew up with her father, my grand-father. She was to marry the son of a rich business man. My father was just a simple man, like you. He left his parents in Norway to study but he had to do a few small jobs to pay the rent of his small appartment. ''

'' Wow I didn't know. ''

'' He met my mother and they had to keep their love a secret because of their different social situation but my grand-father eventually found out about them and he disowned his daughter when she told him that she was bearing his child. ''

'' I assume this child is you. ''

'' Mhmm. '' Elsa nodded. '' My grand-father disowned his own daughter because she decided to keep the baby. ''

'' That's cruel! How can you disown your own child? ''

'' I have no idea but she choosed my father because obviously, he was more important than wealth. They both lived in his appartment but it changed when my aunt Ingrid found out that her little sister was expecting a baby. ''

'' Your mother has a sister? ''

'' Ingrid was like a mother figure to her sistet but she moved in Manhattan for work. One day, she came for a visit only to find that her sister wasn't living in their house anymore. She searched for her everywhere, even in hopitals. ''

'' Let me guess, this is how she found your mother? ''

'' Imagine her reaction when she walked in on her eighteen years old sister with a baby and a husband she knew nothing about. ''

'' She must have been happy. ''

'' After scaring the daylight out of my father and my mother with an endless lecture and all the yelling, yes she was pretty happy. After that she took us with her to New York where my father resumed in his studies while she helped my mother raising the baby. ''

'' This story was never told. ''

'' No, indeed. '' Elsa agreed, spinning on her chair to look out of the panel glass window that gives to a beautiful view of the city and the park below. She could see miles away from here.

'' It's a wonderful story, you must be proud. ''

'' My father worked hard to build the empire and now whenever I look at a building with that golden crocus as the crest of Arendelle Worlwild, I can only feel pride. I believe that a simple man can make big things if he works hard. ''

'' Your father is a great example, I certainly hope to make a better life for my daughter. ''

'' You already have something to start with. '' Elsa replied as Tamara entered the office with the copies she asked earlier.

'' And that's because of you Ms. Arendelle. I promise you, I will not fail you. '' Frank smiled when he was handed the copies of the forms he signed twenty minutes ago.

Elsa spun back on her chair to face him again and returned the smile. She was proud indeed and glad that things will get better for Frank and his daughter. At least things are getting better for them, which was not the case for her and Anna.

* * *

 **Back at the penthouse**

'' You know, I really appreiate your company but I still think that I don't need a babysitter. '' Anna huffed as she helped Rapunzel clean the kitchen once they were done with their lunch.

'' Well Elsa just doesn't trust you to be on your own yet, so I proposed to babys- I mean keep you company. '' Rapunzel said, correcting herself before she could finish that sentence. '' She said you were feeling dizzy lately. ''

Anna rolled her eyes at the brunette. '' She is just overdramatic, it happened only once. Why making a big deal? ''

'' She is worried and she has every right to be. ''

Anna groaned.

A few days passed since she moved in and if Elsa was already concerned about her sister's health, now she was freaking out for the slightest little cough or sneeze because Anna just happened to faint yesterday at school. Now Elsa was always watching her closely and when she is not there, she makes sure that the girl was not alone. Like now...

 _And I thought that being watched and followed by journalists was worst... Man Elsa is way worse._ Anna thought.

'' It was the weather. '' Anna shrugged, coming up with a lame excuse and crossed her arms '' It was too hot. ''

Rapunzel deadpaned. '' You were in the lab, the air conditioning was on. ''

'' I- I... well it seemed hot enough for me to faint. '' she said, walking out of the kitchen with Rapunzel following.

'' Whatever you say, if you're not feeling well, you can just tell me. ''

'' I'm fine. '' Anna sighed, heading towards the stairs '' I'm going to watch a movie upstairs, do you need to check on me too? '' she asked sarcastically.

'' Go ahead but the door stays open. ''

'' What? Why? ''

'' Just keep it open. ''

'' Uggh! '' Anna moaned, walking upstairs, making sure to step loudly on each step of the stairs to make Rapunzel know that she was not happy about it.

'' I'm not deaf kid. '' Rapunzel chuckled, walking back into the kitchen. The chart Elsa had left on the island suddenly caught her attention as she remembered that she forgot Anna's medicine.

Cursing at herself, she quickly prepared a tray with a glass of water and the medication before heading upsgairs to Anna's bedroom. She smiled as she saw the door open and walked in. She was about to call the girl when she saw the bed empty but she heard an alarming sound coming from the bathroom. Leaving the tray on the nighstand, she dashed towards the connected bathroom to find Anna kneeling above the toiled with two fingers down her throat as she emptied her stomach.

'' What the hell are you doing? '' she yelled, kneeling besides her.

Anna was just finishing throwing up when she heard Rapunzel's voice. She jumped at the brutal interruption and weakly fell backwards on her butt.

'' Punzie. '' She whispered in both shock and fear. '' It- it's not what y- you think it is. '' she stammered clumsilly.

'' No? Then tell me what you were doing with two fingers shoved down your throat? ''

'' I was- I was only- ''

'' Only what? '' Rapunzel asked, helping Anna over the sink.

'' I'm fine. '' The girl pulled away from her and flushed the toilet. Rapunzel watched as she splashed some water on her face, then stumbled back into her room and nearly fell forwards as she lost her balance.

'' Hey, are you okay? '' Rapunzel immediatly caught her before she hits the floor but Anna yanked her arm away and sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

'' I said I was fine. '' She hissed, rubbing her temples when a wave of dizziness washed over her.

Rapunzel's face went from worried to hard as she stared down at the girl. '' You are clearly not okay! Anna what were you thinking? ''

'' I don't know... ''

'' Obviously. '' she sighed, shaking her head. '' Since when are you doing this? ''

'' Doing what? ''

'' You know what. I've just found you emptying your stomach, I'm not dumb. ''

'' I told you, it's not what you think. '' Anna replied harshly, though you could hear her voice breaking and her words were forced.

'' Anna, is it the reason why you've been feeling dizzy lately and fainted? '' Rapunzel knew she was walking on a weak surface that could break anytime but she needed to know. She then, remembered something. '' That day we went to Oaken. I found you in the bathroom and you were throwing up... Do you have bulimia? ''

'' You don't know what you're talking about. '' It came out as a barely audible whisper as Anna kept looking at the floor, so Rapunzel won't see her tears pooling in her eyes.

'' You can fool Elsa but not me. Geez, why are doing this to yourself? This is unhealthy, this is a disease! ''

'' Don't you think I know that? '' Anna finally yelled back, glaring at the young woman in front of her, her eyes gleaming with tears.

'' Then why? ''

'' I hate doing this but I can't help it okay? I've been doing this for a year now because I was told that I wasn't perfect like my sister! I wasn't thin like her! I wasn't beautiful like her! Or smart like her! I hate my body, I hate everything about me because of her! Because I wasn't good enough for her and I wasn't good enough to be her sister! All that because I wanted to be like my sister! ''

'' Oh my God! '' A gasp was heard, causing Rapunzel to turn around. Anna heard it too and when she followed her gaze, she saw Elsa standing at her door with a look of pure horror on her face..

The blonde left the company as soon as her meeting was over, so she could go home only to stumble on this. She was there since Anna came out of the bathroom. She wanted to walk in the room but what Rapunzel was saying at the moment caught her attention and she decided to listen. Now she almost regrets it.

'' Elsa? '' Rapunzel asked, confused to see her back. Her friend wasn't supposed to be here yet.

'' Is it true Anna? '' Elsa whispered, totally ignoring Rapunzel as she stared down at her little sister. '' You did that to yourself because... because of me? '' Her own voice was heavy with guilt. Always guilt and more guilt.

Anna broke down before Elsa's sentence was finished and she just sobbed in her knees, her body shaking uncontrollably.. She didn't know what to say anymore, that was it. Now Elsa knows it too. The secret she managed to keep for so long was discovered because she wasn't careful enough.

Elsa shocked on a sob. She reached out to Anna but stopped suddenly and shook her head. Her fingers were shaking as if she was scared that Anna will break at the touch.

'' I- I'm so sorry... I'm sorry that you had to endure this because of me. I'm a horrible sister. '' she said and left the room before they see her tears threatening to fall.

'' Els- '' Anna was cuts off by the slam of her door. Again she burried her face into her knees and cried.

''Oh sweetie pie. '' Rapunzel sat on the floor next to her and put the crying girl into a her arms. Anna didn't push her this time as she just melt into the embrace. '' Shh... it's going to be okay. '' she whispered while rubbing her back.

'' I'm s-sorry. '' Anna sobbed into her amrs.

'' Don't be... ''

'' She kn-ows. ''

'' She does. '' Rapunzel replied sadly. '' She would hear about it anyway. If not from you, then from me... ''

'' B-but I-I didn't want her t-to know... ''

Rapunzel kept rubbing her back soothingly. '' She would have eventually. You know that I wouldn't let it go until you tell her yourself or I do it myself. I know it's hard for you now but Elsa has the right to know, she is worried about you. ''

Anna continued to sob in her arms, letting her tears freely flow down her cheeks until she had no tears to shed anymore and her sobs turned to hiccup and then whimpers. Rapunzel never ceased to whisper soothing words until she was sure that Anna calmed down.

'' You okay? '' Rapunzel asked softly.

Anna shook her head no and pulled away from her. '' I need to talk with her. '' she whispers.

'' You can use some sleep and talk to her once you wake up. '' Rapunzel suggested. Anna looked exhausted. Though, yet again, the girl shook her head.

'' No, I wanna talk with her now. '' she repeats almost in a whiny tone. She remembers the look on Elsa's face and all she saw was guilt. Elsa was feeling guilty and Anna was not okay with that.

'' Alright. '' Rapunzel nods. She stood up, bringing Anna with her. '' I think I'll do some cleaning up downstairs in case you need me. ''

'' Okay. '' Anna replied, snifling. Rapunzel smiled tenderly at her before heading downstairs, so the sisters could have a moment in private.

Anna walked out of her room and made her way to her sister's room. Elsa's door was slightly open, it always was since Anna moved here which was weird at first because the girl was so used to find a closed door. Her whole life was a turmoil because of a door but Elsa promised to keep it open from now on. Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way in.

Elsa was laying on her bed with her back to Anna. The obvious shaking form of her big sister under the white blanket told her that Elsa was crying... Anna felt a pang of guilt in her chest, knowing her sister was crying because of her. She wasn't able to take it anymore, she crawled into the bed and hugged Elsa from behind.

'' I'm sorry. '' She whispered.

'' Anna? '' Elsa gasped. She was so busy crying over the scene she's witnessed a few minutes ago and blaming herself that she didn't hear her sister coming. She didn't even feel her crawl in the bed until she felt two tiny arms hugging her from behind.

'' I'm so sorry... '' Anna repeats quietly as her voice started to shake again. She felt Elsa turning in order to face her. It was probably the move that Anna anticipated because as soon as she saw Elsa's face stained with tears, she just began to cry all over again. '' It- it's not your f-fault. I'm sorry I m-made you think th-at. ''

'' Hey, hey... shh, don't cry. '' Elsa brought the girl into her arms and Anna burried her face into her chest as she sobbed. It was the first time she allows Elsa to hug her since she lives here. The first time she willingly want to hug her big sister as well. '' Don't be sorry, I'm the one who should be. ''

'' I don't blame you, it's not y-your fault. It's mine, I did this to myself and... and I-'' A hiccup cuts Anna off and she just shook her head. ''

Her sobs broke Elsa's heart, so the blond quickly wiped her tears and cradled Anna close to her. She pampered her little sister's face with kisses and whispered. '' Shh... it's okay, I won't cry. Now you have to calm down as well, your breathing is getting sharp. It's not good for your asthma. ''

'' Nooo... '' Anna cried, still shaking her head.

'' No? '' Elsa asked, not understanding what her sister means by no... '' No what? ''

'' I- I don't know. ''

The blond almost chuckled at the answer. For some reasons, even when she was crying, Anna could be silly.

'' Oh Anna. '' she coed, brushing the girl's damped strand of hair to the side of her forehead and placed another kiss there. '' Hush now, no need to cry... calm down and breath. '' she gently instructed, rubbing her back.

The soothing motion of Elsa's hand on her back which has moved to stroke her hair sometimes in the embrace and the soft voice whispering in her ear eventually calmed Anna down until all you could hear were small whimpers. Being in her big sister's arms was relaxing and it made Anna feel safe.

'' Are you okay now? '' Elsa asked gently, leaning back enough to look down at the girl. Anna nods and tried to stifle a yawn in vain. A small hand moved from between them ro rub her eyes. '' Don't do that. '' Elsa softly chastised, bringing Anna's hand down. '' Did you take a nap? ''

'' No. ''

A knock on the door caught Elsa's attention.

'' Hey... '' Rapunzel appeared, carrying the tray with Anna's medication. '' I'm sorry to interrupt but Anna didn't take her medecine... ''

Anna turned around and wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw the tray. She groaned and rolled her red and swollen eyes.

'' She didn't? '' Elsa frowned.

'' Well, I forgot until I found the chart you left. ''

'' Oh... alright, I'll take care of it. '' She said, gently detaching herself from Anna to take the tray.

'' Good luck with that. '' Rapunzel grins, knowing Anna wasn't fond of her medecine and left the room.

Elsa looked down at the girl who suddenly found the material of her big sister's sheets very interesting. She grabbed a few boogie wipes on her nightstand and used them to wipe her sister's face.

'' Nnggh... '' Anna scrunched up her nose at the cold wipe and moved her head away.

'' Stay still. ''

Once Elsa was done, she reached for the medecine.

'' Anna? ''

'' I know, I know... '' Anna grumbled, holding a hand out to take the pills which surprised Elsa, though she didn't question it because it was not everyday Anna would easily cooperate.

'' Here. '' Elsa handed her the pills and watched as the girl grabbed the glass of water and swallowed them with a grimace. '' drink some more. '' she instructed. Anna complied and handed the glass back once she was done.

'' Bleh... '' Anna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She sighed, rolling her eyes again when her sister grabbed another wipe and cleaned her hand up.

'' Elsa, I'm not a baby. '' she groaned, tugging her hand from the blonde's grip but she was simply ignored.

'' Okay, lay down. '' Elsa gently pushed her back in the bed and laid down next to her.

'' I don't wanna take a nap. '' The girl complained, knowing what the blonde had in mind. She tried to sit back up, only to be pulled back by Elsa who immediatly wrapped her in her arms.

'' You're tired, close your eyes and try to sleep. ''

'' But- ''

'' We can talk about this later and believe me young lady, we will. '' Elsa said. Small whiny sounds could be heard from the girl that the older sister took as Anna's protest, although they were muffled by the front of her blouse. '' Hey now, shh... just sleep. I will stay here. ''

Failing again to stifle another yawn, Anna just did as she was told and shifted slightly to be a bit more comfortable.

The blonde smiled when she saw Anna's fists curled under her chin as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

 _She looks so precious..._ Elsa kept stroking the girl's hair lovingly, noticing it helped calming her down earlier. She made a note to keep that in mind because it could be handy.

'' Rest Snowflake, I'll be there when you wake up. ''

And so, she started to hum a random tune that was in her head at the moment. Anna responds with a bunch of incoherent words and more whiny sounds before sleepness claimed her. Elsa followed suit once she was sure that Anna was asleep.

Rapunzel came a few minutes later to check on them and she couldn't help the 'Aww ' from escaping her lips when she found the two sisters in the bed, Anna's tiny form protectively bundled up into Elsa's arms. She was really a tiny thing.

'' That's what I like to see. '' She whispers and walked over the bed to adjust the blanket on their bodies. Then she saw Elsa's cat jumping on the bed. '' Ah ah, I'm sorry you ball of fur but these two need their sisters time. '' she picked up the cat and headed out of the room.

Anna woke up at the feeling of something playing with her hair and then that same thing touching her cheek. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked the sleep away. As she looks up, she found Elsa propped up on her elbow, smiling down at her. She couldn't help but be confused at first.

'' What? ''

'' Hello baby. '' Elsa said, chuckling when she saw Anna scrunching her nose and the way her cheeks flushed, probably at the name she used.

'' Hi. '' Anna whispers, looking down at her her wrists which were still curled up between hers and Elsa's body and mumbled something that sounded like her not being a baby. Though Elsa ignored it.

'' Did you have a good nap? ''

'' Mhmm... '' Anna nods.'' What time is it? ''

Elsa glanced at the alarm on her nightstand. '' Three in the afternoon. ''

'' I was out for three hours? ''

'' You were. I think you were really exhausted. ''

'' I guess I was. '' Anna sighed, partly because she was often tired lately, due to her lack of sleep at nigh. Even though, she was good in Elsa's arms, she gently pulled away and sat up, stretching her arms and legs.

'' I never thought your bedhead was still as bad as when you were little. '' Elsa laughed lightly, sitting up as well and pointed to her sister's hair. Anna responds with a groan and quickly slipped out of bed before running out of the room.

Elsa blinked in confusion, wondering what just happened and why Anna just ran out of the room like that? Though, her questions were quickly answered when Anna came back with her hairbrush.

'' I hate my hair sometimes. '' She grumbled, trying to untangle the knots. Her hair looked like a lion's mane and the most frustrating was that she wasn't being dramatic. It was really a lion's mane, like she was stuck in a storm. Okay maybe, she was dramatic there, but still.

'' Come here. '' Elsa patted the spot on the bed in front of her. Anna eyed her a moment, wondering why Elsa told her to sit in front of her. '' Just come here silly. ''

'' Okay. '' Reluctantly, Anna sat in front of her sister. Elsa grabbed the hairbrush and started to comb her hair, making sure to do it smoothly.

'' I love your hair. ''

Anna snorted.

'' I really do. '' Elsa insisted, working on a knot with her fingers. '' They look like fire when exposed to the ligh and they are silky and soft at the touch. I wonder how they end up all tangled like this. '' she teased.

'' Mama said I move a lot while sleeping. ''

'' That you did... still do. '' Elsa agreed, remembering that she woke up because of Anna's knee kicking her in the stomach.

'' Did I kick you? ''

'' You did. ''

'' Where? ''

'' In the stomach, just like old times. ''

'' Sorry. '' Anna mumbled. Since she was a baby, she always had a thing with kicking whoever sleept with her. Sometimes it was papa and sometimes it was mama but Elsa was her main victim when she was little. Aparently, things never change.

'' It's fine. Reminded me a lot of things. '' Elsa shrugged and paused a moment, before moving to the next topic. '' How are you feeling? ''

Anna shifted a bit and straightened her shoulders. Time to talk... '' I'm fine. ''

'' Okay... and the truth? '' Elsa asked, knowing it was a lie.

'' I'm confused. Are you mad at me? ''

'' No, I'm not mad. I just want to understand. Who would tell you such things as you not being beautiful, thin or smart? Who would want to say that to a beautiful girl like you? ''

'' Hans, who else. '' Anna replied, matter of fact.

'' Of course. '' Elsa shook her head. '' He must has told you that a lot to end up making you believe in those lies and do this to yourself.''

'' He was right. '' Anna said quietly, playing with the hem of her shirt.

'' No he wasn't. ''

'' I wanted to be like you but I was nowhere near you. You were smart, I'm just annoying and clumsy. People think you are beautiful and a gorgeous woman, they think I'm some cute little girl with pigtails and adorable baby cheeks. They thought of you as the future of the family, they saw me as the spare. And on top, now they think I'm suicidal and crazy. ''

'' You are not a spare. '' Elsa said firmly, reaching a hand out towards her nightstand to pull an elastic ouf of one of the drawers and tied Anna's hair into a ponytail before turning her around to face her.

'' You just say that because you feel guilty. ''

'' No, I'm telling you this because it's true. ''

'' But he- ''

'' No. Screw what Hans said or what those people think. You are beautiful, not a woman yet but you are a sweet and a beautiful kid. You might act silly sometimes but deep down, I know you're smart and caring. And never! Never you were a spare to me. ''

'' But I'm not like you. ''

'' Why wanting to be like me when you are you? People at school respect me because they are scared that I will go all Snow queen on them. However, they love you and from what I know, they all want to befriend you for who you truly are. ''

'' But they don't even know who I truly am. ''

'' No. '' Elsa shook her head and grabbed her sister's hands. '' You don't know who you truly are. You are none of what Hans told you and you don't need to be like me because then, you wouldn't be you anymore. ''

'' That was the plan. '' Anna shrugged.

Elsa sighed. '' Anna, you know that bullimia is a disease and it is very dangerous? You're my sister, thin or not, I don't care. Nothing could make me love you less. You should love yourself for who you truly are. ''

'' Yeah, Jane told me that. ''

'' Did she know? ''

'' Yes. '' Anna admitted. '' She gave me advices and asked me to talk with you whenever I feel ready if I could ever be. ''

'' I'm glad you talked about it with your therapist. '' Elsa said, although, she would have liked if Anna told her as well but she knew that forcing Anna wasn't an option. '' You know that now that I know that, I will be watching your meals closely... ''

'' It's not like you weren't watching my meals already. ''

''And that's because I'm being the big sister I wasn't for years and now that I got you back, I'm not losing you to alcohol, drugs, or suicide. I almost lost you once and I'm not taking any risk with you. You understand? ''

'' I guess. ''

'' Anna, you are the most precious thing in my life and my number one priority above everything. I want to make up for my mistakes and I want to help. I just need you to let me in. ''

'' I tried to stop, sometimes I managed but sometimes it's hard to resist. ''

'' I can help. Trying is already a big step but you need someone to be with you all the way to your achievements. Someone to catch you when you fall and I want to be that someone. ''

'' Do you really think I can stop for good? '' Anna asked looking up at Elsa with a hint of hope in her eyes.

'' No, I don'think so. '' Elsa replied. '' I believe that you can. I know you will get out of this turmoil, I believe in you. I always did. ''

'' And you will help me? ''

'' You can count on it. '' Elsa said in a firm tone, ready to go to the end of the earth for her sister. '' I will do anything to bring back my baby sister. ''

'' She has been there all this time. '' Anna said, pointing a finger at herself as a little smile formed on her lips. '' She just needed someone to remind her that she still exists. Someone to tell her that she still has a chance to come back. ''

'' Oh Snowflake. '' Elsa smiled opening her arms. '' Come here you. ''

Anna flew into her sister's arms and hugged her. '' I love you. ''

Elsa couldn't be more happy at the three words she longed to hear from the girl. Finally she could have a glimpse of the light at the end of the tunnel. It was faint but there, nonetheless. She knew it would take time, but Anna will be fine again.

'' I love you too Snowflake. '' She replied softly and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek. She leaned back and cupped Anna's face in her hand. '' I love you more than anything in the whole world... don't you forget it. ''

Anna smiled and hugged her sister again before pulling away. '' Are we good? ''

'' Of course. '' Elsa said, her lips curling into a genuine smile. '' What do you want to do now? ''

'' Where is Punzie? ''

'' She left an hour ago, she came to tell me that Flyn was picking her up. ''

'' You woke up an hour ago? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' And what did you do while I was asleep? ''

'' Well, I stayed here. '' Elsa mention the spot on the bed, where they were laying. '' I didn't know that watching you sleeping could be very entertaining. ''

'' You're creepy... ''

'' Oh yeah? '' she raised a brow and smirked mischievously at the girl who looked back at her nervously. For some reasons, she didn't like the look on Elsa's face.

'' Umm... why are you looking at me like that? ''

'' You think I'm creepy? '' Elsa asked, feeling Anna squirming a little. '' And when I do that? Am I still creepy? ''

Anna let out a squeak when the blonde digged her fingers into her ribs to tickle her.

'' AH! AHA! Ahah haha! Eeeepp nooohoho! Ahaha hihi, stoooppp! ''

'' I can't hear you. '' Elsa mused, continuing her tickle attack as she trapped Anna's body underneath her.

'' Pleeeaaase... Els- ahahaha. '' Anna trashed around, trying to wiggle free from her sister's fingers but she couldn't escape the tickle monster.

'' Excuse me? '' Elsa abruptly stopped.

'' You're excused... '' Anna giggled rubbing her sides, her face drastically turned to a dark shade of red. '' Are you done? ''

'' Not quite yet. ''

'' Nyeeepp! '' Anna yelped when Elsa poked her sides one last time. '' No more. '' she pouted.

'' Oh come here... '' Elsa once again took her sister into her arms, engulfing her into a crushing hug. She just wanted the time to freeze, so she could stay like this for the rest of her life and enjoy this special moment with her precious Snowflake. Nothing else would matter but the two of them. '' I love you kid. ''

Anna smiled and pulled away before kissing Elsa's cheek. '' I love you too... '' It was a whole new feeling for Anna. She knew she had her sister back from the first day she woke up at the hospital but she wasn't ready to accept that yet, fearing it was only temporary or an illusion. But now she was willing to give Elsa a chance to be her big sister again.

A chance to make up for the lost time.

A chance to start a new life...

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **How did you find this chapter? Honestly?**

 **Lelo: Thank you for your review :-) oh and Merry Christmas ( a bit late ) but better late than never, right?**

 **gaver77wool: Well yes there is a lot of suspenses but it's more exciting this way haha.**

 **LotrHobbitFrozenJLUFan: Haha lol momma Elsa! I didn't think of this one but it does fit the situation. Elsa does sound like a mom here.**

 **Bhaiya's Chirya: Thank you so much for reviewing, I really hope I'm doing a good job.**

 **Guest: I'm not sure if it's the best, I've read a lot of stories with potential and in my opinion they were way better than mine but I try to make good stuff to read. Thank you anyway, it makes me really happy that you think so high of my story. ;-)**

 **Frozen lovers fan: Flashbacks might be added to the story, depends on where it's going, anyway thank you for this suggestion. I make no promise but I will consider it. :-)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, even the ones I did not mention.**

 **Now I know the tickle fight was cliché but my cousin convinced me to keep it in the story, so I kept it. I hope it was good, more to come of course :-)**

 **'Till next time... peace lovely readers and d Happy new year! 3**


	19. Elsa's sister

**Anna's POV**.

'' Now class, can someone tell me what the main character in the story had in mind when he realized that he's spent six entire months in coma. It's pretty clear that to him, it only felt like a few hours but can you just imagine for a second laying down for a moment and waking up six months later? ''

Groans and grumbles echoed in the room when the teacher eyed the class. I glanced at Aurora who was already asleep on the table and Snow who looked bored as ever as she stared a herself in the small mirror she was holding in front of her face to check her make up.

'' Ms. White, I doubt that you will seek answers by looking in that mirror of yours. '' The teacher cleared his throat.

Snow shrugged. '' I don't know, maybe I could. ''

'' Can you at least pretend to be interested? ''

'' That's what I'm doing. ''

The teacher shook his head as Snow hummed to herself. Of course, giggles errupted and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

'' Ms. Arendelle? ''

I immediatly stopped whatever I was doing and looked up. '' Yeah? ''

 _Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!_

'' Nevermind, class dismissed. ''

As soon as we were dismissed, I quickly gathered my things before making my way to Ariel's classroom and waited for her to come out, so we could have lunch together. She was talking with the teacher.

'' Thank you for the advice Ms. July. '' I heard her voice as she picked up her bag and walked out of the class.

'' You're welcome dear. ''

'' Hey Ariel pie. '' I smiled at my friend, hooking our arms.

'' Hey munchkin. '' She grins.

'' I really don't like it when you call me that. '' I grumbled annoyingly. I saw her smirk while a small chuckle escaped her lips.

'' Even me? ''

'' Especially you. ''

'' You're so small, munchkin suits you well. ''

'' You are taller, it's different. ''

'' Nu huh, I'm the normal size. You, on the other hand... '' she trailed off when I glared at her.

'' Oh come on, I'm not that small. ''

'' More like tiny. ''

'' Whatever. '' I groaned, rolling my eyes and walked in the food court. It feels so good to walk in without having the crowd going quiet at my entrance. Thanks to my sister, she put them back into their place two days ago with one single glare.

'' Today it's chicken nugets with french fries, I'm hungry. '' Ariel said with a dreamy sigh.

'' It used to be my line. '' I replied, grabbing my tray. I would normally jump in joy because aside from pizza, chicken nugets was one of my favorite food. Yeah unhealthy, I know but that's totally me.

Nothing new.

Though since Elsa found out about my eating disorder, she made a rule that I eat with her during lunch and she makes sure that I don't waste my lunch in the bathroom. It's not always easy because it became a part of my routine but Elsa is worth it.

'' Anna! ''

'' Huh? '' I blinked and looked at Ariel who was watching me funnily. '' Umm... yeah? ''

'' Geez, I called you for like three times. '' she rolled her eyes. I followed her to a table in the outdoor court.

'' Sorry, I was thinking. ''

'' You think too much, give your brain a rest. ''

'' I'll keep that in mind for when you'll be lost in your own little world, thinking about Eric. ''

'' Haha, so funny. ''

'' whatever. What did you want? ''

'' In four weeks, we'll be off for hollydays, do you have plans? ''

I thought about it a moment and a wave of sadness engulfed me. '' I don't know... it's our first christmas without our parents, so... '' I trailed off and looked down at my plate.

'' Oh Anna, I'm sorry. '' Ariel said, guilt written all over her face. '' I didn't mean to upset you. ''

I knew she didn't mean it but thinking about a first christmas without mama and papa still hurts. Though, I'd rather not think about it now. '' It's okay... what about you? '' I asked.

She sighed.

'' I don't know. I wanted to invite Eric but to my dad and my sisters, I'm too young to date, so it's impossible. I mean, seriously? They keep treating me like a baby which I don't really have a problem with that because it means I still am the center of their world. ''

'' But? ''

'' But sometimes they're just too much and it's annoying. ''

I couldn't help but giggle. '' Reminds me of something. ''

'' What's so funny? '' she glares at me.

'' Scratch that. The last time I told Elsa that Adam could be my boyfriend, she almost crashed the car into a pôle and when she caught him trying to flirt with me in the hallway, I didn't know if it was me she wanted to strangle or him. ''

'' Man, she's scarry... ''

'' Who is scarry? '' Another voice sprouted in. I almost fell off the bench when I jumped in surprise. I'm pretty sure I jumped out of my body for one second.

'' Elsa! '' I gasped when I saw her with her usual smirk on display with that famous raise of brow. She sat next to me with her own tray.

'' Yes, that's my name. '' She replied smartly before turning to face Ariel who was sitting across from me. '' So, who is scarry? ''

'' Eh... aha, we were talking about a movie. '' My friend said, trying to sound casual but she was mostly stammering.

'' Uh huh? Which one? ''

'' The movie with that guy who... who wears a mask with that weird costume and he umm- ''

'' Kills everyone in the neighborhood. '' I bursted in. '' He films his victims while killing them and put in on the net. ''

'' Yah. '' Ariel quickly nodded. '' He was really scarry. ''

Elsa shook her head. '' Scream is just about a psychopath killer that finds great pleasure in torturing peole just for likes and views and it seems like there is no end to this movie. Honestly, too much blood for me. ''

'' Scream? '' I asked confused.

'' Mhmm. '' Elsa nods. '' You were talking about scream right? ''

Then it hit me. I didn't even realized that during my ranting, I uncounsciously made the plot of the movie scream, sort of.

'' Of course. That's the movie. '' I quickly nodded.

'' This movie is stupid but apparently it is very popular since they're making a TV show or something like that. ''

'' Really? '' Both Ariel and I squealed.

She sighed and with one hand, rummaged through her bag and pulled a bottle of Enure. I couldn't hold a roll of eyes when she placed it on my tray with my pills.

'' Don't roll your eyes at me, we've been through this a thousand times now. ''

'' Don't roll your eyes at me... '' I mumbled, mimicking her voice.

Elsa playfully swat my shoulder. '' You know the deal, doctor's order. Come on, I know that you like this stuff. ''

'' I like the chocolate milk. '' I said indignantly. '' This one is vanilla, honestly it doesn't taste much like it. And they wonder why we have trust issues? ''

Ariel grabbed the bottle and took a sip before shrugging. '' Maybe you have taste issues, it's pretty good to me. ''

'' Maybe the guy who invented that stuff has taste issues. '' I shot back and took the pills, downing them with a few gulps. I winced at the weird taste of vanilla combined with the sour taste left on my tongue by the pills.

'' Careful munchkin, we don't want the baby to spill. ''

I gasped on the the bottle at Ariel's joke, causing the drink to drip down my chin... much to my misfortune.

'' Remind me to take a sippy cup with a bib next time. '' Elsa teased, grabbing a napkin to clean my chin up. I snatched it from her and glared at the two of them.

'' Haha so funny Elsa, I'm laughing at your joke. ''

''I was only kidding Anna, relax. ''

'' Your sense of humor is really interesting dear sister. There is a fine line between teasing and being funny. ''

'' Aww is the baby upset. '' Ariel giggled.

'' I think she is. '' Elsa smirked.

'' You know? you guys are annoying me there and Elsa, you know that smirk and stupid raise of brow you like to do so much make you look like an old lady. ''

Ariel shocked on her water an bursted into a fit of laughter and I watched with amusement as Elsa's jaw dropped.

'' I am not an old lady. '' She snorted but I simply ignored her and turned to look at Ariel, pointing a finger at her.

'' And you my dear, are just a ridiculous fish tail. ''

Ariel stopped laughing at once and blinked before glaring at me.

'' Am not! ''

'' Are too. ''

'' Am not! ''

'' Are too. ''

'' AM NOT! ''

'' La la la... I can't hear you. ''

'' I'm not a fish tail! ''

I smirked and quirked a brow at my friend. '' Repeat after me then. Anna is not a munchkin! ''

'' Yes you are. ''

'' No I'm not. ''

'' Yes you are. ''

I huffed and crossed my arms. '' Fine, fishtail! ''

'' Munchkin! '' She stuck her tongue out at me.

'' Shut up you two! '' Elsa hissed, slamming her glass of water on the table to put a stop to our ranting. '' Both of you eat now and Anna don't forget your salad. ''

'' But- '' I cut myself off when I saw the look on her face and immediatly did as I was told. A few seconds later, I felt my phone buzzing. I received a text from Ariel.

 _-That look she gave you... Haha, poor Anna. I feel bad for you ._

I looked up from my screen and glared at her.

'' Fish tail. '' I mumbled.

'' That goes for you too, Ariel. '' I heard Elsa say.

Ariel's face immediatly paled and this time, I actually chuckled as I munched on a french frie. Without a word, she digged into her salad. Just like me, I knew she hated vegetables and watching her eat them while holding a grimace was hilarious.

'' What is it with kids not liking vegetables? ''

'' Why all healthy things have to taste so weird? '' I returned my sister's question.

'' And they look weird too... '' Ariel added and I nodded in agreement. '' broccolis look like trees. ''

'' or humans' brain... ''

'' Oh please, can we just eat in silence? '' Elsa sighed in frustration.

'' Silence is annoying. ''

'' Anna... ''

'' Fine geez. ''

Alert boredome.

We retuned to our meal an started eating. A few seconds later, my phone buzzed again but before I could read the text, Elsa beat me to it. Her eyes narrowed as they scrolled down the screen and she looked up at Ariel who was squirming in her seat.

'' Ariel? ''

'' M'yeah? '' Ariel replied sheepishly.

'' When you say 'she is really an old lady', you didn't mean me right? '' Elsa questioned. I grinned at my friend and she smiled nervously.

'' Of course not Elsa, I would never do that. ''

Elsa rolled her eyes and I hummed quietly.

Of course she wouldn't indeed... if I didn't know better. That's so Ariel.

 **Normal POV.**

After school, Elsa received a call from the office for an important late meeting. Having no time to take Anna back to the penthouse, she decided to take the girl with her. She wouldn't leave her sister alone anyway, she still doesn't trust her to be on her own after all the things that happened lately.

'' Can't you drop me at the park? It's on our way and it's only a few blocks away from the penthouse, I can just walk. '' Anna asked while playing with the stereo. She was bored out of her mind and the office is even more boring.

'' I would but you know why I don't want to leave you alone. '' Elsa replied simply

'' I'm fine, I didn't throw up since Punzie caught me and I don't feel the need to do it. '' Anna rolled her eyes.

'' And I'm glad to hear that but you're stuck with me. ''

'' Stuck is an understatement... '' she mumbled under her breath.

'' I heard that. '' Elsa said swatting Anna's hand away from the stereo and switched to the previous song. Anna huffed and took her phone to text with Olaf only to see that her battery died. Sighing, she leaned into her seat and hummed along with the song.

It was only ten minutes later that they arrived at the company. The giant 665 feet glass building stood tall in all its' beauty. The architecture was gorgeous and the structure was built to resist the overturning of lateral forces.

'' Wow, it's been a while since I came here. '' Anna said as they drove along the long circular fountain in front of the building. When she was little, she used to say that the company kept her family away from her.

She wasn't totally wrong.

'' It looks the same. '' Anna commented as they finally pulled into the parking lot. Elsa parked her car int the area only reserved for the CEO.

'' The interior changed a bit. ''

'' Hey, can I have my own spot in the parking lot when I have my car? '' Anna asked, unbuckling her seatbelt.

'' Sure you can. '' Elsa nodded, turning to look at her sister with a grin. '' When you are thirty and have your car. ''

'' Oh really? Wait, what? Thirty? ''

'' And have your own car. '' she added.

'' But why? ''

'' Because I said so. '' Elsa shrugged, wanting to mess with her sister and climbed out of the car. She adjusted her blazer and grabbed her briefcase along with Anna's backpack. '' Come on. ''

'' Okay, can I have a motorbike then? ''

'' No way. ''

'' But I know how to drive one, Adam tea- '' Anna stopped half way through her sentence when she realised what she was going to say. Elsa didn't miss the slip though, because she turned to look at the girl and furrowed her brows.

'' Adam what? '' she asked.

'' What? '' The girl tried a cover it by playing dumb.

'' Anna. ''

'' Why do you always Anna me?! ''

'' Tell me now. '' Elsa demands sternly.

'' I don't like when you use that tone. '' Anna pouted.

'' Adam did what? ''

'' Promise me you won't get mad. ''

'' Tell me. ''

'' Promise me first. ''

'' I promise I won't get mad. '' Elsa said softening her voice.

She doesn't like that Anna wouldn't talk to her because she was afraid that her sister will get mad. Anna still needs reassurance and Elsa will just give her that.

'' It was once, the day I attacked Hans. When I stormed off, we took his bike and went to the park. I asked him to teach me how to ride. '' Anna said quietly. Elsa also realized that it was also the day she found Anna drunk at Hercule's party.

'' Is that all? ''

'' Yes. Are you mad? ''

'' No. '' Elsa said truthfully. '' I'm not particularly happy to hear that but I'm glad you told me the truth. ''

Anna sighed in relief. She really doesn't like when Elsa was disappointed. '' Does that mean I can have a bike? ''

'' Do you really want to know? ''

Anna shook her head and unconsciously latched onto Elsa's hand, causing the blonde to smile as she dragged her little sister towards the entrance of the Tour. What almost made her heart melt was the way Anna leaned into her side as they caught the staff's attention. If Anna was a little girl, Elsa is certain that she will probably hide behind her skirt.

'' Good evening Ms. Arendelle. '' A woman who looks in her mid-twenties salutated. Elsa acknowledged her with a nod.

'' Good evening. ''

The many people who worked here also greeted them with welcoming words and smiles. They all looked surprised to see Anna since the youngest of the Arendelle familly didn't make any appearance in the building for quite awhile.

'' Wow, they look like stewardess. '' Anna said, noticing the women wearing matching black pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked in and a blue skarf tied around their neck. A black blazer was added to their suit as well.

'' It's the uniform. '' Elsa replied. Anna hummed and looked at the mans. They were all wearing black business suit with a dark blue tie. '' What do you think? ''

'' Classy. '' Anna shrugged, it was totally Elsa's style. Formal attires and all, not really her cup of tea. ''Aren't you supposed to wear a uniform as well? ''

Elsa smirked. '' I'm the boss, I don't wear uniform. ''

'' Even if you come dressed in PJ's, you'll look great. ''

'' I don't wear PJ's, it's a nightgown. '' she corrected.

'' Of course old lady. '' Anna rolled her eyes as they arrived at the elevator. '' Normal people wear pajamas. ''

'' Normal people wear nightgowns too. '' Elsa shook her head. '' And I'm not an old lady, I'm twenty three which I consider as too far young to be old. '' Looks like Anna has found the right nickname to annoy her.

Anna ignored that and tugged on her sister's hand instead.

'' Yes? '' Elsa looked down.

'' Does the building still have the food court in the thirty-fifth floor? ''

'' Yes and it's the forty-fifth. ''

'' Oh. '' _Its been a while indeed._ '' Can I grab something first? ''

Elsa checked her watch '' The meeting starts in ten minutes. I could ask my secretary to bring you something in my office if you want. It will save you the trip. ''

'' Or maybe I could go and meet you at your office once I'm done there. ''Anna suggested. She wanted to hang around a little.

Elsa considered it a moment before sighing. ''Alright but you come to my office as soon as you're done there okay? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' You should take my access card in case I am in the meeting room when you got up there. '' The two sisters took the elevator, stopping by the forty-fith floor, so Anna could go to the food court. '' Be careful, I'm at the sixtieth in case you forgot. ''

'' Yep. ''

'' Here take it. '' She handed her her credit card. '' I don't have any cash on me at the moment. ''

'' No it's okay, I have mine. '' Anna proudly shoved her platinum credit card into her sister's face.

Elsa gasped and took it away from her.

'' Hey! ''

'' A credit card at your age and on top, it has to be a platinum. What was dad thinking? '' Elsa muttered, shaking her head.

'' It's miiiine. ''

'' Are you aware that it makes you thieves' seeker? Walking around with that? ''

'' But- ''

'' I will keep it with me for the time being and I will provide and pay for everything you need. Food, clothes and all the necessary. It's my job now. ''

'' But what if I want to go shopping? ''

'' You will have it back when the time comes but that, '' Elsa waved the credit card before sliding it safely into her own wallet. '' stays with me for now. If you need money, just ask. Got it? ''

Anna pouted and considered using her puppy look but she had a feeling that it will not work, so she just gave in.

'' Okayyy... '' Anna sighed just as the elevator stopped at the forty-fifth floor.

'' Good girl. '' Elsa smiled and sent Anna out with a light swat on her rear.

'' Hey! '' The girl squeaked.

'' If you get lost, ask someone to take you to my office. '' Elsa grins.

'' Yes ma'am. '' Anna mumbled.

'' See you later. '' She nodded before the doors closed and Anna was off to do her things. The food court was huge, so were most of the things here. She looked around a little and observed the space and the people hanging around a moment.

'' Hey. '' A young man tapped her shoulder.

'' Yes? ''

'' Are you sure, you are at the right place? ''

Anna looked around and back at the boy with a confused look. '' Yes, why? ''

'' It's not a place for a kid, kindergarten is a few blocks away. '' He chuckled in a mocking way that didn't please Anna at all. Who the hell was this guy? Glancing at his badge, she saw his name. Roland.

'' I'm not in kindergarten, dumbass. '' She replied, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

'' Where are your parents? ''

'' And who do you think you are to even adress to me? ''

'' I work here. Well, I'm an intern on probation and probably soon to be employed. '' he said proudly.

'' Oh, really? '' she rolled her eyes '' You need to be less cocky and more humble to work here, amator. '' With that she turned to pass her command.

'' Hi Miss. '' The man behind the counter greets Anna. Unlike the boy, he did recognize the girl even if she didn't show up in a while. He reads magazines, plus everyone who works here must know who she was.

'' Hi. '' Anna smiled politely, ignoring the boy's comment about how her parents, at least taught her manners and politeness. She was close to stomping on his foot. Instead, she ordered a hot chocolate with a bag of chips and chewing gums.

'' Do you want your chocolate to be served in a bottle? '' The boy teased, earning a few giggles from his co-workers. Probably on probation as well.

Geez! What is it with people treating her like a baby today? First Ariel, then Elsa and now that idiot. Is it 'piss Anna off' day?

'' I would keep my mouth shut if I was you. '' The man at the counter said for their own sake.

'' Just do what you're good at. '' the boy replied arrogantly and added '' taking people's order and cleaning tables. ''

Anna had enough and with a swift move, she turned around and she finally did what she wanted to do since he adressed to her. She stomped on his foot as a few gasps were heard in the food court but she didn't mind them. She didn't even flinch when he approached her.

'' You little brat! '' The boy hissed, grabbing her right arm roughtly. '' Someone call the security. ''

'' Leave her alone. '' The man at the counter ordered.

'' Shut up, old smurf! '' said the boy as he pulled Anna towards him. Only, before he had the time to make another move, someone shoved him away.

Anna was confused at first when she saw the boy stumbling backward but then, she was gently pulled into two protective arms she knew so well. '' Elsa? '' She looked up at her sister. '' What are you doing here? What about your meeting? ''

'' Something told me that I had to come and check on you. '' The blonde replied with a knowing smile. Her instincts was tingling. '' Are you okay? ''

'' Of course. '' Anna shrugged and wiggled her right arm. Elsa saw the red marks left by the boy's hand on her sister's skin and Anna saw it too. ''It's no big deal Els, I'm fine. ''

'' I'm not. '' Elsa said darkly and Anna gulped, not because she was afraid of Elsa but more because she feels bad for the boy.

'' Ms. Arendelle? '' The boy looked surprised. '' I'm sorry I didn't see you, I was busy with her. She was roaming around and I know kids are not allowed in the company. I was afraid she would rob him. '' He nodded at the man at the counter.

'' Liar! '' Anna barked.

'' Brat! ''

Elsa's brows drakened and her blood started to boil. She stomped on her high heels, the look of pure, unbridled anger on her face as she closed the gap between them and grabbed his tie to force him looking at her in the eyes. '' My sister is not a brat and she is allowed in this building more than anybody else here. Included you. ''

The boy gasped as well as the ones who giggled with him when he messed around with Anna. They immediatly went silent.

'' Si- sister? '' He stuttered in pure shock, looking between the sisters.

'' Look at me. '' Elsa ordered. '' Yes that girl is my sister and when you mess with her, I'm the one you deal with. I will not allow anyone to harm the ones I love the most and definitly not some arrogant boy with no manners who has no respect towards people! ''

'' I- ''

'' I'm not done. '' Elsa cuts him off sharply, causing Roland to shrink under her implacable glare. Damn, she could kill him with that look. '' You know that I could fire you right now before you even become a part of this structure? ''

'' I'm sorry Miss, I didn't know she was your sister. '' He quickly said to his defense.

'' This is not just because Anna is my sister but your attitude towards the other employees is inadmissible. I will not tolerate it as long as I am the head of this company, nor physical assault in this building. Am I clear? ''

'' Y-yes. ''

'' That was strike one and you will have it written in your record. One more strike and you take the door with what is left of your dignity. If you don't agree with me, you are free to leave. ''

'' I agree with you, it was my fault. '' He nodded his head in shame.

'' Very well. '' Elsa let go of his tie and straightened her back. '' For my sister, she will apologize for what she did. ''

'' What? ''Anna scoffed. Was she serious? Like really serious? '' He started it first and it was his fault. He even said it himself. ''

Elsa held a groan... She just told the boy that her sister was not a brat and Anna's little attitude was begging to differ.

'' Anna, I said I will not tolerate physical assault in the building or any other form of violence and I intend to follow that rule. No exception. ''

'' We could talk about it outside then, where the rules are non-existent. '' She replied smartly.

'' Anna, now. ''

The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in a typical teenager way. '' Fine. I'm sorry that you are arrogant and stupid. ''

'' Do it properly Anna. ''

'' I said I was sorry. '' Anna whined.

'' Are you really? ''

'' Yes. '' Anna nodded and paused a moment. '' But I don't regret stomping on his foot, he deserved it for teasing me and disrespecting the man behind the counter. ''

'' It's alright dear. '' The man smiled at Anna.

'' My deepest apologize. '' Roland told him.

The man nodded and handed Anna her hot chocolate with the bag of chips and the chewing gums. '' No need to pay, it's my treat. You are one of a kind little one. ''

'' what do you say? '' Elsa asked.

'' Thank you sir. '' Anna said, flashing her mega watt smile.

'' Come on now. '' Elsa nodded in satisfaction and slided one arm around her shoulder before dragging her towards the elevator. '' I really can't leave you out of my sight. ''

'' He started it. ''

'' I know but what you did was uncalled for. Though, I'm glad that you wanted to defend Harry. You had good intentions but it doesn't mean that your action was the proper one. ''

'' Harry? ''

'' The man at the counter. ''

'' Oh. '' Anna cocked her head before shrugging. She'll keep his name in mind for the next time she comes back.. Once they arrived at the sixtieth floor, Elsa waited her secretary to bring her folder.

Anna looked around and saw the meeting room, which was right across from Elsa's office. The wall of the meeting room were glass panels and though, she couldn't see through them, she could make out people's shape. '' Elsa? ''

'' What is it? ''

'' You are late for your meeting, I'm sorry. ''

'' It's okay. '' Elsa replied knowing that her sister truly feels bad. '' I have a good excuse. ''

'' Ms. Arendelle, here's your folder. ''

'' Thank you Tamara. '' Elsa told her assistant, taking her folder and returned her attention to Anna. '' You go and wait for me in my office. If you have homework, I expect you to work on them and I will give a look later. '' she handed her backpack.

'' Okay. '' Anna took her bag and walked towards the glass panels doors across the hall, swiped Elsa's access card in the electronic system before pushing them open. '' Wow. '' she said looking around. Elsa's office had touch of contemporary style.

First word that came to her mind was huge... no joke. It even has a sitting area the same side as Elsa's living room at the penthouse..

The walls were light grey with a teak wooden floor to contraste and a giant glass window that gave away the great view of the city standing from the floor to the ceiling. A large mahogany right angle desk stood in the middle with a glass top. A white contemporary office chair Anna assumed was Elsa's stood behind the desk and two others chairs across from it. On one of the walls were screwed modern shelves system that held lot of books neatly ranked in the right order, a golden crocus on display on the wall behind the desk and the sitting area consisting of one black couch and two armchairs with a glass table sitting in the corner on a white fluffy rug.

'' Hmm... that's where I'll stay while waiting for Elsa. '' Anna hummed, dumping her bag on the couch and went to sit at her sister's chair. '' Comfortable. '' she noted, spinning a few times and giggled. After the third spin, she stopped when something on the desk caught her attention.

It was a picture... '' She keeps a picture of me? '' She said questioningly.

Anna grabbed the picture frame. Indeed, it was a picture of a girl. A little Anna dressed in a pink princess gown on a swing, smiling widely, making her dimples more clear and her cyan eyes sparkling with joy. This picture was taken in the garden of their mansion on her tenth birthday.

She never thought Elsa would keep a picture of her on her desk, though, it warmed her heart for some reasons. Placing the frame back on the desk just like she's found it, she returned to the couch and grabbed her things, deciding to do her homework since there was nothing else to do.

One hour and a half later, Elsa was glad that the conference was over. She was ready to go home.

'' Congratulations Ms. Arendelle. '' One of the business men told her. '' I'm glad to work with one of the most brilliant and knowledgeable lady as you. I believe your parents would be proud of you. ''

 _Lady..._ Elsa thought. _Without the 'old' added, it does sound better._

'' Thank you Carl, the pleasure is mine. '' Elsa politely smiled at the man. He was quite friendly compared to what she has heard from the few CEOs she works with. A bit cocky but nothing she couldn't handle. Dealing with trades and and paperwork was her playground, she grew up and was raised to be the Head of Arendelle Worldwild.

Once she has gathered her things neatly in her briefcase, she handed her folder to her assistant and went to her office.

'' Anna? '' She asked, seeing her sister laying upside down on the rug with her legs hanging on the edge of the couch. '' What are you doing? ''

'' Imitating a bat. '' The girl said, her face crimson with all the blood in her head. '' You look weird. '' she frowned at her sister.

'' Did you look at yourself? '' Elsa chuckled, helping the girl to her feet. Anna shook her head to fight the little dizziness. '' You okay? ''

'' Yep. Your rug is so soft, I could sleep on it. '' Anna commented '' It's like sleeping on a cloud. ''

'' If you want to sleep on a cloud, I could just buy you a soft blanket. No need to sleep on my rug. ''

'' Nah, the rug is fine. '' she laughed, grabbing her bag of chips. '' Are we going home now? ''

Elsa smiled when she heard the word ' home ' because Anna now feels comfortable enough at the penthouse to call it home which means a lot to her. It was a proof that things were getting better.

'' Yes. '' She replied.

'' Good. '' Anna said walking out of the office, munching on her chips.

'' Didn't you forget something? '' Elsa stared at her sister in disbelief when Anna shrugged and gave her a cheeky smile. Shaking her head, she grabbed the girl's backpack and empty cup of chocolate before walking out and locked her office. '' Anna wait up. ''

'' You're so slow. ''

'' Should I remind you that I'm the one carrying your things? ''

'' Oh, give me that. '' Anna rolled her eyes, taking her backpack. Elsa smiled and they both went into the elevaor.

'' I don't feel like cooking tonight, what do you think about take outs. ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' We can stop by the restaurant down the street. ''

'' Okay. '' Anna shrugged.

'' Give me that. '' Elsa gently grabbed the bag of chips and folded it.

The action automatically caused the girl to whine.

'' But it's mine. '' It looks like since she lives with Elsa, she never was able to finish a bag of chips without her sister taking it away.

'' You'll spoild your dinner. You can have it back later. ''

'' You always say that. Give it back. ''

'' No. ''

'' Please? ''

'' No. '' Elsa shook her head and smirked. It was so easy to mess with Anna, it amused her to see her sister sulk, she looks so adorable. Just to tease the girl, she took a chips and ate it.

'' Elsaaa... ''

The only response Anna got was a raise of brow from the blonde. She frowned and crossed her arms. '' You're no fun. ''

'' Oh, I love you too snowflake. ''

'' Mehh... ''

When the doors of the elevator opened to the great hall, the employees heard the girl's whinings and while they saw their boss wearing a serious look on her face and a straight posture, Anna was trying to grab the bag of chips in the blonde's hand. Though, as soon as they passed the entrance, they didn't miss the change in Elsa's body language.

How Elsa's look softened and the way her lips curved into a smile. They saw how Elsa rolled her eyes at something the girl said and brought her into a one side hug and for a second, they didn't see their boss. The perfectionist Head of a multi billion dollars company or a young and yet powerfull woman.

All they saw was a big sister with her little sibling. A side of Elsa they never saw since the woman always appeared to be reserved. It was another side they never thought existed but they've witnessed it. Only for a second, the blink of an eye but it will stick in their mind forever.

That's for sure...

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, I just lost a member of my family, so and didn't have time to update.**

 **For a moment I couldn't read your reviews but this problem has been fixed, thankfully. Now I can read them again :-)**

 **So...**

 **Lightning1997: Hiii friend! Your reviews always bring a smile to my face. Sometimes I fee like I am not even worth the compliments. I'm trying to make good stuff and I'm always happy to see that you appreciate my work. Thanks a lot!**

 **8HP: Thanks to you buddy, I must say that I'm glad you liked this chapter.**

 **Love Anna a lot: Hello! Thanks for the review, I really considered your suggestion but I just thought... Time travelling seems a bit out of place in a world where magic doesn't exist. BTW in the chapter 13, Elsa explains why she was cold with Anna, it was because she considered herself a danger for her sister since Anna's accident through the stairs, so she choosed to push her away, hoping Anna would end up hating her. But of course, she failed.**

 **Dislike Anna: Hey I'm sorry if the story isn't up to your expectations but I can hardly imagine Elsa and Anna not being sisters. I did mention in my profile that it was strictly sisterly. Sorry again...**

 **Aeon1120: Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I don't think I'm talented (Heck I still do mistakes... a lot and it really annoys me.) But I just unleash my crazy imagination haha. Though your review made me really happy! To answer your question, yes I have more stories like this one that I've written down on paper (I really like using a paper and a pen once in a while, the old way...) But I never published them. I don't think I ever will. We'll see. My goal is to finish this once first, just go with the flow.**

 **Protoestrella: Aww you're just too sweet for your own good, thank you dear.**

 **Lelo: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm really happy you like this chapter. I was afraid it was too cheesy, I even cringed a few times while reading it again. I know I'm weird...**

 **Thanks to everyone, stay connected and leave a review... I will try to answer to all of you.**

 **'Till next time lovely readers... peace!**


	20. Fun and phone calls

**Hello! Chapter 20 is up now.**

 **Before, I just want to thank you for the time you take to read 'My baby sister'. Thank you also for the reviews, the favorites, followers and the PM. I will try to answer to all of your questions and updated regularly. Or at least every week... Alright, I'll stop there. Nice reading!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

This saturday, Sven invited his friend over at the house and Kristoff is watching the kids since Bulda was out of town for the weekend. Only, the woman has left a note, asking her sons to run errands for the house and Kristoff decided to take Olaf, Anna and Ariel to the grocery store. Much to Ariel's pleasure.

'' Kristoff look out! There is a dog running, oh God! '' A red head freaked out from the backseat.

'' I think I'm going to throw up. '' Olaf moaned.

'' Come on guys, I know how to drive a car. ''

'' Yeah right. '' Anna rolled her eyes.

The girl looked less terrified compared to her two friends behind her. After riding with Kristoff a few times, she was now used to his driving. One year ago, she was in Ariel's shoes, yelling and cursing at the boy. Now it was less terrifying, though she keeps trying to press her foot to the floor as if there was some imaginary pedal to stop the car. Like she did just now when she saw the dog.

'' And here we are! See? We're all safe. '' Kristoff announced proudly once the car was properly parked in the parking lot of the supermarket before looking at his passengers through the rear view mirror.

Olaf and Ariel were still holding onto their seatbelt for dear life with the most horrified look on their face.

'' I think you scared them to death. '' Anna said from the passenger seat, smiling evilishly.

'' Kristoff, you're the worst driver ever! '' Ariel screeched. '' Did you learn to drive while playing playstation? How did you even get a licence. ''

'' Fake licence. ''

'' WHAT? Are you crazy?! ''

'' Relax Red, I was kidding. Look, you're fine, so chills! ''

'' Do NOT tell me to relax! ''

'' You're still breathing right? ''

'' I'm gasping for breath over there, I thought I would die before I even see the next Prada limited edition coming to life! ''

'' Come Ariel, don't be such a baby. '' Anna teased her friend. Ariel huffed, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbed out of the jeep.

'' Olaf? You okay there buddy? '' Kristoff asked the boy.

'' I'm just considering if I should ride with you again or just walk on the way back to your house. '' The boy replied a bit shaken.

'' You'll get used to it. '' Anna winked at him and they finally all climbed out of the car.

The small group headed towards the market and each one of them grabbed a basket to share the tasks, so they can go faster. Sven and Eric were probably hiting the Xbox at the moment they're talking.

'' Eggs, cheese, cereals, milk, flour, coffee, poptarts and chocolate. '' Anna quickly scrolled down her list of errands. She could definitely do this.

'' Are you guys gonna be okay? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' No problem. ''

'' See you there in fifteen minutes? ''

'' I should have stayed at the house with Eric. '' Ariel rolled her eyes. What the hell was she tinking? They were supposed to be having fun.

'' Yeah, so you guys can suck each other's face? ''

'' Shut up munchkin. ''

'' Fishtail! ''

'' Girls! Seriously? '' Kristoff groaned.

'' You're the one who talks Krist and by the way, your handwritting sucks! '' Ariel huffed before walking away with her list. Anna giggled and disappeared into the store as well.

Kristoff stared mouth agaped at the red head girl and turned to look at Olaf who was trrying hard not to laugh at him.

'' She is kidding right? ''

'' She is not wrong. '' Olaf shrugged, walking away. Kristoff frowned, looking down at the list in his hand.

 _Pfff... Nothing's wrong with my handwritting._ He shook his head.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Anna wandered the aisles of the supermarket, comparing the brands she was familiar with. So many choices, how is she supposed to know what kind of cheese was the best.

'' Ementale cheese and gruyère... hmm aren't they the same? '' Shrugging, she grabbed both and headed into the next aisle to grab the last thing on the list. She knew where to find it. '' Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate... Ah! There you are. '' Anna smiled triumphaly, grabbing two large bars of chocolate and dumped them in the basket.

 _All done, like a boss!_

The girl did a victory dance in the middle of the store on some music only her could hear in her head, oblivious to the looks people were giving her? Well that was until she bumped into a cart.

'' Oup's. ''

'' Be careful young lady. '' An old told her inna scolding tone.

'' Sorry sir. '' She apologized, blushing furiously.

 _Like a boss huh?_ She could hear her inner voice making fun of her. She would have told the voice to shut up but she will look like an idiot, talking to herself.

'' Anna? ''

'' Huh? '' She looked up and was surprised to find a familiar face. She hasn't talked to him since the party. '' Adam? ''

'' Hey. '' He stared at her a moment before shaking his head. '' Here let me help you. '' He knelt down to pick up the basket she accidently dropped and handed it back to her.

'' Thanks. '' she smiled.

An awkward silence lingered a moment and Anna really felt out of place. The way he eyed her kind of creeped her out and it started to show on her face.

'' Sooo... ''

'' How are you doing? '' He asked. It almost sounded like a blurt.

'' Good. I mean I feel better. '' Anna replied with a genuine smile.

'' Well, that's cool I guess. I'm glad to hear that. ''

'' What about you? ''

Adam shrugged and slided his hands into his pocket. '' Same old... No change. ''

'' What are you doing here? ''

 _Really Anna? You didn't just ask him that!_ Anna fought the urge to facepalm, she could really be stupid sometimes.

Adam chuckled lightly. '' What people do in a store, you know? ''

'' Sorry, stupid question. ''

'' S'okay... just stopped on my way to grab some beers and snacks. ''

'' Oh. '' Anna glanced at his cart, where she noticed four packs of Corona and junk foods. '' Are you still... you know? ''

'' In the business? '' He smirked, knowing very well what Anna was trying to say. '' Why? Are you Interested? ''

'' No. '' She quickly shook her head and sighed. '' I was just wondering. To be honest, I don't do drugs anymore, I don't want to. ''

'' You don't want to or you think you don't want to? ''

'' I don't want to and you should probably stop too. '' she suggested, trying to get some sense into him. '' It's not good for you. ''

'' We're not hurting anybody. ''

'' Anybody but you... ''

Adam snorted. '' You're going to try to break me? Like Aurora did? ''

Anna was surprised. Aurora tried to get him to stop doing drugs? She couldn't help but feel proud of the girl.

'' You're my friend and I care about you. I just want to help. ''

'' I don't need your help, I'm fine. ''

Anna furrowed her brows. That sounds really familiar.

'' I used to say the same thing and to be honest I was wrong. I needed help and I only started to get better when I finally admitted it to myself. ''

'' Well thanks but no thanks. ''

'' Adam. ''

'' Look, I really appreciate what you're doing but I'm not doing anything wrong. I just want to have fun. Maybe for you, it was just a phase to play the rebellious girl before going back to the little princess that everyone love but that's not the case for me. This is who I am. ''

'' A phase? '' Anna scoffed. '' You think that me doing drugs, drinking and skipping classes was a phase? No, it was me trying to find a way to get my mind off my sister's rejection but none of this worked and you know why? ''

'' Why? ''

'' Because I'm not that girl and I don't want to be her. The only good thing that drugs did for me was giving me the courage to kill myself because I was a coward to do it while being sober. What I needed wasn't a joint but help. ''

'' Don't you get it? I'm not like you, I don't live in that fairytale of yours where I get my happily ever after. '' He said the last part bitterly.

'' You think I'm living a fairytale? ''

'' Don't you? ''

" No and my life is certainly not a fairytale! "

'' You are rich and you have everything you want without having to work for it. I bet your futur is all set and in a few years you will be sitting behind a desk, giving orders. ''

'' Who told you I will take over the company? Maybe I don't want that, maybe I don't see my life as a business woman. ''

'' Don't give me that shit, I'm sure you're already on your sister's will to assure the legacy. ''

'' Only Elsa knows the answer to that. '' Anna replied calmly but in the back of her head, she kinda knew that Elsa took precautions about the her legacy. And she certainly knew that she owns fifty percent of their wealth. '' But being rich doesn't always mean happiness Adam. If there is one thing money can't buy, it's definitely that. ''

'' Still, it's easier when your name is Anna Arendelle. ''

Another scoff.

'' Honestly, my life would have been better if I was just some random girl. You can't understand because you don't know what it's like to be forced to live up to people's expectations. When your last name is Arendelle, the world expect highly of you! ''

'' Tell me Anna. Is your life really better now? ''

'' Of course. '' The girl responds without hesitation.

'' What about Elsa? ''

'' She's been there for me and she helped me through everything. My friends helped me as well but if I'm back and standing here in front of you, it's because of her. ''

'' Okay. ''Adam shrugged before adding. '' Now tell me. Do you think that things would be the way they are now if drugs didn't give you enough courage to try to kill yourself? Do you think Elsa would be acting all big sister if you never tried to kill yourself? ''

'' What? ''

'' If you never did what you did, maybe right now, you'd be skipping classes with me or smoking a joint at the bleachers while ranting about how your sister only gives you the cold shoulder. ''

'' You're really a jerk! ''

'' But I'm right. Elsa was never there for you until you almost died. ''

'' I know her reasons now, you just don't know what she's been through. I know she cares and that she truly loves me. And yes I forgave her and I believe in her. ''

'' What she's been through? '' Adam let out a sarcastic laugh. '' What about all the shits you've been through because of her? ''

As his voice slowly raised, people started to gather around to see what was happening. Anna sighed loudly and put a stop to his ranting.

'' First lower your voice. '' She spoke through her gritted teeth. '' Second, this is not the place nor the time to talk about it. I'm happy now Adam and I think it's better if we take our distance. I'm sorry but regressing back to my old state is not an option. ''

'' Good for you. I just hope you won't wake up one day and realize that nobody cares about anyone but themselves. It's a selfish worl and I hope she won't give you hope only to let you down again.''

'' She won't. ''

'' You don't know that. '' Adam said and Anna only watched stunned as the boy turned around and walked away. She was suddenly weary and she could feel this familiar uneasy feeling in her stomach.

'' Anna! ''

'' Ariel? '' Anna asked, obviously surprised to see her best frien standing here. The look on her face reflected concern.

'' Are you okay? I just saw a small crowd and I found you here in the middle. Was that Adam? ''

'' Yeah... '' Anna replied, looking towards where the boy disappeared.

'' What happened? Did he do something? ''

'' No no, it's okay. We just talked, I'm fine. ''

Ariel narrowed her eyes, not sure if Anna was telling the truth. '' You're sure? If he said something that upset you, I can go an- ''

'' It's cool Ariel, relax. '' Anna smiled genuinely. '' Thank you though. ''

'' For what? ''

'' For having my back. ''

'' Anytime, nobody is allowed to mess with you but me. ''

'' Thanks... fishtail. ''

Ariel stopped to glare at her friend but Anna was already running away, giggling madly. Soon a grin appeared on her face and she started running to catch up with her.

 **Anna's POV**

After coming back from the market, we all hang out at Kristoff's house and played games until Olaf started complaining that he was hungry. For dinner, we all agreed on pasta with meatballs and everybody shared the tasks once again. It was fun but who knew that boys could be real pigs when cooking. Gosh! I still don't know how Sven managed to get the pasta in his hair. We were all chatting while preparing dinner and it only took Kristoff to tease his brother to start a food fight.

Thankfully Bulda was not here to see the state of her poor kitchen.

So here we were all cleaning the mess. Nice right?

'' Olaf you're not even mopping the floor, you're making more mess. '' Ariel rolled her eyes.

'' It's fun, look the floor is slippy. '' The boy giggled. '' You can slide. ''

'' Ew you're sliding on the pasta sauce. ''

'' Krist! Can you stop moving? '' I sighed in frustration. He wasn't making the cleaning easy for me at all.

'' I'm trying Anna but the floor is not cooperating. '' He glared at Olaf who was trying to convince Sven to play his new game. And guess what? They actually stared sliding on the slippy floor, getting pasta sauce all over their clothes.

'' Some help you are! '' I heard Ariel snap at the boys. She took the mop and slapped them with it, it was more safe if she is the one mopping the floor. Otherwise, we will finish tomorrow.

'' Geez I didn't sign for this. '' Kristoff grunted.

'' I promised Elsa that I will never ruin her kitchen EVER again because it took me hours to clean up the mess I've made and here I am, cleaning yours. '' I told him as he carried me on his shoulder while I passed the sponge on the ceiling.

Yes, the ceiling! Can you believe?

'' And whose fault is that? ''

'' Hey I'm cleaning that up now! ''

Okay I admit, the pasta sauce on the ceiling was my fault. It was an accident.

'' You ruined Elsa's kitchen? '' Eric asked.

'' Yeah. '' I nodded. '' Have you heard of the mentos and coke thing? ''

'' Oh the jet when you drop the mentos in a bottle of coke? ''

'' Yeah, I did that and it just whooshed. '' I threw my hands in the air for emphasis.

'' I heard that the jet could reach a height from seven to ten metres but it's not dangerous. '' Olaf said thoughtfully.

'' Nah... Just an advice though, in case you wanna test it. Don't do it in your house or anywhere that is indoor. Trust me, the mess isn't easy to clean up. ''

'' Oh I get it, you did it in Elsa's kitchen. '' Ariel laughed. She could totally imagine me doing that. In fact, I bet she'd be surprised if I didn't.

'' Uh huh, Elsa wasn't happy. Man, I spent all night cleaning the mess and even worse, she took my stash of chocolate away for three days. ''

'' Knowing how much you like chocolate- ''

'' Love! '' I cut Eric off. '' I love chocolate, big difference. ''

'' Love. '' He corrected himself with a nod. '' Must have been a nightmare. ''

'' Well I found her stash, so... '' I trailed of, letting them imagine the rest.

'' That's my bestie! '' Ariel giggles.

Finally around seven in the evening, everything was clean. The floor, the ceiling, the walls and everything in it. At least when Bulda will come back tomorrow, she will not have to deal with the mess that was her kitchen a few hours ago.

We eventually ate after a well deserved shower and now it was time to have real fun.

'' CHEATER! '' Ariel dumped the controller on the couch.

'' WHAT?! '' I scoffed, outraged. As if I need to cheat, I always was a pro when it comes to racing games. '' I did NOT cheat! LOSER! ''

'' Did too! ''

'' Did not! ''

'' You totally cheated! CHEATER! ''

'' Just admit it, you can't beat the pro cause you're a loser! ''

'' Girls are really scary when they fight over a game. '' I heard Sven mumbling in the background.

'' Guys remind me to never piss Ariel off, I don't wanna die young. ''

'' SAY THAT AGAIN? '' Ariel yelled at Eric. Next thing I know, she was chasing him around the house. Yeah this is what our sleepovers with the boys look like.

I am just happy that it's not me that Ariel is chasing. No way I was getting out of it alive when she is pissed like this.

'' So? '' I adressed to Kristoff and Sven with a defying look. '' Who's next? ''

 **Normal POV**

Back at the penthouse, Elsa was getting ready for bed. She took her necklace and watch off, placing them carefully on her nightstand and let her hair down. She was just about to lay down when she heard a knock on her door. Sighing, she went to open it.

'' Yes Cassie, do you need something? ''

'' I just wanted to say goodnight. ''

'' Oh. '' Elsa smiled tenderly at the girl. '' Just like old times? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Come here. '' she opens her arms and hugged the girl. '' Goodnight sweetie, nice dreams. '' she gently pulled away.

'' Thank you. Goodnight Elsa. '' The girl smiled brightly and skipped down the hall and into the guest room.

The door closed again and Elsa sighed. She had unexpected guests today and she hasn't told Anna yet but she will tell her about them tomorrow. Thinking about Anna, Elsa realized that she won't be able to tuck her in tonight. Not that her sister needed to be tucked in but she has missed her all day.

 _She must be sleeping already,_ she thought. _Or maybe not. Maybe I can call her._

Elsa grabbed her phone and stared at it, wondering if she should call Anna. She has told Anna to call her if she needed something but it was obviously Elsa who needed to hear her voice. To know if she was okay.

'' Come on Elsa, just call her already. '' She sighed in frustration. _So pathetic._ '' Oh screw that, call her! ''

Before Elsa even had the time to dial Anna's number, her phone was ringing. It was her.

'' Anna? '' She quickly answered.

'' Wow that was fast! Were you waiting for me to call? '' She heard Anna's sweet voice and the small giggles. It was so heart warming.

'' I was actually about to call you. Are you okay? ''

'' Yeah, how is the kitty? ''

'' Apparently Duchess matters more than your own sister. I see, maybe I can just pass you the cat, so you two can talk in private. ''

'' No- wait! You are more important, I was just kidding. ''

'' You're sure? I can leave you two alone, you know? ''

'' No please, I'm sorry okay? Elsie...'' Elsa smiled but when she noticed Anna's panicked tone close to whimpers, she just felt bad.

'' Calm down babe, I'm messing around with you. ''

'' I hate you! ''

'' You don't. ''

'' Whatever. '' Anna huffed. '' How was your day? ''

'' Great, something unexpected happened but I'll tell you about it tomorrow. ''

'' Okay. What did ya- ouch! ''

'' What's wrong? '' Elsa frowned.

'' Wait a moment. '' Anna grumbled.

Elsa heard something that sounded like footsteps. _Tump tump tump tump tump..._ Was Anna running? She also heard noises in the back ground. Laughters and bickerings, then suddenly.

'' GUYS CAN YOU CHILL? ''

'' Oh God! Anna don't yell! '' Elsa cringed, holding the phone away from her ear.

'' I SWEAR I'M GONNA SHOVE THAT PILLOW DOWN YOUR THROAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP! ''

Elsa rolled her eyes when Anna kept yelling, so she just waited for her sister to finish, wincing a few times at all the screaming. Sounds like they were nowhere near ready to go to sleep at Kristoff's house.

'' Alright sorry... ah they're so silly, I had to lock myself in Sven's room, so we can talk. Elsa? ''

'' I'm here. Did you just threat someone to shove a pillow down their throat? ''

'' It's Sven, he's trying speak chinese but all I can hear is Dorice. ''

'' Dorice? ''

 _Who the hell is Dorice?_

'' Yeah, you know in finding Nemo. The fish who tries to speak whale but she actually sounds like a dying whale. ''

'' Oh right, that Dorice. ''

'' Well I just found her brother. It's Sven. ''

Elsa burst out laughing at that and she clutched her stomach as she threw herself on the bed.

'' Elsa are you laughing? ''

'' No. ''

'' You totally are. ''

'' I'm not. ''

Clearly it was a lie, Anna could make out the muffled sounds of Elsa's giggles.

'' I love it when you're laughing. '' Anna's voice was soft suddenly and there was a small sigh. '' I love it more when I am the reason why you're laughing. ''

'' Oh that's so sweet. ''

'' Well it's true, I never thought I could hear that sound again. ''

Elsa propped herself up on her elbows as she listens to her sister. '' It's just that I never had any reason to laugh. ''

'' Well you have me now. ''

'' True. I really love how my life has changed, you make it so enjoyable and brighter. ''

'' Really? ''

'' Yes. ''

There was a sudden silence that settled in their conversation but Elsa knew that Anna was still there. She could hear the faint sound of her breathing, as if she was trying to control it.

'' Anna? ''

'' Hmmm? ''

'' What's going on in that little head of yours? ''

'' I was just thinking about something... ''

'' About what? ''

There was this silence again but it was short.

'' Do you really love having me in your life? '' The question surprised Elsa and she wondered why Anna was asking her that.

'' Of course, I love having you with me. Anna where does this question come from? ''

Anna was actually remembering her conversation with Adam. What he said earlier has been in her head since they left the market. She just couldn't get it out of her head.

'' I have no regret Elsa. ''

'' I don't understand. '' Elsa was obviously confused but Anna was smiling. If only she could see her. She knew talking on the phone was not the best but she had to say it now.

'' I don't regret trying to kill myself, I mean. ''

'' What? '' Elsa gasped.

'' I don't regret that I tried to kill myself. '' Anna repeats. '' I even think that this is the best thing that I've done. I mean, there's a bad side and a good one. ''

'' Why are you saying that. There is nothing good at killing yourself. ''

'' It got us close, somehow. '' She said, making it more confusing for Elsa. Hearing Anna saying that trying to kill herself was the best thing she's ever done made her sick. '' Can I ask you something? ''

'' Y-yes. ''

'' Would you have changed if you didn't find me dying? ''

'' Anna I don't like to talk about it, you know that just thinking about how I almost lost you makes me sick. ''

'' I know but just think a moment. If I didn't do it, we wouldn't be like this right now. Like you told me the day I woke up at the hospital, it took you to almost lose me to realize that you needed me. Do you remember? ''

'' I do. '' Elsa nodded.

'' Now let's try again. Would you have changed if I didn't try to kill myself? If you didn't find me that day on the verge of death? ''

Elsa stayed silent, realizing something. Would she have changed? Truth be told, she had no idea... what if Anna never tried to end up with her life? She would have no reason to tell her that she cares and loves her. It was Anna's condition that changed everything.

'' I don't know. '' She admits.

'' See? You've changed because when you thought that there was a possibility that I wouldn't wake up, it would mean that I'd die thinking that you hated me when it wasn't even the case. ''

'' I didn't want that, I couldn't let you go. Definitely not with me hating you as your last thought. You needed to know that I love you. ''

'' In a way, doing what I did was the little push you needed to finally see it. ''

'' I guess. '' As hard as it was to accept it, Elsa couldn't deny it. Should she be grateful that her baby sister tried to kill herself then? It felt so wrong but this act, as crazy as it was, did bring them back together... '' It's ironic. ''

'' It is and now I won't see a joint or a razor blade the same. '' Anna hummed. '' But even if I don't regret the choice that I've made, I'm also glad that I failed because otherwise, I would never know that you love me. ''

'' It would kill me if you just died without knowing the truth. ''

'' And I'd probably be pulling at my hair up above when I'll see how much my act hurted you. ''

'' I love you so much, you know that right? ''

Anna laughed lightly and she swore, there was something tickling in her eyes. Is there dust in her eyes?

'' For a Snow queen that could kill someone with a look, you're a big softy. ''

'' Dork. ''

'' I'm your favorite dork. ''

'' Are you sure? ''

'' Hey! ''

'' I can almost see you pouting here. '' Elsa chuckled, though she was really imagining Anna sulking. '' I'm kidding, you're my only dork but just remember that the big softy also has a bad side. Believe me, you don't want to see it. ''

'' I thought I already did. ''

Elsa smirked. _Oh Anna, you've seen nothing yet._

'' I just hope you'll never have to see it. ''

'' Aha... '' Anna gulped and laughed nervously '' No the big sister's glare is enough to scare me to death. ''

'' The big sister's glare? ''

'' Yeah, you know? There is the snow queen's glare and it's really scary when you use it, I don't want to be at the end of that look ever! But the big sister's glare is way worse, it can turn you into an ice cube in a heartbeat. ''

'' Oh, must be really scary huh? ''

'' Yup. ''

'' Just remember not to get on my bad side. ''

'' Sheesh! '' Anna shivered. '' I love you though... even if you're a scary snow queen and a meanie big sister sometimes. ''

'' Oh God, I love you too kid. ''

'' I love you more. ''

'' I doubt that, I love you most. '' Elsa smirked, knowing where this will lead them.

'' Nu huh. ''

'' Quit it, you will lose. ''

'' I love you one hundre- no wait... five hundred times more than you. ''

'' Yeah right... ''

'' Six hundred? ''

'' Not working. ''

'' Come on... ''

'' Go to sleep Anna! ''

'' Argh, you're badder than Ariel! Sore loser! ''

'' Badder is not a word. ''

'' Baddest? ''

'' Idiot. ''

'' I'm kidding Elsa, duh! ''

'' Bed now! I'll see you tomorrow. ''

Anna laughed again as the line ended. She definitely won the 'I love you more' contest and Elsa was just a sore loser. She could really not wait until tomorrow to tease Elsa about it. Yes little sister was going to rub it at her face.

If only Anna knew what was waiting for her tomorrow. She is not going to be so happy anymore.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Okay, you must be wondering who are the guests Elsa received right? Or that mysterious girl that showed up at her door?**

 **One way to find out and it's in the next chapter!**

 **'Till next time... peace lovely reader!**


	21. The unexpected surprise

**Anna's POV.**

'' Thank you for the ride Harmony. '' I said, jumping out of the car and grabbed my bag on the backseat.

Elsa was supposed to pick me up at Kristoff's house but Harmony proposed me to ride with them when she picked Ariel up. I decided to surprise my sister, Elsa will not see this coming.

'' You're welcome Anna. '' she smiled waving at me.

'' Bye munchkin, talk to you later. '' Ariel blew me a kiss and winked.

'' Yeah, whatever fish tail. '' I stuck my tongue out at her and waved as they pulled out of the parking lot. I quickly made my way in the building. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, I heard footsteps approaching and I braced myself for the hug my sister will put me in but I never expected to face this.

Or should I say her?

'' Hey! Who do you think you ar- oh it's you?'' A blonde girl with shoulder lenght hair asked with a raise of brow.

Wait a minute, I know this girl.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was recess and the children gleefully ran around in the playgroung, squealing and laughing as they played. From afar, a girl watched silently the small group playing by the monkey bars while clutching her sketchpad tightly against her chest._

 _'' Hey little one. Why don't you go play? ''_

 _The small girl tilted her head as she glanced up at the nice teacher, her pigtails bouncing lightly and her clear blue eyes reflected hesitation and worry._

 _'' No thank you. '' She replied politely._

 _'' Don't be shy sweet girl, go ahead. ''_

 _Glancing back at the kids, the girl bit her bottom lip and finally gathered all her courage to walk up the monkey bars. She was so nervous that she's started counting the steps._

 _'' Hey look, it's zipper mouth! '' Another blonde girl yelled for all the kids to hear._

 _And this is why she didn't want to play. She knew they will make fun of her again because of her new stupid braces._

 _'' Don't call me that! ''_

 _'' Here comes the train, tchou tchou! '' A boy mocked her._

 _Just like she's expected, they started to laugh and pointing at her with their fingers. The first girl who made fun of her came down the slide and stood directly in front of her._

 _'' Go away, we don't want a freak playing with us. ''_

 _'' I'm not a freak! ''_

 _'' You're weird and so that means you're a freak. ''_

 _'' That's not true. ''_

 _'' Shut up zipper mouth! '' The blonde girl snapped and snatched the sketchpad to look inside. '' Oh that's so cute, you like horses? '' she laughed._

 _'' Give me that! ''_

 _'' No. ''_

 _'' Give me that, it's mine! ''_

 _'' It's ugly anyway, just like you. '' The sketchpad was thrown into a puddle of dirt and the little girl started to whimper as the tears filled her eyes. The kids quickly went back to playing before the teacher notice them, leaving the girl crying alone._

 _'' Do you think she's okay? ''_

 _'' She is crying Sven, you're stupid. ''_

 _'' Hey! I'm not stupid. ''_

 _'' Shht, I'm gonna talk to her. ''_

 _'" You sure? ''_

 _'' Come on... umm hello? ''_

 _There was a small tap on her shoulder but she ignored it, burrying her face into her hands._

 _'' Please don't cry. ''_

 _'' Leave me alone. '' She cried, wiping her tears furiously with her balled fist. She was sure they will make fun of her too._

 _'' We don't want to hurt you, right Sven? ''_

 _'' Uh huh. '' A dark haired boy nodded, his brown eyes shining. '' We want you to play with us. ''_

 _'' Really? '' The girl looked up, her cheek slightly flushed._

 _'' Yes. '' Another red haired girl smiled. '' Here, it's yours. '' She handed back her sketchpad._

 _'' Thanks... why are you being nice to me? ''_

 _The boy shrugged. '' Cassandra is a bitch. ''_

 _'' Sven that's a bad word! ''_

 _'' She is mean to me because I was adopted. Why do you defend her? She is mean to you. ''_

 _'' why is she mean to you? '' The girl asked curiously._

 _'' Because my hair is red. ''_

 _'' I think it's pretty. '' She replied truthfully. She's never seen red heir before but it was unique._

 _'' Thank you. My name is Ariel and this is my friend Sven. ''_

 _'' Sven Bjorgman. '' The boy nodded. He sounded almost proud to state his last name. '' I've seen you before but I never asked your name. ''_

 _'' I'm Anna. '' The girl replied softly. '' Anna Arendelle. ''_

 _'' Well do you wanna be our friend Anna? '' Ariel held out a hand for the girl to take. Anna looked at Sven as if to ask if he was okay with that. She was answered by a firm nod and to help her make her choice, he held out a hand as well._

 _They weren't disappointed..._

 ** _End of flasback._**

My eyes narrowed as I stared at the girl who spent agreat time making my life miserable. Elementary school was hell before I met Sven and Ariel because of her. Cassandra was my biggest rival, I never knew why she didn't like me. She was like mini versin of Hans, Ariel used to call her the devil.

A devil wrapped in the illusion of an adorable doll face and sweet foolish smile.

'' Cassandra... ''

'' Zipper mouth. '' She grinned.

I felt my jaw clenching as my hands turned to fists. It was definitely her, the devil was back from hell.

'' What are you doing here? ''

'' Elsa didn't mention you were coming. ''

'' I live here, so yes I was supposed to come. '' I snapped. '' Now you didn't answer my question. What the hell are you doing here? '' I walked passed her and into the livingroom.

'' Hey! ''

'' Who is it Cass? ''

I stopped in my track when I saw a man there. He was very tall, grey eyed that matched Cassandra's and oddly, his hair was the same color as Elsa. There was only one person I've seen with that kind of hair and it's been years since the last time I saw him.

'' Jack Frost? ''

'' Oh you must be Annabelle, Elsa's little sister. '' He said, looking at me with a thoughtful look.

'' Anna. ''

'' This is my sister Cassandra and I'm Jack, but I guess you know that already. '' He held a hand out. I ignored his hand and stared back and forth between him and Cassandra.

'' Frostie is you sister? ''

'' It's Cassandra! '' The girl gave me a death glare.

'' Do I look like I care? ''

'' You know each other? '' Jack asked surprised. To answer his question, we glared at each other. And it soon became a staring contest. Or is it a glaring contest? Finally she looked away and I returned my attention to Jack.

'' Where is my sister? ''

'' Umm... Elsa is at the office, she'll be back soon I think. ''

'' Are you Elsa's friend? ''

'' I ah... yes, it's complicated. ''

'' Jack is Elsa's boyfriend, duh! '' Cassandra said, rolling her eyes.

'' Cass! '' He hissed at his sister.

'' He is... wait- ''

He WHAT? What the f*ck?

I froze on the spot as if I didn't know how to walk anymore. Even my brain stopped working. Litterally. And slowly, very slowly, I turned around. Jack looked completely... something.

Stunned maybe...

'' Elsa didn't tell you she had a boyfriend? ''

 _Obviously not._

'' Wow... you two are really close huh? '' When I looked back at Cassandra, she had that familiar smirk on her face, the one that made me sick a ton of times in the past.

'' Cass don't. '' Jack told his sister in a tone I would consider a warning one.

'' What? You and Elsa were together right? ''

Jack shook his head and turned to look at me. '' Anna I think it would be better if- ''

'' I'll be in my room. '' I said dumbly and wrecked my brain to make my legs move. It worked and a few seconds later, the sound of the slam of a door echoed in the penthouse. I threw myself on the bed and yelled at the top of my lungs.

Why Elsa didn't tell me that she has a boyfriend? And on top he is that Frostie's big brother. Doesn't she trust me?

 _Of course no, she doesn't trust you... You're stupid._

 _Poor Anna._

Oh great! The voices are back...

I guess they are right...

Elsa doesn't trust me but hey, she can trust this Cassandra girl. She's waited that I wasn't here to bring them home... I mean her home, because this place is not mine, like I thought or like my sister told me it was. How could it be my home when I don't even know what is going on here?

I am so stupid!

 _Yes you are..._

'' Argh shut up! '' I groaned.

Deciding to block the world out for a moment, I took my Ipod out of my bag and plugged my earphones before hitting my playlist. I laid down and closed my eyes, letting myself slowly drift away.

 **Elsa's POV.**

As soon as I was out of my car, I ran into the building. Jack called me at the office to tell me that Anna has returned. I didn't know she would be back soon, I was supposed to tell her about Jack and Cassandra when I pick her up. Apparently, she was dropped by someone, Ariel I assume.

'' Ah Elsa, you're here. '' Jack said in relief when I walk in the penthouse. He was with Cassandra in the livingroom, watching some TV show.

'' Elsa! '' Cassandra smiled happily. I don't even know why this girl loves me so much, she is always so happy to see me.

I smiled back. '' Hey Cassie. '' I pulled her in a quick hug and leaned back. Not that I wasn't happy to see them but I needed to see Anna. I missed her a lot this weekend and I know she must have a ton of questions for me right now. '' Where is she? ''

'' Where is who? ''

'' Where is my sister? ''

'' She is her room. '' Jack replied, wincing at the mention of Anna. '' I think you should go and talk to her. She was a bit shaken. ''

'' She's been there since she arrived. '' Cassandra added.

 _My poor baby._

'' I'm going to see her. ''

'' Will you watch a movie with us later? ''

'' She needs to talk to her sister first Cass. '' Jack said. '' I'm sure she missed her. ''

'' I did. '' I nodded, mentally thanking him for helping me out of this one. I had a soft spot for his sister and I knew that saying no would make her sad.

'' Fine. '' she sighed.

'' Maybe later Cassie. '' I told her. '' Right now, I need to see Anna. ''

She looked a bit sad just like I expected, which made me feel bad but I couldn't deal with her now. First thing that matters is the girl upstairs. I made my way up to Anna's room and knocked. She didn't answer and it was also expected, so I slowly reached for the handle and twisted it before opening the door.

'' Well that makes sense. '' I couldn't help but smile when I found my sister asleep on her bed... of course she didn't take her shoes off and she had her earphones on. Shaking my head, I made my way over to her and worked on taking off her shoes.

'' Mnnggh nooo... '' She mumbled, kicking her feet and rolled on her side.

'' Hold still. '' I whispered, sitting on the bed next to her to unplug her iPod once I was done with her shoes.. She blindly tried to slap my hands away and I had to hold them to keep her from hitting me.

'' Go 'way. '' She complained.

'' Hey sshh... it's me. ''

'' Don't cheat, tha'ss mah car- heeeyyy yah stole mah m'shroom... ''

'' Someone abused of Mario Kart again. '' I sighed and shook her slightly. '' Wake up silly. ''

'' You soo dead Peach... hmmm... ''

'' Anna come on, wake up. '' I speak a bit loudly.

At the sound of my voice, she stopped every moves and opened her eyes. '' Elsa? '' she asked furrowing her brows, probably confused. I let go of her hands to let her stretch and sit up.

'' Hi sis'. '' I grinned. She instantly flashed me a smile and threw her arms around my neck.

'' Elsa! '

'' Ompff. Whoa I missed you too Snowflake. '' I chuckled.

She pulled away and put on one of her biggest smile, the one that makes me feel like the best big sister of the world but it was suddenly replaced with a frown as she slipped out of the bed and stood on her feet. She tilted her head up in a way that reminds me of our mother and tapped her right foot repeatedly against the floor.

'' Elsa didn't you forget to tell me something? '' She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Of course I knew what she was talking about and she doesn't look pleased at all.

'' I think we need to talk. ''

'' Oh really Sherlock? '' she rolled her eyes. '' I came back and stumbled on your boyfriend and his sister. I mean... shit Elsa, you have a boyfriend and I didn't even know it. Oh and by the way, she is wearing my shirt. ''

'' Okay, first watch your language. ''

'' My language is the last thing you have to worry about. '' She shook her head. '' Why didn't you tell me? ''

'' Sit down. ''

'' No! '' She stomped her foot and narrowed her eyes.

'' Excuse me? '' I scoffed at her tone.

'' You're excused. ''

 _Oh someone is trying to be smart._

 _I see..._

'' Little girl, you're in no position to tell me no. So if you want to keep your electronical devices, the best thing to do is to sit down. ''

'' But- ''

'' Sit down Anna. '' I repeat sternly, glaring at her and I could tell that she was having her own little battle with her mind, deciding wether she should listen or not. If she knows what is best for her, she will listen. '' Now. ''

After a moment, she groaned and sat on the bed with a huff.

'' Are you going to listen? ''

'' Yeah. '' She mumbled.

'' I didn't hear that. Will you listen? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Good girl. '' I nodded, straightening my posture and cleared my throat. ''Jack is not my boyfriend. I mean yes he was, but it's complicated. ''

She rolled her eyes again, not even trying to hide her annoyance. '' Are you a thing or not? ''

I sighed. '' He was my boyfriend in high school. ''

'' And now? ''

'' I guess not. We went our own way after I started in university. ''

'' Did mama and papa know? ''

'' It took me months to convince our parents to let me live on my own, Papa would have had me back at the mansion as soon as I told them I had a boyfriend. ''

'' It's worst if he knew who your boyfriend actually was. Papa would have taken the hummer in the garage, haunted him and tied him to a tree to make him work on his vocals until he hits three octaves. ''

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. '' You know how he felt about Jack. ''

'' He was a troublemaker and he kinda broke in the property to throw a party while we were in Norway. I would be mad too and they broke mama's favorite vase. ''

'' He had a difficult life. His parents just died in a car crash and he had to take care of his sister when he was still a boy himself. ''

'' Sounds familiar. '' She mumbled. I sighed, knowing she was reffering to our parents.

'' I took them in for a while until he found a job as a model in New York to support both him and Cassandra. They lived here for two years actually before they moved there. ''

'' Two years? And we never found out? ''

'' I was very careful. This is why I was always the one visiting and not the other way around. ''

'' But what are they doing here now? ''

'' Jack is in town to work on a movie. ''

'' He is an actor? ''

'' Apparently he got a role. He brought Cassandra with him and they will be in L.A for awhile until the making is over. We crossed path at starbucks and Cassandra wanted to see me, so I invited them over for the night. Maybe they will stay for a few days.''

I heard another mumbling coming from her but I didn't catch her words, she was so quiet but by the look on her face, something was obviously bothering her.

'' I was going to tell you when I pick you up at Olaf but things didn't happen the way I planned them. ''

'' You could have called. ''

'' I didn't want to talk about it on the phone nor spoil your fun with your friends. ''

'' What about my shirt? ''

'' She forgot to take a spare and she's a bit taller, so I grabbed the biggest shirt you had that could fit her. ''

'' Aww you could have given her another shirt. This one is my favorite. ''

'' I'm sorry snowflake, I will get you another one. Just tell me where you got it from and I'll get it. ''

'' You can't find one anymore. Mama bought it when she took me and Ariel to Demi's concert last year. ''

 _I swear, one day she is gonna kill me with that pout._

'' Okay I will make sure that Cassie returns your shirt alright? Jack managed to get his agent on the phone and their suitcases will be dropped here later, so she'll have her clothes. ''

'' Okay. '' She sighed, clearly disappointed and stared at her hands resting on her lap. Oh God, I hate she when does that, I really feel bad now. '' It's just a shirt. ''

'' Baby look at me. '' I slided two fingers under her chin to tilt her head up. Once she was looking at me in the eyes, I asked. '' Do you have a problem with Jack and Cassandra staying here? ''

'' No it's just... I- Cassandra and I, we- ''

'' I know. '' I nodded. '' She told me everything that happened in the past and she is so sorry. She's changed you know? ''

'' She told you? ''

'' Yes. '' I laughed at the surprised look on her face. '' She is a lot more different and deep down, she is a sweet girl but if you're not okay with them staying here, I can just give them a room at one of our hotels in L.A. ''

'' No! '' She quickly shook her head. '' Really Elsa, it's okay. It's your place after all and you can have anyone here. ''

'' It's your place too and I want you to be comfortable. If you are not comfortable with them around, then I can arrange that. ''

'' Nah, I don't mind. '' She shrugged. '' As long as they don't take my sister away for too long. I can share my shirt but my sister, not so much. '' she joked.

'' Hey now, I don't like sharing you either. '' I laughed, messing with her hair. '' And I promise that no one can take me away from you, you will always come first. ''

'' Always? ''

'' We're stuck together sis' and even when you'll be thirty or forthy, you will stick to my side. ''

'' I'll eventually have to move when I have a boyfriend or a familly. ''

I cringed at that. My little sister with a boyfriend and raising a familly? Not going to happen. Not while I'm alive.

'' You're just a kid. '' I quickly shook my head, baning every thoughts of Anna with a baby womb or whatever. My baby having a baby? No! '' You'll live with me for the rest of your life, no boyfriend and no kids. No way! ''

'' Aww, you don't wanna be an aunt? '' She asked in that innocent and teasing tone of hers. '' You could babysit the kids when me and my husband celebrate our second honey moon in Tahiti or when we want to have a special nigth without our six children? ''

'' Six? '' I gasped in horror. '' Oh God no! That's it, you're definitely living with me forever and ever. ''

'' You're so silly. '' She laughed. I couldn't help but smile, her laught was so beautiful and cute. '' I'm not a baby anymore Elsa, you can't always protect me from everything. ''

'' I know but you're still a kid and I just want to fill in for the lost childhood you were deprived of your big sister. ''

'' Well I'm fine with me living with you anyway, at least I have someone to tease without having them killing me, no matter how much they want to. ''

'' But seriously. You're growing too fast, I just want you to stay like this forever. ''

'' Yeah right... So you can patronize me around? ''

'' Or hold you in my lap. ''

'' Aren't you the best big sister of the world. '' She coed, pinching my cheeks. '' Yes you are, yes you are. ''

I slapped her hands away from my face and rolled my eyes. '' That's my thing. ''

'' You were supposed to hug me after I did that and tell me that I'm the best little sister in the world. '' She pouted.

'' Come here you little baby. '' I stood up and opened my arms. She practically leaped into them and hugged me tight. Taking advantage of this embrace, I slightly bent forward and picked her up, shifting her on my hip.

Truthfully, it was my trick to check her weight without her noticing.

'' Eeep... '' She squeaked and circled her arms around my neck to keep her balance. '' Next time, warn me. '' she scowled.

'' It wouldn't be fun then. '' I chuckled, kissing her cheek.

'' Did you spend the past few years lifting weights or something? ''

'' You're not that heavy, you know? ''

'' Hn... ''

'' By the way, did you have fun at Kristoff's house ? ''

'' Yes. We watched movies, played games and spin the bottle. The boys were being silly like always and Ariel and I talked about girls stuff. ''

'' You guys didn't do creepy stuff while playing spin the bottle huh? ''

'' What do you mean? '' She replied while playing with the collar of my blazer. When she looked up, her eyes reflected genuine confusion.

I shook my head and smile. '' Nothing. ''

'' Okay. ''

'' And what did you eat? You took your Ensure right? ''

As I expected, she gave me an annoyed look and slumped her shoulders. She does that everytime we talk about her meals. But I was just checking, there's nothing wrong with that right?

'' We had pasta with meat balls and yes I took my Ensure. Kristoff didn't get off my back until I was done, he is really a mama bear sometimes... he can be worst than you and Punzie combined. ''

'' Good girl. '' I nodded in satisfaction, making a mental note to thank Kristoff. I always knew I can trust him with Anna.

'' You were at the office again today? ''

'' Mhmm... We are planning the tenth birthday of mom's foundation that will be held at the Arendelle Palace. I still have to make the list of guests and send them to Tamara. ''

'' Oh, can I help? ''

'' It's fine, thank you my little helper. '' I smiled. '' Now, do you want to come with me in the livingroom? ''

'' Umm... yeah? '' She replied but it came out more like a question.

'' Yeah or yes? '' I raised a brow down at her.

'' Yes. ''

'' Good...let's go. '' I walked out of her room and closed her door.

'' Elsa? ''

'' Hmm? ''

'' I think you can put me down now... '' she said tossing in my arms. I shrugged and tightened my arms around her.

'' I just feel like carrying you right now. ''

'' No, seriously. I'm gonna break your back. '' She frowned.

I knew she still has issues with her weight when she shouldn't. Really... She is so thin and still a bit underweight since she was released from the hospital.

'' Anna you barely weight one hundred pound, I sure can carry you silly. '' I tried to reassure her. '' Now hold on and enjoy the ride. ''

'' Elsa... ''

'' I'm not gonna let go. '' I leaned back and was surprised to see her lips quivering. '' Hey what's wrong? ''

'' I don't wanna hurt you, please put me down. ''

'' Silly it's okay. ''

'' Put me down Elsa, I'm serious! '' She tried to pull away. I don't know why she reacts that way, I don't like when she is like this.

'' You will not hurt me. ''

'' Put. Me. Down! '' She hissed, pushing her hands flatly against my chest.

 _This is actually when I decided that enough is enough._

'' Anna stop that now. '' I said sternly, causing her to stop moving at once. She frowned but I didn't flinch under the look she gave me. '' You will not hurt me okay? I'm fine and so are you. Anna look at me. ''

'' 'M sorry. '' she mumbled.

'' It's okay snowflake, just don't do that. You will get yourself all worked up over nothing. ''

'' Okay...'' She nodded hesitantly, laying her head on my shoulder. I smiled and finally walked us both downstairs, where Jack and Cassandra were sitting in the living room. '' See? I'm fine. ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' Hey, you're back. '' Jack smiled.

'' I'm back and I brought someone with me. You met my sister Anna, right? ''

'' Hi. '' Anna nodded at them and this time, I put her down when she patted my shoulder.

'' Hi Anna. '' Jack replied, holding a hand out. '' Will you shake my hand now? ''

A small blush appeared on her cheeks and that made me wonder what happened earlier between them to make him say that. '' Sorry about that, I was a bit shaken. '' she shook his hand.

'' It's okay. I'm really happy to meet you, Elsa talked about you a lot. ''

'' A lot. '' Cassandra agreed. I swear these two glared at each other for a brief moment before Anna looked away. Maybe she's still upset for the shirt.

'' So... '' I broke the silence. '' What are we watching? ''

'' Hunger Games. '' Jack said, turning his head back on the flat screen.

'' Good. '' I moved to sit on the other couch. '' Come here Snowflake. '' I mentioned for my sister to come. She quickly made her way over and cuddled next to me as I wrap one arm around her. She unconsciously started playing with the ring on my finger while focusing on the movie.

'' Hey, I like Elsa's cuddles too. '' Cassandra whined.

I laughed and patted the empty spot on my right. '' Come on. '' I felt Anna shift, so I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. '' Hey, there's enough place for us. '' She didn't respond but laid her head back on my shoulder and looked back at the screen.

'' Kay. '' She whispered, yawning behind her hand.

'' Did you stay up all night again? ''

'' It's Sven's fault. ''

I leaned back a bit and raised a brow. '' What did he do now? ''

'' He dared all of us to stay up if we didn't want to wake up with toothpaste on our face. ''

'' You didn't wake up with your face covered with toothpaste right? ''

'' And have a skin irritation? No thanks but Sven did. '' She laughed tiredly. I chuckled and squeezed her close to me.

I smiled at the two girls next to me and Jack seems to do just the same. I locked eyes with him a moment and returned my attention back on the movie, resting my cheek on Anna's head.

It was perfect.

* * *

 **The Frost siblings are the guests. And yes, Cassie and Anna are not a good mix, quite the opposite. But maybe Cassie has changed...**

 **Or maybe not. Who knows? The road is about to be bumpy for our little Anna. What about you? What do you think of Cassie?**

 **Anyway thanks for sticking around and the reviews left. Cliff hangers are annoying, I know I'm cruel. Haha**

 **'Till next time lovely readers... peace!**


	22. First impression

**Anna's POV.**

Do you get annoyed easily? Personally I don't or that's what I thought until yesterday. There is always one person that can annoy you just with their presence, without even trying. It's a feeling you can't help, it's almost a power that person has. It seems like Cassandra has this power and she really knows how to use it.

'' Wow! This is Arendelle's campus? '' Cassandra squealed excitedly from the backseat as Elsa pulled in the parking lot of the school.

Here we go again... does she not know how to shut up?

'' Yes and it holds the university as well. The building is in a U shape. We are in the west wing and you are in the east wing. The main wing holds the front office, the cafeteria, the library, the labs and the auditorium. ''

'' That's so cool and the school is so huge! Is that the stadium? '' she pointed one of the two structures you could see away near the football field.

'' Obviously it is. '' I replied, rolling my eyes and climbed out of the car.

'' And near the stadium, you have the gym. '' Elsa added.

'' That's cool. ''

Gosh, she's been talking non stop since breakfast, saying how excited she was to start her first day in Arendelle High and bragging about her perfect grades at her old school. I was already annoyed with her and as if it wasn't enough to support her at the penthouse, now I will have to see her at school too.

Just great!

'' Anna, will you be okay on your own at lunch? '' Elsa asked. '' I have to speak with the Drama teacher for Cassie to take lessons. ''

'' You want to take Drama. '' I gave Cassandra a 'are-you-actually-serious?' look.

'' Have a problem with that? ''

'' Eeeh... this is boring and Mrs. Beckingham takes drama way too seriously. ''

'' Anna people have different tastes in different things and Cassie likes acting just like you like cheerleading. '' Elsa told me.

'' Yeah anyway... it's fine, I'll have lunch with my friends. '' I shrugged.

 _It was about time I finally regain my freedom during lunchtime without Elsa watching me eating like a hawk._

'' You're sure? ''

'' Yep. ''

'' Okay. Do you have everything? Cassie, don't forget your glasses. ''

Cassandra checked her backpack again. Once she was sure to have all her things, we headed towards the building with Elsa walking between us. The hallway was filling slowly just like every morning.

'' Cassie I will take you to the front office to retrieve your schedule. ''

'' Okay. Uh Elsa?''

'' Hmm? ''

'' Can you walk me to my first period too? ''

'' Of course if that's what you want. ''

Now the poor girl needs my sister to take her to class. I internally rolled my eyes at her. Why didn't Jack come anyway? He is her big brother after all. Ah yes, I forgot. Elsa proposed to help.

'' Oh my Gosh! Did you see her hair ? She looks ridiculous. '' Cassandra mocked. I followed her gaze and frowned when my eyes fell on Ariel.

'' This girl you're calling ridiculous is my bestfriend. I'm sure you remember Ariel from elementary school. '' I snapped at her.

'' Oh yes, I remember her. How could I not? I can't believe she kept her hair that way. '' The way she laughed at Ariel almost made me want to slap a book at her face. Thanks God, I am not carrying a book right now.

'' What's so funny? ''

'' Nothing but please Anna, if she is your bestfriend, do her a favor and tell her to change the color of her hair. ''

'' Oh yeah? Let me tell you something... red suits her well unlike your pigtails. It's my signature, you look like an oversized toddler wearing them while I look cool. So do us a favor a quit copying me. ''

'' Anna. '' Elsa said with her warning tone.

'' She insulted Ariel! '' I huffed.

Elsa slightly bent to my level and spoke softly, so only I could hear her. '' I know but please don't be too harsh on her. She is just nervous and I bet she didn't really mean what she said. ''

'' I bet she did. ''

'' Please be nice... '' She gave me a pleading look. My eyes narrowed and I pouted. '' for me. ''

'' Fiiiine... ''

'' Thank you Snowflake. '' she smiled just as the bell rang.

'' Well I'm going now. I have algebra and I don't want to be late. '' I rolled my eyes. '' Hasta luego! ''

'' Anna? '' My sister called out before I could slip away from them.

'' What? ''

She quickly placed a kiss forehead and tweaked my nose, making me cross my eyes as I looked up at her questioningly. '' So adorable. ''

'' So weird. ''

'' I love you too. '' She laughed. I shook my head playfully and walk away.

My first three periods went pretty well and for now, I'm just glad that I don't share a period with Cassandra. When I entered the classroom for my fourth, Sven waved at me from his spot in the back. I grinned and made my way towards him, ignoring a jock's comment about my legs. Just one second later, I heard a small grunt and I know that Sven threw something at him.

It wouldn't be a first.

'' Hi Sveny. ''

'' Yo Aren. '' He took his backback from the chair next to him, so I could sit down.

'' What did you throw this time? '' I asked, taking my things out.

'' A pen. '' He shrugged.

'' Well, thank you gentleman. '' I chuckled lightly.

'' Don't thank me yet... can I borrow you new one? ''

I rolled my eyes and dumped a new pen on his table. It was one of the promotional worthington Chrome pens Elsa brought from the company. She must have many like this one.

'' Wow, Arendelle pen. '' He hummed, running a finger over the golden crocus on the twist top.

'' Don't throw this one. ''

'' Nope, too fancy to be wasted. '' He put the pen aside and turned his head to look at me. '' So, whassup? I saw the message you sent us this morning... who's the new girl you talked about? ''

'' Well you reme- ''

'' Buenos dias clase. '' I was cut off by Mrs. Ruiz who choosed this moment to enter the classroom.

'' Hola señora. '' We replied in chorus.

'' Siéntate por favor. ''

'' You were saying? '' Sven asked.

'' You remember Cassandra? The girl from elementary school. '' I whispered, bending down a bit.

There was a barely audible 'hmpff' from him. '' Yeah, what about her? '' I gave him a look and he frowned. '' Wait, don't tell me it's her. ''

'' I would but it's true. ''

'' Shit! '' He cursed a bit loudly.

'' Ahem. '' Mrs. Ruiz cleared her throat and when we looked up, she was watching us with a raise of brow. '' Qué pasa? ''

'' Sorry señora. '' Sven apologized. '' My ankle hit the foot of the table... I'm fine now though. ''

Mrs. Ruiz nodded and returned to her ranting about our new topic, El Che Guevara.

'' Does Ariel know? '' Sven whispered, careful not to get caught again.

'' I don't think so. '' I shook my head.

 _That would be the World war 3..._

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

'' I think she knows. '' Sven mumbled to Anna as they carried their tray in the food court.

'' Judging by the way she looks, I think so. ''

Ariel was obviously freaking out about something and she was making wide gestures with her hands in frustration. The two sat down at their table in time to hear a part of her rant.

'' -at bitch! She was there, can you believe it? She was actually there sitting in front of me and I had to keep myself from strangling her right there! ''

'' I have no idea what she is talking about. '' Eric told them when he saw the look Sven and Anna gave him. Olaf just sat there, watching the red head in awe and eating every words that came out of Ariel's mouth.

'' I mean, it was always one of my biggest dream to give that devil a piece of my mind for cutting my hair in elementary school. Damn, I was so close to make this dream come true. ''

'' She is definitely talking about her. '' Anna nodded at Sven.

'' Oh Anna, you're here. '' Ariel finally noticed them. '' You won't believe it. ''

'' That Cassandra is here? Yes I believe it. ''

'' You know? '' Ariel gasped.

'' Wow hey guys! '' Eric cut in, feeling lost and confused. '' What the hell is going on? Care to explain because I feel like I'm the only one oblivious here. ''

'' And me too. '' Olaf grinned. '' But I want to know, it's really exciting. ''

And this is how Ariel started to update her her boyfriend and Olaf about their adventures in elementary school while Anna explains everything about Cassandra being here and why she and her brother were living at the penthouse.

'' I feel really sorry for you Anna. '' Ariel said truthfully. If supporting Cassandra at school was a hard task for her, she couldn't imagine how it was to live under the same roof as the girl.

'' How do you do? '' Olaf asked curiously. '' I mean, you two are still alive so... ''

Anna sighed softly and rubbed her face.

'' She hasn't done anything harmful yet. Sure she calls me names sometimes but she was just being annoying so far. Elsa said she has changed. ''

'' She told me to watch out for my hair during english class. '' Ariel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. '' It's crazy how she's changed. ''

'' I can't do much Red, she is Elsa's protégée. I can only tolerate her. ''

'' Sometimes you're too nice for your own good. ''

 _Or naïve..._ Anna thought.

And just for the luck of our strawberry haired girl, she soon discovered that she and Cassandra both share Physical Ed, along with history. Anna always loved PE simply because sport was her fort and volley-ball was also one of her favorite activities.

But not today. Cassandra was in the rival team, of course she has to be. Anna knew it as soon as she saw the look in her eyes. The smirk gracing her lips... it's going to be nasty.

And nasty it was.

'' Don't keep it in honey, show me what you got. '' Cassandra snickered as she stood in her court.

'' You okay Anna? '' A player from her team asks as she found herself on the ground again.

 _At least I saved the ball._

'' 'M fine. '' she nodded, doing the rotation and stood behind the back boundary line. She gripped the ball tightly, ready to serve.

Although she wanted to play it smooth at first, after being almost struck twice in the face, Anna has had enough but she wasn't going to be phased. When she heard the whistle, she made a powerful jump serve, sending the ball over the net at a great speed that the receiving team almost missed it.

 _I might be a munchkin but I sure as hell know how to toss a ball._

The receiving team bumped the ball and transitions to offense. Anna tracked Cassandra with her eyes as if she was her prey as the girl tossed the ball over the net. It wasn't a coincidence that each time she hit the ball, it went straight to Anna.

'' Got it! '' Anna yelled, throwing her body in the air with a forward movement to save the ball with a practiced dig and landed on her knee pads. Her teamate made an overhand pass before the ball was spiked in the other court.

'' Score! ''

'' Nice dive Anna. '' A girl from the defense commented, handing a hand out for her. Anna smiled widely as she was helped back to her feet.

'' Thanks. ''

Cassandra sent a glare in her direction but Anna merely acknowledged her.

'' Is that all you got? ''

'' Aren't you satisfied yet? '' Anna raised a brow at her.

'' Bring it on ugly. ''

Anna narrowed her eyes. _I call it a war!_

'' You bring it and I make sure that you don't score Frostie. ''

'' Fine... you should call an ambulance then. ''

'' For you? No problem. ''

The players from both teams could feel the tension raising, it was obvious that it's something personal now. Upon seeing the growing fight between the girls, the gym teacher whistled.

'' Arendelle and Frost! Back to the game or you both take the bench. ''

The girls nodded and Anna returned to her spot to serve.

Just like the previous rally, she wasn't surprised when Cassandra attempted to trike her. This time though, she spiked the ball really hard and Anna had to dive again but she was gone to soon, landing on her chest. When she lifted her head, she saw the ball heading towards her at full speed.

'' Oh no. '' She threw her arms over her head to prevent serious injuries and rolled on the floor to avoid the hit. She heard a loud thud a few inches away from her ear and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that the ball hit the ground and not her head.

 _Wait. If the ball hit the ground, that means... she scored._ Anna mentally cursed as she quickly stood up. _Damn it!_

'' Net foul! '' The teacher whistled a fault and Cassandra let out a growl. Anna blinked once... then twice before she finally let out a small laugh behind her hand.

 _And I thought she has scored... nope._

But the game wasn't over, at least for acassandra and the rest of PE was more about striking Anna and even though she got hit a few times, Anna always stood on her feet, ready to fight back.

The result was both girls ending on the bench. When Elsa saw them after school, she was surpised to see the two coming out together dressed in their sport outfits.

'' Hey, do you girls have physical Ed together? '' She asked, walking with them towards her car.

'' Yeah. '' Cassandra replied.

'' So how was it? ''

'' Good. ''

Anna didn't say a word, she didn't even care that Cassandra hurried around the car to sit next to Elsa on the passenger seat. She just hoped in the backseat and laid down. Her legs were tired and her shoulders sore. Thanks to the devil.

'' Anna buckle in please. '' Elsa demands.

'' Can I lay down just a moment? ''

'' No and you know the drill. ''

'' Ugh I just wanna rest quickly. '' Anna mumbled, throwing her arm over her eyes.

Elsa turned around in her seat to scold her but she noticed how flushed her sister's face and ears were. She sighed and opted for a more gentle approach.

'' Come on. '' She patted the girl's knee gently. '' Put your seatbell on and you can rest at the penthouse. ''

With another groan, Anna sat up and buckled herself in.

* * *

Later that night, Anna was doing her homework in her room and the essay was frustrating. She likes history but she wondered in what exactly the storming of the bastille would help her in the future. It's not like she was planning on gathering a massive and angry mob to attack a prison or something like that.

And the dates... let's not start with the dates. There are so many.

'' Maybe I should just go watch this movie with Elsa downstairs. '' She told herself... After all, the essay is due in two days. Tossing her history book to the side, she stood up from her desk and walked downstairs.

When she arrived in the living room, she stopped in her track and looked at Elsa sitting on the floor at the coffee table with Cassandra in her lap while Jack sat across from them. They weren't even watching TV but putting a puzzle together.

'' This piece doesn't go there silly. '' Cassandra shook her head at her brother, causing the two adults to laugh.

'' Oh? And where should this go Ms. Smart? ''

'' There. ''

'' Good job sweetie. '' Elsa praised the girl.

Anna was a bit upset that Elsa didn't invite her to play with them, she would normally beg her sister to reconstruct a puzzle with her. She didn't care though, she doesn't want to make a puzzle with Cassandra anyway but still, seeing Elsa having fun without her kinda offended her. And it didn't really please her that Cassandra took her special spot on Elsa's lap.

Choosing to let them be, Anna quickly spun on her heels before they notice her only to step on Duchess's tail. The cat shrieked, making her slip. Elsa jumped upon hearing her cat shrieking and turned around in time to see her sister landing flatly on her back with a loud thud.

 _Gosh! As if I wasn't sore enough._

'' Anna? ''

'' It's okay, I'm fine! '' Anna almost intantly stood up and winced at the searing pain down her back.

She gave an annoyed glance towards Duchess. _Really? With all the many places you could be in that damn penthouse, you had to be here?_

'' Anna you're okay? ''

'' Don't mind me, I'm fine. '' Anna waved a hand and ran back to her room.

Elsa shook her head in confusion and gently nudged Cassandra off her lap. Once the girl got up, she stood up as well. '' Continue without me. ''

'' Umm okay. '' Jack shrugged.

When she arrived at her sister's room, she walked in when she saw the door open in time to see the girl emerging from her bathroom, rubbing her sore shoulder.

'' Elsa? '' Anna asked when she saw her sister in her room.

'' Are you hurt? ''

'' What? ''

'' Your shoulder. ''

'' No. ''

'' Don't lie to me. '' Elsa put her hands on her hips when Anna avoided looking at her in the eyes.

'' Yes but it's nothing big. '' The girl said truthfully, a part of her feeling annoyed that Elsa could see through her so easily.

'' Lay down. '' She gently instructed. Anna didn't question it and did as she was told. Elsa made her way in the bathroom and came back a minute later with a jar of vaporub and a small bottle of oil for the body.

'' What are you doing? ''

'' Roll over. ''

Anna eyed her curiously before rolling on to her side. Elsa took a bit of the cream into her hand and pushed the back of Anna's shirt, rubbing some on her back in a circular motion. Afterwards, she poured some oil in her palm and rubbed it on the same spot. It was something their mother did when they were little to sooth aches.

'' You don't have to do this. ''

'' Hush. '' Elsa chastised her.

She finally put the bottle of oil aside when she was done and pushed Anna's shirt back down. Anna rolled on her back, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

'' What happened downstairs? '' Elsa asked.

'' Marshmallow got in the way. '' she pouted

Elsa rolled her eyes at the nickname Anna gave to her cat and it seems like Duchess was responding to the name. Only when it's Anna who calls her that though.

'' And before that? ''

'' I wanted to watch a movie but you were busy, so I decided to go back to my room. ''

Elsa shook her head. '' You wanted to watch a movie? You could have told me. ''

'' But I didn't want to disturb you. ''

'' Anna you weren't disturbing me, I would have loved to watch a movie with you. We can if you still want to. I'm sure Cassie and Jack would like to join. ''

'' I changed my mind, I'm tired. '' Anna lied. She wanted to watch a movie with Elsa and the two living humans downstairs weren't invited.

 _Oh man, I'm such a selfish brat._ She thought.

'' Oh, maybe you should sleep then. ''

'' But I'm not sleepy... '' She whined. Why everytime she says she is tired, Elsa immediatly assumes that she needs to sleep?

'' You just said you were tired. '' Elsa said softly, taking the pink comforter and drapped it over Anna's body.

'' Tired doesn't always mean sleepy dear sister. '' The girl kicked the blanket with her feet but Elsa pulled it back up to her chest and kept her hands on Anna's sides, so she won't kick it again.

'' Well, it's almost bedtime anyway. ''

Anna scoffed. '' But- ''

'' Come on, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. '' Elsa said, mentioning Anna to scoot over and slipped in the bed next to her. She sat with her back against the head of the bed.

Anna sat up on her knees and gave Elsa her best puppy look. '' Cuddle time? ''

The blonde giggled and opened her arms invitingly. '' Come here. '' Anna wasted no time to crawl between her legs and rested her head on her shoulder. Elsa placed a hand on the back of girl's head, emitting a sigh from Anna.

'' Sister's cuddles are the best. '' She mumbled through a yawn.

'' More like you're the best Teddy bear to cuddle with. ''

'' Hey! '' Anna looked up at Elsa and stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

'' It was a compliment. ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' Sleep Snowbug. '' Elsa gently pressed Anna's head back against her chest, so she could rest her cheek on top of her head while her free hand rubbed her back.

'' Elsa? ''

'' Hmm? ''

'' You're too much sometimes but I love you. '' Anna whispered.

'' I love you too silly girl. '' Elsa chuckled.

The sound of her sister's steady heartbeat with the constant rise of her chest eventually lulled Anna to sleep. There was something about Elsa's cuddles that was just comforting.

Anna was not a little girl anymore but Elsa was glad to see that the trick still works, she never failed to make Anna fall asleep when she was little. The warmth of her sister against her soothed her as well, so with a soft sigh, she wrapped the sheets around them and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to join Anna.

She knew she will probably wake up the next day with a back ache but it was worth it... Totally worth it.

* * *

 **Spanish words traduction (even if I'm sure it was obvious.)**

 **Buenos dias clase/ Goodmorning class**

 **Hola señora/ Goodmorning teacher**

 **Siéntate por favor/ Sit down please**

 **¿Qué pasa?/ What's happening?**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys and for telling me your opinion about Cassandra, I see that most of the reviewers don't appreciate her. If it's the case, then my goal is accomplished. And believe me, you've seen nothing yet. There is more to come.**

 **Oh and if you're expecting a love story between Elsa and Jack it's not there... but they are close friends. The sisters relationship is still the center of this fiction, so... yeah.**

 **'Till next time... peace lovely readers.**


	23. She is so fake

**Anna's POV**

'' You need to relax Anna. ''

'' One week. '' I sighed in frustration. '' It's been one week since Jack and Cassandra live in the penthouse with us and I'm living a nightmare. '' I groaned.

I was chatting with Ariel on skype in the livingroom.

'' I hate the girl. '' She huffed.

'' Well, at least you don't have to support her after school. ''

'' Fortunately. ''

'' That girl is so full of herself and always getting in my way and now she always tries to step in my sister time with Elsa. Everytime! But of course Elsa doesn't see it that way... ''

'' Where is she by the way? ''

'' At the store and guess with who? ''

'' The devil? '' she smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

'' Exactly. Elsa asked me if I didn't want to go with her but of course, her little Cassie had to ask if she could go too, so I just let her. ''

Ariel scoffed.

'' Why didn't you go? Maybe it was your opportunity to spend times with Elsa. ''

'' I would have to support Cassandra speaking all the way to the store and on the ride back. It doesn't sound appealing. ''

'' Right, that sucks. What about Jack? ''

I let out another groan at the mention of Jack.

'' We don't talk that much and when he isn't working, he's always on my sister's back, inviting her at the restaurant. ''

'' Which means less and less time with Elsa. ''

'' Yeah. '' I sighed. '' Do you think I'm overreacting? Maybe I'm selfish, I mean Elsa needs some times to herself too. ''

'' It's normal that you want to spend times with her. You barely see her anymore, aside from school of course. Didn't you tell me that she spends more times at the company. ''

'' Yeah but it's because of the charity ball for the foundation. She has to plan eveything. ''

'' Oh, but you said that you two were supposed to go to the movie yesterday, how was it? ''

'' We didn't go, she forgot... again. Though it's okay, she kinda look tired yesterday and I think she needed to rest. Maybe I should have accepted your invitation to go shopping. ''

'' Maybe we could go today, Harmony can drop me at your place and we can walk to the mall. It's only a few blocks away. ''

'' Good idea. At least, I won't have to support Cassandra. ''

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caught my attention, followed by the sound of heels clicking on the floor.

'' Anna? ''

'' Was that Elsa? '' Ariel asked.

'' They're back. '' I nodded and grabbed my Macbook, carrying it into the kitchen. I sat at the counter and waited for them to come in.

'' Ask her if you can come. ''

'' Okay. '' I said before I disconnected from skype.

Soon, Elsa and Cassandra appeared with a few bags of groceries. They were laughing at something Cassandra said and I just watch as they talked. I'm sure they didn't even notice me yet.

'' That was one of the most hilarious thing I've seen. '' Elsa said, giggling.

See? They didn't see me. Are they that oblivious? Or maybe it's me who is invisible...

'' Oh, and do you remember when you and Jack took me to the zoo? It was the best gift ever. ''

'' I remember you didn't want to leave. ''

'' Yeah I remember that too. ''

I frowned at this. Elsa and Jack took Cassandra to the zoo... that must have been when they were living together. It kinda hurts to hear that because at that time, Elsa and I weren't close and while I was ignored, she was bonding with someone else. Someone that isn't even her little sister and yet, they look just like they were siblings.

I have to admit that I'm jealous of their closeness. Why couldn't Elsa and I be like that?

'' We just celebrated your birthday. ''

'' Yeah and you got me a silver bracelet.'' Cassandra shook her wrist in the air, showing her bracelet.

Not wanting to hear more about their conversation, I cleared my throat and rest my chin in my hand. They immediatly stopped talking and turned towards me with a shock expression.

They noticed me. _Finally._

'' Hey Snowflake. '' Elsa smiled.

'' Hey. ''

'' Anna, why didn't you come with us? We had so much fun. '' Cassandra spoke, flashing her mega watt smile.

I knew it was a show face though, because she doesn't like me. We've been bickering and fighting behind Elsa's back and my sister was so oblivious to what was really going on.

'' Really? '' I pretended to be interested.

'' Yep. '' She nodded, grinning.

'' Good for you then. ''

'' Anna I grabbed some fruits for you and they are supposed to be gone by the end of the week. '' Elsa took a few small plastic bags of fruits and I grabbed an apple.

'' Thanks sis. ''

'' You're welcome. ''

'' Els, can I ask you something? ''

'' Of course. '' she set the bags on the counter and looked at me. '' what is it? ''

'' Can I go with Ariel to the mall? We want to go shopping. ''

'' Did you finish your homework? ''

'' All done, I left them in your office so you can take a look... ''

'' Alright you can go. '' She nodded after thinking a moment. '' Why don't you take Cassie with you? Maybe she wants to go. ''

 _Haha what? Is she serious?_

'' Umm... I don't think so. '' I shook my head.

'' And why not? Do you want to go Cass? '' She asked Cassandra. The girl glanced at me and just by the look in her eyes, I could tell she will say no.

'' Yes. ''

 _Did she just? She said yes? What the fuck? Is it some kind of jokes?_

'' Alright. '' Elsa smiled and that's when I saw the smirk forming on her face.

That girl! I know she doesn't want to come, what the hell is she doing?

'' No! '' I glared at her. No way I take her with me... '' She can't come. Ariel and I are already going together. ''

'' It's ridiculous, Cassandra certainly can go with you. ''

'' You don't understand. '' I told Elsa. '' It's our thing. We do that every year before Christmas and I'm sure Ariel wants us to be alone too. ''

'' I knew that she didn't like me. '' Cassandra sniffed pathetically. Elsa scowled at me because I made her cry.

 _Wow, what a good actress._

'' Don't cry sweetie, we can do something after lunch. Just the two of us. '' She said, hugging Cassandra. I fought the urge to roll my eyes when she smiled up at my sister.

 _She is totally playing you Elsa!_ I don't know what is keeping me from saying it out loud.

'' Really? ''

'' Yes, what do you think? ''

'' You're really going to fall for it? '' I scoffed. '' Elsa she is playing you, can't you see? She's just a good actress. ''

'' It's enough Anna, be happy that I still let you go with Ariel. ''

I sighed and slumped my shoulders. '' I'm sorry, can I have my credit card back? ''

Elsa nods and rummaged through her purse to find her wallet. Once she found it, she took my credit card out and handed it over.

'' You'll be careful okay? ''

'' Yes, thank you. '' I quickly got up and ran up to my room. Once I got there, I sent Ariel a text to tell her that we're going to the mall.

I threw on pair of denim shorts and a white long sleeve V-neck and slipped on a pair of red keds before grabbing my purse. As I walked out of my room, I bumped into Cassandra and accidently dropped my purse.

'' Hey! Can't you watch where you're going? '' I groaned, picking up my stuff.

'' Oopsie. '' She smiled innocently. '' It's not my fault if you have a clumsy foot. ''

'' I don't know what game you're playing but you won't fool me. Elsa is my sister, not yours, so back off. '' I growled.

'' She is more mine than yours, at least that's how she acts. '' She shrugged. That just made me more upset but I'd be stupid to believe her. So instead of replying, I ignored her and walked into the livingroom just as Elsa walked in.

'' What happened back in the kitchen? '' She asked.

'' Whatever do you mean? ''

'' You and Cassandra. There is obviously something going on between you two. ''

 _Okay maybe Elsa isn't that oblivious._

'' I just really wanted this day to be only me and Ariel, you can't blame me for wanting to hang out with my bestfriend right? ''

'' No, I guess not. '' she sighed, walking towards me. '' I know you and Cassie are not really going along but she's just trying to find a place to fit in. I really thought you could help her make friends at school. ''

'' I know Els but it's not my fault if Ariel and Sven can't stand her. I would have helped her but I can't say that she's tried to be friendly with us either. ''

'' What about you? ''

'' What about me? ''

'' Mhmm... ''

I sighed and thought a moment. '' Well I can't stand her but I can tolerate her. I think I still can do that for my sister. '' I said simply and didn't wait for a reply as I made my way out.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

Ariel and Anna met in the hall of the building and being her natural curious-self, she immediatly wanted to know everything that happened with Elsa. So Anna told her the little show Cassandra gave when they came back from their trip to the store.

'' Duh! I'm glad she didn't come, our day would be ruined. '' Ariel said.

'' Yeah. '' Anna mumbled as they headed to the mall.

She was still thinking about what Elsa said and she was honest when she said that she would have helped Cassandra but it's not like the girl was making things easy for her. Anna was still waiting to see how the girl has changed but so far, she's still the same Cassandra.

Ariel was glad that Anna and her could hang out. She knew that her friend was tiring herself with all the drama at the penthouse, obviously that Cassandra girl was giving Anna a hard time. She was really glad it was only the two of them today and she'll make sure Anna has fun.

'' So, what do you want to see first? '' Ariel asked once they got to their destination. The mall was so huge and there were tons of shops. Everything was already decorated for Christmas and the beautiful lights only attracted more people.

'' Let's go with the flow. ''

'' Good idea. ''

The girls walked into the first Aeropostale shop. They tried on a couple of outfits and Ariel bought herself some shirts and pintuck plaid. Anna picked some hoodies and sweats.

'' Whoa, look at the shoes. '' Ariel pointed at another store. '' Let's go. ''

'' Aww Ariel, come and see these cuties. '' Anna called from the other side of the shop. Ariel folowed her and saw what Anna was gushing about.

A pair of Vans with Minions prints.

'' Oh my God, they're cute. '' she agreed, taking a shoe in her hand. Anna nodded and soon set her eyes on another pair.

'' Oh look at these. '' She grabbed a pair of shoes with blue and purle galaxy prints. Ariel immediatly set the Minion shoe back to its' place and hurried to Anna's side. They looked at each other as if they were talking with their eyes and nodded. Five minutes later, they walked out of the store with their bags containing matching pairs.

'' Where to now? '' Ariel asked.

'' Bloomingdale? ''

'' Oh right, you have to see all the new accessories. Come on! ''

'' I'm coming, geez! '' Anna laughed as her frien dragged her away. Sometimes, she wondered who was the most childish between them.

They continued their shopping in the bloomingdale, where they bought a lot of accessories. They made a quick stop by the jewelry store because an idea magically popped up in Anna's head. The girl also got some V-neck cardigans from Hollister with different colored skinny jeans even though, her closet was already full. You must know, she was a real sucker for skinny jeans.

'' We should go to the perfume store as well. '' Ariel suggested.

Wasting no time, the two best friends headed to the nearest store. While Ariel went to do her things, Anna wandered around. She didn't need a new perfume but she liked to see what were the last upgrades. However she stopped when she noticed the famous Chanel 5.

'' Can I help you M. Arendelle. '' A kind woman asked after noticing that the girl was wandering around, not really knowing where to go. Anna wasn't even surprised that the woman knew her since she was a loyal customer to this store.

'' No, I'm fine. '' She smiled warmly. '' Thank you. ''

The woman nodded and went to help another customer. Anna looked back at the Chanel bottle in front of her and carefully grabbed the bottle. She sprayed the tester directly on the back of her hand and took in the delicate scent. A small, yet sad smile slowly spreaded on her lips as memories passed before her eyes.

'' Hey. '' Ariel came back and eyed the bottle in Anna's hand. '' Found something? ''

'' Yeah... ''

'' Are you okay? '' she asked, seeing the thoughtful look on her friend's face.

Anna sighed, looking at the bottle, then at Ariel. '' It was my mother's favorite. '' she said softly. Ariel's concerned expression softened and she smiled.

'' Well... she had good taste. ''

Anna nodded. _she had indeed._

'' At night, when she came back late from the office and I was asleep, she would always come in my room to kiss me goodnight and cuddle me for awhile. I never remembered about it the next morning but I always knew she came because I smelled her perfume on me. ''

Ariel felt like crying, it was so sad and beautiful at the same time but she was more concerned about Anna. It's been awhile since she's talked about her mom or any of her parents because whenever she does, she cries.

'' I'd like to have stories like this to tell you, it's so sweet... '' She finally said, taking a shaky breath and shrugged. '' But well... I don't remember... ''

'' I'm sorry. '' Anna bit her lower lip. Ariel lost her mom when she was three, she barely has a memory of her. '' My mom told me that your mother was a wonderful woman and a caring mother. I'm sure that she is always watching you wherever she is. ''

'' So are your parents. '' Ariel quickly added.

'' I know. '' Anna grins, knowing that somewhere, her parents were watching over her and Elsa. They are angels now after all.

'' Oh my God, I'm getting emotional. ''

'' Come here silly. '' She chuckled and brought Ariel in a hug. When she pulled back, she picked a new box containing the Chanel n°5. '' I'll buy one and keep it as a reminder. ''

'' Wise choice. '' Ariel agreed before they went to the cash register to pay for their things. The nice woman from earlier gave them both a few samples and another bag was added to their arms already full with shopping bags.

Hours went by and they were satisfied with their shopping. The girls could continue forever but their arms were sore from all the bags they carried and their feet tired. It was a good thing that Ariel decided to stop at the starbucks for a break.

'' Anna? ''

'' Hmm? '' Anna looked up from her new Superman wristband. '' Do you know what gift you're getting for your sister? '' She asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

'' Not really and you? ''

'' Dunno, Harmony's been gushing over that LV purse since she's seen the fashion show in Paris, it's a limited edition though and I have no idea what to get my father. Maybe something about ships or sailors. ''

'' Great, at least you have an idea. I don't even know what to get for Elsa. ''

'' Not the slightlest idea? ''

'' Well, I know she likes dark chocolate and... '' Anna trailed off and sighed. '' I don't even know what she likes. I mean, she has high standard in certain things. Maybe I should get her something fancy and that's it. ''

'' Sometimes, happiness can be found in the smallest and simplest little things. The price shouldn't matter, but the value. ''

'' Brainy quote. '' Anna mumbled. '' I know we shouldn't judge things by their price but value but... it's Elsa. '' Anna rubbed her face tiredly.

'' So? '' Ariel raised a brow.

'' I don't know, it's just that I want to get her the right thing. Usually my mom would help me. ''

'' What did you get her last year? ''

'' Diamond earings. '' Anna replied, still searching for gifts ideas. When it comes to gifts, she was always full of ideas and now she has none.

 _What a freaking brain._

'' You still have times to think about it. '' Ariel tried to reassure her.

'' Yeah. '' Anna nodded, making a mental note to look for ideas on internet. '' What do you say if we call it a day? ''

'' I say, we have enough shopping bags. Maybe we should take a cab back to the penthouse. '' Ariel suggested.

'' Great minds think alike. '' Anna smiled, nodding in agreement. No way she was gonna walk back to Elsa's place. Even it wasn't far.

The two friends finished their chocolate and grabbed a cab to go back to Elsa's place. Anna waited with Ariel until Harmony picked her up before going in the building. Seeing the petite girl struggling with her shoping bags, the door man took pity on her and helped her up to the penthouse.

'' Thank you for helping me Ed. '' Anna smiled once the doors of the elevator closed.

'' It's a pleasure dear. I worked here for years and I've never seen such a sweet girl as you, stopping by every morning just to say hello or ask how I am doing. ''

'' It's just natural, no? '' Anna frowned. Why is it a big deal?

'' I know everyone in this building but I'm sure half of them don't know my name. I am just a doorman to them. '' He smiled.

'' It doesn't mean anything to me, you're my friend. I mean, are we? ''

'' I'd be honored to be your friend Ms. Arendelle. ''

'' Good but just to tell ya, my friends call me Anna. '' She winked at the old man.

Anna didn't know how it was possible to be so indifferent to people. Just because he was a doorman means he doesn't deserve a 'hello'? People who think this way aren't any better and they are just as worthless as their way of thinking. It's outrageous!

The _tink_ sound of the elevator snapped Anna back from her thoughts and she stepped out, followed by Ed who sets the bags on the door and smiled.

'' Thanks again. ''

'' You're welcome Ms. Anna. ''

Anna took twenty dollars out of her wallet and handed them to him. '' Here, take it. ''

'' Keep your money dear, it was a free help. Friends help each others right? ''

'' Please I insist. '' Anna begged, taking his hand.

'' Hey, what are you doing? '' A voice growled and Anna suddenly found herself being pulled away by Jack. '' Stay away from her! '' He pushed Ed a bit forcefully, sending the man stumbling backwards.

'' What the hell is wrong with you! '' Anna growled at him.

'' He was going to steal from you. ''

'' He wasn't stealing you idiot, he helped me carrying my bags and I was thanking him. '' She shook her head and turned to look at Ed. '' I'm sorry Ed, are you okay? ''

'' I'm fine Ms. Anna. '' He kept smiling and waved it off easilly. Anna felt really bad for him, why did that stupid Jack have to show up.

'' I'm so sorry, he is an idiot. He has mental issues. '' She glared at Jack before smiling back at the doorman.

Ed simply shook his head in amusement and stepped back into the elevator. Still upset about Jack's outburst, Anna roughtly grabbed her bags and pushed past him to walk away.

'' Why were you giving him money? '' Jack ran after her.

 _God! Who is he? My father?_

'' Why did you have to show up? ''

'' I heard footsteps and voices. I was just checking to see who it was and I opened the door to see you giving him money. ''

'' Which he politely refused and honestly, this is none of your business! '' She hissed, storming into the livingroom. She wasn't surprised to see Elsa and Cassandra all cuddled up on the couch, though she was too upset with Jack to care about that right now.

'' What happened? Why do you look so upset? '' Elsa asked, confused to hear her sister snap at Jack.

'' Because he thinks he can be rude to my friends! '' Anna replied, dropping her bags on the floor and pointed an accusing finger at Jack, who scoffed in return.

'' This man is your friend? He isn't even the same social class as you. '' Jack retorted.

That was the wrong thing to say and just hearing thoses words from him made Anna want to vomit. Even Elsa frowned at that but she said nothing because Anna was quick to retort.

'' Just because now you are an actor and make lots of money doesn't mean you can pull other people less rich than you down. ''

'' Come on Anna, are you serious? He is just an old man, why do you care? ''

 _Apparently Jack is just like the people Ed was talking about._ Anna shook her head. _I can't believe my sister fell for him._

'' Because he is human just like me but then again, maybe you don't know what human means. And if we start talking about his social class, don't forget where you come from Frost! ''

 _Yep. Anna can be a bitch too if you get on her nerves._

'' Anna that's enough. '' Elsa warned, scowling dangerously at her sister.

'' I just reminded him where he comes from. So it's okay if he pulls my friend down and it's not okay if I take his defence? ''

'' I never said that but you have to calm down first. ''

'' Like hell I'm going to calm down! '' Anna shouted at her big siser, too worked up and upset to think straight. It's only when she saw the look of shock on Elsa's face, she realized her mistake. '' Oh my God, Elsa I- ''

'' Go to your room. '' Elsa sharply cut her off.

'' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. '' Anna apologized.

'' Anna, go to your room now! ''

In the corner of her eyes, Anna saw Cassandra snickering and it just got her all worked up again. She turned towards the girl and glared coldly. '' What the hell are you fucking laughing at bitch?! ''

Before she knew it, Elsa roughtly grabbed her arm and dragged her through the stairs and up to her room. When they got there, the blonde sent Anna in with four hard swats on her rear.

The girl jumped in surprise and gasped. '' Ouch.. ah, Ow! '' Anna yanked her arm away from her sister's grasp and glared at her. '' What was that for? '' She couldn't believe what Elsa just did.

'' Swearing and acting like a brat! ''

'' I'm not acting like a brat, she was making fun of me. ''

'' Did she? '' Elsa scoffed, not believing that her sister was putting all the blame on Cassandra.

'' Yes! And you have no right to spank me. '' Anna retorted, fighting the urge to rub her bottom. She didn't see it coming.

The blonde snickered darkly which earned an audible gulp from Anna. '' Oh darling, this was just a little warning. The real spanking will be when you'll get over my knees and facing the floor. ''

'' I'm fifteen, not five! ''

'' And you think that will stop me from disciplining you? You're wrong. ''

'' You can't do this, stop acting like mama. You're not her and I am not your child! ''

'' I might not be your mom but I'm close and I'm not letting a kid under my care getting away with that behavior. What you said to Jack and Cassie was rude. ''

'' I was rude? '' Anna scoffed. '' What about Jack? He started it first and your sweet Cass was making fun of me. ''

'' Jack is not my little sister and he would have taken care of Cassie! And you didn't have to act this way, they were nothing but kind since they arrived. ''

'' They can go to hell with their kindness, I don't care. ''

'' Fine then, I can't handle the attitude right now. So I will take all of your electrical devices and you will stay in your room to think about your attitude. ''

'' Yeah right, send me in the corner while you're at it! '' Anna rolled her eyes, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

'' Oh but that can be arranged. ''

'' No way! '' She crossed her arms and scowled at her sister.

Elsa was taking this parenting thing a bit too seriously. It's not fair, she's not even her kid.

'' Then you stay here until dinner. '' Elsa said firmly in a tone that would make anyone tense. But Anna didn't even flinch.

'' I could care less about your dinner, I'm not eating with traitors! '' Anna yelled, throwing her pillows at Elsa and threw herself on her bed, burrying her face in the sheets.

Elsa picked the pillows up and placed them back next to Anna. She looked at her sister's curled up form on the bed and sighed. '' I love you Anna. I really do, but your behavior is not acceptable. '' She said, disappointment obvious in her voice.

When the girl didn't respond, she slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Anna finally looked up and kicked the pillows and stuffed toys off the bed. She tried to keep herself from crying but before she could even try, tears were running down her cheeks.

 _See? She doesn't care about you. All she cares about is Cassie and Jack._

She clasped her hands over her ears to block the voices in her head but it was no use. They were litterally mocking her. Laughing at her.

'' Argh... go away! '' She growled, curling herself more into a tight ball.

Elsa sighed as she walked away from Anna's door and went back downstairs to make something to eat for her sister. She has a feeling that the girl will not share dinner with them tonight but it doesn't mean she won't eat at all because she will. Her sister's well being was still Elsa's main concern. Maybe it's okay if Anna eats in her room tonight.

'' Hey, are you okay? '' Jack asked when he saw her walking down the stairs.

Elsa gave him a look and scowled. '' I know my sister was rude but even if I am not happy with her attitude, she has a point. ''

'' What do you mean? ''

'' What you said about Ed being a doorman. ''

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled sharply. '' I'm sorry okay? I spoke without thinking. ''

'' Well, next time watch your words around my sister because Anna is a very sensible girl and you might just get on her bad side if you speak badly of her friends again. ''

'' I'm sorry. How is Anna doing? ''

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. '' She is probably going to be mad at me for a while. '' It was all that she said before she disappeared in the kitchen.

What they both failed to notice was the girl who has been listening to their conversation from the livingroom. .

'' She's making things easy for me. '' Cassandra smiled. Things were certainly going well for her. '' Keep it that way and she'll be out of the place for good. ''

* * *

 **Helloo guys!**

 **As usual, I want to thank everyone for reading and also for the reviews left. I'm so glad that you liked the previous chapter.**

 **As for the reviews that keep coming back again and again. I mean the ones who dislike drama and keep saying that that nobody like it, let me tell you.**

 **Wrong!**

 **Some people actually like drama and like I said before, you don't like the story, that's fine. You don't have to read it. But it's funny how some people keep saying they don't like my fanfiction and they keep reading it. I'll spare you a headache with this advice: Skip it.**

 **Seriously guys, don't read it if you don't like it. Yes, reviews and requests are welcome but you can't tell me to stop writing drama when most of the readers are actually here for that. I like to know what you guys think and it's always a pleasure to read your reviews. I don't mean to be rude but I'm just being honest. If you can't write your own story, then the 'unleash your imagination' at the top of the page is useless and I should stop everything at once.**

 **I mean, c'mon... (sigh)**

 **Anyway that was my point and I just wanted to be honest and share it with you. You can tell me what you think and I'll do my best to reply to you. 'Till next time... peace lovely readers :-)**


	24. Let the party begin

**Normal POV**

'' Anna I have to call Elsa, she must be worried sick. '' Rapunzel tried to reason the girl.

Rapunzel has found Anna in her living room, it was her mother who let her in. Apparently Anna had another fight with Elsa and the girl thought it was a good idea to ditch her sister and join her.

'' I'm not going back Punzie, Elsa is mad at me because she found Cassandra in my room, laying in the middle of broken pieces of china and she told my sister that I pushed her. ''

'' Is she hurt? '' Rapunzel gasped.

'' No. ''

'' What was she doing in your room anyway? ''

Anna let out a sharp sigh and leaned back into the couch. '' I caught her going through my things again and so I started yelling at her. She tried to run away but she slipped and knocked the vase that was on my shelf over. ''

Rapunzel had a confused look on her face. '' But why was she laying in the middle of the broken pieces? ''

'' When she slipped, the vase was about to fall on her head. I did the first thing that came to my mind and I pushed her to avoid the hit. This is why she was lying on the floor. ''

'' Oh Anna. '' Rapunzel pulled the young girl in a hug. '' You pushed her to protect her? '' Anna nodded agaisnt her and leaned back.

'' Cassandra told Elsa that I did that on purpose to hurt her. I don't wanna go back. ''

'' Anna I think that Elsa needs to know you're here. On top, you don't have your phone with you. ''

'' Well she is the one who took all of my electrical devices away. '' Anna shrugged.

'' Which is why I have to call her and you have to go back, the ball is tonight. ''

'' I know. '' she slumped her shoulders.

'' And I'll be there too, my parents are Elsa's guests, so we'll sit at the same table. '' When Anna didn't reply, Rapunzel sighed softly. '' Honey, I have to call her. You know I can't lie to her. ''

'' Fine. '' Anna mumbled, knowing there was no way out of this. She didn't want to cause Rapunzel troubles, definitely not with Elsa.

* * *

4 P.M. The clock on the wall was litterally laughing at her face.

Elsa couldn't believe her.

It's already four in the evening, she's been worried for her her sister all day because she ran off but after Rapunzel's call, she just felt like strangling the girl. She was already in trouble for what happened this morning with Cassie and she is just digging herself into deep troubles.

 _Oh Anna, I'm so mad at you right now... no! I'm not mad, I'm not even pissed. I am livid, yes that's it. I'm livid._

With a capital L.

The sound of the elevator doors were finally heard and Elsa stood up from the couch. Anna soon appeared and she didn't even know if the relief to see her safe was stronger than the state she was in now.

'' Elsa? ''

'' Well look who finally showed up. '' Elsa replied and placed a hand on her hip. She didn't even feel bad when she saw Anna wince at her tone, it gave her satisfaction instead. Soon Rapunzel appeared behind her and stood by Anna's side.

'' Hi Elsa. ''

'' Good evening Zel, thank you for bringing my sister back. '' she replied without lifting her eyes from Anna. '' Now Anna, you will go to your room and get ready. Your dress is on your bed and I expect you to be downstairs by six. ''

'' Yeah whatever. ''

'' You are in no position to talk back to me, so I suggest you to go. Now! '' Upon hearing the sharp tone of her sister's voice, Anna dashed through the stairs without a word.

Rapunzel frowned

'' Don't be too hard on her Elsa. ''

'' Don't be too hard? '' Elsa scoffed. '' I was worried sick and I didn't know where she was or if she was okay. She ran off, do you expect me to be happy about it? ''

'' No but maybe you should ask yourself why she ran off to begin with. ''

'' Are you telling me that it's my fault? ''

Rapunzel shook her head. '' I'm not but Anna is still fragile and going through the process of healing. Have you ever question the eventuallity that Cassandra was actually giving her a hard time? ''

'' No, Cassandra is a nice girl. ''

'' So is Anna. ''

'' You don't know what's going on here Rapunzel. ''

'' And it looks like you don't know either. ''

With these last words, the young brunette woman walked away with only the sound of the doors of the elevator closing to tell Elsa that she has left.

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

I was wearing a light green strapless sweetheart shaped dress that stopped right above my knees and silver heels. I've perfectly done my hair into one of those fancy buns Gerda taugh me and tied a golden riban in it, so it could hang lose down my neck. I decided to wear my special necklace, the chain was white gold and my pendant was a heart shaped diamond with matching earings.

Once I was done, I grabbed my handbag begore going downstairs.

'' You're ready? '' Elsa asked, her voice still as hard as cold stone. She sounds just like the Elsa she was before, cold and heartless.

I stared at her a moment.

She wore a long blue cyan dress, which hugs her curves perfectly. There was a slit cut out on the left side, showing her perfect leg. She also had her matching heels and her hair was put in a formal braided bun. She was gorgeous but what shocked me was her ressemblance with our mom, it's kinda scary.

'' When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. '' She hissed, snapping me from my thoughts.

'' I'm ready. '' I replied simply.

When the limo pulled at the entrance of the Palace, we were greeted by a massive wave of paparazzi. There were flashes everywhere and this year, they were more numerous than usual.

'' When we're out, I want you on your best behavior and if the journalists ask you questions, do not answer them.. '' Elsa spoke for the first time since we left the penthouse. '' This party is important and I had to deal with your attitude for two weeks. At least Cassie knows how to behave. ''

I was tired of this, I felt like a puppy. I'm her fucking sister for God's sake, not her pet. And Cassandra was fake in every ways. She can manipulate my sister but not me, she is a fucking actress but Elsa talks about her like she is the innocent and the poor victim.

Bullshit!

'' You know? I think that you're being unfair and you don't even know what happened earlier. By the way, Cassandra is the trouble maker, not me. '' I replied a bit defensively.

'' She is not the one that has been causing troubles lately.''

'' She's the one that is always putting her nose where she shouldn't and she can't keep herself from touching everything that doesn't belong to her. ''

'' You're still mad at her because she went through your stash of sweets? ''

'' I wouldn't mind sharing if she at least asked me. '' I retorted sharply. '' And it has nothing to do with the sweets. If I'm mad, it's because I found her going through my things in my room. ''

'' She didn't steal anything, why are you making a big deal. ''

'' Privacy Elsa! Would you like it if I go through your things? No! ''

'' Ms. Arendelle, it's time to go. '' The driver said from the front and I could see bodyguards approaching the limo from the outside.

Elsa let out a sigh of frustration. '' We will talk about it later. And tonight I'm giving you your phone back, don't make me regret it. Now be a good girl and put on a smile for the cameras. ''

I scoffed and snatched my phone, shoving it in my handbag. '' My sister practically told me to pretend to be happy, I can't believe it. ''

Thanks God, someone choosed the perfect time to open the door because I couldn't stay close to Elsa anymore. I glared at my sister one last time and climbed out of the limo with her following.

'' Anna! Elsa! Over here... ''

Here comes the flashes, I didn't know where to look. Elsa wrapped one arm around me, pulling me close. So I just followed her, forcing an award winning smile.

 _Shift position. Pause. Smile... shift position. Pause. Smile..._

It goes like this for awhile until my cheeks hurt. Other guests were assaulted with flashes as well and they gladly paused while the bodyguards placed at the entrance kept the journalists at bay in case they were tempted to pass the barrier.

'' Anna! How are you feeling since your attempt? ' _'_

The world stopped spinning for three whole seconds and I froze.

I think Elsa did too but she quickly snapped out of it and I felt her arm around my shoulders pulling me even more close to her. I should have known that they will ask me about my attempt.

'' I think it's enough. '' Elsa told one of the bodyguards.

'' Anna, we still don't know the reason why you tried to end up with your life. Is it because of your parents? ''

'' You got the whole world worried, is it true that you relapsed? '' One of the journalist asked from behind me.

'' How are you coping with everything that happened lately? ''

'' You have the best of both worlds, what happened to that happy little girl we know. ''

'' The world see you as a princess, why would you want kill yourself when you have everything you wish for. ''

 _Fools! They are so fool!_

'' I don't have the best of both worlds! You don't know anything about me! '' I couldn't fight this urge to snap at the last journalist.

Elsa tugged on my hand, trying to drag me in the building while the bodyguard tried to keep the journalists away. The tension was quickly rising and I was suddenly bombarded with questions.

EVERYWHERE...

'' What do you mean Anna? ''

'' Can you comfirm that you were sent to rehab? ''

'' Is it true that it wasn't your first attempt? ''

A bodyguard blocked the journalists when another who stood by my side brought both Elsa and I into the safety of the Palace. I was definitely unfortunate, this attempt fiasco will follow me everywhere.

Once we made it to the ball room, Elsa bent to my level and hissed in my ear. '' What was that? I told you not to answer to them. ''

'' Did you hear what they say? These are lies and you know that. ''

'' I heard and they do it on purpose. '' She shook her heaad.

'' Whatever. ''

Elsa sighed and took my hand. '' Come on, our table is waiting... and smile. ''

I rolled my eyes and followed her. The ball room was already filled with guests, most of them being important people. Elsa was very attractive and her beauty didn't fail to catch eyes. Men couldn't stop staring and women looked at her with wonder... and envy maybe.

A man took us to our table in the best area near the balcony. Jack and Cassandra were there already and Rapunzel was here as well. She came with Flynn and her parents, Henrik and Primrose.

'' Hi everyone '' I nodded politely and smiled before turning towards Rapunzel '' Hi Punzie! '' I hugged her tightly.

'' You're hugging me like we haven't seen each other for years. '' She giggled when I pulled away. '' You're really beautiful you know? You're the cutest girl I've seen so far. ''

'' Aww, you're so sweet. You're beautiful too, Flynn is one lucky man. ''

'' Ahem. '' Flynn cleared his throat.

'' Good evening everyone, may you excuse our lateness. '' Elsa spoke. '' I had something to take care of. '' I shifted uncomfortably when she discretly gave me a look.

'' It's fine dear. '' Primrose smiled.

'' We were just discussing Mr. Frost Career as an actor. It's... interesting. '' Henrik said with an edge in his voice, though nobody seems to notice.

'' Thank you Mr. Mayor. I must admit, I have a feeling I was born to be an actor. '' Jack replied.

 _Cocky much?_

Finally we decided to sit down. There were two seats left around the round table, one of them being between Rapunzel and Flynn and the other between flynn and Jack. I quickly sat next to Rapunzel but then Flynn suggested that he should switch with me, so I was next to Elsa.

'' Can we switch please? I want to sit next to Elsa. '' Cassandra asked in a sweet tone. I glared at her, wishing I could just flip her off with a snap of fingers.

'' Umm... shouldn't Anna sit next to her sister? '' Flynn asked, hesitating. '' I mean, it's the Arendelle charity ball, they probably should sit together. ''

Elsa looked at me, then Cassandra, then back at Flynn and she finally shrugged, leaving him to decide.

 _Nice Elsa! Very nice._

'' Let her sit there, I'm fine. '' I told Flynn.

'' Please. '' Cassandra almost begged, battling her eyelashes at Flynn. Eww, she tries to make the puppy look. That's my thing!

'' Fine. '' He accepted, earning a squeal from her. I grimaced and moved closer to Rapunzel as they switch places, we were practically elbow to elbow.

'' Hey, don't you want to sit on my lap too? '' She chuckled.

'' Sorry... '' I mumbled.

'' It's fine. ''

And so it began... Everyone started diverse conversations, while I talked with Rapunzel. I was glad that she was there to keep me entertained, so I won't have to think about the brat sitting next to me. When the music in the background was lowered, a man dressed in a suit tapped in the microphone. The ballroom fell silent suddenly and we were all looking towards the stage.

'' Ladys and gentlemen, welcome to this fabulous party. It's a wonderful night and I hope you are all seated comfortably. Are you? ''

A chorus of ' yes ' boomed in response.

'' Well, I'm not. '' The man stated dumbly, mentioning himself since he was standing. This earned a chorus of laughter from the crowd.

'' Alright. '' He cleared his throat and put on a serious face. Fore some reason, it was even more funny. '' So now that I know you are all comfortable, I want to call someone on stage. She is a role model, smart, kind, powerful woman in the business world and so much more. She is the Queen of the night, please welcome Elsa Arendelle. ''

Elsa rised in the round of applause and waved at the public. As she elegantly made her way up the podium and I just felt pride. Yes, I was still mad at her but for this moment, I allowed myself to feel proud of my sister. I stood up from my chair and I was surprised when everyone followed in a standing ovation.

'' Thank you. '' Elsa spoke in the microphone and smiled genuinely. After a few seconds, she mentioned the crowd to calm down before speaking again. We sat down again.

'' Good evening everyone, and welcome to the 21st annual charity ball. Before I begin, there are few thank you's that I must make, for those who worked hard to make this night a reality.

First and foremost, a big thank you to our VIP guests who are hosting tables tonight and to our event partners.

I'd like to thank the Honorable members of Parliament in attendance including the Minister of Defence and Former Prime Minister, Carl Forbes and his wife Katherine, along with all of our special guests and dignitaries.

Finally I'd like to acknowledge my mother's foundation that has raised money in order to give the Arendelle orphanage the best they deserve. We are proud to be supported by so many people.

This event is really important to me because this is a cause my mother fought for twenty years. Twenty-one if she was still living... It was hard to rise after the loss of the two former owners of Arendelle worldwild, Agdar and Idun Arendelle. It was a long climb to make before I could finally be standing here today. But I managed and I am proud to say that I granted my mother's wish.

But to tell the truth, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the one person that means the world to me. She is the best thing I have in life and the only thing I hold dearly in my heart. She is my light in the dark, the sun of my life and so much more. But above all, she is my beautiful baby sister.

Annabelle Arendelle! ''

She paused and clapped along with the crowd. I was frozen for a second, stuck in time, unmoving. I simply stared at her and she was staring right into my eyes. When I felt Rapunzel's arm around me, it was my cue to come back to reality. I stood up and waved at everyone, taking my time to smile as I was told by Elsa. Once I was done, I sat down.

'' A great thank you to my beloved sister and again thank you everyone for showing up tonight. We are excited by what the future holds and hope that as we move forward, we can count on all of your support. Thank you very much. ''

People cheered and she gracefully walked down the podium, over to our table. I was took by surprise when she pulled me into a hug and it's only at that moment, I realized that we didn't hug for two weeks. I missed this but then again, was this real or just a show to fool people... or myself?

It's so confusing, you know?

'' I love you. '' I heard a fainted whisper before she leaned back and kissed my forhead. I was left speechless and before I knew it, she broke away from me and sat back down.

As the dinner was served, we strarted to eat while making small talks. Jack wouldn't stop talking about his stupid career and the wonderful art classes his sister is taking. The frosty siblings were really full of themselves, as if they were the center of the world. Though, Rapunzel and Flynn looked quite annoyed, almost sleepy. I don't blame them, I feel the same.

'' So Anna, where were you today? '' Jack tried to make a conversation with me. '' You got us worried, you know? ''

 _Worried... my ass! Why does he even care?_

'' She was with me. '' Rapunzel replied for me.

'' Yeah, I needed fresh air. ''

'' Oh. ''

The conversation stopped there and Jack took Elsa for a dance. Edward did the same with his wife and Flynn has found a male partner to chat with. So left, Rapunzel, Cassandra and I at the table. I suddenly felt my phone buzzing and I dugged it out from under my lipstick and eyeliner. I swiped my thumb across the screen and opened the text.

 _-I hop U didn't take Elsa 2 srsly when she was on stage coz it was just a part of the speech. She didn't mean anything~ Frostie_

I frowned and looked up from my phone. Cassandra was smirking, yes because in case you didn't know, she was Frostie. This is how I named her in my contacts. I quickly texted back.

 _-If UR tryin 2 spoil my fun, U got it wrong..._

I heard her laugh and soon, I could see her tapping something on her phone.

 _-Just statin the truth, UR 2 stupid N ignorant.~ Frostie_

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 _-What the R U talkin 'bout?_

 _-Poor thing... U really think Elsa cares 'bout U? She is so tired of U. U are just an ugly luggage N a fat whale that doesn't fit in the ocean. Elsa loves me more than U, she said so.~ Frostie_

I bit my lip and tried to convince myself that it wasn't truth. She is lying, of course she is lying. Elsa would never say that. Would she? Shaking my head, I wrote back.

'' Who are you texting? '' Rapunzel asked me as she tried to see what I was tapping. I quickly turned away from her and sent my text.

 _-I don Blieve U._

'' Nobody. '' I shrugged.

'' Oh yeah? Does nobody have a name? ''

'' Possibly. ''

'' Come on, tell me. '' she tried to pry my phone from me.

'' Nope. ''

There was another buzzing. With a hand in Rapunzel's chest, I kept her away from me while I opened the text.

 _-BTW she truly thinks UR ugly and fat, she just doesn't want to hurt UR feelings.~ Frostie_

'' Bitch! '' I Muttered angrily.

'' Hey, what's wrong? '' Rapunzel asked me. Did I say it out loud?

'' Nothing. ''

'' It's obviously something, what is it that you're reading. ''

'' Nothing. '' I repeat a bit annoyed and replied to Cassandra's text.

 _-LIE!_

'' Wait are you texting too? '' She asked Cassandra with a huff. '' Come on girls, it's a ball. ''

Cassandra grinned, glancing at me. I locked eyes with her while biting my tongue. Another buzzing snapped me from the many thoughts I had about killing that brat without anyone's notice.

 _\- Just wait 'till my bro seduce her again, we'll be a family without U in da pic's.~ Frostie_

No it must be a lie... She is only messing with my head, God I hope she does. Elsa told me that we will never be appart from each other, she promised.

'' Fuck U! '' I groaned, locking my phone and dumped it on the table. '' Go to hell. ''

'' Okayyy... I think someone needs a drink. '' Rapunzel said, furrowing her brows. Flynn had a macthing expression and honestly, I'd die of laughter if I wasn't internally fuming.

'' I need a glass. ''

'' Of water? ''

'' Of wine. '' I mumbled, leaning back in my seat and crossed my arms in front of me.

'' Okay now, something is definitely bothering you. Tell me. ''

'' Punzie! '' I rolled my eyes.

'' Don't Punzie me, you were just fine a few minutes ago and now you're all moody. ''

I scoffed. '' I am not moody, I just need to freshen up a bit. '' I said before walking away. By the corner of my eyes, I could see Cassandra watching me but I flipped her off with a glare and headed to the ladies room.

As soon as I closed the door, I let out a loud grunt of angish and slapped my hands on the marble counter that held the porcelain bowl. When I looked in the mirror, all I could see was my old self. The one with trust issues and atelophobia.

'' You are not her anymore. '' I told my reflection, though it was hard to believe my own words. I took a deep breath and washed my hands, something I used to do everytime I felt the need to cut. But if that brat thinks I will regress because of her, she's damn wrong.

I'm not gonna go back to my old habits because of her.

'' I'm strong. ''

 _You're weak!_

The voices screamed. They had to visit me now, as if I didn't have enough problem already. Can't they just shut the fuck off and leave me alone?

 _Weak... weak...weak... Elsa doesn't love you, she doesn't care about you..._

 _She is only pretending... You know it deep inside._

'' Do I? ''

'' Speaking alone freak? '' A voice broke me from my inner battle. Cassandra was standing at the door. When did she come in?

'' What do you want? '' I asked coldly.

'' Rapunzel was worried, I proposed to check on you. ''

'' Get out of here. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Get out of here. '' I repeat a bit loudly. Gosh, she is worst than the voices.

'' Now you hear voices? '' She chuckled.

'' What? ''

'' You said and I quote. Gosh, she is worst than the voices. ''

Oh did I actually say that out loud?

Shrugging, I looked down at the sink, secretly hoping it could swallow me. '' Leave me alone. ''

'' So, you can go back to speaking to yourself? ''

'' Yeah that's right. '' I replied in frustration. That brat was practically asking me to murder her. Seriously.

'' Now I understand why Elsa wants to get rid of you, you are crazy. ''

'' I'm not crazy. '' I hissed, gritting my teeth.

'' You speak to yoursel, only crazy people do that. '' She smirked, walking towards me.

'' I am not crazy! Now get the fuck out before you regret it. '' I suggested.

'' Oh? '' She raised a brow and gave me a tempting look. '' What would you do if I don't? Push me? '' She mocked and just for emphasis, she pushed me.

'' What is wrong with you? '' I gasped, gripping the edge of the counter to steady myself.

'' Or maybe that? '' She pushed me again but more forcefully. I stumbled backwards but it wasn't enough to make me fall. I glared at her and pushed her back. She smirked and before I knew it, I was hardly shoved against the cold wall.

'' Argh! '' I winced in pain. '' Get off me. '' I hissed, prying her hands away from me and tried to push her away for the second time when I felt something snap at my neck.

My head snapped towards the floor and I gasped in horror when I saw my necklace. '' No... no, no, no! '' I bent down to pick it up with my trembling hands.

My whole body started to fill with anger and I gripped my fist around my necklace, forcing myself to keep my tears from falling. It took me a lot not to break down right there but my anger was rising at a fast rate.

'' You. '' I growled, glaring directly at Cassandra. '' It's your fault! It was the last thing I got from my mom and you broke it! Everything you touch gets broken. ''

Cassandra looked scared now and she took a few step back.

'' Anna I... I'm sorr- ''

'' Shut up! '' I yelled at her and before I could blink, the palm of my hand collided with her left cheek.

'' Anna! '' I gasped at what I did and I felt my blood running cold when I heard this voice. I know this voice very well. My whole body shook when I spun around and found Elsa standing here.

She doesn't look happy.

 _Oh shit!_

* * *

 ** _Yeah Elsa is definitely not happy..._**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and the reviews. Above all, thank you for the suggestions, they inspired me for the next chapter and also the chapters after the next one.**

 **I understand your frustration with Cassandra and probably Elsa too. You must think that Elsa is dumb and blind, just don't forget that she has a soft spot for 'sweet' Cassie, who was like a second sister for two years. Cassandra is aware of that and she is using it in her favor but don't worry, the sun comes after the storm. Elsa will eventually have to find out one way or another, just not yet.**

 **Wait and see... 'till next time lovely readers, peace. :-)**


	25. Enough

**Anna's POV.**

'' Anna! '' Elsa's angry voice boomed in the ladies room.

She glared at me like she never did before, it was the kind of look you never wish to see. Not even in your worst nightmare. I've seen Elsa giving that look before but it was never directed to me. But now, being on the receiving end, it's scary. And that's it, I know I'm deep in...

Really deep in.

'' She slapped me. '' Cassandra ran to Elsa like she always does when I was blamed for something I didn't do.

Only now, I did something bad...

I know it and this is why I don't deny it. Should I feel bad for slapping her? Is is bad if I don't feel guilty at all? There is a certain satisfaction I can't explain. Maybe this time, she deserved it or maybe I'm turning into a psycho with no feeling. That's weird... Because I still have feelings.

'' Shh...calm down. '' Elsa whispered in her ear as she gently places a hand on her cheek, which was red. It hurts to see her caring for someone else but I guess that's how it is now. I don't feel any guilt for what I did. Not even sympathy. '' How could you Anna? ''

'' It's her fault. '' I spat without trying to hide my anger. '' She has been asking for it for a while now and I'm fed up with her. ''

'' What did I do to make you hate me? ''

I glared at Cassandra and I swear I saw her wince. Now I'm just so done with her and I will not allow her to walk over my head anymore.

'' You rained on my parade, that's what you did. '' Yeah I know what you think but this was the first thing that came to my mind at her question.

'' Anna this is not the time to be smart. '' Elsa told me in a scolding tone. I snorted, gathering my words for a great comeback but the door opened and Jack peeked in.

'' Hey, is everything oka- God, what happened? '' He asked when he saw his sister crying her foolish tears. '' What did you do? '' He asked me.

'' I slapped her. ''

'' You what? ''

'' Jack let me handle it. '' Elsa interrupted.

'' What? What is wrong with her Elsa? You're not going to let it slip eas- ''

'' Jack let me take care of my sister and take Cassandra with you. ''

He groaned while glaring at me and took Cassandra out of the ladies room. And now I am alone with Elsa...

Am I not lucky?

'' This was the last straw. '' Elsa spoke in a tone that made me want to run out of here but I knew that's not going to happen. '' What's gotten into you? I came to check on you because Rapunzel told me you didn't feel well and I stumble on that. ''

'' She pissed me off okay? I told her to leave me alone and she refused to listen. What's that girl's problem? Always standing in my way and putting her nose where she shouldn't! ''

'' And you thought it was a good reason to slap her? ''

'' She had it coming! She shoved me against the wall and teared my necklace. '' I snapped.

'' A necklace? You slapped her for a necklace? Anna you have countless jewels at home, why is it a big deal? You can't just go around and slap her because she broke your necklace, grow up! ''

 _Grow up!_

Thoses two words echoed in my head like a song stuck on repeat. I can't believe her, is she really serious? Just two weeks ago, she told me that she never wants me to grow up and now she tells me to grow up. She is actually serious.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I held the broken necklace in front of her. '' It was mama's gift for my fifteen birthday, this necklace I treadured as a reminder of her. Now while it can be fixed, it will never be the same anymore. ''

'' Oh swee- ''

'' But you're right. '' I cut her off sharply. '' It wasn't a reason to slap her, right? It was very childish, my bad. But what do you expect from a childish girl anyway? Maybe I really need to grow up. ''

'' Ann- ''

I didn't need to hear more and I found myself walking out of the room, making a quick stop by our table to grab my things. I glared at Cassandra in Jack's arms.

'' You won, I hope you're happy now. '' I told her with all the venom I could muster before I made my way towards the balcony. It was chilly outside and I could feel it as the soft breeze brushed against my bare shoulders.

I sat down on a bench and tried to have my breathing under control. Once I calmed down, I dialed a number and wait.

'' Hello? ''

 **Normal POV**

'' What did Anna mean by saying you have won? '' Rapunzel curiously and somewhat suspisciously asked the girl sitting across from her in Jack's arms. Her parents were still dancing and for now, only Flynn, Jack, Cassandra and herself were sitting at their table.

'' I don't know. '' Cassandra mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

'' Anna wouldn't hurt you on purpose, you must have done something. ''

'' She slapped her, end of story. '' Jack, being the over-protective brother, defended. '' Anna and Elsa have their problems but she doesn't have to take it out on my sister. ''

'' This is ridiculous. '' Rapunzel threw her napkin on the table and excused herself.

'' Babe where are you going? ''

'' I'm gonna find Anna, I saw her heading towards the balcony. ''

Flynn took off his vest and handed it to her. '' Here, the girl must be freezing out there. ''

With a nod, she grabbed the vest, leaning in for a kiss and left the table. She wasn't disappointed, she found Anna on the balcony, sitting on the bench alone. She silently walked over to the girl and drapped Flynn's vest on her shoulders.

Anna looked up and smiled gratefully, though you could tell tears have been there not long ago if you look closer. '' Thank you. ''

'' You're welcome. '' Rapunzel sat by her side and studied her face as Anna looked away at the magnificent garden you could see ahead which was lightened up by the cube lights placed with care along the long rectangular fountain. '' What's wrong honey? ''

'' What do you mean? ''

'' You know what I mean. ''

Her soft and caring voice just made Anna want to break down and cry. The only person that really showed her affection those last few days were her friends and Punzie. She always felt at ease around them.

'' Nothing. '' She mumbled.

'' Then tell me why you and Jack's little sister have been acting weird all night. Don't think that I didn't notice the looks you were throwing at each other. ''

'' It's okay Punzie, Cassandra and I are okay. ''

'' The red mark on her cheek begs to differ. '' Rapunzel scoffed and Anna looked at her with a stunned expression. '' I know you slapped her, Jack told us. '' she chuckled.

'' Ah... ''

'' What happened? I know you're not the violent type. ''

'' I didn't mean to slap her but I was too upset to control myself. ''

'' She must have done something terribly bad to make you mad like this. ''

Anna nodded, playing with the necklace she was still holding in one hand.

'' She teared my necklace. '' She place the broken necklace carefully in the palm of Rapunzel's hand and she eyed it closely.

'' Oh. ''

'' My mom gave it to me for my fifteen birthday and this... this is why I got so mad at her. '' Anna let out a shaky breath and looked up at the night sky to keep the tears at bay.

 _Don't cry Anna. Come on, don't you dare cry._

Rapunzel's heart ached for her when she saw the fainted tears pooling in her eyes and she couldn't resist the urge to pull the her little protégé in for a hug. It looks like she really needs one..

'' Oh Anna, I'm sorry. '' She whispered in her ear. Anna melted into the hug and circled her own arms around Rapunzel.

Why couldn't she be her sister? Or why couldn't Elsa be like her?

'' I love you Punzie. ''

'' I love you too kid. '' Rapunzel chuckled and pulled away to look at the girl. She didn't miss the look on her face as if there was more behind those unusual cloudy eyes. '' Hey, tell me what's bothering you. The necklace isn't the only reason why you're mad huh? ''

'' You will never lie to me right? ''

'' Of course no. '' Came the quick reply.

'' Do you think I'm ugly? ''

'' This is the dumbest question I've ever heard from you. '' The brunette woman shook her head. '' You are beautiful Anna, haven't I told you that already? ''

'' Do I look like a whale to you? ''

'' A whale? '' Rapunzel almost laughed at that and she would probably have if it wasn't for the serious look on ther girl's face.

'' Yeah. '' Anna nodded anxiously. She knows she shouldn't believe what Cassandra said but now she was paranoid.

'' Where does that come from? ''

Before Anna could respond, her phone vibrated again. Feeling that Cassandra wasn't done with her, she sighed and opened the text. Rapunzel watched curiously as her brows furrowed and the way colors drained from Anna's pretty face.

'' Is something wrong? ''

Anna bit her lip and took a deep breath. '' I will show you something but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone about it okay? ''

Rapunzel immediatly grew worried and she didn't like it one bit. '' What is it Anna? ''

'' Promise me first. This is between me and this person and I want to handle this one on my own. ''

'' Anna I... fine I promise. ''

'' Really? ''

'' When I make a promise, I never break it. Never! ''

Still reluctant about what she was about to do, Anna hesitantly handed her phone over, allowing Rapunzel to read the thread. An uncomfortable silent lingered and Anna wished to be anywhere but here. On the other hand, Rapunzel's face paled just like Anna's face did one minute ago.

'' Now that you're outta my way, do me a favor and die... bitch. '' She whispered and Anna figured that she has read the last text. Rapunzelle's eyes snapped back towards Anna, it was enough to make her shudder again. Not from the cold though. '' Frostie is Cassandra, right? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' That girl. '' Rapunzel hissed though gritted teeth. '' How dare she say all these things to you, I swear I'm gonna- ''

'' You will not do anything. ''

'' She told you to die! You can't let it go easily Anna, I know I wouldn't be able to. ''

'' Can't you see it Punzie? I'm tired of fighting with her, I just want to have peace for once. Cassandra will only leave me alone if she gets what she wants and now that she won, I can finally breath. ''

'' I can't let her get away like that Anna, not without a fight. You didn't tell Elsa right? You have to tell her! ''

'' You promised. '' Anna retorted sharply.

'' And I'm starting to regret it. '' Rapunzel admitted. It was a real dilemma. She could tell Elsa right now but it would mean losing Anna's trust and she doesn't want that. But at the same time, she couldn't stand here and watch.

'' Please Punzie, I trusted you. '' Anna begged.

Rapunzel thought a moment. Sure there is something else she could do, an ultimatum. '' I won't tell Elsa in one condition. ''

'' There's no condition! ''

'' Either you tell her or I do. ''

Anna cursed under her breath as she stared at her. She couldn't be serious? Judging by the look on her face, she obviously was.

 _Damn it! What now?_

'' Let me think about it. ''

'' Anna... ''

'' I will tell her, just... give me some times. It is my fight Punzie and I need to handle it like a big girl. ''

Rapunzel gave up at the irresistible look Anna was giving her and let out a groan. _Damn puppy look! Who is the stupid idiot that invented that look anyway?_

'' Fine. If in a few days, if I see that you didn't tell Elsa, I will not think twice. I'm not doing this to be mean but it's because I love you and I care about you. ''

'' I know. '' Anna sighed. '' Sometimes I really wish you were my sister, is it a bad thing? ''

'' Is it? '' Another voice echoed. '' I wonder. '' Elsa made her presence known as she joined them on the grand balcony, startling both her sister and her friend.

Elsa has been looking for Anna when Flynn told her that Rapunzel ran after her. She arrived at the huge archway between the ballroom and the balcony in time to catch the last thing Anna said. Maybe she wasn't supposed to hear it but she did and there was no word to describe the pang she felt in her chest.

'' Elsa... '' Anna flinched under her sister's stare. Elsa didn't have to say it, her eyes told everything. She was hurt by what she said.

'' Do you mean it Anna? Is that what you really wish? ''

Anna narrowed her eyes and decided that it was time to step out of her shell. She walked the few steps that separate her from Elsa to closed the gap. What came out of her mouth was not expected by the blonde.

'' What if I do? If you can easily replace me with Cassandra, what make you think that I can't replace you? ''

Elsa gasped. Anna thinks she has replaced her? And on top with Cassie?

'' I did not replace you Anna. ''

'' Well, lately you didn't act like my sister either. Honestly, Rapunzel would do a better job as a big sister. '' Anna shrugged.

 _Ouch! That hurts._

'' Is that so? ''

Rapunzel frowned. '' Hey I don't like where this conversation is going. You are both upset and I know you both have the tendency to say things you may regret while being angry. ''

'' Well Rapunzel, seems like you just won the award of the best sister in the world. '' Elsa chuckled, though the sarcasm was audibly obvious. '' And you don't even have siblings. ''

Usually it would take a lot to make Elsa snap but when it comes to Anna, it's always a big deal. Definitely if someone tells her that she sucks as a big sister. Well, they didn't litteraly say that but Anna did point out that rapunzel would do a better job at it.

Elsa doesn't like it because there was a possibility that it was right. If she just admits it.

'' Whoa Elsa, now you're being unfair. I'm just trying to be there for Anna because she obviously needed a support you did not provide when she needed it. '' Rapunzel replied defensively.

'' Excuse me? ''

'' I mean, it's not like I'm trying to replace you. She is your sister, damn it but can you act like hers too! You were doing a great job and now what? ''

'' If you know better, then why don't you try to step in my shoes? ''

'' Enough! '' Anna hissed and Elsa and Rapunzel immediatly shut up as soon as Anna stood between them. '' I don't want you two to fight over me, just stop it. ''

'' You're right, this is not the time nor the place to talk about it. '' Elsa agreed, dusting invisible dust off her dress. '' The party is not over, we should probably return to our table. Shall we? ''

'' You go ahead but I'm not going back there. ''

'' I'm sure you don't want to go back but you are not staying outside either. You can catch a cold easily and I don't want you to be sick. ''

Anna saw a small hint of concern in her sister's eyes despite her cold tone, it was something she hasn't seen for weeks. She kinda missed it but it was a bit late to play big sister now.

She crossed her arms defiantly. '' Who said I was staying here? ''

Just as she said that, they heard footsteps approaching. They all turn around to see the two Bjorgman brothers standing here, far from being properly dressed for a fancy ball but only wearing some kind of Adidas suits and a pair of sneakers.

'' Kristoff? What are you doing here? '' Elsa asked, vocally translating the look Rapunzel was giving him.

'' Anna called me and she was fucking crying. '' Sven snapped, not letting a chance for his brother to answer. '' We're getting her out of here. ''

Elsa internally winced at his language.

'' Oh really young man? '' She arched a brow, almost laughing at his lack of tact. '' I'm sorry for disappointing you but my sister is going nowhere without me. ''

'' Then it's a good thing that the ball is happening in our palace, so I can just lock myself into our suite and stay there until the ball ends. '' Anna said defiantly.

'' Say that again? ''

'' You heard me Els. Either you let me go with them or I will lock myself in the family suite all night. Going back with Cassandra and Jack is not an option. ''

Kristoff placed a hand on Anna't back and looked at Elsa, giving her an innocent look. '' Come on Queeny, you don't want such a pretty face to be locked up in a tour right? Don't you trust me? You know I'm good with kids. ''

Rapunzel shook her head and roll her eyes in a playful manner. Elsa would have normally say something sassy about the nickname Kristoff gave her but she still has to process what Anna said.

'' And we stopped by your mansion, your maid was kind enough to prepare an overnight bag for Anna. '' Sven added.

'' You've planned everything right? '' Elsa asked Anna, who shrugged in return. '' Fine, you can go but I expect Kristoff to bring you back tomorrow. '' She gave him a look.

'' No prob. ''

Anna simply nodded, grabbing Sven's hand and dragged him away without a word. Looks like was just waiting to get out of here. Elsa followed the girl with her eyes and tried to ignore that same uncomfortable feeling she often felt lately for each time Anna was away from her.

'' Call me if anything happens. '' She finally told the kristoff.

'' Of course. '' He nodded. '' G'night ladies. '' He walked away after the two teens, leaving Rapunzel and Elsa behind.

'' You know what I just see right now is the worried and over-protective big sister I adore so much. Now, does this side of you only come out when your siser is slowly slipping through your fingers? ''

Elsa glared at her friend. '' Whatever are you talking about? ''

'' I can hear your big sister instincts tingling. ''

With a huff, Elsa walked back towards the ballroom with Rapunzel following close. As they sat back at their table, everyone started asking about Anna and Elsa filled them in but the whole time, Rapunzel didn't lift her eyes from cassandra. To the point where the girl was creeped out by her intense stare that looks so much like a glare.

Cassandra had a feeling that Rapunzel was not one to fool either.

* * *

'' Thanks for picking me up guys. '' Anna told the boys, an empty cup of Ben&Jerry's chocolate ice cream sitting on the wooden floor.

After a short trip to a 24 hour shop, they were now all sitting on the back porch of Kristoff's house, just enjoying the moment and listening to _photograph_ by Ed Sheeran in the background on Anna's phone. The girl sat between the boys on the swinging sofa, half asleep.

'' We weren't going to let you there with that devil. '' Sven replied, feeling tired too but he refused to fall asleep just yet.

'' I like it better here with no tension at all. ''

'' What else can I say? We have good vibes to share. '' Kristoff grinned, using his feet to swing the sofa.

'' Hmm... I really need them. '' She hummed and closed her eyes.

'' Don't fall asleep here feisty pants, I don't think your back will be happy tomorrow. ''

'' M'yeah whatevah... ''

Sven laughed at her drowsy state because he knew that she will fall asleep anyway and the rocking motion of the sofa wasn't helping at all. It made her even more sleepy.

'' You're carrying her bro. ''

'' I guess. '' Kristoff mumbled.

A few minutes later, Anna was definitely out. Kristoff carried her to Sven's room and the boys decided that tonight, they will both share Kristoff's room. Once he was sure that she was tucked in, he was about to leave the room when his phone started ringing.

'' Shit! '' He cursed and and shut his phone off before looking over at Anna to see if she didn't wake up and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she didn't move a tad. He finally left the room in time to see Sven heading his way.

'' Hey bro, not tired yet? ''

Sven groaned and shoved his phone into Kristoff's hand. '' Snow queen wanna talk to ya, she said you're not answering your phone. How the hell did she get my number? ''

'' Dunno, Anna maybe? ''

'' Well duh! How am I supposed to sleep if she disturbs me. ''

'' Go to bed, I'll handle it. ''

Sven harrumphed and walked back to his brother's room, ready to crash. Kristoff shook his head and brought the phone to his ear.

'' What do you want Elsa? ''

He soon regretted answering the phone as Elsa's voice boomed into his ear, making him cringe.

'' Yo calm down Queeny. Wait, what? No but- hey! Sorry, I didn't see your text or else I'd have called you. '' He sounded annoyed as he was bombarded with questions. '' She is fine Elsa, she is asleep now... yes I covered her properly and yes I closed the windows... I know jeez! Okay, yeah... uh huh, that's fine, night to you too. Bye. '' He hang up and sighed.

'' Damn... women are scary. '' He mumbled, heading to bed too.

Time to call it a night.

* * *

The next morning at the penthouse was oddly calm and for some reasons, a feeling of emptiness lingered. The three occupants shared their breakfast in an awkward silence with only the soft tinkling sound of dishes tapping against one another to fill the room. Jack and Cassandra kept throwing glances at each other while Elsa's eyes remained on her cup of tea.

With an attempt to break the small tension, Jack cleared his throat. '' It's a beautiful day isn't it? ''

'' Yeah. '' His sister replied, her gleeful tone contrasting with the silence.

'' So Elsa, do you have plans today? I was thinking, maybe we could go shopping for christmas decorations. ''

Elsa finally looked up from her cup and offere a smile, though it never reached her eyes. '' That's a plan but I'd rather wait until Anna comes back. ''

'' I was actually going to tell you that we could pick her up and head directly to the mall. ''

Cassandra gave her brother an annoyed look which was simply ignored by Jack.

'' Kristoff texted me, they're not at his place. '' Elsa replied, checking her watch. '' He took the kids out for breakfast and they'll come here afterwards. I think they will arrive anytime now. ''

'' Okay, that works too. '' Jack smiled.

The tension slowly faded as they finished their breakfast, talking about an issue Elsa was facing at the company about the decoration of the many Arendelle Palaces they own around the world. Now that the ball was over, she has a few meetings with the designers to add to her schedule.

After breakfast, Jack decided to help Cassandra with homeworks in the living room and Elsa occupied the round chair to read a book. It's only about ten minutes later that the familiar _Tink_ sound of the elevator was heard in the penthouse, alerting that they have a visitor.

'' Ah I think Anna is here. ''

Everyone look up as Elsa stood from her seat and placed her book on the coffee table. Footsteps echoed through the penthouse and soon, voices could be heard.

 _Voices._ Elsa mentally noted. _Anna is not alone._ And she wasn't wrong, Anna appeared with Kristoff and Sven by her sides.

'' Hi. '' Anna stopped a few feet away from her sister.

'' Yo Queeny. '' Kristoff smirked while Sven looked around, his eyes meeting Cassandra's briefly before he let out a huff.

'' Good morning. '' Elsa nodded, slightly disappointed and surprised that Anna didn't run to her for a hug but she shrugged it off, thinking she was still upset about last night. '' Did you guys have a nice breakfast? ''

'' Yah I took them to Oaken. ''

With a nod, Elsa looked back at Anna. '' Did you sleep well? ''

'' Yes I did. '' Anna shrugged.

 _Be_ _tter than I did those_ _last two weeks._ She thought but the words never left her mouth.

'' I see. '' Elsa responds, eyeing the girl. '' Well we still have a lot to talk about, so you should say goodbye to Kristoff and Sven. ''

'' Actually... ''

'' What? '' Elsa frowned when she saw Anna glancing at Kristoff. There was something in her tone that tells her that wasn't going to like what's coming next. '' What is it? ''

'' It's to you I came to say goodbye Elsa... I'm moving back to the mansion. ''

* * *

 **Can you imagine Elsa's reaction? Yeah... I bet you can.**

 **The idea of Punzie or someone else playing the part of big sister for Anna was suggested by _Lightnin1997, Guest and Merryta_... I think I can make something out of it, good suggestion. ;-)**

 ** _Arts Of Wars_ and _Guest_ also suggested that Elsa should have a taste of her own medecine and I admit, this idea sounds appealing. I can use that too, it will be interesting to see how it is when we turn the tables. :-)**

 **LordHobbitFrozenJLUFan: Anna could go back to her old habits and make another attempt but that would just screw all the progresses she's made. I want her to prove Elsa that she won't let anyone bring her down again... much less Cassie.**

 **Sammy Ocean: Sorry for the previous chapter, I know it sucks... I was pissed at elsa too. I even managed to get pissed at myself for making Elsa look like a bitch. Right... sory for that.**

 **Charmedbycharmed: I really like your idea about Anna starting to ignore Elsa. I'd like to see how it goes. Nice suggestion, thank you! Oh and to answer your question about Kristoff... I think he'll be around more.**

 **Lightning1997: LOL I know how you feel, bear with me. I know you're always excited for the next update and I'm really grateful that you stick around but patience is a vertue... haha sorry.**

 **FrozenFan76: Having anna going back to her old habits was not an option, although it could happen. I want her to come out of it strong without doing drugs or anything like that again. Everyone expect her to snap but now she can prove them and herself as well that she is better than this. And to answer your question about Anna staying or moving from the penthouse... well now you have your answer in this chapter :-)**

 **Prostoestrella: Haha I can almost feel your frustration miles away from my island. LOL... That spider is really bothering you huh? Well she is going to pay soon. Thanks for sticking around. ;-)**

 **'Till next time, peace lovely readers. :-)**


	26. Thank you Red

_'' It's to you I came to say goodbye Elsa... I'm moving back to the mansion. ''_

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

As Elsa took in Anna's words, she froze on the spot and suddenly, it seems like everything stopped. Like she was stuck in time and the world has stopped spinning. It seems like an eternity when in real, it was only a few seconds. Barely enough time to realize that Anna was moving back to the mansion.

She was leaving.

'' Well... I gotta get my things. '' Anna turned to look at the boys when Elsa didn't respond. '' Help me? ''

'' Yep let's go. '' Sven nodded, following Anna as she led the way upstairs with Kristoff trailing after them.

When the door of Anna's room was shut close, it's only at that moment Elsa was pulled from her thoughts. Jack and Cassandra wordlessly watched as she shook her head in confusion before finally moving towards the same direction as her sister. Anna and the boys were packing when Elsa bursted in and without a word, she grabbed Anna's hand, dragging her out.

'' Hey what are you doing? '' Anna asked once they were in the hallway.

'' Why? ''

'' Why what? ''

'' Why are you leaving? Just why? ''

Anna scoffed.

'' Are you kidding me? Is it hard to see that I can't live here anymore? Between Cassandra making my life a living hell and you constantly taking her defense, I don't know where I stand. ''

'' It's you who told me you were fine with them living here! '' Elsa reminded her.

'' If I knew it would be like this, I would have said no. We were doing well but things are not the same since they arrived and you've changed too. ''

'' I did not change. If you haven't been so difficult, I wouldn't have to be so hard on you. Cassie was never that difficult! ''

'' See? '' Anna threw her hands in the air at that. '' It's always Cassie this or Cassie that! What about me? You were supposed to be my sister! ''

'' Anna I am your sister. '' Elsa tried to speak calmly but Anna would have none of it.

'' Don't give me that crap Elsa! If there is one person that acted like my sister lately, it was Punzie. She actually listened to me when you didn't and she supported me! ''

'' I'm sorry I'm not your Punzie. '' Elsa didn't mean it to come out harshly but it did.

'' That you can say. '' Anna agreed.

At least they still can agree on something.

'' Well why don't you ask her to be your new big sister? I remember you saying last night that you wished she was. ''

'' Yeah why not? '' Anna shrugged. Though in the back of her head, she doubts she could ever replace Elsa even if this role suits Rapunzel perfectly. It's not that easy but she decided to play along for now. '' I'm sure she'd like that. ''

'' Fine go ahead, I won't keep you against your will. '' Elsa huffed and spun on her heels, heading back downstairs.

Anna rolled her eyes and returned to her soon to be 'old-room' to help the boys finish packing. It's a good thing that most of her things stayed at the mansion or else, they will never finish.

'' I think we got everything. '' Kristoff said, setting the last suitcase on the floor. '' Are you sure you want to do that? '' He asked Anna.

'' Yeah. Let's get out of here while I still want it because once I step out of this place, there's no turning back. ''

The brothers grabbed the suitcases and bags while Anna carried a box and the big Hello Kitty stuffed toy Rapunzel got for her. Jack was saying something to Elsa in the living room when they walked downstairs but Anna didn't even dare looking at them but she knew she was being watched.

 _Meow..._

'' Hey girl. '' Anna smiled sadly at the cat as Duchess nuzzled against her leg. She never thought it was possible but she got attached to the ball of fur. '' Be good for Elsie alright? ''

 _Meow..._

'' Aww c'mon, don't do that Marshmallow. '' she whined as the cat started scratching her leg. Finally she droped her things and picked up the pet. '' I'd take you with me if I could but who will keep an eye on them huh? '' she glances briefly at the Frost siblings.

'' You don't have to go Anna. '' To everyone's surprise, it was Cassandra who spoke. '' It's okay, I forgive you for slapping me. ''

Anna snorted as she held the cat in fron of her.

'' Did you hear that? Yeah I know... next time she tries to pet you, please do that thing with your paw and show her who's the boss okay? Alright, I trust you. ''

Placing the cat back on the floor, she grabbed her things and looked at Kristoff.

'' Ready? '' He asked.

'' I'm ready. ''

And that was it. No goodbye, no look back, no hug... nothing. They were gone and Anna likes to think that it's better that way even if the ache in her heart said otherwise. As soon as they were out of sight, Elsa felt a pang in her chest and she almost ran after her sister. Almost..

But she has a feeling that Anna will not come back even if she begs her to.

'' So are we going shopping now? '' Cassandra asked, unphased by what just happened. Jack shook his head at her. '' What? ''

'' You two can go. '' Elsa replied through a shaky breath. '' I have works to do, I don't want to be disturbed. '' With these last words, she left the siblings in the livin room and disappeared into her office.

Shopping just sounds so bad now.

* * *

 **Anna POV**

 _" Before I fall too fast_

 _Kiss me quick but make it last_

 _So I can't see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye... "_

I found myself humming along with the song blasting throuh my headphones as I walked out of spanish. I'm so tired because I barely slept last night. I have to admit that I missed the mansion, I missed my comfort zone. Gerda helped me moving back and it was cool but I didn't know it would be hard to adjust to my old room again. Not waking up at Duchess's tail brushing against my neck. My little marshmallow.

 _Cheer Anna! At_ _least_ _there's no Cassandra._

Right! What am I complaining about? I should be happy because now I won't have to live under the same roof as her... I still see her at school though. Ah talking about school, I've been avoiding Elsa this morning and I have yet to cross her path.

Now I have history and Cassandra will be there. I'm in no rush to see her but do I have a choice? No... As I entered the classroom, I saw her sitting in the front row, so I decided to ignore her and simply sit in the back but as I passed her, her foot stuck out from under her table and I tripped.

'' Damn it. '' I hissed under my breath.

'' Ow you got a booboo? '' She lauged at my misfortune as I laid on the floor.

 _Don't freak out Anna... cool._ I repeated in my head over and over again. _The wheel will turn, just wait and see..._ I heard snickers in the room but they died down as soon as I stood back on my feet and glared at Cassandra.

'' Ms. Frost, if I catch you one last time tripping a student, you take the door to give the principal Weselton a visit. Am I clear? '' Mr. Pabbie cleared his throat form his spot at the door.

A chorus of _'oohed'_ errupted in the class.

'' Yes sir. '' Cassandra hung her head down.

'' If you think it's funny to trip someone, I will gladly give you something to have fun with. '' He waved an essay he was holding in his hand. '' Now everyone settle down please and let's start with the lesson. ''

I give Mr. Pabbie a grateful smile to which he answered with a nod and I finally took place in the back of the class. As I pulled my things out, I was surprised when Snow dropped her own things next to me.

'' Can I sit here? ''

'' Sure. '' I nodded and she sat next to me. We haven't talk since the first day I came back to school, it was only Aurora who did the talk when we were together.

'' Thanks. ''

We didn't talk the entire lesson but I could feel her staring at me from time to time and it was uncomfortable. I tried to work through the whole thing and it was a relief to hear the bell ring after one hour.

'' Anna? '' Snow ran after me as I walked out.

'' Yeah? '' I stopped to face her.

'' I uh... I wanted to apologize for acting like a bitch. ''

'' Oh? ''

'' I shouldn't have talked to you that way the other day, you only wanted to help us. I know what I said about the therapist but I need.. I want to- ''

'' What is it Snow? '' She looked around and slumped her shoulders. Something wasn't right, I could tell by the way her she was biting her lip. '' Come one, you can tell me. ''

'' Adam had an overdose. ''

'' What? '' I gasped. '' How did that happened. ''

'' There was this party and... too much drinks and weed. It was cool at first but then everything went downhill when Trevor challenged him at a drinking contest. '' She explained. '' Adam suddenly said that he felt weird and the next thing we know, he is on the floor convulsing. ''

'' Oh my God! Is he okay? '' I urged her to continue.

'' He is at the hospital and when I visited him, his mom said that he will recover. '' She took a deep breath. '' When I saw the state he was in, I realized that I didn't want to end like this. It was so scary and we couldn't do anything to help. ''

'' Hey it's not your fault. ''

'' But I couldn't... I just watched and- ''

I cupped her shoulders in my hands to make her look at me. '' Snow no! He knew the risks, heck even I knew the risks the first time I went to that party with you. And I never blamed you for anything, so don't blame yourself for what happened to him. ''

'' I want to see a therapist. '' She blurted out. '' I know I said I didn't need one but I don't want to waste my life like that, I don't want to be like this. ''

'' It's okay. '' I pulled her in a hug. '' I'm gonna help you, you're not alone. ''

'' Really? You'll help me even if I was a bitch to you? '' She leaned back.

'' You're still my friend and it's all that matters. '' I shrugged and I was rewarded with a smile.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

When lunchtime came, Rapunzel joined her boyfriend at their table and sat next to him. Across from them sat Kristoff, Elsa and Cassandra.

'' Hi guys. ''

'' Hello. '' came a few mumbles.

'' Hey babe. '' Flynn grinned when she kissed his cheek. '' What took you so long? ''

'' Huh? I was looking for someone. '' She replied, eyeing the food court for a certain strawberry blonde haired girl.

'' Kristoff! Keep your hands away from my lunch! '' Elsa hissed, using her fork to swat his hand as he once again tried to steal another carot from her plate.

'' Eww eat your own food! '' Cassandra screeched when he tried to do the same with her.

'' Geez! You ladies are no fun! '' He huffed, faking pout. '' At least Anna would give me her carots. ''

'' Of course she would. '' Elsa rolled her eyes. '' I'd be surprised if she doesn't. ''

'' Duh! ''

'' By the way, where is she? I haven't seen her since this morning. '' Rapunzel frowned.

As if on a cue, Anna appeared with Ariel. She waved at them when Flynn whistled to get their attention and mentioned for the girls to join them. The girls stared at each other a moment before Ariel shook her head no while Anna sat at another table.

 **''** Hey what's wrong with them? '' Kristoff asked curiously.

'' Dunno. '' Flynn shrugged. '' Maybe they wanna stay between friends. ''

'' We're their friends. ''

'' I mean their usual band dude. ''

'' Oh. ''

Rapunzel had a small idea to why Anna and Ariel didn't join them and she was one hundred percent sure it has to do with the other girl sitting at their table. She adverted her eyes towards Elsa who was staring at her tray and pushing her food around.

'' Please Elsa, tell me you made up with Anna. ''

Elsa looked up from her plate and arched one perfect brow. '' Made up? Does moving back to the mansion sound like we've made up? ''

 _Okay, what now?_

Rapunzel looked genuinely confused. '' Anna moved back to the mansion? ''

'' What? You didn't know? '' There was this sarcastic laugh again. Really? What is wrong with Elsa? '' I thought that Anna tells you everything since you two are like sisters. ''

'' She is like a sister but it doesn't mean that she tells me everything! Wait, you let her go? ''

'' I wasn't going to force her to stay, she wouldn't have listened anyway. ''

'' I can't believe it, did you at least try? ''

Elsa didn't respond.

When Rapunzel looked back at Anna, the girl was watching something on her phone. Her eyes narrowed and the next second, she is glaring at her. Wait! Not at her but... Rapunzel followed her gaze and she realized that Anna was glaring at Cassandra, who was also watching something on her phone.

'' If you're doing what I think you're doing, I suggest you to stop right now. ''

'' Huh? '' Cassandra gave Rapunzel a confused look. So did the rest of the people sitting at their table.

'' That thing you're doing to Anna with your phone. ''

'' What's the problem Zel? '' Elsa asked. Rapunzel shrugged and nodded at Cassandra.

'' I don't know, ask her? ''

'' Cass? '' Elsa asked the girl.

''I don't know what she is talking about! '' The answer came out in a tone anyone would define as a defensive one.

'' Oh come on girl. You can play dumb and even cry yourself out of this but I'm not one to fool like you're doing with Elsa. I give you credits, you're a good actress but you're lying like you're breathing and I'm not oblivious to that detail. ''

'' Babe what's going on? '' Flynn was taken aback by his girlfriend's sudden change of attitude and he didn't know why she was acting like that.

'' Yes I'd like to know the answer to that. '' Elsa crossed her arms expectantly.

'' Oh man, I wish I had popcorn. '' Kristoff smirked as he watched them.

 _ **In the meanwhile.**_

'' Anna what's going on? '' Ariel asked urgently when she noticed the change in Anna's behavior. Everything was fine and it only took her phone to ring and now she looks like she is about to kill someone.

'' Nothing. ''

'' It's not nothing and if you keep squeezing your glass, you'll end up crushing it. No joke Arendelle, tell me what's wrong. ''

Anna let out a groan that shows her frustration. '' It's nothing Red, let it go already. ''

'' Alright, you asked for it. ''

Ariel swiftly plucked the phone from her friend's hand, willing to find whatever caused Anna's switch of mood.

'' Ariel! Give it back! '' Anna almost jumped off the bench in panick as she tried to reach for the device but Ariel kept her away with some struggles while her eyes remained firmly on the screen.

'' What the hell is that Anna? ''

'' Give it back! You have no right to look through my things! ''

'' No, I'm not done. ''

'' Ariel! ''

More struggling, pushing and pulling followed until Ariel stopped moving at once. Anna looked worried as she stared at her bestfriend, wondering about all the things going through her head at the moment. And now Ariel understands why Anna looked like she was about about to kill someone a minute ago, for the simple reason that now she was wearing the same look on her face.

'' Ariel? ''

Anna looks confused a moment when the red head abruptly stood up with a glass full of water and stomped towards Cassandra but her eyes widened when she realized what Ariel was about to do and she quickly ran after her. Right now, Ariel was pissed and Anna knew her friend was just as crazy as her in that state.

'' Ariel no! ''

Everything went fast. There was a loud gasp, Cassandra's shirt was everything but dry and now her bestfriend was attacking her rival like a wild animal on the floor of the food court. Yellings and grunts echoed and soon Anna rushed to pull Ariel off Cassandra's body.

'' Let her go! Don't do this! ''

'' You fucking bitch what the hell is wrong with you?! '' Cassandra stuggled underneath Ariel's body.

'' You! That's what's wrong, you filthy bitch! You think Anna is a freak huh? Come one and I'll show you freak! FIGHT! ''

'' Get off me! I don't bloody know what you're talking about! ''

'' You bully me, I can deal with it. But you show up and tell my bestfriend to kill herself, now you're in trouble! ''

Gasps were heard from the crowd that had gathered around to watch the growing fight. A look of panick and pure terror crossed Anna's face and she forcefully grabbed her friend by the elbow.

'' Please Ariel, enough. ''

'' She told you to die Anna, don't tell me it's okay! She told you to fucking die! ''

 _Of course it's not okay..._ The words echoed in Anna's head but she didn't find her voice to answer yet. Instead she gave Ariel a pleading look, silently asking her to stop fighting.

'' Everyone stop now! '' Rapunzel shouted, seeing the fight taking a whole new level.

Elsa grabbed her sister from between the two fighting girls to prevent her from being hurt and Flynn picked Ariel up while Kristoff went to help an angry Cassandra back to her feet.

'' Let go of me! '' Anna pushed Elsa away from her.

'' Take them out of here. '' Elsa ordered Flynn and he practically had to carry a struggling Ariel out of the food court.

'' I'll take her. '' Rapunzel placed a hand on Anna's back and Elsa gave a sad glance when her sister leaned into her side instead of pushing her friend away like she did with her. She allowed Rapunzel to take Anna out of the food court and finally, she returned her attention towards Cassandra. A frown took over her facial features as Ariel's words kept playing in her head.

 _Did Cassie really tell Anna those things?_

As hard as it was to believe, Elsa remembered the look on Anna's face when the words came out of her friend's mouth. She looked completly frightened and ready to run out of here and never come back. There must be a reason to that.

 _What was that all about?_

'' Elsa? '' Cassandra hesitantly asked when she saw the way Elsa was staring at her.

'' Come on. '' Elsa grabbed the girl by the shoulders and made her way through the crowd. '' Go back to your business, there's nothing to see here. '' She hissed.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

OSS! Anna could hardly believe it but she actually got an ' _out-of-school_ _suspention'_.

She was not directly involved in the fight between Ariel and Cassandra but still involved enough for the principal weselton to suspend her for the rest of the day and tomorrow. And now here she is, sitting in the waiting room of the front office, waiting for Kai to pick her up. Elsa had to take Cassandra to the nurse and Anna knew she will have to answer to a few questions when she comes back but it was the last thing she wants to do.

 _I could live without it..._ Anna internally sighed.

'' Anna! '' Snow and Aurora bursted into the room, looking around frantically before rushing to her side where she sat with Ariel.

'' Are you okay? '' Aurora asked.

'' I'm fine. '' Anna replied, still glaring at Ariel across from her on the couch. Aurora glanced at Ariel.

'' What about you? ''

'' I'm okay. '' The red head shrugged, staring at her lap.

'' Do you girls need something? ''

Both girls shook their head. '' No. ''

Snow ran a hand through her silky raven hair and watched the mute girls. '' Is it true what we heard in the food court? Did that Frost girl tell you to kill yourself? ''

'' It's complicated Snow. '' Anna sighed.

'' Did she? ''

'' ... yes. ''

'' Oh my Gosh! '' Aurora gasped. '' That's horrible. ''

'' Hmm... I would have punched the daylight outta her if I was you. '' Snow said thoughtfully. Ariel raised a brow at Anna and the girl rolled her eyes. Anna still refused to adress to her bestfriend.

'' See? Even Snow thinks like me. '' Ariel whined.

'' Yeah... and what you did back there was totally badass. '' Snow agreed. Anna gave the two an incredulous look.

 _Are they going to team up against her now? Aren't these two supposed to dislike each other anyway?_

'' After what happened today, she is definitly not going to join the squad. ''

Anna scoffed at what Aurora said. '' She wants to join the squad? ''

'' She tried out for the flyer spot until you come back but Meg told her that we are too advanced on the routines to restart with her. Though coach Reagan proposed a spot at a base. ''

'' Jeez, she wants everything I have. ''

'' Don't worry, we'll take care of it. '' Aurora smiled, giving Anna's shoulder a small squeeze. Anna responded with a smile of her own but quickly frowned when she suddenly realized something.

'' Girls, aren't you supposed to be in class? ''

'' What? You're our mom now? ''

Aurora laughed and showed her a card. '' Library pass. ''

'' And I'm in the ladies room. '' Snow smirked. '' You know? The one far away from Math's class on the second floor? ''

'' Yeah right, go back to class instead of fooling around in the halls. '' Anna shook her head.

'' Yeah yeah whatever. C'mon Aurora, let's go. '' Snow grabbed the girl's hand and slipped out of the front office, giggling along the way.

'' Snow is kinda cool, I have to admit. '' Ariel hummed, watching the girls leave but apparently Anna was still ginving her the silent treatment.

At the same time, Elsa walked out of the nurse's office and headed towards the front office to find her sister but stopped at the doorway when she heard voices. She peeked in and saw Ariel and Anna sitting on the couch.

'' I'm sorry. '' Ariel blurted out of nowhere. Obviously, Anna's silence was heavily weighting on her shoulders. '' I was pissed and I just- I couldn't help it. Please don't be mad at me, I can't bear having you being mad at me. ''

'' I'm not mad Red. I would have done the same anyway, just like I did with Hans when he bullied Olaf. ''

'' But you're not talking to me... at least you weren't until now. ''

'' I know. '' Anna rubbed her face tiredly. '' I'm just trying to figure out how to tell Elsa. ''

'' She doesn't know about the texts? ''

 _What?_ Elsa frowned from behind the door. _What texts?_

'' No. I've planned on telling her but I didn't think it would be that soon. ''

'' But why didn't you tell her? ''

'' It's been really rough lately at the penthouse with Cassandra. We fought a lot and I was hoping Elsa would see how fake she was but you know how she can fool anyone. ''

'' Pfff. ''

'' Well Cassandra was an angel to my sister's eyes and she was perfect. On the other hand, I was the troublemaker. No matter what, I was always the troublemaker. ''

'' Perfec, my ass! ''

Annna laughed at the disgusted look on Ariel's face.

'' Yeah but Elsa would go blind and deaf for her sweet Cassie but I still hoped she would finally see... I can't believe I will have to show her the texts to make her see the truth. ''

 _What are they talking about?_ Elsa was obviously confused.

'' Ms. Elsa? ''

The blonde gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she lightly jumped when she saw kai standing behind her with an amused look upon his face.

'' Oh my God, Kai! ''

'' I'm sorry miss, I did not mean to scare you. I came to pick Ms. Anna up. ''

'' It's okay. She is inside, come on. ''

The girls have stopped talking when they heard the voices from behind the door and Anna started fidgeting with the straps of her backpack when she saw Kai and her sister walking in. It was not kai that was making her uncomfortable but clearly Elsa.

She looked up at her sister and asked. '' How is Cassandra? ''

Ariel rolled her eyes. Why does she ask? The bitch doesn't deserve to have anyone worrying about her. She doesn't deserve anyone's pity, much less from Anna.

'' She is fine. '' Elsa answered. '' Jack is with her. ''

'' I bet he is mad at me. ''

'' He is not happy but then again, you are the one who stopped the fight. You did not start it. ''

'' Yeah. '' Ariel crossed her arm with a huff. '' And if he has a problem with you, tell him I'm the one who started it. I will gladly tell him why I did what I did and let's be honest, I have no regret. ''

'' That's what I'd like to know. '' Jack said, stepping in with his sister in tow. Cassandra stood behind him and looked anxiously at Ariel. '' Why did you attack Cassandra? ''

Ariel glanced at Anna and the girl gave a small nod before standing up.

'' I'll take it from there but first I want to make on thing clear with Elsa. I did push Cassandra in my room the other day but it was not my intention to hurt her. ''

Jack shook his head. '' And you think I will believe that after what your friend did today? ''

'' You're just as blind as Elsa but coming from you, it is expected. ''

'' And what is that supposed to mean? ''

'' She is your sister after all and you must always stand up for your siblings first, this is how it works... most of the times. '' Anna added, directing her gaze towards Elsa. '' Anyway I caught Cassandra going through my things in my room and when she tried to run away, she tripped and knocked into my shelf. If I didn't push her, I believe she would have been knocked out already. ''

'' Why is that? '' Elsa asked.

'' The vase, remember? It fell from the shelf and it was about to hit her head. ''

'' Is it true Cass? '' Jack asked his sister. Cassandra didn't reply but stared at the floor. Probably wishing to be swallowed right now.

Anna sighed. '' I won't bother explaining everything because I tried already, so I will just show you. But really Elsa, I will never hurt someone on purpose with no reason and the fact that you thought so low of me is so disappointing. ''

Anna took her phone out and opened the thread. She glared at Cassandra as she handed it to Elsa, wordlessly telling her that her mask is about to fall. Jack stood next to Elsa to see what she was reading and tears immediatly welled up in Cassandra's eyes, knowing she was doomed and soon will be caught red handed.

And by the look Jack gave her once he was done reading the thread, she could tell that he was not happy with her.

 _Oh Anna..._ Elsa's hands were now shaking and a single tear made its' way down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath. When she looked at Anna, she felt the chills down her spine. Anna was looking back at her the same way she did when she woke up at the hospital after her attempt.

Void of emotions.

 _And the worst thing is that I feel like I deserve it._

So many things were going through Elsa's head. She doesn't understand why Cassandra said all these things to her baby sister, they were lies. Anna was beautiful and she will never be a weight on her shoulders. How could Cassandra say that her life will be better without Anna in the picture? How could she say that she will replace her? And why telling her to kill herself?

Just why?

'' How could I not see it? ''

'' How? '' Anna hummed, cupping her chin with a hand as if to think. '' I don't know, only you have the answer to that. But to be honest, I don't care. ''

Anna snatched her phone from her sister's hand and gave Ariel a hug. '' I'll call you later, thank you Red. '' She wasn't just thanking Ariel for standing up for her but also for putting her in this position. To tell the truth, she dreaded Elsa's reaction to the texts but now, she was just glad everything was over.

'' No one is allowed to mess with my bestfriend but me, remember? '' Ariel winked playfully, earning a small laugh from Anna.

'' Of course. '' She chuckled. Sparing one last glance towards Cassandra, Anna smiled.

'' Now you have your perfect family and I'm not in the picture... Fortunately. ''

'' That's my girl. '' Ariel said proudly when Anna spun on her heels and waltzed out of the front office. Kai watched silently Elsa, his eyes reflecting confusion and sympathy for the blonde. He has no idea what happened but he knew that the two sisters were going through a rough time.

'' Go after her Kai. '' Elsa ordered in a gentle tone. '' Take her home. ''

Offering a simple nod, the man left and that was it...

* * *

 **Busted!**

 **Anna is finally off the hook but I can't say the same about Cass. Looks like now, she is in trouble. Poor girl.**

 **Anyway that was chapter 26 and I hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **'Till next time... peace lovely readers. :-)**


	27. Elsa's decision

**Normal POV**

" Cassandra Lynn Frost! What the hell were you thinking?! " Jack shouted at his sister as he paced the living room back and forth. He litterally dragged her out of the school to take her back to the penthouse. '' Didn't I taught you anything? ''

" I- "

" Bullying is serious! Anna just came out of a hard phase, she is still insecured and you tell her to kill herself? What's the matter with you? ''

'' I didn't think she would have done it! ''

'' And thanks God she didn't do anything! ''

'' I- I just thought... I thou- ''

'' Thought what? '' Jack slammed his hands on the coffee table and leaned forward to stare directly into the dept of his sister's eyes. '' You could have triggered something and have her going back to her old habits! Are you proud of what you have done? ''

'' N- no. ''

'' THEN WHY?! ''

Cassandra was now fully sobbing. She's never seen her brother acting like that, being so angry and she never thought he had it in him. Elsa walked in the living room but with all the yelling, none of them heard her.

'' Yelling will not solve anything Jack. '' Elsa said and stood directly in front of the crying girl with her arms crossed. Jack leaned back and ran a hand through his hair.

'' Sorry, I'm just so... ''

Elsa nodded in understanding. '' I know. Why don't you let me handle this? I need to talk with her. ''

Jack seems to hesitate a moment but after considering it, he gave finally in. Maybe Elsa can knock some sense into his sister's head. '' Fine, I need to make a call real quick by the way. ''

Elsa offered a small nod and watched as he walked away, leaving her with the girl in the living room. Still crying, Cassandra lifted her head and looked at Elsa through her tears. '' Elsa. ''

'' Save it Cassandra. ''

The girl immediatly shut up at Elsa's tone. It was funny to see her being mad at Anna while it lasted but now that the tables are turned, it wasn't funny anymore. She didn't know why but having Elsa mad at her was something she never wished, she looks up to this woman. She wanted to make Elsa proud but what she has done is nothing to be proud of.

Quite the contrary, it was very shameful.

'' Elsa I- ''

'' I don't want to hear it! '' Elsa cut her off sharply and her cold tone made the girl cower. '' You have no idea how angry and disappointed I am right now, I don't know where to start. How could I be so blind? ''

'' Please you have to forgive me. ''

'' I have? '' Elsa arched a brow. '' With all the lies and the things you've done to my sister, do you think I want to forgive this? I defended you Cass, I even stood up for you. If I can't forgive myself for letting it happen and for being so blind, what tells you I'm going to forgive you? ''

Cassandra couldn't bear the disappointment in Elsa's voice and this only resulted as her crying harder.

'' I'm sorry! ''

'' And so am I. '' Elsa replied, regretful. '' I want to run out of here and take my baby in my arms to tell her that I am so sorry but I can't do that now because I know that Anna doesn't want to see me. Can I blame her for that? ''

Cassandra shook her head, her eyes downcast. '' No. ''

" That's right, I can't. You know... I really considered you like a sister but now I'm not sure anymore. When I look at you, I wonder if I ever knew you. ''

'' My respect and love for you as a mentor and a big sister was nothing but genuine. ''

'' Respect? You call lying and pretending respect? I appreciate that you look up to me but lying and bullying my sister is not respect towards me. And it's not what I call love! What you did is just monstrous! ''

A loud gasp escaped the girl's mouth and her vision started to blur again. She was trying so hard to keep her tears from falling but her attemps were useless? Tears kept coming and it seems like she couldn't remember how to stop them.

'' How could you Cass? And how can you look at yourself in the mirror with all the things you've done? I don't know how you can live with that on your shoulders because I know I wouldn't be able to. ''

Cassandra only cried harder, too worked up to make an answer. Elsa didn't move to comfort her, comfort has to be earned and Cassandra doesn't deserve it. Instead she only stood there and watched.

'' Anna is my sister and she comes first, she will always come first. Do you understand what I'm saying? ''

" Y-es.. "

" I'm sure you do, this is the same for you and Jack. ''

After taking a breath, she continued.

'' But lately I was acting more like your big sister that Anna thought I was replacing her. Did you really think I could replace her? ''

'' No. ''

'' Right! I can never replace her but then again, she had all the reasons to believe I did. ''

'' I only wanted to have you as my sister and... I wanted us to be a family. ''

'' Without Anna in the picture? '' Elsa scoffed almost dramatically. _Hardly._ '' Don't even think about it. This is why I need to make things up again and hopefully I will not screw everything up this time. ''

'' I didn't me-mean to... to hurt you. I swear. '' Cassandra shocked on a sob as she spoke.

'' I'm not. '' Elsa shook her head. '' I'm not hurt but Anna is and in order to fix things with her, I need to keep my distance with you. Both you and Jack. '' Elsa added. '' And with all this mess, I can't look at you without thinking about what you did to Anna. I just can't. ''

'' But- ''

'' This is her choice Cass. '' Jack cut his sister off, walking back towards them as he shut his phone. '' Now you will think twice before acting. And you will have all the time to think about it in the plane. ''

Elsa gave him a look of confusion while Cassandra looked up at him in shock. '' P- plane. ''

'' I'm taking you to London and I'll have you enrolled in this private school. ''

'' Bu- but you can't do that! ''

'' Oh yes I can and you better start packing your things now, we're leaving tonight. GO! '' He shouted when she refused to move. Cassandra's lips quivered and she ran up the stairs to pack her things.

Jack sighed and turned to look at Elsa.

'' Elsa I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused you, I don't know why she did this. I guess it's partly my fault because I wasn't always there for her, being busy with the cast and all. I'm so sorry. ''

'' Even though she did all these things, what happened to Anna is also my fault. '' Elsa admitted. '' I lived in denial and Anna has suffered. I am her big sister and I didn't act like one, now my sister hates me and I deserve it. ''

'' I don't know what to say Elsa. '' Jack guiltily said. '' Saying sorry will not solve everything right? ''

'' No. '' She closed her eyes a moment. _If only._ When she looked up again, a frown was on her face. '' Is it a good school? ''

'' One of the best. '' Jack nodded. '' Cass will be fine there and I will regularly visit her until I'm done with the making of the movie and we will see what comes next. ''

Elsa hummed, sitting on the soft couch.

'' You're a good brother but try to be more present in her life. All that seeking for attention, there is a reason. I failed Anna twice, don't do the same mistakes as me. ''

There was more behind her words. Elsa failed Anna again and the second chance was already given to her. If she knew that Jack could fix his sister, she didn't feel the same about Anna. Being hurt once was already hard for the girl. As Rapunzel said, Anna was slipping through her fingers for the second time.

Only now, Elsa knew that it's not for Anna it's going to be hard but for her. Anna was already smiling but she was not the cause of it.

* * *

 **Anna's POV.**

 _Knock... Knock... knock._

I wait patiently behind the door while holding a bouquet of white Lily flowers in one hand. Snow told me there is a possiblity I could see Adam's mom, so I got it for her. In the other hand was a paper bag. After I arrived at the mansion, I decided to go for a run to clear my head a litttle. I didn't realize how far I went until I stopped by a store to grab a bottle of water and seeing the hospital two blocks away, I took the opportunity to visit Adam. But not before gabbing a few things for him.

'' Yes? '' A lady with dark brown wavy hair that looks like she was in her late thirties finally opened the door and stood there, smiling at me.

'' Uh hi. '' I smiled, unsure who the lady was.

I never met Adam's mom, so I don't know what she looks like. Though, those hazel eyes are familiar. I took a step back and briefly glanced at the number on the door. _27_ , it's the right number.

'' Hi may I help you? ''

'' Is it Adam's room? ''

'' It is. '' The woman nods. '' I'm Lise, Adam's mom. ''

'' Oh hi Mrs. Scott, I'm Anna. ''

Lise laughed. '' I know who you are dear, my son talks about you sometimes. And please, no Mrs. Scott. Just call me Lise, I divorced Adam's father years ago. ''

'' Oh I'm sorry. ''

'' Who is it ma? '' I recognized Adam's voice in the background.

'' It's your friend Anna. '' She replied over her shoulder and turned her head to face me again. '' Please come in. ''

'' Thank you. ''

She stepped aside and let me in. Adam was sitting on the hospital bed and he stared at me with a shock expression. I fought the urge to cringe at the white walls, the constant beeping sound and the machines around, they bring back bad memories. Instead I walked over to him and raised a brow in an 'Elsa fashion' even though mine was nothing compared to Elsa's raise of brow.

'' Surprised to see me? ''

'' Anna? What are you doing here? ''

'' Hunting wolves and chasing birds, you know? '' I rolled my eyes. '' I came to visit you idiot! ''

'' Aren't you like... mad at me? ''

'' Do you want me to be mad? '' I laughed at his confused state.

'' No, thanks for coming but just to let you know... '' He blinked and gazed at my hand. '' I don't like flowers. These are hideous. ''

'' Adam! '' Lise scolded him.

'' I'm kidding mom. ''

'' Watch out, I can smack you with them. And who told you they were for you anyway huh? These are for your mom. '' I huffed and handed the bouquet to Lise.

'' Oh Anna, you didn't need t- ''

'' It's alright Lise, these were my mother's favorites and I just though they would please you. '' I assured her.

'' These are beautiful honey, thank you so much. '' She smiled gratefully and left the room to look for a vase and I was alone with Adam.

'' Your mom is cool. '' I told him.

'' When she is in a good mood. '' He joked and faked a pout. '' So, no flowers for me? ''

'' No. '' I shook my head. '' But I got you something. '' I placed the paper bag in front of him as I sat on the chair near the bed.

He started looking through the bag and after a while he laughed. '' Wow all kind of fruits and healthy stuff but not a single bar of chocolate? Coming from you, it's shocking. ''

I shrugged. '' When I was in hospital, Elsa kept me away from all kinds of sweets. And I had to wait for another week after I was released to taste chocolate. ''

'' And so you thought that having your revenge on me was a good idea? ''

'' Maybe. '' I grinned. '' I ate so much fruits and veggies that I'm still suprised I didn't turn green or grow branches and leaves. ''

'' Is that supposed to make me feel better? ''

'' Dunno... ''

He smiled. '' Thank you. ''

'' Don't mention it, I'm just glad you're okay. ''

'' Yeah. '' He set the bag on the nightstand and looked down at his lap.

'' You really scared me, you know? and you almost gave Snow a heart attack. ''

'' I don't get easily scared but I have to admit that for the first time I was scared too. ''

'' Uh huh? tell me about it. ''

'' I remember when I was convulsing, I felt myself fading away and it was scary but I realized that I wanted to live. I mean damn, I'm hot and still young. ''

'' Far too young to die now. '' I agreed, fighting the urge to roll my eyes at the _'hot'_ comment.

'' Did you feel that way when you... '' he trailed off and looked at me wearily.

I leaned into the chair as pieces of my memory started playing before my eyes. The feeling of slowly dying, I could almost almost feel it again. I remember it very well.

'' It's different. ''

'' How is that? ''

I shrugged. '' I felt life leaving my body but I wasn't scared. At the moment, dying meant being free from pain and I was okay with that. It was my choice to die and I didn't want to be saved. ''

'' But you're alive now. ''

'' I am. '' I nodded.

'' Do you ever regret that you were found? ''

'' When I woke up, I was mad because I failed but now when I look back... I have no regret. ''

Adam nodded and turned his body fully towards me. '' I'm sorry that I didn't visit you, I was blaming myself because I know if you were doing drugs, it was my fault. ''

'' We all make mistakes Adam but as long as you learn from them, consider it a lesson. ''

'' I guess I've learnt my lesson then and now you can tell me that you warned me but I was too stupid to listen. ''

'' Is it necessary? '' I asked.

'' No, I got the tape. '' He quickly shook his head. '' Seriously, my mom gave me the biggest lecture of my life and that, as soon as she saw that I was awake. ''

'' Scary mom right? ''

'' Man, I cried like a damn little girl. I almost wished that I never awoke. ''

'' Like a little girl huh? this information can be useful in the futur. '' I gave him an evil smirk, meaning I have something in mind.

'' Don't forget that you let a few things slip when you were high, thumb sucker. ''

I gasped and my eyes widened at this little information from my childhooh I wished to hide in a hole deep in the back of my head and never remember.

 _Oh_ _God! Oh God! I did not tell them that I used to suck my thumb? Aww man... that's so embarassing._

'' Hey, that doesn't count! I was a toddler! ''

'' Yeah whatever, thumb sucker. ''

 _Yeah that's right... very embarassing. Please don't let him use it against me in the near futur._ I prayed whoever was listening to me.

'' Okay let's have a deal. '' I made a straight face, trying to imitate Elsa's posture when she is in 'business woman mood' and cleared my throat. '' Look why don't we keep these informations to ourselves and act like it never happened alright? ''

'' Deal. '' He chuckled.

I sighed in relief and rubbed my face. '' That's why I vowed to never set a finger on a stick ever again. Like ever! And I think you shouldn't as well. ''

'' Done with that stuff. '' Adam nodded firmly.

'' Pinky promise? ''

'' Duh! ''

'' Come on, do it. ''

'' Fine, pinky promise. ''

I giggled as we crossed pinkies. Adam rolled his eyes but he wore a playful look on his face. Finally I pulled a bar of Toblerone out of the pocket of my jacket and tossed it at him with a smirk.

He grabbed the chocolate, looking up at me and grinned. '' Now that's the Anna I know. ''

 _Well duh!_

 **Normal POV**

Elsa could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at the mansion. Jack and Cassandra were probably on a plane at the moment and she's not worried because she knows things will eventually get better for them. What she's worried about is how things will be with her sister from now on. The girl behind the walls of this huge house. Though she thinks she has a small idea of how Anna will react but she needs to try.

'' Let's go. ''

She took a deep breath and climbed out of her car. She used her key to open the front doors and when she stepped into the warmth of the house, the first thing she heard when she walks in the spacious sitting room is a gasp. Her head snapped towards the noise and she found Gerda standing at the top of the stairs.

'' Ms. Elsa? ''

'' Good evening Gerda. '' Elsa smiled.

'' Oh dear, I am so happy to see you. I had no idea you would come. '' The maid slowly made her way down and stood in front of the beautiful young woman.

'' It's a pleasure to see you too and I'm sorry I didn't call but I didn't want Anna to know I was coming. ''

'' Oh alright but your sister went out for a run and didn't come back yet. ''

Anna went out for a run? Why going for a run when they have a gym and a tennis court to work out? Elsa assumed she'll have to wait until Anna comes back because there's no way she is leaving without talking with her.

'' Well thank you Gerda. '' She thanked the maid. '' I will just wait for Anna and occupy myself with something until she returns and don't worry about dinner, I will take care of it.''

'' Nonsense dear, I will make din- ''

'' Please Gerda, I insist. ''

Gerda eyed the blonde curiously, with a bit of reluctance but did not question her. After she left, Elsa made her way towards the kitchen to start making something for Anna. Three-cheese macaroni and cheese was something Anna never stopped loving since she got enough teeth to eat solid food and it was a quick receipe to prepare, so Elsa was okay with that.

Almost one hour passed when finally Anna trotted in the kitchen, wearing her cheerleading shorts with a red tank top and a pair of free run on her feet. Her IPod armband was strapped around her arm and Elsa winced at the music blasting through the earphones. It was so loud.

 _''_ _Underdogs dance in the middle of the nigh..._ _Can see the night skies in the mirror of your eyes._ _''_ Anna sang as she moved around.

Elsa watched silently as her sister, still oblivious to her presence, headed for the fridge and pulled out a tube of strawberry Chobani.

 _''_ _If you don't dance make sure you got the rythm..._ _Make sure that your heartbeat beats with the-_ SHIT! '' Anna jumped like a frightened cat when she saw that she wasn't alone in the kitchen.

'' I'm pretty sure that the word 'shit' doesn't figure in the lyrics. '' Elsa said in a calm tone. Anna ripped her earphones and glared at her sister.

'' What are you doing here? ''

'' It's my house too, remember? '' Anna snorted but did not answer. Instead she walked passed her sister and out of the kitchen. Elsa was confused a moment before she followed her. '' I came to talk with you. ''

'' You? I don't know anyone that goes with the name of you. ''

'' Seriously Anna, we need to talk. ''

'' No I need a shower. ''

Elsa stopped at the bottom of the stairs when Anna kept walking up to her room, cringing slightly when a door slammed upstairs. Sighing she returned to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

'' I can't believe she is here! '' Anna huffed, plugging her IPod to the mini bose and hit the playlist. '' Because now the mansion is suddenly her house? What about the penthouse? '' Still grumbling to herself, she headed into he bathroom.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _Knock... knock... knock._

'' WHAT! '' Anna threw her door open, frustrated that Elsa insisted on having a chat with her.

'' Come downstairs, dinner is ready. '' Elsa said simply.

'' Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Maybe your place or whatever? ''

'' Why? Are you going to kick me out? ''

Anna laughed sarcastically. '' It's not like I can do that. ''

'' Would you if you could? ''

'' You're annoying me there, you know that right? '' Anna leaned her body against the doorframe and flashed Elsa an annoying look.

Elsa smiled and clasped her hands in front of her. '' Come down now. ''

Rolling her eyes, Anna hastily flipped her hair over her shoulders and walked back downstairs. Elsa slowly closed the door left open and once again, walked after the girl. The dining room was there more for the pleasure of their eyes than anything else, so they headed straight towards the kitchen to eat there. Anna heads for the cupboard and grabbed a pot of Kabuto noodles.

'' What are you doing? '' Elsa asked, watching as she proceeded to fill the cup with hot water, stirring the noodles and let it rest for sixty seconds.

'' Making my dinner. '' Anna replied in a duh tone.

'' I told you I made dinner. ''

'' Thanks but no thanks. ''

Elsa placed two plates of Macaroni and cheese on the counter and soon, Anna's mouth watered at the sight and delightful smell.

 _Wow now that's food._ Anna thought dreamily. A clear of throat from Elsa brought her back to her sense and Anna quickly shook her head. _Alright but no... she is trying to get on my good side. Not going to work!_

'' C'mon Anna, I made macaroni and cheese. ''

'' I'm not blind. ''

'' I thought you like Mac mac... '' Elsa smirked almost teasingly, using the term Anna used when she was little. Anna fought the urge to dig right into the plate. She could almost taste the melt cheese, it was really tempting but she refused to bend.

 _Nope. Still not working..._

'' Sue me Elsa, I'm trying to be a grown up over there. I don't need you to cook for me anymore. ''

Elsa frowned, feeling another wave of guilt taking over her. She has told her sister to grow up at the ball when she was upset and apparently Anna was taking it seriously. Moving towards Anna, she tried to take the pot of noodles from her but Anna moved to the other side of the counter and sat there.

'' Listen, I didn't mean what I said at the ball. I was angry and- ''

'' Whatever. Why do you waste your time with me Elsa? Don't you have a family to go back to? ''

'' You are my family. '' Elsa stated as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

'' Last time I checked I wasn't. I don't fit in Cassandra's perfect picture. '' Anna chuckled bitterly.

'' They're gone. '' Elsa said.

'' What? ''

'' They're gone. Jack is taking Cassandra to London tonight. ''

Anna looked at her sister with a shock expression before her eyes narrowed in a suspiscious manner.

'' So you decided to come here because they left and you suddenly felt alone? ''

'' No. '' Elsa sat in front of Anna. '' Besides, I would have told them to leave my place anyway. I came here to talk, I needed to know Anna. I need you to tell me why you didn't show me the texts the first time she sent them to you? ''

'' I was about to tell you everything at the ball but then you told me to grow up. So I choosed to handle my problems like a big girl. ''

'' I am so sorry. '' Elsa sighed as she lookes into Anna's eyes. '' I know it's my fault and you have every right to be mad at me but this is serious. You should have showed them to me. ''

'' We are supposed to trust each other Elsa and you doubted me when I told you about Cassie pretending to be a goody two shoes. It took me to show you the texts to make you see the truth. If you knew me better, you would have believed me since the begining. ''

'' I trust you! ''

'' Oh really? '' Anna asked with a chuckle full of sarcasm. '' Then why do I have a feeling that if I didn't show you the texts, you wouldn't have believed me? ''

Elsa tried to reach across the counter to take Anna's hand in hers but she stopped when Anna withdrawn away from her. Burrying the pain she felt at the gesture, Elsa didn't insist because she knew that she deserved her sister's rejection. She kinda expected it when she came here but it doesn't mean she was ready for it.

'' I'm sorry. '' Elsa whispered.

Anna saw the guilt in Elsa's eyes and body language, she could even hear it in her voice but she refused to be phased. All the things Cassandra put her through were still fresh in her head, how can she forget easily?

'' Go home Elsa. '' Anna sighed.

'' I guess you will not come back with me then. ''

'' No. '' She shook her head. '' When I moved in with you, you told me we will try to work things out and if in the end I want to leave, I can go back to the mansion. It was really nice at first but this is the end and I made my up my mind. ''

'' I also said that it will break my heart if you choose to leave. ''

'' Yet you didn't stop me from walking out the door. ''

Elsa furrowed her brow. '' You have no idea how much I wanted to run after you and tell you to stay, I almost did. But I know you would have left anyway. ''

'' You're right. '' Anna nodded.

'' And this day I told you that I will respect your choice if you choose to leave, I also said that I will not give up on you. I broke my promise when I said I won't hurt you anymore but I still can hold onto that one. I'm not giving up. ''

'' And that means? ''

'' I think it's time for me to move back to the mansion. '' Elsa concluded with a firm nod.

'' What? '' Anna gasped.

 _She couldn't be serious. Is she?_

'' You heard me. I'm moving back tomorrow and that's it. ''

'' But- ''

'' Anna I made up my mind and that's final. ''

Anna frowned and stood up from her stool with a huff. Grabbing her pot of Kabuto noodles, she glared one last time at Elsa before storming out of the kitchen. She didn't know why she was so upset that Elsa decided to move back in but she was and she couldn't help it.

 _If Elsa wants to move back then so be it but it won't change anything!_

That night, before Elsa left the mansion, she went to check on Anna. When the girl didn't open the door to her knocking, she slowly slipped in her room and a small smile appeared on her face when she saw Anna sleeping soundly. Walking over the bed, she knelt down on the soft fluffy rug and stroked her sister's hair lovingly. Anna squirmed a bit at the touch and made mumbling noises.

'' Shh... '' Elsa shushed, leaning down to place a kiss on her temple. She really missed that, how come she didn't realize it sooner? '' Sweet dreams snowflake... I love you. '' She kept stroking her head. After a while, she finally stood up and stared to the girl.

And just like she entered the room, Elsa silently left without disturbing Anna's slumber.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 27. Thanks for reading, reviewing and also the supports. They help me a lot! By the way, yesterdy was Valentine's day and I hope you guys spent a great time with your lovers even though, I think love should be celebrated everyday.**

 **Anywayyy...**

 **lostprincessofdisney: Rapunzel might be around more for Anna and also to knock some sense into Elsa. :-) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Lightining1997: Funny how we got the same idea about Elsa moving back to the mansion** **haha.** **Though I wasnt sure but your review gave me the little push I needed. Thank you!**

 **Prostoestrella: Don't worry, I didn't forget the snowman. I'm just keeping it for the right time, just wait. Thank you for mentioning it, that proves me that you are really in the story!**

 **If you have questions, just ask and I'll do my best to answer. You can also PM me.**

 **'Till next time lovely readers! :-)**


	28. Punzie the helper and the unexpected

**Normal POV**

Anna was back to school and in all honesty, she was happy that Cassandra wasn't parading around and making her life a living hell. Elsa also moved back in the mansion just like she said she would but the girl didn't adress to her older sibling at all. The only good thing in Elsa moving back is Duchess. The cat was fast at finding his own repairs and it looks like it has a liking to the huge garden.

As for Anna, she didn't change her routine. Kai takes her to school and picks her up even though Elsa told her that it wasn't necessary since they could go together. Elsa would make dinner just like she used to, much to Gerda's surprise and Anna, still refusing to eat what her sister cooks, keeps making herself noodles or she'd just order take outs.

Elsa thinks that if she continues that way, they will soon be out of Kabuto noodles.

'' Why are you so gloomy? '' Rapunzel asked as Anna laid her cheek down on the table, resting her whole body on the cold surface.

After taking the girl to Oaken for lunch, Rapunzel offered to help Anna with her works and that's why they were both sitting in the outdoor patio of the mansion. Though now they were done and Anna has been oddly quiet.

'' Am not. ''

'' Of course you're not. ''

'' I'm fine Punzie, chill. ''

'' Does that have something to do with Elsa moving in? ''

Anna glanced at the brunette through her bangs and stood up with a sigh before walking over to the pool to sit down on the edge, dipping her bare feet in the water.

'' So that's it. '' Rapunzel concluded. Standing up as well, she joined the girl by the pool and sat legs crossed next to her. She watched as Anna made small patterns in the water. '' Hey. '' She placed a hand on her back.

'' Hmm? ''

'' It's a good thing that Elsa moved in, right? ''

Anna shrugged slightly. '' I don't know... she can do whatever she wants. She could have moved with Jack and Cassandra for all I care. ''

'' You don't think that. ''

'' I do. '' Anna replied and then she added in a whisper. '' Or maybe I don't. ''

'' You're still mad at her and I can understand that but don't shut her out. She moved back here for you right? ''

'' She moved because she- ''

'' She moved back for you. '' Rapunzel repeats firmly. '' And you know that. ''

Anna's head turned towards her so fast that she thought her neck would snap. '' So what? Am I supposed to forgive her just like that? ''

'' No. The choice is yours but I know that you need Elsa just as much as she needs you. Only you both inherited the Arendelle stubborness and sometimes I wonder who is the most affected between you and her. ''

'' That's not true, I don't need her! ''

'' I don't believe that and you know why? ''

Anna huffed and crossed her arms. '' Do tell. ''

Rapunzel smiled. '' I've never seen you so happy until you two made up and that goes for Elsa too. She was always so serious and it annoyed me, I almost forgot how she looks like when she smiles but then you came along. You made each other happy. ''

'' Yeah that was until the Frost siblings came along too. ''

'' And now they're gone. You know, I believe these are obstacles life throws at you, not to break you but to see how much you can endure without breaking. ''

Anna frowned, trying to read between the lines. '' You're cheating, you're using brainy quotes and that's not fair. ''

Rapunzel grinned and patted her head playfully. '' Life is about bending with the wind, not fighting it. ''

'' Yeah yeah and now you'll tell me that I should dance with the rain instead of trying to find a shelter or something like that. ''

'' If you want to get wet, that is.''

'' Sure I can do that. '' Anna smirked sliding in the pool and pulled Rapunzel with her, getting the both of them soaked with their clothes still on.

'' Anna! '' Rapunzel gasped, spitting water as she came back to the surface. She heard the girl laughing while trying to swim to get away from her as fast as she could. '' Oh no you don't! '' She went after her.

'' Try to catch me, you goofnut! ''

'' Anna come back here this instant! ''

'' As if. '' Anna kept laughing while making Rapunzel swim after her in circle. She was fast and even Rapunzel couldn't deny it and soon she started cursing under her breath about the insane size of the pool.

Both of them failed to notice Elsa watching them from the balcony of her bedroom that gave to a full view of the grand backyard and patio.

* * *

Days passed and Elsa felt like Anna was more and more distant with her, the girl would spend most of her times with Rapunzel when she wasn't with her friends and for some reasons, it bothers her. When Elsa would make an attempt to make a conversation, Anna would place a few _'uh huh'_ or _'hmm'_ here and there but she could handle them. It was better than silence.

And today, when Elsa saw Anna with Adam Scott, she didn't ask herself where the boy has been all this time he wasn't at school, she didn't care after all. No. Elsa simply walked towards them and pulled Anna behind her.

'' What are you doing with my sister? I believe I told you not to go near her ever again. '' She snapped.

The boy tensed under her implacable stare before he cowered like a puppy, afraid to be beaten. Elsa was even surprised when he adverted his eyes towards the floor and mumbled an apology.

'' I'm sorry, I swear I had no bad intentions. '' He slowly raised his head to to meet Elsa's intimitading look and gave Anna small smile. '' I think I'll just go and- ''

'' No. '' Anna cut him off before glaring up at her sister. '' He is my friend, I forgave him. ''

Elsa would have jumped in joy as it was the first real sentence Anna said to her in six days, only what she said didn't quite make the blonde happy.

She scoffed instead. '' You forgave him? After what happened to you? ''

'' I did, so what? He is clean. ''

'' How do you know that? ''

'' He's been taking one-on-one therapy sessions along with Snow and I personally recommended Jane as their therapist. And Rapunzel helped me. ''

Elsa could only stare at her sister mouthe agape. Anna has been helping her friends? On top Rapunzel knew and she, her own sister had no idea?

Anna's glare hardened. '' Everyone deserves a second chance Elsa, you know that better than anyone else. You had yours and you screwed it up. ''

'' I'm trying to patch things up Anna, I'm really trying. ''

'' Do you think it's working? ''

'' Is it? '' Elsa asked but she never got her answer.

Instead, Anna grabbed Adam's hand and the boy could only give Elsa an apologizing look before he was dragged away by his friend. Again there was this sting in her chest as Elsa watch them walking away, it seems to her that this painful sensation was awfully familiar since it happened a lot lately.

Yet she isn't used to it.

'' We'll be off for Holidays by the end of the week. '' Rapunzel told Elsa as they both sat at the sushi bar of the campus. '' Do you have plans for Christmas? ''

The blonde took a sip of her water and set her sticks down. '' No. ''

'' No? ''

'' I've planned on asking Anna what she wanted to do two days ago but we can hardly talk. She is ignoring me and I can't get her out of her shell. ''

Rapunzel grimaced slightly. '' She is tough. ''

'' I really screwed up this time. No wonder why she loves you more than me, she even looks more like you than me. '' Elsa didn't know where that comes from but it just came out. She couldn't help but wince at her tone, she sounds like a jealous brat refusing to share her things.

 _What am I thinking?_ Elsa mentally kick herself. _Anna is not a property or an object I own._

However she likes to think that Anna was hers notheless. She was her baby sister and only hers. She wasn't ready to share her rightful title as Anna's big sister with someone else. Even Punzie.

'' Elsa... '' Rapunzel sighed, placing a hand on top of hers. '' You're are the most important thing in her life and she loves you with all her heart. ''

'' Have you seen how distant she's been lately? I hardly think that's true. ''

'' Remember that it's a broken heart that didn't have the time to completly heal before it's been shattered again. ''

'' But this time she won't allow me to pick up the pieces. She is allowing everyone in but me. '' Elsa cried in frustration, running a hand through her platinum hair.

'' You managed to take her walls down once, what is keeping you from doing it again? ''

'' She looks happy now and somehow I don't want to take that away from her. I'm not saying that I will give up but if she is happy like that, then so be it. Even if it means me not being in her life because she obviously doesn't want me in it.

'' That's not true. ''

'' Well she doesn't need me. ''

'' And where do you get this idea from. ''

'' I mean look, now she is becoming independant. She doesn't need me to tuck her i- ''

Rapunzel facepalmed. '' Anna grew out of it years ago. ''

'' Yeah but she still allowed me to tuck her in, it was our thing and now... now she won't. ''

'' Is that all? ''

'' No. Now she is cooking for herself and refuses to eat whatever I make. She'd rather stuff herself with Kabuto noodles. She choosed noodles over her favorite Mac and cheese! Can you believe? She doesn't need me anymore. ''

'' Oh Elsa. '' Rapunzel threw her head backward as she bursted to laugh.

'' What's so funny. ''

'' Silly do you know why I often took Anna to Oaken lately? ''

'' Well she likes Oaken? '' Elsa stated what seems to be obvious to her.

'' She has been complaining about having to eat ramen in her room for days because it was too hard to eat in the kitchen with the good stuff you made that kept tempting her. ''

'' What? ''

'' She is tired of eating those and that's why she begged me to take her to Oaken, so she could have something that is not screaming noodles. '' Rapunzel was laughing so hard now and Elsa just looked confused.

'' So she still likes my food? ''

'' Yep! ''

'' But why didn't she tell me? ''

Rapunzel shrugged. '' That must be the Arendelle's stubborness mixed with the sudden need to play miss independant. Plus Anna said you were out of chiken noodles, so she's started eating pork noodles. ''

'' She hates pork. ''

'' I know. ''

Elsa burried her face in her head and actually started to laughing as well. '' Oh God! My poor snowflake, I have to put a stop to this now. ''

'' Well move your ass chick. '' Rapunzel smirked.

* * *

 **Anna's POV.**

'' Achoo! ''

'' Are you okay there? ''

'' Yes Kai, thank you. I- ah ah achoo! Ugh I think it's just the cold. ''

'' You're sure it's okay? ''

'' Ahh ahh... CHOOOOOO! '' I groaned as another sneeze attack took over me. I met Kai's worried gaze as he stares at me through the rear view mirror. '' I just need to take a bath and eat something, then I'll be fine. ''

'' Okay. '' He nodded, pulling through the gates of the mansion.

I couldn't help but feel my stomach make a loop at the thought of food. Not for what you think though.

It's just...Ugh I can't believe I'll have to eat noodles again, one more night and I'm dead. I don't think noodles are benefit for my system and its' needs but the Ensure is surely taking care of this. The Ensure was the only thing Elsa insisted that I keep taking daily and I only agreed because I actually need it. Ooh I can already imagine my sister's meal, she is going to make something good again.

Aww God, that's so not fair!

 _Well what are you waiting for? Time to learn how to cook real food._

Wow, being a grown up sucks.

'' Hello there little one! '' Gerda greets me when I shuffled lazily through the living room. I must look like a zombie to her.

'' Hello Gerda. '' I let out a dramatic sigh, throwing myself on the couch, not bothering to take off my backpack.

'' Hard day at school? ''

'' M'yeah. ''

'' Do you need something, would you like to have a snack? ''

'' No thanks. '' I shook my head, closing my eyes. They were so heavy. '' Where is Elsa? ''

'' Your sister has yet to come home, I think she will back soon. ''

'' Kayy... '' I mumbled before I retired to my room.

Once I was done with a hot and well deserved bath, I came back downstairs to make noodles since it's the only thing I can actually make without burning myself... or the kitchen. I cringed at the thought of pork, I think it's the only thing that makes me want to be vegan. Even a salad sounds better than this. This is weird, should I be worried?

'' Gerda? '' I called out when I found no Kabuto noodles in the cupboard. They can't just disappear like that right?

I heard footsteps and soon, Gerda walked in. '' Yes little one? ''

'' Where did they go? ''

'' Who? '' She asked in confusion, looking around.

'' The noodles. ''

'' You ate all of them dear. ''

'' I did? '' Now it was my turn to be confused. I'm sure there were at least two pots left. Oh well, that sucks even more. Or maybe I should be happy that I won't be eating any pork noodles.

'' But your sister left something for you in the microwave. Be careful thought, it's still warm. ''

'' Elsa came back? ''

'' Yes, she is working in the study. '' Gerda said before leaving the kitchen.

I just stood there, looking like I was spoken to in another language. When I finally got over all the whole thing, I walked over to the microwave and pulled two chinese takeout containers out of it. There was a note stuck to one of them.

 _Before you throw it in the trash, just think about the starving people in the world._

I rolled my eyes at that, she has a point though. Shaking my head, I kept reading.

 _It's not a trick to get you to forgive me. I just know that you're out of noodles and you won't eat anything I cook. You remember this restaurant I took you when you came with me at the office? I bet you do... well Mr. Shin-Fo made this recipe especially for you and I told him you would appreciate the gesture. You should really try this honey chicken sesame with rice, it's too good to be wasted. I know you'll like it, enjoy your meal._

'' Well if Mr. Shin-Fo made it especially for me, I guess can't waste it. '' I sighed, grabbing a bottle of water and took the takeout containers up to my room.

As soon as the boxes were opened, I felt my stomach make a loud noise at the lovely smell that spreaded in my room. One of them was hot rice and the other was what I assume to be the honey chicken sesame Elsa mentioned in her note. Just by looking at it, it looks good and I couldn't help but let out hum in bliss when I dig in. It wasn't good, it was heavenly.

 _Thanks for being such a great cook Mr. Shin-Fo... or is it thanks Elsa? Does it matter?_

I guess they both have something to do with that. Maybe I will regret later that I couldn't resist the treat but right now I'll just enjoy it. Yes that's right, I'll be guilty later.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

When Elsa left the study, she stopped by the kitchen and a grin reached her face when she saw that the chinese takeout containers she has left for Anna were gone. She threw her own empty containers in the trash in time to see Gerda walking in.

'' Gerda, this is you. '' She smiled.

'' Yes. '' The maid nodded. '' I took the pots of pork noodles out of the cupboard like you told me Ms. Elsa. ''

'' I see, thank you. At least now my sister won't have to endure this torture any longer. ''

'' I think I could teach her how to make a few recipes, you know? So she can at least make something else than noodles. '' Gerda laughed.

'' And let her near the oven? '' Elsa made a face before shaking her head. '' No, no, no! ''

'' Dear, Anna is a big girl now. I think it's safer than when she was ten. She won't burn herself if I'm watching her, don't worry. ''

'' Oh Gerda, it's not for her that I'm worried but you... and the kitchen. '' Elsa added with a small grimace.

'' Bad memory huh? ''

Elsa could only nod.

When Anna was ten, the girl wanted to make a cake for mother's day and the kitchen didn't get out of this experience unscathed. Elsa was holding a screaming Idun, both terrifed of what happened to the girl while Agdar has jumped head first into the black smoke to get her out of the kitchen. Turned out, the girl was playing in the garden because waiting for the cake to bake was boring and so she left the poor thing in the oven. Idun didn't know wether to be happy that Anna was safe or angry.

'' Don't worry, I will not leave her side and I believe that she mentioned once that she cooked at Kristoff's house. ''

'' She helped but he cooked. '' Elsa corrected, praying that Kristoff didn't lie to her. '' He knows better than letting her near the oven. ''

'' If you say so. ''

'' But I trust you Gerda. So if you want to teach her, go ahead. Just be careful. ''

'' Of course. ''

With a small nod, Elsa finally retreated to her bedroom to take a bath herself. When she came out of her bathroom tightly wrapped in a towel, she saw the light on the nightstand coming from her phone, announcing that she has received a text. No actually there were two texts.

 _\- Hi Elsa, I visisted Cass 2day & we were both wondering how things R going wif Anna. I hope U guys R fine. ~ Jack._

Elsa sighed sadly but replied.

 _\- Same, we're fine though._

After she replied to him, she opened the second text and this time, she smiled.

 _\- Did it work? ~Rapunzel._

 _\- Yes, thank you. You're a genius!_

 _\- Welcome hun :) XOXO. ~Rapunzel._

It was Rapunzel's plan to take all the noodles out of the cupboard and make them disappear from the surface of the planet. Okay not the planet but the mansion at least. She even suggested Elsa to buy all the noodles you could find in the stores, so Anna couldn't find them anywhere in the area. Of course, it was the craziest idea Elsa has ever heard but she admits that she considered it.

After she has changed into her nightgown made of silk, Elsa noticed a note on the floor, sticking out from under her door. With a frown, she bent down and picked it up only to find a twenty dollar bill clipped on the back.

'' What is that? '' She asked, holding the note. She unclipped the bill and read it.

 _Thanks for the food. You were right, I loved it but I want to pay for it... I would have text you but I can't send money by text right? Anyway, g'night._

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. Anna was definitly stubborn, even more than her. Since when does she make Anna pay for her food? It was just silly.

'' I have to work on that. ''

 _And it's not the only thing I have to work on._ She thought before turning the lamp on her nighstand off and slipped into her bed. Sleepness didn't claim her right away, she had another hour to think about the drastic change in their relationship. She made another mistake she has yet to fix and Anna was still shutting her out.

'' I guess I'll have to force my way in then. '' She whispered in the dark and on this last note, she finally allowed herself to rest and wonder off to dreamland.

Back in Anna's room.

The girl couldn't sleep. She has been staring at a text she has received from Cassandra, the one and only. She wouldn't have been surprised to see a text where her rival is hating on her but the more she looks at it, the more she was stunned. Because it was different and... unexpected? Friendly even?

Yes a friendly text!

 _\- Forgive your sister Anna. I'm the one you should hate for what happened, not her. It's my fault, I realize how much I hurt you. I acted like a brat and I was a bully, there is no denying but I'm so sorry. My new school is strongly against it and I couldn't believe the impact of bullying. I even join the Anti-Bully team here, can you believe? I will tell you something, a story._

 _There was this boy in Hamilton High and he was bullied everyday and you know what? His mother found him dead the day he graduated and the day after that, she killed herself too. The loss of her son was too much to bear and she decided to join him. May they rest in peace... You know? This story made me think about what I did to you and I want to say thank you. Thank you for not killing yourself, thank you for being alive. I can't imagine what Elsa would do without you, I almost destroyed a family. I made new friends here and I told them your story and we pray for you everyday. I'm so deeply sorry Anna, please stay alive and be happy. Now you know what is left to do. Let her in._

 _~ Frostie_

Yes Anna was stunned. This is the last thing she expected coming from Cassandra but it was right before her eyes. What a suddend change and it made her wonder what kind of school she is attempting. Anna felt bad for the boy and his mother, she couldn't agree more with Cassandra. _May they rest in peace..._ The text really touched her heart and maybe she has shed a tear. And then, there is Elsa... Her silly big sister she loves so much but still can't bring herself to forgive yet.

Anna was lost... and now she was sure she will not be able to sleep. Sighing, she changed the name Frostie in her contact to Cassandra.

At least she could change that.

* * *

 **Hello guys...**

 **It's sad to tell you this but the end of the story is coming soon. I think there are two chapters left so far and that's it. I think I will make series of one-shots for a sequel to the story, I'm not sure though. But I'm still working on it...**

 **I'm thinking about a new plot, not a AU fanfic. I wanted to write a family-humor story about Princess Anna turning into a toddler, I thought it would be funny to see Queen Elsa and a freaked out Kristoff dealing with a toddler princess. I didn't start anything yet, it was just an idea. I don't even know if this will come to life since I will be more busy in the near futur.**

 **Tell me your opinions, I'd like to know what you think.**

 **'Till next time, peace lovely readers. :')**


	29. I'm awake now

**Normal's POV**

 _'' Sweetheart you need to calm down. '' Idun tried desperarely to calm the crying girl in her lap. '' Shh it's okay. ''_

 _'' How can you say that mother! Anna could be dying and it's my fault. ''_

 _'' Anna will be okay, she is a strong girl. ''_

 _Elsa gave her mother a bitter look as she pulled away from her and started pacing the waiting room._

 _'' When she was laying in my arms, she didn't look strong at all. She was unconscious, can you understand that? My sister was unconscious! '' She slided against the wall across from her mother and sat on the cold floor with her legs brought up to her chest and burried her face in her hands._

 _'' Elsa- ''_

 _'' Argh! Shut up! ''_

 _She was hysteric, her face was so_ _flushed and her eyes red from all that crying. She has been crying non-stop since the amblance took Anna and when they arrived at the hospital, her cries only seem to increase. Even her mother's soothing words couldn't get her to calm down and seeing her daughter in this state broke the woman's heart._

 _Idun gave her husband a pleading look, silently asking for help. Seeing the distress in his wife's eyes, Agdar knelt in front of Elsa and gently took her fists away from her face._

 _'' Elsa Darling look at me. '' He said in a stern, yet gentle tone._

 _'' It's my fault. '' Elsa cried, shaking her head furiously._

 _'' You didn't know it would happen. ''_

 _'' I should have known dad, I should have known. ''_

 _'' It's not your fault. ''_

 _'' YES IT IS! '' The sudden outburst took both Agdar and Idun by surprise. Elsa only glared at them before snapping at her father. '' Don't you get it? She was running down the stairs because of me! She fell because of me, so don't you dare say it's not my fault! ''_

 _'' Yes I dare say young lady. '' Agdar replied firmly. '' This, '' He pointed the door where Anna was being treated. '' is not your fault! ''_

 _'' You don't understand. Anna is hurt and it's my fault. Whatever you say is not going to change the fact that she is lying in this hospital bed, nothing is going to change that. '' She finished in a whisper._

 _Idun stood up from her chair and walked over to her daughter when the doctor in charge of Anna came out of the room, looking exhausted._

 _'' Doctor! '' Agdar called out._

 _Lifting her head, Elsa immediatly stood back on her feet and rushed towards him and started bombarding the man with questions before he could place a word. She was speaking so fast that it was hard to keep up with her._

 _'' Sweetheart, calm down. '' Idun gently brought Elsa towards her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. '' Why don't we let him explain okay? '' Elsa didn't respond but nodded in return, looking at the man in the white vest anxiously._

 _Almost with fear._

 _'' Please doctor, speak. How is our daughter doing? '' Agdar urged._

 _'' It's still soon to say. '' The man spoke with a sigh. '' It's really complicated. ''_

 _Elsa tensed up at his answer._

 _'' What do you mean? '' Idun asked._

 _'' Your daughter has a traumatic brain injury from the concussion and it might cause damages to her brain like confusions and memory problems. ''_

 _'' She can lose her memory? '' Idun gasped._

 _'' Like I said, it's too soon to say. We will have to wait until she wakes up and this is where it's complicated. We can't tell when she is going to wake up. ''_

 _'' How can you not tell? You're a doctor! '' Agdar yelled._

 _The doctor looked sadly over at Elsa whose eyes were teary again._

 _'' I'm sorry but... your daughter is in coma. ''_

 _'' No Anna! '' Elsa bursted to tears again and Idun hugged her close, cradling the her head to her shoulders._

 _'' Shh... '' Idun tried to sooth her but it was hard when she was crying herself. She wiped her own tears for the sake of her daughter. She was the mother and she has to be strong. '' Shh... it's okay babygirl, mama's here. Anna is strong, she'll be okay. She will be okay. ''_

 _'' No, no, no! Please no! '' Elsa kept repeting these words like a mantra. '' No, no, not her. No! Please no! Not Anna! ''_

 _No..._

 _'' Elsa darling. ''_

 _'' No. ''_

 _'' Elsa you have to snap out of it. ''_

 _'' Ah-na. No. ''_

 _'' Els- ''_

 _'' No, no, no! ''_

'' ELSA! ''

Her eyes finally snapped opened to find a teary-eyed Anna all over her body, trying to shake her awake. Elsa's body shot up, almost sending the girl on top of her flying off the bed but she quickly grabbed her before she could fall.

'' Anna! '' She cried, pulling her sister into a big crushing hug. She briefly pulled away and cupped her face in her hands as if to check if she was real and alive before pulling her back into her arms once again.

'' Don't ever do that again Elsa! '' Anna cried, slapping her fists into Elsa's chest repeatedly. '' You kept crying my name and you didn't wake up. Why you didn't wake up? Do you think it's funny to scare me like that? ''

'' I'm sorry baby. '' Elsa was crying too. Not for the same reason as Anna though, she was crying in relief and joy even because it wasn't real. Anna was pretty much alive and in her arms. '' I'm so sorry. ''

'' I don't want you to do that again! I thought you wouldn't wake up, I thou.. I thought... ''

'' Shh... it's okay, I'm fine. ''

As the sisters held onto each other for dear life, Elsa realized she was holding Anna just like her mother has been holding her in her dream a minute ago but of course, the girl had no idea how significant this situation was to Elsa. When Anna was finally calm, she pulled away fom the hug and sniffled.

'' Why didn't you wake up? ''

Elsa looked guiltily down at her sister and smiled sadly. '' Because you didn't wake up, ironically. ''

Anna frowned. '' I didn't wake up? '' What was Elsa talking about?

'' No you didn't... for two weeks. ''

'' It was a dream? ''

'' It wasn't just a dream, it was real. It was, '' Elsa took a deep breath. '' the day you fell down the stairs. You were in coma. ''

'' Oh. '' _A memory._

And just as she started explaining all about her dream, tears came to her eyes again. It wasn't real but in her head, it was. This dream was anything but unreal and the fact that it actually happened in the past made it worse. Anna stayed quiet but listened until she was finished.

'' I'm awake Elsa, '' Anna said after a while, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from her sister's soft cheek. '' I'm awake and so are you. ''

'' You're awake indeed. ''

'' And we're both fine. ''

Elsa was surpised when Anna hugged her again, it's been so long since they hug. It warmed her heart just like it did before and it was another thing she missed.

She returned the hugged and whispered. '' Thank you for being awake... and for waking me up. ''

It was obvious that the meaning of her words were deeper, she meant more than being just awake. Being awake meant being alive as well. The day Anna woke up from her coma is the day she was born again. Like she was given a new life. Same for when she woke up after her attempt. Elsa was thanking her for waking up every single day.

For being alive.

'' Just don't scare me like that again. ''

'' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. ''

Nodding, Anna released Elsa and laid down next to her. She stared at the ceiling through the dark, thinking about everything that happened until tonight. She recalled being mad at Elsa but when she found her sister crying and fighting some invisible force in her dream, madness was nowhere to be seen. There was only love, concern and... fear.

Fear that Elsa was going through some phase and wouldn't come out of it alive. It was silly but the fear was definitly there. Elsa was also staring at her sister, wondering what was going on in her head at the moment... she had no clue.

'' Hey. '' She nudged her little sister lightly.

'' What? ''

'' Can I ask you a question. ''

There was a pause.

'' Go ahead. ''

'' Do you want to do something for Christmas? ''

'' I don't know. '' Came the immediat answer. '' Without mama and papa, it is not that appealing. ''

Elsa frowned as she pondered on the answer. She never realized how much Christmas meant to her until now. When she shut Anna out, Christmas was the only real moment they spend as a family, there was no way to escape it even if back then, it was all she ever wanted. Their parents would often take them somewhere or on a trip, just the four of them. No business, no work. Just the family.

And the more she thinks about it, the more she agrees with Anna. Without their parents, it's not the same. It's like Christmas doesn't make sense anymore, like it has lost its' magic.

A sudden cough suddenly snapped Elsa from her thought and she reached a hand towards the head of the bed to switch the lamp on when Anna abruptly sat up as a fit of coughs wrecked her body.

'' Easy there. '' Elsa stood on her knees and rubbed her back.

'' _Cough*_ Sorry I _cough*_ am fine. '' Anna tried to speak between coughs.

'' Shh don't speak. ''

Anna kept coughing, taking a few breaths when if was safe to do so. In the meanwhile, Elsa kept rubbing her back, patting a few times if necessary until Anna stopped.

'' I'm fine now Elsa, thank you. ''

'' Looks like your cold is getting worse. '' Elsa told her.

'' Gerda took me to the doctor yesterday, I took my medecine. It's just my throat, it's a bit sore. '' Anna laid back down, letting out a huge sigh.

'' Maybe you should stay at home tomorrow. '' Elsa glanced at her alarm clock on the nightstand, it shows 4:34 AM. Already morning. '' I mean, later. ''

'' And miss the last day of school? No thank you. I'm fine. ''

'' But if you don't feel good, I won't you to see the nurse. '' Anna simply closed her eyes and hummed quietly. Elsa looked down at her and bit her lips. '' Anna? ''

'' Hmm? ''

'' I'm really sorry. ''

'' For scaring me? ''

'' And everything before that. Cassandra and... you know? Everything. ''

'' Oh... '' Anna paused again. '' I know. ''

Not a word was spoken after that. Elsa expected Anna to leave the room but the girl simply passed out in her bed. She didn't wake her up, she didn't need to... she didn't want to. Elsa supposed it was okay, so she let her be.

Switching the lamp off, she just laid down on her side and stared at Anna's sleeping form. Careful not to disturb her, she stroked her hair and enjoyed her presence. She was surprised that in her state, Anna leaned into her touch. Elsa couldn't resist the urge to pull the girl in her arms, so she did just that and only then, sleep claimed her.

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

'' Bye guys! '' Olaf waved at us as he climbed in his father's car.

Sven waved back '' Yo buddy! ''

'' Happy Holiday Olaf! '' I yelled before they pull out of the parking lot.

Today is december 23rd, so figure. We're off the hook... I mean school. As I took in my surrounding, a group of seniors and a few students from university were pilling into cars and I could smell party. They were probably celebrating the last day of school before holiday's break.

'' Geez can you stop sucking each other's face? '' Sven groaned.

When I turned around, I grimaced at the sight before my eyes and almost gagged. Ariel and Eric were in the middle of a make out session right there on a bench. Sven grabbed his ball and threw it at the back of Eric's head.

'' Ariel you're my bestfriend and I love you but seriously, get a room! '' I shook my head and crossed my arms. '' You guys will give me a headache. '' Just like I expected when I started having sneeze attacks and a runny nose two days ago, I caught a cold. And right now, a headache is the last thing I need.

Eric picked the ball up, glaring at Sven and threw it back at him forcefully while Ariel gave me a confused look.

'' Why should I get a broom? '' She asked and Sven bursted to laugh.

This time it was my turn to grab the ball and toss it at her. '' GET A ROOM! '' I winced at the uneasy feeling in my throat and coughed a few times to get rid of it.

'' Ow Anna! ''

'' Oh come here babe. '' Eric cupped her cheek to place a kiss where the ball hit the side of her face and soon they were back to their making out session. I just rolled my eyes at them and sat on another bench next to Sven.

'' Wanna give a try? ''

I glared at him and smack his head. '' Idiot! ''

'' Oh man, I was kidding you meanie! '' He pouted.

I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder as we wait for our cars... well more like waiting for our drivers. Today I have no choice but ride with Elsa since Kai and Gerda were off for the time being until christmas and new year's eve are over. Apparently Elsa offered them a trip to Asia as a gift and they'll be staying in the Arendelle Palace there.

 _Cough! Cough! Cough!_

'' Argh! Stupid _*cough_ cold, that sucks. '' I groaned and grabbed a tissue from my pocket size pack and coughed into it more. My throat felt as dry as the desert of Sahara and awfully itchy, it's so uncomfortable.

'' Water? '' Sven handed me his flask.

'' Thanks. '' I took a few sips and sighed when it started to feel better. I handed the flask back to him and laid my head back on his shoulder.

'' Better? ''

'' M'yeah. ''

'' Okay TMI, break up now! '' Rapunzel clapped her hands as she walked out of the building with Elsa. Kristoff and Flynn weren't far behind.

'' Ariel you're lucky you're not my sister. '' I squirmed and frowned at Elsa. She smirked at me and I quickly looked away.

 _Jeez she doesn't need to do that._

'' C'mon you two, break up. ''

'' Just a minute. '' Ariel said against Eric's lips before Rapunzel grabbed the strap of her backpack and tugged her back. Immediatly whining sounds followed. '' Hey you can't be serious. ''

'' I'm saving your as- I mean butt. '' Punzie corrected herself when she saw the glare Elsa was giving her. I mentally rolled my eyes, when will Elsa realize that none of us have virgin ears? '' Look who just arrived. ''

Ariel turned her head.

'' Oh shit, my sister! '' Her eyes widened. Harmony has indeed pulled in the parking lot and was standing half way out of her car while looking at Eric over the roof.

Sheesh I can recognize the big sister look. Eric better be running.

Poor boy immediatly grabbed his things and laughed awkwardly. '' Aha umm... I think I'll go now. I love you babe but I want to stay alive. '' I could tell he was hesitating to kiss her goodbye and I admired his bravor when he actually did it.

Soon a honk could be heard in distance. Yep that's it. Run Eric, run!

'' Go! '' Ariel urged and he quickly left. She turned to me and I smiled sympathically at her before pulling her in a hug. '' Do you think she saw everything? '' she whispered in my ear.

'' Don't worry, Harmony loves you too much to kill you and burry your body where no one can't find it. '' I chuckled.

'' Very reassuring. ''

'' Your last words? '' I asked, pulling away.

'' I'll miss you. ''

I laughed at that. '' I'll miss you too, call me. ''

'' Okay. '' She kissed my cheek.

'' Eww! Eric put his lips on yours! '' I shuddered, wiping my cheek. She just gave me a playful grin and ran towards the waiting car. Harmony waved at us and climbed back in before pulling away.

Once we were alone, Flynn proposed that we meet tonight for pizza and of course everyone agreed to that. Strangely I wasn't really in the mood to go out, Anna Arendelle would never refuse pizza but I'm sure this cold has something to do with it.

However, since everybody agreed, I wasn't going to say no. After all, holiday's break is to be celebrated.

'' Okay see you tonight. '' Kristoff said as we parted.

'' See you! ''

I watched them leave and I stood still, knowing Elsa was watching me. '' Ready to go? ''

'' Yeah. '' I nodded and followed her to the car.

I leaned my head against the window with my back on Elsa as soon as she started the car and closed my eyes. We didn't really talk about what happened this morning. The dream. To be honest, I was surprised when I woke up in her bed all cuddled up in her arms. It was like all the things that happened with Cassandra never happened and I even surprised myself wishing everything was good again between us.

We just acted like none of this happened. Ahem okay, I acted like none of this happened but I could tell Elsa wanted to talk to me.

 _Cough! Cough!_

I shifted in the seat and sighed when I felt a hand on my forehead. I turned around and opened my eyes. Elsa was glancing back and forth between me and the road as she felt my forehead.

'' Eyes on the road Elsa, I don't have a fever. ''

'' You're a bit warm though. How's your throat? '' She asked, lifting her hand from my forehead.

'' Same. '' I heard her sigh and she suddenly took another turn opposite from the way to the mansion. '' Where are we going? ''

'' I 'll stop by the drug store. '' She replied.

'' We're still going to meet the others tonight right? ''

'' You're sure you want to go? ''

'' Yeah. ''

'' Alright. '' She nodded.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Elsa watched from afar as Anna and Flynn played at the babyfoot against the Bjorgman brothers while she sat in their booth with Rapunzel. The night went surprisingly well and maybe the cough syrup she got for Anna did its' magic since the girl looked better than she did a few hours ago, though she kept an eye on her.

Rapunzel has been watching her friend as well and she finally cleared her throat. '' Elsa? ''

'' Hmm? ''

'' You know what day tomorrow is right? ''

Elsa looked at her incredulously. '' Zel I've been dealing with an issue on the phone all day about where to find a twenty-five feet tree in Brazil before tomorrow for the Palace built there because it's Christmas Eve. Who knew it was hard to find pin trees in Brazil! ''

'' Okayyy... ''

'' Sorry, it was a hard day. ''

'' I understand. ''

'' And on top, I still have no clue what to do for Christmas Eve. ''

Rapunzel smiled. '' Ah there we go. Why don't you ask Anna? ''

'' I did. ''

'' So? ''

Elsa shook her head. '' She said she doesn't know either. It's weird since Christmas is her favorite time of the year but it looks like she is not in the mood for it. I understand her, it's the first time without our parents. ''

'' Then do something, whatever. I know it must be hard but if you don't snap out of it, you will never enjoy the spirit of Christmas ever again. Both of you! ''

 _Snap out of it._ Elsa's eyes widened at the words. Those were the exact words her mother said in her dream before she woke up. It's so weird.

'' Elsa? '' Rapunzel waved a hand in front of her.

'' Yes. ''

'' Thanks God, I thought you gone for a moment. I think your parents would want you to be happy on this fabulous day. If Anna doesn't know, then surprise her or do something that means a lot to both of you. ''

'' You think so? ''

'' It's your first time without them, might as well make it a nice first right? ''

'' A nice first. '' Elsa repeats thoughtfully and it sounded good to her ears. She smiled at Rapunzel when an idea popped in her head and grasped her hands.

'' What? What is it ? I know that look, you have something in mind. ''

'' Zel You're a genius. ''

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully. '' Oh puh-lease. And you only realize it now? You're really slow Elsa. ''

'' Yeah I love you too. ''

'' Aww lovely and that comes from the Snow Queen. Are you sure you're not the sick one here? Maybe you need a bit of that cough syrup in your purse. ''

'' Shut up chick. ''

* * *

To say that Anna was confused is a huge understatement. Anna was internally freaking out, she wondered if Elsa has gone mad sometimes in her sleep. Her sister woke her up a three in the morning and told her to change into something warm because they were going out. At three in the morning!

Anna barely had the time to slip on a pair of jeans and a shirt she picked in the rush that Elsa was slippling purple socks on her feet, followed by her black pair of UGG.

'' Elsa what's going on? I'm tired, what's the matter with you? '' She whined, sitting back on her bed. A scarf was wrapped around her neck and she groaned, unwrapping the scarf only to have Elsa wrapping it back into place.

'' Here put that on. '' Elsa grabbed a winter coat from the closet and litteraly shoved it down the girl's head.

'' Elsa! ''

'' We don't have time to pack up clothes. '' She checked in her purse to see if everything was there and glanced at her watch. '' I'll buy us clothes there, c'mon let's go. ''

'' What? Why? But where are you taking me? '' Anna asked when Elsa took her hand and dragged her downstairs.

Soon they were in the car, driving somewhere and Anna eventually fell asleep again. When she woke up though, she started to panick when she saw that she was alone in the car. The engine wasn't turned off and the air conditioning was still on.

 _Where the hell is Elsa?_

Suddenly, she heard voices and when she stared out the window she was relieved to see Elsa. Then a gasp escaped her her mouth. Her siser was outside, speaking with two men and a woman but they were not the reason why she gasped though. She just realized that they were in what she assumed was an aviation hangar and right before her eyes, stood a black aircraft. The golden crocus on the back and the letter _A_ written in a beautiful golden cursive near the nose of the plane gave away the signature of the family crest.

It was one of the Arendelle private jets.

'' No way. '' Anna whispered in shock. The two men Elsa was talking to were the pilots and the woman was the hostess. Soon they disappeared in the plane and Elsa came back to the car.

'' C'mon snowflake, we have to go. '' Elsa patted her knee when she saw that the girl was awake. She turned the engine off and unbuckled the her seatbelt.

This time however Anna refused to move and just crossed her arms instead. '' Have you gone mad? Why are we here? What's going on? ''

'' Anna plea- ''

'' No! I'm not moving until you tell me what the hell we're doing here or where we're going. ''

'' It's a surprise. ''

'' Where are we going?! ''

Elsa sighed and got out of the car. Anna watched in confusion as her sister walked around and opened her door. '' You will know soon. It's okay, trust me. ''

'' Last time I trusted you about a certain girl, she told me to kill myself. '' Anna snapped in her drowsy and confused state. She didn't mean to snap but really... she was tired and she wanted to understand what's going on.

Elsa winced but didn't show it. She knew her sister was sleepy and lost. Maybe moving her around in the rush like she was some puppet only made her more cranky.

'' You will like it, I promise. ''

Anna was about to make another comment about making empty promises but she kept her mouth shut when she saw she pleading look in elsa's eyes.

 _Wow she's really serious about the whole thing._

'' Fine! As long as you let me sleep in the plane. '' She huffed and climbed out of the car, stomping towards the jet.

'' Good morning Ms. Anna. Welcome on board. '' The hostess helped her in.

'' Morning, thank you. '' Anna politely smiled at the woman.

Sure she was cranky but she still knows how to be polite, plus it's not like she had something against her. So she just sat on one of the nice and comfy seats and buckled in. She knew better than laying down on the couch if they haven't took off yet.

The door was shut close once Elsa was in the plane. She sat on the seat facing Anna and placed her purse on the polished table between them and buckled herself in. None of the sisters seem to be impressed by the fancy interior of their private aircraft, after riding in it more than you could ever count with your fingers, it became normal.

A few minutes passed, they plane finally moved on the tarmac and they were ready to take off. Anna glanced out the window to see that it was still dark outside.

'' You won't tell me where we're going right? '' She asked, surprised that the captain didn't announce their destination. She guessed that he received orders from her sister.

'' Patience. '' Came the answer.

'' And you will let your car there? ''

'' I'll have Rapunzel picking it up. ''

'' You've planned everything right? ''

Elsa rummaged through her purse and took Anna's phone and iPod out before handing them to her. '' Here. If you need your charger, I have it here. ''

Anna gladly accepted her devices just when the plane stopped and she glanced suspisciously at Elsa. '' That's right. You've planned everything. ''

'' I thought you were sleepy. ''

Anna nodded but a frown was on her face now. '' You'll wake me up right? '' She asked, sounding a bit worried.

Elsa smiled reassuringly. '' Don't worry snowflake, I'll wake you up before we land. ''

'' Okay. ''

The plane suddenly launched forward at full speed but they barely felt it. Anna waited until they were steady in the dark sky and safe to move to unbuckle herself and take the couch. The poor thing was out cold as soon as her head hit the pillow.

'' Claire? '' Elsa called the hostess, who rushed to her side before she could blink.

'' May I help you Ms. Arendelle? ''

'' Please bring my sister a blanket and switch the lights to dim. '' She instructed.

'' Right away. '' The hostess immediatly retrieved a blanket for Anna and went to work on the lights, so the girl could sleep peacefully.

While Anna slept, Elsa continued to plan everything to make this Christmas a special one for her sister. Hopefully it will be the beginning of a new tradition for them.

* * *

 **Poor Anna. Being dragged around in this sleepy state and not knowing where Elsa is taking her must be confusing, if not frustrating. If I was her, I'd wonder if my sister hasn't gone mad too.**

 **You must all wonder what Elsa is doing? You'll find out soon.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your suggestion about Elsa's accident. I didn't use it here but I think I might use your idea in a one shot for the near futur. :')**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

 **'Till next time. Peace lovely reader.**


	30. If tomorrow never comes

**Elsa's POV**

The plane was flying above the clouds. The sun was up and I knew it was about time before the ascension. Glancing over at the sleeping girl on the couch, I sighed. Anna has been coughing non-stop for two hours and I don't want to wake her up now that she finally managed to fall into a peaceful sleep. I wonder if moving her was a good idea.

With another sigh, I stood up and sat beside her. I slowly reached a hand out to stroke her hair but I felt myself frowning at the heath coming from her forehead. It wasn't that bad but she was warm nonetheless.

'' Anna? '' I tried to be as gentle as possible and rubbed her arm up and down. '' Anna wake up. ''

'' Wha- huh? '' Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times. '' Elsa? ''

I smiled. '' Hey. ''

'' Are we about to land? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' What time is it? ''

'' Nine thirty. ''

'' Oh still morning. '' She muttered, pushing herself up into a sitting position and groaned at some obvious pain.

'' Easy there. How are you feeling? ''

'' Like someone has put an alarm in my head and I can't turn it off. '' She let out a groan as I helped her back to her seat, so she could buckle herself in. I grabbed a pillow and handed it to her to rest her head on it. '' Do we have something like coke to get rid of that itchy feeling in my throat? ''

'' Certainly not! ''

'' We don't? ''

'' We do. '' I nodded. '' But you won't have it while you're sick, that will do no good to your throat but I can give you your medecine and some water. ''

'' Okay that works too. ''

I admit I was a bit taken aback when she didn't put up a fight but then again, in her state, maybe she was just too tired to care. So after the hostess brought a small bottle of water, Anna took her medecine, downing the whole bottle until there was no drop of water left.

'' Do you need more? ''

'' No, that's fine. '' She shook her head and I could tell she immediatly regretted it if I believe the way she rubbed her temple.

'' Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to make this trip. ''

'' Are you kidding me? You woke me up at three in the morning and now we're here, don't you dare tell me it's a bad idea and... and where are we anyway? ''

Just as she finished asking her question, the plane started its' ascension. While high above, the sky was bright blue, as soon as we passed through the impressive mass of clouds, it was another story. A city came to view as well as a few familiar buildings.

'' New York! '' Anna gasped, her eyes as wide as saucer plates when she stared out the window. '' Oh my Gosh, we're in New York Elsa! ''

'' I know. ''

Okay now that I see this smile, maybe the trip isn't totally a bad idea after all.

We admired the exeptional view the skyline offers as we observe the huge city below, which was also covered with a mass of white fluffy blanket. It's not everyday you can witness such a beautiful and unique sight.

'' Ooh oh look, it snowed! '' She squealed, her laugh sounding like music to my ears. I just chuckled at her childish behavior as she tried to put her face as close to the window as she possibly could, eating every second of it.

'' It's the surprise? '' She asked.

'' Do you like it? ''

'' I love it! '' She tried to move to give me a hug but no matter how much I wanted it, I stopped her.

'' Nope stay buckled. '' I pointed the belt. She didn't think anything of it as she was back to gushing about with her face stuck to the window.

The plane smoothly made its' ascension and soon we landed on the tarmac of the airport without trouble. By the time we entered the hangar that will hold the plane during our stay in NY, Anna was litterally shaking. Not from the cold thankfully but from excitment. when the plane stopped completely and the door opened, she was already out of her seat.

'' Alright let's go. '' She leaped towards the exit.

'' Anna wait! '' _And she is out. Great!_

Of course my words fell on deaf ears. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my things along with her discharged scarf and followed after her. I heard her squeal from the outside and I couldn't hold a smile, knowing she's found the other surprise.

'' Auntie Ingrid! ''

I stepped onto the solid groung to find a blonde older version of our mother scooping my sister up for a hug. Our aunt hasn't changed one bit since the last time we saw her and for a woman who is in her mid-forties, she looks like she was in her late-thirties. It is good to see a familiar face.

'' Oh my, you're still as cute as I remember sweetheart! Oh but you've grown a bit too, where did these chubby cheeks go? '' Aunt Ingrid gushed over Anna, pinching her cheeks. '' Oh there they are. ''

'' They're not chubby auntie. '' Anna giggled and I found myself laughing as well. Wrong thing to do. Aunt Ingrid's head snapped towards me and I wince when I saw the look on her face.

 _Oh no... please don't do this._ I silently prayed, preparing myself for what's coming.

'' Aww my sweet darling girl! '' She ran towards me. I saw my sister giggling at my fate by the corner of my eyes when our aunt gave me the same treatment. Thanks God, I am not a light feather like Anna or else my feet wouldn't be touching the ground right now.

'' Hi aunt Ingrid. '' I smiled, leaning back from the hug. '' It is nice to see you again. ''

She smiled brightly and took a step back to look at me. '' Wow you've grown into a nice lady over the last year Elsa, men must be falling dead over hills for you. ''

'' Uuuhh... ''

 _I, Elsa Arendelle am utterly speechless._

'' It is good to see you too darling. '' She said softly and kissed my forehead.

'' Wooh it's really cold here. '' We both turned to Anna who was rubbing her hands together to warm up.

'' Talking about cold, come here sick girl. '' I hooked a finger in the back of her coat and pulled her towards me before she could protest. '' Keep that around your neck. '' I wrapped the scarf around her.

'' But- ''

'' Leave it there Anna. '' I give her a stern look.

'' Oh poor thing, you're sick? ''

'' Yes she is. '' I replied to my aunt's question.

'' I feel better now that we're in New York. '' Anna quickly said, flashing an innocent smile to our aunt.

'' Oh sweetheart but you still have to stay warm even if you feel better. ''

'' Yeah, yeah. Can we go shopping? ''

I mentally rolled my eyes at that. New York rhymes with shopping and this is the main reason why Anna loves being here. Not that I mind anyway because even I can't resist a stop by my favorite avenue. The fifth that is.

'' Yes. '' I nodded. '' We need to get clothes anyway but before that, we need to get something into that stomach of yours. ''

'' Come on my darlings, you must be freezing. '' Aunt Ingrid led us to the black limo. Being the over-excited girl Anna naturally is, she was in in a heartbeat. '' Wow looks like we have a happy girl there. ''

'' Yes it's like New York can heal any illnes these days. '' I chuckled. '' Anyway, thank you for coming and helping me planning everything.''

'' Anything for my nieces. ''

I smiled gratefully and followed after her once she was in the car.

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

New York city! This is quite a surprise huh? Hours ago, I was in Cali and now I am in the big apple. The Christmas theme was all over the place and I found myself enjoying the spirit. I love New York but today, it's even more special because we get to spend times with aunt Ingrid. She is a cool aunt and I missed her a lot, we're so going to make up for lost times. Even a sore throat and stupid cold can't overpower that. .

After a nice breakfast at Georgio's, we went for a few hours shopping and while I'm the one who suggested it, my sister is the one who dashed for the first store in the fifth avenue as soons as a pair of black suede Jimmy Choo caught her attention. Go figure... also I never went shopping for clothes with Elsa before and I found out today that when she is into it, she doesn't joke.

She is really into it. And she can be a neat freak when it comes to quality.

'' I think we have enough clothes. '' I moaned from the armchair I was sitting on and watched as a woman tried to convince Elsa that a yellow cloak would suit me like a glove.

'' Anna come here please, I promise it's the last. ''

'' I have at least four cloaks and three winter coats already Elsa! '' I rolled my eyes. Even for me, big fan of shopping, it was too much.

'' Don't you want to try this one? '' Elsa asked and I cringed at the color. At the look on my face, she understood rigth away and shook her head as well. '' Okay no, I got it. ''

'' Don't you have this one in pink or purple? '' Aunt Ingrid asked.

 _Actually purple sounds good and they will match perfectly with my purple mittens._

I flashed a smile in Elsa's direction and she turned to the woman with a questioning look. '' So? ''

'' Of course. ''

Finally I walked out of the store with my new cloak on.

The driver took our bags to the limo and we went to the mall to pick up decorations. Parents were dragging whining kids around as they cried because of a toy they saw and eventually, the puppy eyes and pouty lips won. It was really funny to watch.

'' You know you were just like these kids. '' Elsa nudged me. '' Only you used to throw tantrums over chocolates and ice cream. You were quite the baby. ''

'' Yeah whatever. '' I huffed.

'' A tiny little baby. '' She laughed. I was about to retaliate when aunt Ingrid cleared her throat.

'' You're the one talking darling. '' She remarked while giving Elsa an amused look. '' You used to do exactly the same, maybe worst. ''

'' Excuse me? ''

'' Really? '' I asked, wanting to know the story.

'' Oh dear. Your sister threw the biggest temper tantrum in FAO Shwarz because your father refused to buy Shilo. ''

'' Oh God! '' Elsa hided her face in her hands in embarassment, mumbling incoherent words.

'' Wait the pink poney Shilo? ''

Shilo was the poney Elsa gave me when I was four, I still have it at the mansion.

'' That one. '' Aunt Ingrid nodded, laughing at the memory. '' When your father picked her up, she kicked him in the chin. I swear there were tears in his eyes, poor Agdar. ''

'' Okay kill me now. ''

I patted Elsa's back in mocked sympathy. '' It's okay, you'll live. Though now I know why daddy hated Shilo. ''

'' I think I'm going to look for baubles and lights. ''

'' Wait Elsa. '' We followed her as she tried to be swallowed by the insane crowd. Aunt Ingrid just laughed as I tried to keep myself from laughing as well. That's what Elsa got for making fun of me.

'' So sweetheart, do you want to know more stories about your big sister as a littld girl? '' Aunt Ingrid hooked her arm with mine. '' There was this time on her six birthday we went to disneyland and- ''

'' Shut up! '' We heard Elsa grumbling as she walks faster.

Aunt Ingrid leaned towards me and whispered. '' She forced your dad to do all the rides for kids with her. Then when your mom took her for a ride on the wheel, Elsa threw up all over your mom's dress. She drove them crazy. ''

'' Oh man! '' I bursted to laugh. I would have given my stash of chocolates to see that.

Laughters feel the air as we walk with no real direction in mind. Just goofing around with my family and enjoying the present. Really, if this is how Christmas Eve is going to be, I take it.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

'' Did you girls have fun? ''

'' I haven't had so much fun since forever. '' Anna sighed happily as she sat on a bench next to their aunt.

'' Well that's good then. '' Elsa smiled.

After the mall, Elsa took them to the Rockefeller ice skating rink. Compared to her sister's gracious and perfect skating skills, Anna was clumsy and strangely, her butt seems to be attracted to the icy and slippy ground. Though it didn't stop her from having fun and with Elsa's help, she learnt to skate on her own in a record time. Aunt Ingrid choosed to watch them and it was quite intertaining for the woman.

'' Where did you learn to skate like that Elsa? Your teacher must have been a great teacher right? ''

'' Yeah where? '' Anna looked at her sister curiously.

'' You know where aunt Ingrid. '' Elsa rolled her eyes.

Ingrid hummed. '' The apprentice surpassed the master... yeah I was a great teacher indeed. ''

Anna's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped from her mouth when she put the pieces together.

'' You taught Elsa? ''

'' Isn't that a surprise? '' Elsa smirked before waving her hand to change the subject. '' Anyone wants hot chocolate? I'm going to get some at the cart over there. ''

'' Me! '' Anna quickly replied and turned towards the other woman. '' Aunt Ingrid, want some? ''

'' Why not? ''

'' I'll be back. '' Elsa nooded and left the two alone?

Anna watched silently as her sister walks away with a smile on her face, just thinking about all the fun she had since this morning but seconds passed and the smile slowly faded to let a small frown take over and it didn't go unnoticed by Ingrid.

'' What is wrong sweetheart? ''

'' Huh? ''

'' What's in that little head of yours? ''

Anna bit her lips and stared down at her lap. '' I missed her. ''

'' Elsa? ''

'' Yeah... I know it's silly. But we've been through a lot and the world seems to be against us lately, we kinda got lost in the way. I mean not literally lost but... you know? ''

Ingrid listens carefully as she spoke '' I see what you mean. '' she chuckled and slided two fingers under the girl's chin, tilting her head up. '' Can I tell you something? ''

'' Of course. '' Anna nodded.

'' Sometimes we do silly things and say things we don't mean but with time and distance, we realize our mistakes and sometimes we think it's too late to fix them. The truth is, it's never too late until you decide it. ''

'' Why do you tell me this. ''

'' Because a bird told me about a few mistakes that she made. '' Ingrid glanced at Elsa in distance for a second before returning her attention to the younger girl. '' She called me last night and asked me how I managed to be a perfect big sister to your mother. ''

'' Elsa? '' Anna asked and the woman nodded slightly.

'' You know what was my answer Anna? '' Ingrid asked.

'' No. ''

'' My answer was, I wasnt a perfect big sister. There's no such thing as perfect big sisters. I tried to be the best I could, nothing much. I made mistakes too. ''

'' You did? But mama said you were perfect, how can you make mistakes? ''

'' I thought she was perfect too. '' Ingrid simply shrugged. '' We were perfect in our own ways with our imperfections but it doesn't mean we didn't make mistakes because I made a few. I still remember this day as if it was yesterday when I left her in L.A. I just started my first year in university. ''

'' I don't understand. ''

'' Your mom begged me to stay and I left because I couldn't bear living with our father anymore. When I came back, she was pregnant with Elsa and I hated myself for missing so much. She was still my precious baby sister and she was pregnant. ''

'' You mean things would have been better if she wasn't pregnant? '' Anna asked defensively.

'' No sweetheart, never. '' Ingrid replied, earning a sigh of relief from the girl. '' Things would have been better if I stayed. ''

Ingrid felt the tears prickling in her eyes and she wiped them away before they could fall. Thanks to the genius who invented waterproof make up.

'' I made mistakes and there is one I still haven't forgave my self about yet. ''

'' Which one? ''

'' I regret that I wasn't there at the funeral with you. Idun was your mother but to me, she's always been my babygirl. I didn't want to believe that she was gone and that I've lost her forever. It's still hard to accept the reality. ''

'' We knew it was hard for you too aunt Ingrid. '' The girl reassured her. '' We can't be mad at you for that. ''

'' But you needed me. I know what happened in L.A, I read magazines and watch the news. ''

Anna frowned thinking about her attempt but she pulled on a brave face and grabbed her aunt's hand. '' I am fine now and I am sure that mama would forgive you. ''

'' I know. '' Ingrid smiled sadly. '' When I found her after I left for New York, she forgave me as soon as she saw me even if I didn't deserve it. She said 'You can screw up over and over again, I'll still forgive you because at the end of the day, you are my sister' ''

'' Mama said that? '' Anna asked. She could almost hear their mother's voice as Ingrid spoke. The woman swallowed, blinking back tears and brushed Anna's hair that stuck out from under her winter hat.

'' Yes honey, your mother said that and then I spent the following years fixing my mistakes. ''

'' It's... ''

'' Beautiful, isn't it? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Elsa made mistakes too and she is trying to fix them now. She will probably make more in the future and so will you. This is life but it's never too late to ask for forgiveness or to forgive, as long as you're still breathing and living, it's never too late. ''

Anna pursed her lips together as her mind pondered on what her aunt said. Why is it so hard to forgive? She didn't have much troubles forgiving Snow and Adam, so why is it so hard to forgive Elsa? Does it have to be so damn hard when it comes to your loved ones? She has many reasons to be mad at Elsa for what she did but she always tried to fix her mistakes. Isn't that a good reason to forgive?

'' Hey. '' Elsa came back with their hot chocolates, unaware that she just snapped her sister from deep thoughts.

'' Ah there you are dear. '' Ingrid smiled at her niece.

'' I wasn't long, was I? ''

'' No. '' Anna replied, standing up from the bench. '' Can we leave now? I'm kinda cold. '' It wasn't a lie, breathing with a runny nose in the cold winter was very uncomfortable.

'' Of course. '' Elsa nodded. '' Here's your chocolate, careful it's still hot. ''

'' Thanks. ''

Elsa handed their aunt a mug and the trio were off to their place.

The day went by pretty fast, too fast even. Ingrid's place was where the family always stays at whenever they come to New york and it's not going to change now. Ingrid occupies the top floor of the Arendelle palace in Manhattan wich is the first palace Agdar brought to life. The building belung to their aunt before it was given to the girls' father on two conditions.

First, she will still own the top floor of the building and that includes the roof. Second and most important, he must be a loving husband to her only sister Idun and be a caring father to their future children. These were the only conditions Indrid asked from him and he finally got something to start with.

Now looking at the miracles her late brother-in-law did with his own hands, she doesn't regret it her decision.

'' Auntie what do ya think? ''

'' Hmm? '' Ingrid lifted her eyes from the book she was reading on the couch to look at Anna.

The girl was standing next to the freshly new decorated christmas tree in the corner of the living room with Elsa kneeling on the rug. The lights on the walls illuminated the room as they switch back and forth between red and gold at a slow pace, red garlands dressed the tree with white and red baubles. Instead of a star, an angel took possession of the top of the tree, looking like it was floatting in the air.

'' What do you think of the tree? ''

'' Oh sweetheart, this is wonderful. You girls did a great job. '' Ingrid said truthfully.

Elsa grins. '' See? I told you she'd like it. ''

'' Yep. '' Anna cupped her chin in a hand and contemplated their works. '' It does look great. Oh! Come on, let's take a picture. '' She mentions her sister and aunt to stand by her side in front of the tree.

'' Oh Anna I don- ''

'' Stand up lady. '' Ingrid pulled Elsa up, ignoring her protests.

Anna stood between the two blonde figures and held her phone in front of them. '' Alright, ready? Say selfie at three. ''

'' Oh come on... ''

'' Focus Els! '' Anna chastised and Elsa eventually gave in with an eyeroll. '' I'll count now... one, two, three. ''

'' SELFIE! '' The three occupants of the room repeats in chorus. Anna took a few pictures of them smiling and one with them doing silly faces before she admires the results.

'' I think we should print these out, don't you think? ''

'' Absolutely! '' Anna agreed with her aunt.

'' I need more pictures on these walls. ''

'' Not the silly faces though. '' Elsa hummed and turned to give a sharp look to her sister. '' And these better not end on facebook. ''

'' Having fun with my aunt and silly sister. '' Anna mumbled, while tapping her fingers on the screen of her phone. '' You said Elsa? '' She asked when she was done with wathever she was doing.

'' Oh my God! Did you put the pics on facebook? ''

'' No, just the one with the silly faces though. Why? ''

Elsa facepalmed.

* * *

When the night came and the colorful lights claimed the city, the sisters and their aunt went down to the restaurant of the palace where a fancy buffet was served for this special event. The choices were numerous and that goes from the starters to the mains, seafood, desserts and drinks. Eating everything in one night would be a real challenge.

Sometimes in the middle of a conversation between Anna and Ingrid, Elsa politely excused herself to leave the table. Her little sister watched as she walked over the stage made for the orchestra hired for this occasion and mention a guitar player to join her.

'' What is she doing? '' Anna asked her aunt curiously.

'' I don't know. '' Ingrid replied but by the grin on her face, it was clearly a lie.

Elsa whispered something to the man standing next to her as two stools and micro stand were brought up the stage. She gracefully sat on it, crossing her legs and cleared her throat.

The restaurand fell silent.

'' Good evening everyone. '' Elsa started. '' I am Elsa Arendelle and tonight is a special night that must be shared with our loved ones. It's not all about presents and glittering but love. Please if you are with your loved ones tonight, take a moment to take them in your arms and tell them how much you love them because... maybe tomorrow will never come. ''

'' Aww that's my sister. '' Anna placed a hand on her chest, where her heart was and smiled.

'' She is beautiful right? ''

'' Yes she is. ''

Elsa glanced at their table, her eyes meeting her sister's.

'' I am Elsa Arendelle and tonight, I am not a young business woman. I am not a student in her senior year at Aren university. I am not the head of a billion dollars company. Tonight I am the sister of a girl named Anna, my snowflake and this song is for her. '' She nodded at the guitar player.

The boy started to play a soft melody and his fingers seem like they were barely touching the strings, ghosting over them like a breeze. Elsa looked back at Anna and her eyes never left her. She took a breath to let her voice fill the place.

 _Sometimes late at night_  
 _I lie awake and watch her sleeping_  
 _She's lost in peaceful dreams_  
 _So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

People stared at Elsa in awe as if they were looking at a strange yet, beautiful creature. This young woman standing before their eyes has the voice of an angel, how could it be hidden to the world for so long.

 _And the thought crosses my mind_  
 _If I never wake up in the morning_  
 _Would she ever doubt the way I feel_  
 _About her in my heart_

 _If tomorrow never comes_  
 _Will she know how much_ _I loved her_  
 _Did I try in every way to show her every day_  
 _That she's my only one_

'STOP!' Anna wanted to say because she knew how it's going to end but the girl was speechless and she could only stared back.

 _And if my time on earth were through_  
 _And she must face this world without me_  
 _Is the love I gave her in the past_  
 _Gonna be enough to last_  
 _If tomorrow never comes_

Anna has no idea when the rest of the orhestra joined in the song because she had eyes only for her sister and now they were teary and blurry. This is why she wanted her sister to stop. She almost wanted to curse at Elsa for making her cry but she couldn't. It was too beautiful and enchanting not to be amazed.

 _'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life_  
 _Who never knew how much I loved them_  
 _Now I live with the regret_  
 _That my true feelings for them never were revealed_

People thought it was beautiful because it simply and truthfully was but to the sisters, it means so much more. Anna knew these words were dedicated to their dear parents and this simple detail made the song way more beautiful and meaningful. Ingrid had already started to tear up.

Elsa smiled sadly when she saw her baby sister crying. Carefully, she took the micro off the stand and slowly made her way back to their table at a steady pace as she kept singing. The audition was singing along with her now and a few couples were dancing not far from where she was.

 _So I made a promise to myself_  
 _To say each day how much she means to me_  
 _And avoid that circumstance_  
 _Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

Reaching a hand out, she wiped tears from the girls face and pulled her up with her. Anna's lips were quivering now and everyone 'Awwed' when Elsa wrapped her free arm around her in order to comfort her but the gesture only made de girl cry harder.

 _If tomorrow never comes_  
 _Will she know how much I loved her_  
 _Did I try in every way to show her every day_  
 _That she's my only one_  
 _And if my time on earth were through_

 _And she must face this world without me_

Elsa Gently patted her sister's shoulder to make her look up because she needs Anna to look at her when she will sing the next words.

 _Is the love I gave her in the past_  
 _Gonna be enough to last_  
 _If tomorrow never comes_

Finally she looked up at her amazed audition to sing the last part.

 _So tell that someone that you love_  
 _Just what you're thinking of_  
 _If tomorrow never comes_

Elsa's voice lingered on the last note and slowly faded until no sound could be heard but Anna's sobbing. People rise from their seats and clapped at the amazing singer that took them to a magic land with her voice. Even a few of them had tears in their eyes, it was understanble though.

They've been shocked by Elsa's angelic voice.

'' I love you snowflake. '' She whispered, kissing her sister's forehead.

'' I love you too. '' Anna cried into Elsa's neck.

Elsa reached a hand out for Ingrid and the woman didn't hesitate to take it. Standing up as well, she wrapped her arms around the girls, silently thanking Idun for giving her two beautiful nieces. Two girls to share the exceptional bond only two sisters could understand. A bond she once shared with her own sister until fate took Idun away from her forever.

At least she still have her nieces.

* * *

Next morning

'' Anna? ''

'' Hmm... ''

'' Wake up snowflake. ''

'' No, go away! '' The girl grumbled, burrying her face deeper under the covers.

'' Come on young lady, it's Christmas morning. ''

'' Dun care! ''

Anna opened her gifts right after midnight last night, one of them being the new golden name bracelet around her wrist and the necklace around her neck. Elsa got a jeweler to fix her broken necklace their mother gave her and added another silver snowflake pendant to it. She had other presents but these were the bests. And because all of her presents were opened, she didn't care if it was Christmas morning.

Elsa rolled her eyes when her sister refused to get up and she unceremoniously let hersel fall on top of the girl.

'' Hmmpff! Arrgh ElSA! '' Anna groaned pushing her sister off her body.

'' Come on... ''

'' No! ''

'' Fine then. '' Elsa stood up with huff. '' I'm gonna build a snowman on my own. ''

A smirk appeared on her lips when a mass of blankets was thrown onto the floor and a blur of strawberry-blonde tornado flew past her and around the room. Elsa sat back on the bed and pretended to watch her nails when Anna reappeared heavily dressed into winter clothes and boots.

'' A snowman you said? '' She grinned.

'' Nope. ''

Anna pouted. '' Oh come on, please! ''

'' Please what? '' Elsa looked up from her nails, pretending to be confused.

'' You know what! ''

'' I'm sorry I don't understand. ''

'' I want to build a snowman... ''

'' And is this how you ask? I recall hearing a little girl asking me to build a snowman in a sing song voice. ''

'' Oh! '' Anna grinned from ear to ear. '' Elsie? '' she asked in a small voice.

'' Snowflake? ''

The girl started to sing. '' Do you wanna build a snowm- ACHOOO! '' A sneeze cut throught the song, emitting a groan from the girl.

Elsa smiled, kissing her nose. '' That was close, come on. Let's build that snowman. '' Elsa took Anna's hand and dragged her towards the snow covered terrace on the roof, giggling as they did so.

Ingrid watched the girls form behind the panel glass door as they fool around in the snow. The way Elsa smiled at her sister's childish laugh was familiar to her. Glancing down at the picture in the pendant of her necklace, a woman with hair similar to Anna's and bright blue eyes smiled back at her. Ingrid realized that Elsa has inherit her smile from her mother and this realization brought tears to her eyes.

'' You have beautiful children Idun. " She whispered, brushing her thumb against her sister's picture. '' You'd be so proud of them. ''

Ingrid could almost hear a soft voice replying to her ' _I am proud of them.'_

She laughed at her imagination and shook her head. '' Now I'm hearing voices. You must think I'm crazy or be laughing at me right now huh? Oh Idun I miss you so much, every single day. I can't wait to see your pretty face again my babygirl. ''

'' AUNT INGRID! '' A voice she recognized as Anna called out and when she looked up, she saw the girls waving at her. '' COME ON! ''

Smiling, Ingrid waved back. Glancing down one last time at Idun's picture, she placed a light kiss on it. '' Looks like your daughters need their aunt. '' She whispered again. '' Merry Christmas my darling, I love you. ''

And the pendant was closed.

 _'And I love you more.'_

Ingrid's breath hitched in her throat and she gasped at the warmth that suddenly engulfed her body. If she closes her eyes, she could imagine -and feel Idun's arms around her like she did everytime she used to hug her from behind. Then she would lean her head against her own and rest her chin on her shoulder.

'' Yeah that's right, I'm going crazy. '' Ingrid mumbled and wiped her tears before she decided to join the girls outside.

However, as soon as she stepped a foot out, she was hit in the chest by something cold. Very very cold, icy even.

'' Oh my God, Aunt Ingrid! '' Elsa's gasped as the ball she was meant to throw at her sister hit the older woman. Anna's eyes widened as she looked between her sister and her aunt.

'' Uh oh... ''

Ingrid shuddered and raised a brow at her niece.

'' Damn now that's a scary eyebrow. '' Anna whispered under her breath.

'' Who did that? ''

'' Uuhh. ''

'' Not me. '' The girl quickly took a step back and pointed an accusing finger at Elsa. The blonde glared at her.

'' Elsa? ''

'' Aunt Ingrid? '' Elsa tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

Ingrid slowly approached her niece. '' I was also called the Snow queen before and it's not because I was a star at ice skating. ''

Elsa gulped. '' Can we talk about how sorry I am right no- ''

'' Run for your life dear. ''

'' What? ''

'' Run Elsa, run! '' Anna bursted to laugh when Ingrid started to chase after her sister around the terrace. Yep Elsa doesn't look intimidating now, does she?

Funny how the former Snow queen was running after the new Snow queen. That is something the girl will never forget.

Anna was glad how everything turned out finally. This is her family and maybe it wasn't perfect. Maybe it's been broken a few times and it has many scars to remind them the hard times but it's her family. She was with her loved ones and they were not perfect. It doesn't mater because she wasn't either.

Perfection is boring anyway and Anna wouldn't have it any other way.

'' ANNA BRING YOUR BUTT HERE YOU GOOFNUT! '' You could hear Elsa yelling in the backgroung.

 _Yep I wouldn't have it any other way..._

THE END.

* * *

 **And this was the last chapter.**

 **I bet you recognize the song " If tomorrow never comes " - Always bring tears to my eyes when I think about my bestfriend in France. Damn distance! My angel, if you read this... well you know I LOVE U :D**

 **Of course this is the end of the story but not the end of the sisters' adventures. I decided to continue with a series of one-shots. I don't know when I'll start with the first one though.**

 **Thank you so very much to all the readers and the ones that believed in me, especially the first reader that actually believed in me, Lightning1997. Thank you my friend.**

 **Also thanks to the reviewers, the favorites and followers. You brought me here and I hope it was at least a nice first story. Some of the ideas suggested will eventually be found in the one-shots. Oh and above all, thank you for bearing with me and my mistakes. I cringe everytime I re-read myself. Geez! I'm so sorry...**

 **Anyway I will see you next time hopefully in my future stories. :D**

 **THANKS EVERYONE & PEACE LOVELY READERS! **


End file.
